Les Ombres d'un Passé Trouble
by Fan de Basil de Baker Street
Summary: Après que nos héros aient participé à un match fatal pour la Vie et la Mort, Donald, José et Panchito vont découvrir un secret qui va surtout bouleversé la vie de Panchito. Quand le Passé et le Présent ne semblent vouloir faire qu'un, les Caballeros vont devoir apprendre à éclaircir ces ombres qui semblent leur voiler une partie de leur existence. (Legend of the Three Caballeros)
1. Prologue

_The Legend of the Three Caballeros_

 **Les ombres d'un passé trouble**

* * *

 **Fiction en coécriture avec Foxiso sur nos héros préférés: Donald Duck, José Carioca et Panchito Pistoles**

* * *

Prologue: l'Outre-Monde

Le noir…. pour l'instant, c'est tout ce qu'il semble y avoir… lorsqu'une série de cris retentissent dans le néant de la pénombre. Comme sorti de nulle part, six voix résonnent dans la caverne et six personnes en apparence bien vivantes chutent vers les abysses. Enfin… ils sont plutôt cinq avec un bâton magique. Un coq, un perroquet, un canard, une oie et une étrange chauve-souris.

* * *

Donald, José et Panchito hurlent en voyant l'abysse sans fond sous leurs pattes, se demandant comment ils allaient pouvoir s'en sortir cette fois. Surtout sans Xandra. Même s'ils se débrouillent souvent sans elle, elle restait assez forte pour leur sauver les plumes. Et contrairement à leurs adversaires, aucun d'eux n'était une chauve-souris géante qui pouvait voler. Dès que le bâton hurla à la chauve-souris de les sauver, celle-ci s'était souvenu de ses ailes et le baron, le spectre maudit et la chauve-souris s'étaient envolé plus haut, le spectre lâchant un "Bye Bye les Trois Caballeros!" avant de disparaître dans le noir sous les rires plus ou moins démoniaques des deux méchants.

« **ON VA TOUS MOURIR!** » hurle Donald.

José essaie bien de battre des mains comme un oiseau mais il panique et s'affole, Panchito se met à marmonner la première prière qui lui passe par la tête… lorsqu'il se rappelle de sa cape de son costume de catch. Vite, il la commence à la décrocher et crie:

« **Amigos!** Accrochez-vous à moi!

_ **QUOI!?** s'alarment les deux autres!

_ **VAMOS!** » ordonne-t-il, comme si il sentait que le sol n'allait plus tarder.

José lui saute alors au cou et Donald s'agrippe à une de ses pattes avant que Panchito attrape bien les coins de sa cape. Et là, le morceau de tissu devient alors une sorte de petit parachute.

« Phew! Là, c'était proche… » souffle José, rassuré de ralentir enfin.

Donald, qui a un peu le vertige, serre aussi fort qu'il peut la patte de Panchito et le coq surveille les alentours.

« Il faut trouver un coin pour atterrir, Amigos.

_ Et on trouve où? Y'a rien ici! » s'agace le canard en costume de marin.

Mais à peine a-t-il dit ça que…

« **OUTCH!** »

Les trois jeunes gens se retrouvent soudainement sur quelque chose qu'ils peuvent qualifier de sol. Tous se remettent de leurs émotions puis Panchito se relève, regarde les alentours…. puis il crie soudainement, faisant sursauter ses amis:

« **HOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAA!** »

L'écho lui répond trois fois avant de disparaître.

« Olé! C'est comme une grosse caverne… soupire le coq.

_ Oh vraiment! C'est pas évident… grogne Donald.

_ Alors c'est ça, le Mundo dos Mortos? s'étonne José.

_ Hein?

_ Le Monde des Morts, Donald. »

Le perroquet soupire en regardant l'immensité sombre autour d'eux… lorsqu'il voit Panchito toujours dans son costume de catcheur. Non pas que ça ne lui allait pas mais, il valait peut-être mieux autre chose.

« Hum… Panchito?

_ Si?

_ J'ai tes vêtements, si tu veux… marmonne le Brésilien en sortant le costume plié d'une de ses poches.

_ Oh! Gracias, José Amigo! » sourit le Mexicain en récupérant son costume.

Pendant qu'il se change rapidement, ses deux compères observent les alentours.

« On n'y voit même pas à trois mètres ! rale Donald en essayant d'allonger sa ligne de visibilité. Il faudrait mieux qu'on ne se sépare pas. Il fait trop noir comme dans un four!

_ Você está certo meu amigo! dit José. Mais…. combien de temps devrons-nous durer ici? »

Puis une fois rhabillé dans ses vêtements normaux, Panchito vient les rejoindre.

* * *

Des minutes? Des heures ? Des jours passèrent? Ils ne surent point. Mais après avoir pu passer le temps avec tout et n'importe quoi, ils commencèrent à "mourir" d'ennuie. Quelle belle fin pour les Trois Caballeros ! Mourir dans les bas fonds du Monde des Morts. Sans savoir ce qu'il se passe chez les Vivants.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il y a quoi après ? demande Donald, attirant l'attention de ses compagnons. Je veux dire, on reste là à attendre la fin de l'Outre-monde ou...

_ Oh ne vous inquiétez pas ! » fit une voix d'outre tombe qui les effraie soudainement qu'ils crient et se sautent dans les bras en se tournant vers la voix.

Quand ils se retournèrent, il ne vint nulle autre que la Mort. Ce squelette misogyne qui les a envoyé ici ! La Mort rit à leur première réaction puis, sortant de nulle part, il avance vers eux lentement.

« Je disais donc de ne pas vous inquiéter, mis amigos! Tout n'est qu'une question de temps!

_ Ma qué… qu'est-ce que vous allez nous faire? demande Panchito, incertain de ce qu'ils allaient devoir affronter encore pour sortir de là.

_ Moi? Plus rien, mais vous…. dit la Mort, intriguant les 3 Caballeros. Vous vous réincarnerez comme vous l'avez encore fait jadis! » finit d'expliquer le squelette.

Les trois oiseaux le regardèrent, incrédules.

« Hum… perdoe-me senhor mais avez-vous dit "comme on l'avait fait jadis"? » demande le perroquet en lâchant ses camarades.

La Mort hoche de la tête pour confirmer ses dires.

« Heuh….. je comprend pas…. fit Donald en lâchant Panchito à son tour.

_ C'est simple! Si il … fit le squelette en levant la main et pointant du doigt le coq.

_ Quien yo? demande Panchito en se pointant du doigt.

_ ...vous a aussi transmis le sort de réincarnation comme la dernière fois, alors vous vous réincarnerez tous ensemble. Sinon…... lui seul se réincarnera puisqu'il le peut. »

Tous se tournent vers Panchito qui semble complètement perdu. Le coq regarde ses amis puis le Dieu et hausse des épaules.

« Hum… je crois qu'il y a erreur sur la personne, Senor. Yo soy Panchito Romero Miguel Junipero Francisco Quintero González 3ème du nom. Mais mes amis m'appellent Panchito. Et je suis un coq tout simplement, Señor Muerte…. Oh, et un des Trois Caballeros ! »

Le Dieu le regarde d'un air blasé avant de se frapper le front en râlant :

« Oh c'est vrai ! La procédure de réincarnation te fait tout oublier. »

Puis, il se reprend et, d'une voix simple, il déclare :

« Mais, il y a longtemps, quand tu n'en pouvais plus de la Vie, tu es venu vers moi, Yolotli ! Pour me demander de t'aider à revoir tes amis, les Caballeros! »

* * *

Panchito tique à ce nom de "Yolotli". Il a l'impression d'entendre des voix utiliser ce nom pour l'appeler et c'est comme si des flashs revenaient dans sa tête, lui faisant peur et le faisant hurler sous le flux important d'images qui passent dans sa tête en peu de temps.

« **Panchito !** s'affole Jose en courant le rejoindre pour essayer de le calmer. Que pasa, Panchito ?

_ **Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, sac d'os !?** rage Donald.

_ J'ai simplement réveillé les souvenirs dans sa mémoire. dit la Mort en haussant les épaules. Après ça, il ne devrait pas tardé à… »

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Panchito se met à émettre une étrange aura, affolant José et Donald qui s'écartent. Le jeune coq sursaute à leurs cris soudains et se fige en voyant son corps rayonné comme celui de Xandra lorsqu'elle est sortie de l'Atlas. Il s'affole, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrive, puis il se lève et s'enfuit.

« **PANCHITO !** hurlent Donald et José.

_ Il n'ira pas bien loin! dit simplement la Mort mais c'est assez pour énerver Donald.

_ Oh! Vous! Vous m'avez ruiné ma chance avec Daisy! Puis vous mettez Panchito dans un combat à mort! Vous nous supprimez de la surface de la terre! Et puis en plus vous abracadabrantez mon ami dans une situation inexplicable! **Mais ça va pas la tête?!** rage le canard, prêt à sauter à la gorge du squelette si ce n'est que José le retient.

_ Acalme-se, Donald! tente le perroquet. Acalme-se ! » insiste-t-il.

Après quelques instants, Donald se calme sans pour autant arrêter de fusiller le squelette du regard.

« Il y a certainement un' explication à tout ceci, n'est-ce pas? Senhor Morte? Alors, expliquez-nous ce qu'il vient de se produire!... Por favor! exige José Carioca, même si son éducation le force à rester poli.

_ Il y a bien de ça des siècles, un Dieu nommé Xipe Totec se rendit parmis les mortels et se mélangea parmi eux en prenant leur apparence, y passant inaperçu. Et puis un jour, ce Dieu s'adonna à une Mortelle qui lui donna un fils. Cet enfant était un demi-dieu nommé Yolotli qui, comme sa mère, grandit sans avoir aucune connaissance de son vrai père… jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre son héritage divin. Et puis adulte, il forma avec deux autres amis Mortels "Les Trois Caballeros". Ces Trois Héros légendaires, protecteurs des Dieux et Non-Dieux contre les Forces Obscures ! Mais un jour, sentant qu'ils allaient peut-être perdre un combat, Yolotli utilisa un sort de réincarnation pour ses deux amis, afin qu'ils puissent se revoir lorsque le monde auraient encore besoin d'eux. Les Mortels finirent par mourir et c'est quand les années passèrent et que Yolotli ne voyait nullement pourquoi il vivrait encore plus longtemps sans ses amis qu'il venu me voir et me demanda de lui faire accéder vers l'Outre-Monde pour vous y retrouver. Mais étant Demi-Dieu, lui aussi pouvait se réincarner et revivre une nouvelle vie! Et c'est ainsi que vous revinrent aujourd'hui! Sous les noms de José Carioca, Donald Duck et…» fit la Mort mais les deux Mortels le coupèrent en soupirant: "Panchito!" une fois qu'ils comprirent tout.

Les deux amis se regardent, légèrement perturbé par ce qu'ils viennent d'apprendre… mais Demi-Dieu ou pas, Panchito restait leur ami ! Même sans cet Héritage, même sans Xandra et même sans les trois Caballeros ! Alors que tout semblait les séparer, ils avaient fini par créer une forte amitié, presque comme une famille… Donald s'amusait parfois à comparer leur trio à ses neveux (actuellement en colonie de vacances) non seulement à cause des couleurs mais aussi à cause de leurs caractères si différents. Même s'il ne l'avouerait pas, par fierté, il les voyait un peu comme des frères plus jeunes. Surtout Panchito vu son insouciance. Alors, ni une ni deux, les autres Caballeros se lancent à la poursuite de leur ami.

* * *

 **Voilà! Nouvelle fiction inspirée de la nouvelle série Disney "The Legend of the Three Caballeros", une série inspirée du film "Les Trois Caballeros".**

 **On a découvert cette fiction un peu part hasard avec Foxiso et on a tout de suite accroché! Les personnages sont juste trop sympa... perso moi j'ai tout de suite craqué pour Panchito ^^ C'est un gros gamin plein d'énergie, toujours souriant et super attachant ^^ Pour dire vrai, gamine je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il faisait là et d'où il connaissait Donald et José vu que eux n'avait pas l'air de le connaître alors ça m'a un peu perturbé ^^'**

 **Alors, avant que ceux qui connaissent la série et la suite ne nous incendie, on a commencé à écrire cette fiction après la fin de l'épisode 9 mais l'épisode 10 n'était pas encore sorti donc on avait aucune idée de la suite... et vu ce qui arrive à Panchito dans l'épisode 9 et les mythes Aztèques/Mexicains (et peut-être un peu à cause de Coco) on est parti sur ça :D J'espère que ça vous plaira et que, pour les novices, ça vous donnera envie de découvrir et de supporter cette super série qui risque de se finir sur une seule saison si le public ne l'accueille pas.**

 **N'oubliez pas de nous laissez un petit review svp :)**


	2. Chapitre 1: Qui est Panchito

_The Legend of the Three Caballeros_

 **Les ombres d'un passé trouble**

* * *

Chapitre 1: Qui est Panchito?

Donald et José courent aussi vite qu'ils peuvent dans le noir de la caverne en criant le nom de leur ami, ne recevant que des échos en réponses. Ils ignorent où le jeune coq a pu disparaître mais ils savent qu'il est perdu, déboussolé et qu'il a besoin d'aide.

Ils courent aussi vite qu'ils peuvent pour le retrouver,... lorsqu'ils sont soudain attiré par une lumière. Comme le bout d'un tunnel.

« Là! Il n'a pu aller que par là! » dit Donald.

Le perroquet et le canard s'élancent vers la lumière… avant d'être violemment aveuglé par l'éclairage soudain. Alors que le canard en marin se met à grommeler, son ami Brésilien papillonne des paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière. Enfin, après quelques secondes, les deux Caballeros restants se figent à la vue qui s'offre devant eux. Ils se trouvent alors devant ce qui semblent être une immense cité colorée, bien joyeuse pour une cité de la Mort.

Au sol, de longues routes en pavées zigzaguent entre des sortes de temples aztèques/mayas colorés et décorés de crânes de toutes les couleurs et, au dessus d'eux, s'élèvent une sorte de cité "en grappe", des maisons attachées les unes au autres par des routes qui montent avec des lanternes et des lumières également colorées.

* * *

« Pourquoi la mort n'est pas aussi festive dans ma culture? Et dans la tienne, c'est comme ça aussi, José? demande Donald.

_ Sim… au Brésil, on décore les tombes et on célèbre les Morts pendant une journée et une bonne partie de la nuit. C'est comme une invitation faite à ceux-ci de revenir dans le monde des vivants. ... Mas on est pas là pour s'amuser, Donald! On doit retrouver Panchito **e rápido!** » dit José avant de s'élancer tout droit devant lui, suivit par le canard.

Les deux amis courent sur le chemin, se dirigeant vers la ville… lorsque Donald trébuche dans un drôle d'animal coloré et roule sur le sol, dépassant José et se cognant dans les jambes d'une personne. Vu la robe, le chapeau et la voix, il s'agit d'une dame.

« Oh! Dios mio! Est-ce que ça va, señor pato? » demande-t-elle en se retournant pour aider le canard à se relever, avant qu'ils soient rejoint par José.

L'Américain s'agace, grommelant et bougonnant alors que son ami perroquet l'aide à s'épousseter. Enfin, il se retourne vers la dame et enlève son chapeau de façon distinguée.

« Muito obrigado, Senhora! remercie-t-il, intriguant la jeune femme par son accent brésilien. Hum... desculpe-me, mais avez-vous aperçu….? »

Mais la dame relève enfin la tête, dévoilantun visage squelettique. En faites, la jeune personne est un squelette "vivant" au crâne décoré de peinture colorée. À cette vue, Donald et José ne peuvent s'empêcher de hurler, tout comme la femme qui est horrifiée de voir des vivants ici-bas! Les deux Caballeros s'écartent le plus possible, lorsque le perroquet se cogne dans de grandes jambes qui sonnent de façon peu rassurante. Relevant les yeux, il hurle en voyant un autre squelette qui bouge alors qu'un enfant squelette se met à hurler en voyant Donald qui sursaute et crie avant de bousculer quelqu'un qui semble lâcher quelque chose. Par réflexe, le Brésilien court pour rattraper l'objet et éviter qu'il se casse…. sauf qu'il s'agit d'une tête qui grommelle:

« Hé! Ça va pas vous? »

Les deux vivants hurlent, avant d'être imité par le mort, et José lâche la tête, avant que Donald l'entraîne loin de la foule qui commence à se rassembler autour d'eux. Le canard s'affole (se sentant comme un des personnages des films de zombies que ses neveux regardent) et vite, il se cache avec José derrière un mur.

Les deux amis en profitent pour reprendre leur souffle et calmer leur rythme cardiaque… lorsque le perroquet Brésilien fronce les sourcils.

« Hé! Momento! s'étonne-t-il. Pourquoi on hurle comme des pequeninos alors qu'on vient de voir um esqueleto qui bouge il n'y a pas longtemps que ça?

_ Euh…. bah… je sais pas… j'ai peut-être trop regarder de films avec des zombies… » marmonne le canard.

Les deux amis se regardent, un peu gêné, puis ils se calment et se redressent pour regarder la cité.

« Bem agora! commence José. C'est boa à savoir que il n'y a que des esqueletos ici. Comme ça, Panchito sera plus facile à remarquer.

_ Oui mais…. fit cité est **IMMENSE!** montre-t-il avec des gestes vastes. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin ! »

José réfléchit.

« Il faut penser comme lui… Se eu fosse Panchito… où est-ce que j'irais?...

_ Là où y'a des filles? dit Donald en haussant les épaules… mais un regard de son ami le fait taire. Quoi? Vous parlez de filles sans arrêt! À se demander comment vous faites pour être encore célibataire… marmonne le canard, toujours attristé par son rendez-vous raté avec Daisy.

_ Tu sais, Donald. Séduire les senhoras… c'est plus un jeu. Au Brésil, chez moi, les Hommes sont forts et ont toutes les senhoras à leurs pieds! J'ai juste été élevé comme ça. » avoue José.

Donald fronce les sourcils, n'ayant jamais imaginé son ami perroquet comme un homme qui séduit les dames par "habitude"… lorsqu'un nouveau cri résonne plus loin. Les deux amis ont d'abord peur d'avoir été repérés… mais le cri vient de bien plus loin dans la cité. Or, à par eux deux, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul vivant pour effrayer les Morts.

« **Panchito!** » se réjouissent les deux Caballeros.

Soulagés d'être guidé vers leur ami, ils sortent de leur 'cachette' et courent dans la ville, suivant les exclamations de surprise ou de peur ou les squelettes qui s'estomaquent " _Un vivant!_ ". Pour une fois, Donald est bien content que Panchito ne sache pas vraiment se faire discret.

* * *

Après plusieurs minutes, ils n'entendent plus de bruits, plus de cris. Tout semble être revenu à la normale… sauf les regards surpris des habitants de la cité à leur passage. Certains en avaient littéralement la bouche qui tombe. Mais les deux Caballeros se fichent des regards sur eux. Ce qui les agacent, c'est que Panchito avait dû se cacher.

« Bon sang! Il est passé où, celui-là? » s'agace Donald en regardant rapidement de gauche à droite.

José, lui, avance plus tranquillement… lorsqu'il remarque un sombrero qui dépasse de derrière un mur. Un sombrero qu'il reconnaît bien. Il l'avait vu assez souvent ces derniers temps pour le reconnaître du premier coup d'œil.

« Donald! Là!» s'exclame-t-il en attrapant son ami canard par le col.

Ce dernier fait un bruit étranglé en s'arrêtant puis se tourne vers la direction pointée.

« Bingo! » sourit-il en reconnaissant également le couvre-chef mexicain.

Tout deux se dirigent vers le mur qu'ils passent sans problème… pour atterrir chacun d'un côté de Panchito. Mais alors qu'ils souriaient, heureux de l'avoir retrouvé, leur joie disparaît dès qu'ils entendent qu'il pleure. Hors le Mexicain n'avait jamais montré la tristesse une seule fois. En tout cas, pas comme ça. Il ressemble presque à un enfant, les genoux serrés contre sa poitrine avec ses bras, sa tête enfouie comme dans un nid entre ses bras, son large sombrero le cachant presque entièrement.

« Panchito! appelle Donald,mais le coq se recroqueville plus sur lui-même, inquiétant davantage ses deux amis.

_ Panchito? redemande Joséen s'approchant et en touchant l'épaule.

_ Si je le suis encore... marmonne la voix du coq toute tremblante, presque un chuchotement inaudible.

_ Quoi? suffoquent ses amis.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? s'exclame Donald.

_ Hé! Tu as pris un coup sur la cabeça? demande José.

_ Ma, Amigos… vous avez entendu comme moi! Panchito n'est qu'un nom parmi d'autres! s'affole le jeune coq. Yo ne sait même pas si je dois me nommer Panchito ou Yolotli ou…. ou…. **¡NO SE QUE!** »

Le mexicain se remet à pleurer, incapable d'accepter ce qu'il lui arrive. Lui qui était un joyeux coq Mexicain qui aimait rire et s'amuser avec ses Amigos et qui vivait de belles aventures en tant que Caballeros, maintenant…. il ne sait même plus comment il s'appelle.

José et Donald se regardent, attristés et perdus. Comment peuvent-ils aider leur ami à se sentir mieux? Après tous, Panchito ne découvrait pas un secret de famille ou quelque chose comme le fait qu'ils étaient les Trois Caballeros. C'était son existence entière qui était mis en cause… tout comme celle de ses amis! Mais ils étaient les Trois Caballeros! Bien qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps, quelque chose de fort les liait déjà. Alors hors de question de laisser Panchito dans cet état. Donald n'étant pas le plus "délicat" des trois, c'est José qui prend la relève. Bien que tremblant et hésitant, le perroquet attrape le coq par les épaules, le sentant qui se tend à ce contact, et le serre dans ses bras, faisant tomber le sombrero mais cela lui permet de caresser les plumes-cheveux de son ami.

« Panchito… Eu sait que c'est compliqué pour toi mas… tu es et tu reste notre amigo. Panchito Romero Miguel Junipero Francisco Quintero González. »

Panchito lève les yeux vers lui… puis il tremble et éclate en sanglots en serrant José dans ses bras. Le perroquet a un léger rougissement à cette proximité mais il sait que son ami a besoin d'un ami, d'une épaule pour pleurer et d'une oreille pour être écouter.

« Tous ces souvenirs d'un coup… tout ce que j'ai vécu….. tout ce qu'on a vécu….. et nous revoilà …. complètement étrangers des uns des autres….. sanglote t-il

_ Ça va aller, Meu caro amigo. Ça va aller… » rassure José.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'inquiètent de comment rentrer chez eux. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si il y avait encore quelque chose à découvrir au royaume des Morts.

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre 1 et nos amis qui découvrent le monde des Morts.**

 **Comment pensez-vous qu'ils pourront sortir du royaume des Morts et rejoindre le Monde des Vivants? Comment Panchito va-t-il faire pour comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive?**

 **N'oubliez pas le petit review svp :)**


	3. Chapitre 2: Je choisirais ma vie

_The Legend of the Three Caballeros_

 **Les ombres d'un passé trouble**

* * *

Chapitre 2: Je choisirais ma vie

Les Trois Caballeros décidèrent enfin à longer la cité des Âmes Chéries, afin de trouver une issue. Ils ne s'inquiétaient guère de Sheldgoose, déjà parce qu'ils se doutaient déjà qu'il s'en était tiré… mais ce qui les inquiétaient le plus, c'était le nouvel état de Panchito. Depuis ça s'était calmé, mais ….. ils voyaient que ça l'avait complètement changé, cette histoire.

Ils arrivent à quitter la ville pour se rendre plus loin dans les roches.

« On va se reposer là pour la nuit! dit Donald en pointant des cavernes dans les montagnes. Euh... du moins … oui, on va se reposer. »

Et sans questionnement, les trois amis se rendirent à l'endroit prévu.

Pendant que Donald préparait les brindilles pour le feu de camp, José lui s'inquiéta pour le nouvel état mental de Panchito. Le long du trajet s'était passé avec le coq plongé dans le silence et la mine grave. Est-ce qu'il allait s'en remettre?

« Panchito? appelle-t-il mais celui mentionné ne semble pas prêter attention. Si tu veux en parler, sache qu'on est là.

_ Je sais... marmonne le coq. C'est au moins la dixième fois que tu me le dis… »

Puis il se retourne vers l'entrée de la caverne, tournant le dos à ses amis. José essaie de trouver les mots… mais il semble incapable de parler. Panchito agissait bizarrement avec lui plus qu'avec Donald. Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans la tête du Mexicain? Alors qu'il se lève pour rejoindre le coq, il entend Donald qui s'agace avec un briquet qui refuse de fonctionner alors, pour éviter d'avoir à gérer une colère de Donald en plus de la…. déprime… de Panchito, il va aider le canard. Panchito observe tout discrètement, souriant de voir que ses amis sont toujours les mêmes… mais voir ses amis allumés un feu de camp semble réveillé des souvenirs qui ne sont pas les siens. Il voit par intervalles (comme si il s'amusait à glisser un filtre devant ses yeux) Donald et José habillés comme les premiers Caballeros… et celui qui devait être l'ancêtre de José se tourne vers lui.

« Yolotli? »

Panchito tremble et secoue la tête… pour voir simplement ses amis qui terminent d'allumer le feu, José allumant les premières brindilles et Donald attisant le feu qui finit par prendre.

« Ouais! sourit le canard. Une bonne chose de faites! »

Le coq sourit en les voyant se réjouir… mais la peur de l'inconnu le terrifie. Surtout que…. depuis qu'il avait eu cette révélation, il avait des flashs étranges d'un passé dont il n'avait nullement connaissance et… il avait vu quelque chose concernant José… enfin, il ne sait même pas si ça pouvait être José ou si c'était son ancêtre. Serrant ses bras autour de lui, il s'allonge sur la pierre et essaie de se vider la tête… lorsqu'il entendit des pas qui s'approchent. Aussitôt, il fait semblant de dormir, se retenant de trembler en sentant la main de son ami Brésilien. José se penche vers lui et appelle:

« Panchito? »

Le coq ne répond pas, restant calme comme si il dormait, et le perroquet soupire. Au moins, il s'était calmé assez pour se reposer.

« Descanse bem, meu amigo… » dit-il en retirant le sombrero de Panchito et en caressant les plumes de son ami… avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa tempe.

Panchito ne réagit pas mais il sent son cœur qui s'emballe. Par chance, José s'éloigne enfin et va rejoindre Donald.

« Il s'est endormi. annonce le perroquet sans savoir que Panchito les écoute.

_ Bon… si il arrive à se calmer… soupire le canard.

_ Donald… tu… tu crois que Xandra savait?

_ Quoi?

_ Que Panchito est… est… um semideus… »

Le coq se fige à ses mots car, même si ses connaissances en portugais sont faibles, il comprend ce que ça veut dire. Semideus… Semidiós… Demi-Dieu…

« Xandra? Si elle le savait, elle ne nous aurait pas attaquer avec des flèches à notre rencontre avec elle. s'indigne le canard. Enfin, pour ce qu'elle nous sert actuellement…

_ Donald… elle fait ce qu'elle peut… »

Donald fait signe à José qu'il s'en fiche et dépose du bois dans le feu. Panchito se met à trembler, perturbé. Demi-Dieu… il n'était pas une simple réincarnation comme ses amis… mais un Demi-Dieu!? Il se sent alors encore plus mal car si il était un demi-dieu… cela voulait dire qu'il était immortel! Comme Xandra! Peu importe le temps passé, il ne mourrait pas! Alors… il finirait par voir tout ceux à qui il tenait mourir! Sa famille, ses amigos, les autres Caballeros…. il se retrouve presque aussi tétanisé que lorsque Xandra s'est rendue compte qu'elle avait passé des siècles enfermée dans l'Atlas.

« Caramba…. » souffle-t-il.

* * *

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées. Le feu s'était éteint et José et Donald s'étaient endormi à leur tour mais aucun n'avait osé s'approcher de Panchito. Le jeune coq voulait être seul après tout…. mais son sommeil est loin d'être paisible.

Dans son subconscient, il a encore une fois atterrit dans un endroit sans fond ni ouverture, mais quand même assez étonnant qu'il y a de la gravité vu qu'il tenait debout sans savoir comment, vu qu'il n'y semblait avoir aucun sol. Mais bon, comparé à tout à l'heure, son subconscient semblait plus illuminé et …. plus nuageux? Peut-être dû à son nouvel état d'esprit qui semble assez brumeux avec toutes les nouvelles qu'il a dû ingurgiter. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était seul dans cette vallée sans fin de nuages. Méditant sur ce qu'il vient d'apprendre, il s'assit, jambes croisé par terre. Un Demi-Dieu? Qui s'était réincarné? Avec d'anciens amis dont il a oublié l'existence? Dont-il a tout oublié! Revenu à zéro! Mêmes amis! Même ennemi! Même aventure et même histoire! Tout recommençait ! Comme un film rembobiné qui n'a aucune conscience qu'il repasse le même film! Il ne créait pas sa destinée! Elle se répète! et elle se répètera sans fin! …

Puis des bruits de pas interrompent ses pensées.

« Y quien eres tu? Le dieu des rêves que j'ai déjà rencontré dans une vie antérieure ? demande-t-il sans se retourner vers l'intru.

_ Lamentablemente no! dit sa voix… enfin une voix qui ressemble à la sienne.

Surpris, il se retourne pour voir son ancêtre Caballero. Non! Pas son Ancêtre! Lui! Lui dans sa vie d'avant !

Yolotli lui sourit avant de le saluer :

« Holà, ma vie présente! »

Panchito est figé devant ce visage si semblable au sien. Il tremble et regarde à droite, à gauche, puis il fixe le Caballero.

« Ay! Caramba ! On dirait yo le jour où j'ai appris que j'étais un semidiós. rit l'autre.

_ Ma… Yo ne comprend pas… tremble Panchito. Por que je te vois ? Est-ce que je…?

_ Tu quoi ? s'amuse Yolotli. ¿Estar muerto? On est un semidiós, Amigo! »

Mais il n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus que Panchito se relève et veut l'assommer de son poing. Heureusement, le Caballero originel l'évite mais, très vite, il voit que sa réincarnation présente est furieux et veut lui faire la peau. Mais il ne fallait pas non plus sous-estimé Yolotli car, ni une ni deux, il plaque son adversaire au sol et l'immobilise en s'allongeant dessus comme une prise de catch.

« Escúchame! **Ahora escúchame!** s'indigne-t-il en essayant de calmer son lui présent. Escúchame! Écoutes-moi, Panchito chiquillo! Tu dois te dépêcher, toi et tes amis de sortir de l'Outre Monde!

_ Por qué? **Je suis Immortel, je te rappelle!** Et por qué tu as fait ça aux autres Caballeros? **HEIN!? POR QUE!?** La même vie una y otra vez! Encore et encore et encore! **Toujours la même vida!**

_ Yo se… Je sais que ce n'est pas évident, Panchito chiquillo. Créame, pequeño… Ma c'est la vida des Caballeros… »

Panchito fusille son lui du passé, voulant lui donner un coup de pied mais Yolotli connaît ces mouvements par cœur et bloque le pied du jeune coq.

« **AOUTCH!** se plaint Panchito.

_ Tu me plais, chiquillo. sourit l'ancien Caballero. Tu es un' vrai guerrero et un' brave Caballero.

_ Normal! rale sa vie présente. Je suis toi! Tu as oublié? Y basta de me prendre per un pequeño! **No soy tu hijo! Yo soy tu!**

_ Verdad! confirme Yolotli. Pero… je me suis vu renaître du coup, je suis un peu comme plus vieux que toi! »

Panchito le fusille du regard mais l'ancien Caballero reprend:

« Ok, pequeño! Il faut sortir de l'Outre Monde! Parce que si vous restez, vous deviendrez des squelettes vous aussi et vous mourrez! Et tu recommence un nouveau cycle de réincarnation inutilement! explique le Caballero originel.

_ **Muy bueno entonces!** Au moins, on aura la vida qu'on aura choisi! » s'indigne Panchito.

Sauf que son "ancêtre" lui attrape le col d'un coup, le soulevant brutalement et le plaquant contre un "mur", visiblement en colère.

« **ON NE CHOISIT PAS, JOVEN IDIOTA!** hurle-t-il, perdant son sang-froid. J'ai choisi de devenir Caballero! C'est dans nuestra sangre! Et tu renaîtras oui… mais pas tes amis… ni el descendiente de Domhnall… ni el descendiente de Atília… »

Panchito fronce les sourcils même si ces noms sonnent comme connu dans sa tête et Yolotli plonge ses yeux dans ceux de sa vie présente et dit:

« Tu serais prêt à abandonner des innocente, à tuer tes amigos uniquement pour changer de vida? »

Le jeune coq se fige, horrifié. Mais il veut avoir le mot final.

« Comme tu t'es contredis, tu as choisis d'être Caballero! **Pas moi! Ni même eux! Tu as forcé le destin!** Et j'ai changé! Alors …. j'aiderai mes amis parce qu'ils sont de braves gens et ne méritent pas ça! **Mais moi, je reste!** Et je revivrai una vida qui m'appartiendra! »

Yolotli le regarde d'un air attristé qui en dit beaucoup mais… au moins, il respectait une des règles des Caballeros, cela suffisait.

« D'accord, Panchito. Comme tu voudras. soupire-t-il avant de le lâcher et de reprendre. Vous devez rejoindre les chutes d'eaux qui séparent le monde des Vivants, le monde des Âmes Chéries et le monde des Oubliés. Il y a des cascades magiques qui, au lieu de couler vers le bas, coulent vers les directions des royaumes. Tes amis et toi, si tu finis par changer d'avis, devrez prendre la chute d'eau qui coule vers le haut. C'est celle qui monte vers le royaume des vivants. Xandra vous y attendra. finit-il de dire.

_ Un' momento! s'indigne sa vie présente. Où sont ces cascades exactement?

_ Un peu plus loin, derrière là des cavernes où vous dormez! Vous n'êtes pas si loin que ça à vrai dire! dit Yolotli en tournant le dos et s'éloignant.

_ Y Sinor Muerte? demande Panchito.

_ Je vous conseille de vous dépêcher avant que ça ne se transforme en Mardi des Tacos! » répond simplement sa vie antérieure en s'éloignant dans les nuages et disparaissant.

* * *

Panchito suffoque en se réveillant d'un coup et passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Alors, même si il se refuse à écouter sa vie antérieure, il sait une chose: il doit faire sortir José et Donald de là! Tant pis pour lui tant que ses amis étaient saufs. Il se relève, plante son sombrero sur sa tête et se rue vers ses amis.

« **José! Donald!** Despiértese, Amigos! » dit-il en les secouant pour les réveiller.

Les deux autres se réveillent avec un peu de réticence mais ils ouvrent leurs yeux et s'étirent.

« Panchito? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande Donald qui émerge lentement.

_ On doit partir! Ahora! Inmediatamente!

_ Por quê? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? s'alarme José.

_ Vous devez sortir du Mundo de los Muertos rapidement! insiste le jeune coq en relevant Donald. Si vous restez más tiempo, vous allez faire partie de los Muertos!

_ **QUOI!?** suffoquent les autres.

_ Et comment tu sais ça? s'étonne le canard.

_ J'ai mes sources! dit Panchito.

_ Et voce, Panchito? s'alarme José.

_ No hay problema! rassure-t-il. Je suis un semidiós après tout! »

José et Donald se figent en se demandant comment il sait alors le perroquet se rue vers lui.

« **PANCHITO! Espere!** » crie-t-il en lui attrapant le bras.

Mais à peine a-t-il le poignet de son ami dans sa main que les trois Caballeros se figent en regardant la main de José. Le perroquet tremble en voyant qu'un de ses doigts disparaît et prend l'apparence d'un squelette.

« **QUOI?** hurle Donald.

_ Oh no, ça commence! s'indigne Panchito.

_ O quê? Qu'est-ce qui commence? s'affole José.

_ J'ai… yo sais que si vous ne sortez pas du Mundo de los Muertos, vous allez finir par mourir tout les deux! Para mim, c'est pas importante! **Vamos!** »

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 posté! Panchito vient de rencontrer son ancienne vie: Yolotli!**

 **Bon, Yolotli et Panchito, on a remarqué que ça faisait un peu comme si le nouveau Panchito (celui de la série) rencontrait le Panchito des "Trois Caballeros" (le film) ^^ C'est juste que Yolotli a un peu plus d'expérience que Panchito et il ne veut que l'aider.**

 **D'ailleurs, Panchito est un immortel. C'est pourquoi resté dans le Monde des Morts ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid contrairement à ses amis Donald et José qui risquent de finir par disparaître, un peu comme dans Coco.**

 **A votre avis, vont-ils réussir à sortir du monde des morts? Qu'est-ce qu'il les attend encore?**

 **N'oubliez pas le petit review pour donner vos idées et vos avis :) croyez-moi, ça fait toujours plaisir :) à la prochaine :D**


	4. Chapitre 3: Traversée 'Funèbre'

_The Legend of the Three Caballeros_

 **Les ombres d'un passé trouble**

* * *

Chapitre 3: Traversée "Funèbre"

Les Trois amis se remirent en route, Panchito connaissant étonnamment bien le chemin, les passages sûrs et sans ennemis. Ils avancèrent aussi vite qu'ils purent, le coq leur expliquant le principe des chutes d'eau sans expliquer comment il savait.

Sauf que leur progression à travers le Monde des Morts est surveillé. Pas par leur ennemi habituel mais par la Muerte lui-même. Il grogne en les voyant se diriger sans hésitation vers les cascades.

« Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû leur révéler que le gallo était un semidiós. Yolotli a dû réussir à parler à sa vie présente pour lui indiquer comment sortir de mon reino. **Mais ils ont trichés! Merecen la muerte!** »

Le dieu squelettique grogne en s'éloignant de la flamme vert qui lui permet de voir les Caballeros. Comment pouvait-il les forcer à rester dans son domaine assez longtemps pour qu'ils finissent par mourir? Il devait les retarder! Coûte que coûte! Soudain, il entend du charivari dans le Monde des Oubliés. Une idée lui vient alors en tête.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les trois amis arrivent enfin sur un terrain plus plat et, au loin, ils voient un grand précipice qui relie une sorte de grande colonne avec différents ponts. Certains luisent d'une jolie couleur orangée et d'autres plus ternes semblent sur le point de s'effondrer.

« Cristo! suffoque José. Mas… qu'est-ce que c'est?

_ Oh, ça c'est les ponts fait avec des Flor de Muertos! Des pétales de rose d'Inde. D'après nos croyances, ils permettent aux Muerto de traverser les précipices de la Muerte pour venir rejoindre les Vivants. Pero c'est possible que el Día de los Muertos!

_ Alors pourquoi ils sont là? s'étonne Donald.

_ Je ne sais pas. Les légendes doivent être à moitié juste. » dit le coq en haussant les épaules.

Ils se dirigent vers les ponts… lorsqu'un animal multicolore leur passe au-dessus de la tête, faisant sursauter l'Américain et le Brésilien mais pas le Mexicain.

« Caramba! Un alebrije! sourit-il.

_ Un quoi? s'étonne Donald.

_ Un alebrije! C'est des animaux sauvages et domestiques, et des créatures fantastiques, généralement constitués d'éléments hybrides et imaginaires. On en fait beaucoup au Mexique! C'est comme des portes-bonheurs dans le Mundo de la Vida mais dans le Mundo de los Muertos, ce sont des guides espiritual avec différents pouvoirs et différentes apparences. »

Un alebrije en forme de singe saute soudain près d'eux et monte sur les épaules de Panchito, faisant rire le coq car le petit animal le chatouille. D'autres s'approchent à leur tour et entourent les Caballeros. Donald n'est pas très rassuré, surtout quand un petit animal se met à tousser du feu à côté de lui… mais José est soudain caliné par une sorte d'énorme chat ailé qui ronronne joyeusement en se frottant contre la joue du perroquet. Ce dernier rit avant de le caresser.

« Ils sont amigável! sourit le Brésilien.

_ Ils n'ont aucun intérêt à nous faire du mal. » rassure Panchito en caressant le singe sur son épaule.

Donald crie en sentant quelque chose le pousser par derrière et se retourne pour voir un alebrije, visiblement un oiseau, avec un long cou, de grande taille, très fin, et aux multiples couleurs. L'oiseau pousse un petit cri avant de coller son bec dans le coup de Donald.

« Hé! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait, celui-là!? grogne le canard en essayant de le repousser.

_ Je crois que nous avons maintenant chacun un alebrije. » rit Panchito.

José rit en voyant Donald se débattre avec l'oiseau avant que son propre "guide spirituel" frotte son museau contre sa joue. Le Mexicain sourit à la scène… mais son sourire disparaît en voyant que les mains de José ont disparu pour ne laisser que leur squelette. Idem pour Donald. Et lui… ses mains sont toujours intactes. Serrant les poings, il se remet à avancer vers les ponts, alertant ses amis.

« Panchito? O que está acontecendo? demande José.

_ On doit continuer. Regardez vos mains! »

Les deux Caballeros s'affolent en voyant leurs mains disparues puis ils se relèvent et s'avancent. Les alebrije ne les suivent pas, sauf celui de Panchito qui est perché sur son épaule.

* * *

Ils continuent ainsi quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que le petit singe descende. Mais au lieu de rejoindre les autres alebrijes, il avance en tête du groupe et semble vouloir que les Caballeros le suivent, vu les grands gestes et sauts qu'il fait.

« Tu nous montre le chemin, amigo alebrije? » sourit Panchito.

Le petit animal saute devant et s'assure que les trois amis le suivent… lorsque José est violemment attrapé par une large main squelettique.

« **Ah! O quê?** » s'affole-t-il, alertant ses amis.

Ils se retrouvent alors face à un énorme personnage squelettique au large sourire auquel il manque des dents, un visage ténébreux dont la peinture semble passée depuis un moment et aux os très abîmés bien que robustes. Bien que Panchito n'en a jamais vu… ou pas dans cette vie en tout cas…., il devine très bien de quoi il s'agit.

« Un Oublié?...

_ ¡Ganado, amigo! grogne le personnage. Pero… plus pour longtemps! jubile-t-il. Dès que je me serais assuré de votre passage définitif dans le Mundo de los Muertos, la Muerte me permettra de revenir dans le Mundo de Queridas Almas! Et tú,... vous serez oublier! Sobretodo tú, Yolotli! »

Panchito s'affole, se demandant ce qu'il va pouvoir faire pour qu'ils s'échappent. Le large squelette serre fort sa main autour du cou de José qui se débat en vain.

« Panchito… Donald…. suffoque-t-il.

_ **LAISSE-LE, SALE TAS D'OS!** » rage Donald et, avant que Panchito ait pu le stopper, il court vers le squelette.

Mais celui-ci le bouscule violemment d'un simple geste de main et l'envoie rouler dans la poussière.

« Tú ne peux rien contre me, Yolotli. Tu ne possède pas de fuerza divina assez puissante pour me vaincre. Ce n'est que la Muerte qui a pu me vaincre jadis. »

Panchito s'affole en voyant José qui semble "clignoter" entre squelette et être de chair, comme si il allait mourir, et se met à paniquer, se demandant ce qu'il peut faire, quel pouvoir il peut avoir face à ce type… lorsque le félin alebrije se jette sur l'Oublié en rugissant. Le squelette se retrouve bousculé sous le poids du guide spirituel et tombe, lâchant le perroquet Brésilien qui roule au sol, toussant pour remplir à nouveau ses poumons d'air et reprenant son apparence vivante… sauf ses mains. Donald (qui a enfin chassé les étoiles de sa tête) et Panchito courent l'aider à se relever.

« Vamos, amigos! Il faut fuir! » ordonne le coq en aidant son ami à avancer, le temps qu'il se remette de cette expérience de mort imminente.

Donald et Panchito aident José à courir, chacun se tenant à un de ses côtés, puis ils courent en suivant le singe alebrije qui continue à leur faire des signes.

« **Hé! Revenez! Cobardes !** » hurle l'Oublié en se débattant avec le félin coloré.

Les trois Caballeros profitent de la distraction… lorsqu'ils voient que le petit singe se dirige vers un des ponts les plus instables.

« Mais il est pas bien! rage Donald. On va pas se risquer sur celui-là alors qu'il y en a pleins des bons!

_ Les alebrijes savent ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous… normalement…. » marmonne Panchito en aidant José à reprendre enfin ses esprits.

Un rugissement de rage les fait sursauter et ils se retournent pour voir l'Oublié qui se débarrasse du félin alebrije.

« Vamos! » ordonne Panchito.

Les trois amis s'élancent donc vers le pont, surprenant les gens qu'ils croisent et surtout les gardes.

« **Hé! Parar!** crient-ils en essayant de les stopper. **No es seguro! Volver!** »

Mais les trois vivants arrivent à se faufiler et s'élancent sur le pont terne, guidé par le petit singe. Les gardes ne les suivent pas mais ils ont visiblement peur.

« Pero qu'est-ce qu'ils font? s'alarme l'un d'eux.

_ Ils ne savent pas que c'est dangereux de traverser un pont comme celui-là?

_ **Oh Dios! Regardez!** » s'affole un dernier en pointant le pont.

Les pétales de roses des Indes se mettent à s'envoler, disparaissant en micro-particules de poussière orangée. Le pont inutilisé par les âmes était en train de disparaître!

« Les pauvres…. » se désole un des gardes.

* * *

Les Trois Caballeros courent aussi vite qu'ils peuvent vers l'autre côté du pont pour échapper à leur poursuivant… lorsque Donald s'arrête en voyant les pétales s'envoler.

« Hé! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? » s'étonne-t-il.

Ses deux amis s'arrêtent et se figent en observant le phénomène. Panchito se fige comme si il en connaissait le sens puis regarde l'alebrije qui a déjà traversé… lorsque les hurlements de rage de l'Oublié les ramènent à l'urgence. Ils se remettent à courir pour lui échapper, profitant qu'il soit bloqué par les gardes.

« Señor! Arrêtez!

_ Le pont disparaît!

_ C'est trop dangereux de traverser!

_ **LAISSEZ-MOI PASSER!** » rugit l'Oublié en les bousculant avant de s'élancer sur le pont.

Les trois amis vivants se mettent à courir aussi vite que possible en zigzaguant entre les trous qui se forment dans le pont… lorsque Donald trébuche alors que son pied s'enfonce dans un coin plus fragile du pont. Il manque même passé au travers.

« **AIDEZ-MOI!** » hurle-t-il, en se voyant tomber.

José et Panchito se ruent vers lui et l'aident à sortir… lorsque le coq les repousse brutalement avant de se prendre brutalement l'Oublié de plein fouet.

« **PANCHITO!** hurlent les deux autres en le voyant rouler sur les pétales et manquer tomber dans le vide avec leur ennemi.

_ Courez, amigos! Fuyez! **Rápidamente !** » ordonne-t-il.

José n'a pas envie de le laisser derrière mais Donald lui prend la main et l'entraîne avec lui vers l'autre côté du pont. Panchito est rassuré de les voir en sécurité et se remonte sur le pont…. mais son ennemi en fait autant. Grognant comme un animal enragé, il rage:

« Tú ne vas pas arruinar mi chance! »

Le jeune Caballero tremble, ne sachant que faire pour sortir de cette situation, surtout que le pont s'affine de secondes en secondes… lorsque l'Oublié le saisit par le col et le soulève en hurlant:

« **JE DOIS QUITTER LE MUNDO DES OLVIDADO! ON DOIT SE RAPPELER DE MOI!** »

Panchito s'affole en ne sachant quoi faire… lorsque des particules blancs se mettent à flotter entre eux deux. Ils baissent les yeux pour voir la main du squelette qui se décomposent et micro-particules, comme les pétales du pont. L'horreur s'empare du mort qui lâche son ennemi avant d'observer son corps qui se décompose. Le jeune coq comprend alors pourquoi c'était dangereux. Les esprits qui marchent sur ce pont mystique en train de disparaître disparaissaient eux aussi. C'était comme une mort définitive! Se remettant du choc, Panchito se relève et s'élance droit vers son ennemi en hurlant:

« **Adiós!** »

Et PAF! Il lui rentre dedans, éparpillant l'Oublié en mille et unes particules blanches.

* * *

Puis il court aussi vite qu'il peut pour rejoindre ses amis, sentant le pont prêt à disparaître et lui avec. Dès qu'ils le voient, ses amis l'appellent:

« **VITE PANCHITO! LE PONT DISPARAÎT!** hurle Donald.

_ **RAPIDAMENTE ! APRESSE-SE, PANCHITO !**! » s'affole José.

Le coq court aussi vite que ses jambes le peuvent, pique un sprint en voyant le bout du pont qui disparaît, affolant ses amis.

« **PANCHITO!** »

Le coq bondit alors pour essayer de passer le vide, hurle en se sentant tomber… lorsque deux paires de mains squelettiques lui attrapent les mains pour le retenir. Ouvrant les yeux, le jeune Mexicain voit ses deux amis qui l'ont rattrapés et qui le remontent.

« Hé, ça va? » demande Donald.

Panchito les regarde, puis ses yeux s'attardent sur les mains de ses amis qui deviennent des squelettes… avant d'éclater en sanglots, intriguant les autres qui s'empressent de le réconforter.

« Panchito, está tudo bem. rassure José, mais le coq secoue la tête.

_No! No todo está bien! Vous… vous en train de mourir, alors que moi, je…. sanglote-t-il. Soy un tonto! J'aurais jamais dû accepter ce match! J'aurai dû voir tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas! J'aurais dû écouter Xandra! On en serait pas là! »

Il pleure comme un bébé mais il s'en fiche. Il était responsable! Mais alors qu'il se morfond en excuses en espagnoles, il sent quelqu'un l'attirer dans une étreinte et ce n'est pas José… mais Donald!

« Tu n'as rien fait de mal. assure le canard. Tu sais, si je n'avais pas été si concentré sur Daisy, peut-être que j'aurais pû vous aider. On nous a déjà dit plusieurs fois que les Trois Caballeros étaient soudés par l'amitié… et moi, j'arrête pas de vous laisser tomber… »

Panchito tremble en entendant le fier Donald Duck s'excuser… lorsque José vient se joindre à l'étreinte.

« Tu n'es pas responsable des choix de ta vida passada, amigo. assure-t-il. Et ce que tu as fais, ce match, c'était pour protéger des inocente de notre ennemi. On ne savait pas ce que Sheldgoose avait prévu. Tu as agit comme un Caballero. »

Panchito les regarde, incrédule, puis il serre ses amis en tremblant.

« Los amo, muchachos… » dit-il en tremblant.

Les deux autres sourient et le serrent dans leurs bras. Même le petit alebrije saute sur la tête de Panchito pour le réconforter.

La Mort enrage en voyant ses prisonniers lui échapper une fois de plus et surtout l'amitié qui règne entre eux.

« Si ça continue, ils vont réussir à s'échapper ces trois locos! rage le dieu. Mais j'ai d'autres atouts dans ma poche pour les forcer à traîner et à mourir pour de bons! »

* * *

 **Voilà le troisième chapitre de la fiction sur les Trois Caballeros.**

 **L'idée des Oubliés vient des légendes des Mexicains et de " _La Légende de Manolo_ " ainsi que de " _Coco_ " mais l'idée de deux mondes séparés vient de " _La Légende de Manolo_ " et l'idée du pont qui disparaît vient d'une scène supprimée de _Coco_. (la scène commence à 1:03)**

 **Panchito commence à avoir peur de perdre ses amis qui disparaissent sous ses yeux alors que lui ne subit aucun changement. Est-ce que cela va ralentir nos héros? Vont-ils arrivé à sortir du Monde des Morts avant que la Mort les rattrapent?**

 **Voilà :D à la prochaine et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review :D**


	5. Chapitre 4: le dernier Obstacle

_The Legend of the Three Caballeros_

 **Les ombres d'un passé trouble**

* * *

Chapitre 4: Le dernier Obstacle

Après quelques minutes, les trois amis reprirent leur route tranquillement, toujours guidés par les Alebrijes. Ceux de Donald et José avaient fini par les rejoindre également. Sauf que, même si ça les avait sauvé, avoir pris ce pont les avait éloigné des cascades. Ils devaient donc se rediriger vers leur destination.

Mais alors qu'ils avancent, José se met à tituber.

« Oh… maldita então… grommelle-t-il en papillonnant des paupières.

_ José? Va bien? s'inquiète Panchito.

_ Oui… je suis juste fatigué…

_ Moi aussi… baille Donald. Phew! Je ferais bien une sieste… »

Mais à peine a-t-il dit ça que les Guides Spirituels semblent s'affoler et l'oiseau et le singe se jettent sur le canard alors que le félin bouscule José.

« Hé! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? s'alarme le perroquet.

_ **Mais lâchez-moi, stupides bêtes!** » grogne le canard en essayant de se débarrasser des animaux.

Panchito fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la réaction des Alebrijes, et s'apprête à aller aider ses amis… lorsqu'il sent une violente sensation de puissance brusque qui lui donne la tête qui tourne et il s'effondre d'un coup sur le sol.

« **Panchito!** » s'alarment ses amis, oubliant leur fatigue.

Ils courent le rejoindre et José lui pose la tête sur les genoux.

« Panchito! **Panchito!** s'affole-t-il en lui donnant des petites claques sur les joues pour essayer de le ramener à eux. Donald! Fais quelque chose!

_ Bah tu crois que je fais quoi? » dit le susnommé en éventant le coq avec son chapeau… avant de récupérer le sombrero pour lui faire plus d'air.

Les deux amis essayent de ramener Panchito… ignorant que cet évanouissement n'est pas grave. En tout cas, pas pour le jeune Caballero.

* * *

Le jeune coq se retrouve où il était tout à l'heure dans son sommeil. Mais il n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que sa vie du passé l'attrape par le cou et lui dit:

« Vous ne devez plus dormir, chiquillo! **Tu m'entends!? No duerme!**

_ Estás loco? s'agace Panchito. Ils sont épuisés! On a été chassé par un Oublié, te señalo!

_ Loco, toi-même! Si vous dormez, ils s'épuiseront davantage, et je veux dire par là que leurs énergies vitales quitteront leurs corps à tes amigos! Ce qui augmentera la procédure de la Muerte sur eux! »

Panchito s'affole à ses mots puis il force Yolotli à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Y no me pudiste decir eso antes? Il fallait que tu me fasse desmayarse pour me le dire? s'indigne sa vie présente.

_ Hé! Tengo un sentido de la lógica horrible, que tu heredó! s'agace le demi-dieu. Et nous sommes semidios mais pas adivino! Je ne savais pas que la Muerte utiliserait un Olvidado pour vous pourchasser! »

Panchito le fusille du regard… puis il semble sur le point de pleurer. Son ancienne vie se calme et le lâche.

« Por qué yo? Je n'ai jamais voulu les mettre en danger et, peu importe ce que je fais, je leur fait courir un risque… ils sont épuisés mais… si ils dorment, ils vont mourir… »

Yolotli pose amicalement sa main sur l'épaule de sa vie présente et lui redresse la tête.

« Panchito. Vous êtes tout prêt du but. Tout ce que tu dois faire, c'est être sûr que ils no duermen. »

Panchito relève la tête vers lui… lorsqu'il entend les voix de ses amis qui l'appellent. Les deux coqs regardent au-dessus d'eux, un intrigué, l'autre avec un sourire.

« Bien. Ahora...vamos! » s'exclame Yolotli avant de pousser sa nouvelle vie.

* * *

José et Donald essaient toujours de ramener Panchito lorsqu'il se redresse d'un coup en poussant un petit cri. Il semble totalement paniqué.

« Panchito? Est-ce que ça va? demande Donald.

_ Si… soupire le coq en se remettant de sa rencontre avec son "ancêtre".

_ Tu nous as fait peur, amigo. soupire José… avant de bailler. Oh, je dors debout moi… »

À ces mots, Panchito se fige et se relève en redressant le perroquet.

« **No duermas!** s'affole-t-il, intriguant ses amis. Tu ne peux pas dormir, José! Toi non plus, Donald!

_ Quoi?... demande Donald en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Por quê? interroge le Brésilien. Donald et moi sommes fatigués. Et ça ne prendra que 5 minutes…

_ **NO!** C'est une question de vida o muerte, maintenant! »

Les deux Caballeros se figent, ne comprenant pas, alors Panchito se calme et explique:

« J'ai eu… un souvenir… et si jamais vous dormez maintenant, dans le Mundo de los Muertos, pour vous épuiserez de plus en plus… jusqu'à… la Muerte… »

José et Donald se figent, comprenant la panique des Alebrijes et celle de Panchito. Mais maintenant qu'ils savent ce qu'ils risquent, ils seront prudents.

Alors prudemment, et sans céder à l'envie et à la fatigue, les trois Caballeros reprirent leur chemins en suivant les Alebrijes. Sauf que la Muerte ne compte pas les laisser sortir de là aussitôt. Surtout que là, avec les deux mortels épuisés, il sait qu'il y a peu de chances qu'ils passent le dernier obstacle qui va bientôt se dresser devant eux.

* * *

Les trois amis s'approchent enfin des cascades, Panchito en tête avec son alebrije vu que les deux autres sont un peu à la traîne. José se retient de s'endormir en marchant, par chance soutenu par son alebrije qui le pousse gentiment avec son museau et Donald a de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Le canard manque s'endormir… lorsque son alebrije oiseau lui arrache une touffe de plume.

« **ARGH!** hurle-t-il en sautant, attirant l'attention de tout le monde et éveillant José. **Hé!** » s'agace-t-il.

Ses deux amis éclatent de rire.

« Gracias, Donald! Tu vas nous servir de despertador! » dit le coq.

Donald grommelle mais il est trop fatigué pour piquer une colère.

Après quelques minutes, ils arrivent devant un lac d'eau noire d'où démarre toutes les chutes d'eau. Deux tombent soit vers la Cité Colorée soit vers un puit sombre et sans fond alors que la troisième remonte.

« Il faut rejoindre cette cascade. dit Panchito en montrant celle qui remonte vers le ciel. C'est celle-là qui conduit vers le Mundo de los Vivos.

_ Et c'est quoi cette eau noire? demande Donald.

_ Hum…. réfléchit Panchito. Oh, ça doit être l'Apanoayan.

_ Et c'est dangereux? demande José.

_ Ce n'est qu'un lac! » dit le Mexicain en s'approchant de l'eau, trempant ses pattes dedans.

Il cherche comment ils vont pouvoir traverser pour rejoindre la cascade car, n'étant pas le Día de los Muertos, les passerelles habituelles n'étaient pas là. Il regarde à droite, à gauche… lorsque José (qui s'était rapproché) tombe dans l'eau dans un large splash! Par chance, l'eau le réveille. Le perroquet force un léger sourire gêné.

« Desculpe... » marmonne le Brésilien.

Panchito éclate de rire… lorsqu'ils entendent le singe alebrije qui crie. Ils le voient alors sauter dans une barque qui semble avoir été abandonnée.

« Perfecto! se réjouit le Mexicain. Vamos, Amigos! »

José et Donald ont de plus en plus de mal à rester éveillé, ce qui forcent leur ami et les alebrijes à les guider vers la barque et à y monter. Le singe monte avec eux pour garder les deux Caballeros éveillés.

« On y est presque, amigos. Espera un poco más. » supplie Panchito, inquiet en les voyant aussi épuisés.

Donald bougonne (mais ça, quand il est fatigué, c'est normal) alors que José lui sourit.

« Não tenha medo, amigo… » dit-il même si il semble bien sur le point de s'endormir.

Le dernier Caballero ne perd pas de temps et saisit la rame pour pousser le bateau sur l'eau. Il rame aussi vite qu'il peut, surveillant l'état de ses amis,... sauf que le danger vient souvent de là où on ne l'attend pas. Soit ici, sous l'eau!

* * *

Alors que Panchito observe la cascade qui se rapproche, quelque chose frappe la barque par en dessous.

« **WAOUH!** s'affole Donald en se réveillant d'un coup. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

_ No sé… » s'inquiète Panchito… avant de réaliser que José ne réagit pas.

Il se retourne brusquement pour voir que le perroquet s'est endormi.

« **JOSÉ!** s'affole-t-il en donnant la rame à Donald. Conduis-nous vers la cascade, Donald! Vite! »

Le canard a un peu peur mais il hoche la tête et reprend la direction pendant que le jeune coq essaie de réveiller le Brésilien. Surtout qu'il voit que le corps de son ami disparaît plus vite maintenant qu'il dort.

« **José! ¡Despiértate!** s'affole-t-il. Vamos, Amigo! Tu ne peux pas abandonner maintenant! Vamos, José! »

Bien qu'il le secoue, le perroquet ne lui répond pas. Alors, pour bien le réveiller, il lui administre une grosse gifle.

« **Despiértate!** »hurle-t-il.

Et ça marche vu que José se réveille enfin, avec un sursaut. Panchito est si heureux de le voir de retour qu'il le serre aussi fort qu'il peut, intriguant son ami.

Donald est rassuré de voir que José revient parmis eux, lorsqu'un bruit d'eau dégoulinant attire son attention. Il se retourne et se fige en voyant une femme assez musclée avec une tête d'alligator se tenir derrière lui.

« Hum ….. les gars? » appelle-t-il.

Panchito et José se tournent vers lui et suffoquent en voyant l'énorme créature.

« Oh oh… marmonne le perroquet.

_ Un momento… » s'étonne le coq en fronçant les sourcils.

Il observe le visage de la créature et suffoque en la reconnaissant.

« Xochitonal?

_ Qui? demandent ses amis.

_ C'est la gardienne du séjour des Morts d'après nos légendes… marmonne le jeune Caballero. Et là… Somos malos… »

* * *

Puis d'un seul coup, la créature rugit en plein dans leurs faces, les effrayants en montrant sa férocité. Mais ce fut plus terrifiant lorsqu'elle brandit son épée, la levant au dessus de sa tête en hurlant:

« **Vous ne passerez pas!** »

Puis sans que personne ne s'y attende, d'un coup rapide et précis, Xochitonal baisse son épée et coupe la barque en deux. Les Caballeros et l'Alebrije se reculent des deux parties de la barque avant même que la lame ne les touche et tombent dans l'eau noire. Donald et le petit singe spirituel arrivent à remonter mais José est tellement épuisé que Panchito doit l'aider à remonter à la surface et l'aide à s'accrocher une planche de la barque. Le perroquet tousse en reprenant son souffle avec difficultés mais, avant qu'ils aient pu essayer de s'échapper, la créature lève à nouveau son arme. Voyant qu'il n'a pas le choix, le jeune Mexicain se perche sur les autres restes de la barque.

« **Vamos, gran bestia!** » rage-t-il.

La femme alligator se fige à cette voix et se penche pour pouvoir l'observer… avant de sourire et de crier joyeusement:

« **AY CARAMBA! YOLOTLI!** »

Entendant son ancien nom, Panchito fronce les sourcils.

« Qué?... »

Avant qu'il ait le temps de s'interroger plus, il se retrouve pris dans le poing de la créature et elle se lève vers son visage, le cajolant contre sa joue avant de le jeter en l'air (le faisant hurler car il ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre) et de le rattraper dans sa paume.

« **Yolotli! Mon meilleur ami!** gazouille-t-elle.

_ Quoi? s'étonnent José et Donald.

_ Qué? marmonne Panchito.

_ **Oh, ça fait des siècles qu'on s'est pas vu, mi sinvergüenza!** s'extasie Xochitonal avant de regarder ses vêtements, soulevant délicatement un bras du coq pour regarder son boléro. C'est quoi, ces ropa? T'en a eu assez de ton abrigo del conquistador, Caballero?

_ Euh… c'est ça…. marmonne Panchito en forçant un sourire.

_ Mais où t'as bien pu passer ? On devait se revoir pour notre partie de Poker vendredi soir de ….. de l'an ….. et puis tant pis pour l'année! Mais vu que je t'avais vu nulle part, j'en avais déduis que t'avais dû renaitre, vu que tu m'as dis que c'était plus que ça qui t'attendait! »

Panchito se mord la lèvre, se demandant comment il va pouvoir expliquer à cette géante que son ami (ou son ancien lui) ne se souvenait pas d'elle et qu'il ne s'appelait plus Yolotli mais Panchito… lorsque José pousse un cri d'horreur en s'attrapant la poitrine, alertant tout le monde.

« José? Qu'est-ce que tu as? s'alarme Donald.

_ Mon cœur…. tremble José. Je ne sens plus mon cœur… il s'est arrêté… » suffoque-t-il.

Panchito et Donald s'affolent et le jeune coq se retourne vers Xochitonal.

« Señora Xochitonal! S'il vous plaît! Il faut que vous nous laissiez atteindre cette cascade pour le Mundo de la Vida! supplie-t-il. Mes amis vont mourir!

_ Señora? Et depuis quand on utilise ce genre de nomination entre nous? Hein? rit-elle. Et pourquoi retournez là-bas alors que tout le monde meurt d'envie de finir ici bas?  
_ S'il vous plaît, Madame, ne chantez pas " _sous l'océan_ "! prie Donald (qui avait dû entendre la chanson en boucle quand les nièces de Daisy étaient plus jeunes).

_ Por favor! supplie Panchito en tombant à genoux dans la paume de la géante, les mains jointes et la peur évidente sur son visage. Eternamente por favor! »

La femme alligator fronce les sourcils car elle n'a jamais vu son ami demi-dieu comme ça puis elle baisse les yeux vers les deux mortels qui baignent dans l'eau. Elle voit Donald qui semble peu à l'aise, José qui est terrorisé par son cœur "disparu"... puis elle fronce les sourcils, les regardant attentivement, avant de vraisemblablement les reconnaître.

« Ooooooh! Entiendo! sourit-elle. T'aurais dû me dire plus tôt qu'il y avait Atília, pájaro amante! T'as gagné! Et je peux pas te refuser ça, sinvergüenza! Après tout, comme on dit entre nous deux, Y.O.L.O.T.L.I!

_ Qué?

_ Y.O.L.O.T.L.I pour You Only Live Once The Life Insane, pequeño loco! » glousse-t-elle en posant son doigt sur la tête du coq, lui faisant tomber son sombrero sur les yeux.

Donald les regarde un à un avant de se demander:

« J'ai rien compris de ce qui se passe. »

José ne réagit qu'à moitié, trop perturbé par son absence de rythme cardiaque… lorsqu'une large main attrape les deux autres Caballeros. Xochitonal leur sourit (de manière peu rassurante vu ses larges dents) puis elle les conduit à la cascade.

« Voilà! En sautant dans cette cascade, vous rejoindrez le Mundo de los Vivos.

_ Gracias, Xochitonal. remercie Panchito en rejoignant ses amis, aidant José à se relever.

_ Bienvenido de nuevo a la vida, Amigos! » dit-elle avant de plonger ses mains dans la cascade.

Ils entendent vaguement le hurlement haineux de la Muerte avant d'être emporté par le courant. La créature mythologique du Apanoayan leur sourit et les salue de la main.

* * *

Xandra patiente depuis plusieurs heures devant l'entrée du royaume des Morts Mexicains. Ce monde-là était totalement à part des autres car joyeux et colorés en toutes circonstances et il était régit par des règles différentes également. Même si elle aurait pû essayer de rejoindre les Caballeros par le Styx, elle sait que la Muerte (le Dieu des Morts Mexicain) n'avait aucun lien avec les dirigeants du Monde des Morts que traversait cette rivière donc, ça n'aurait servit à rien. Et, à part le Jour des Morts (ou le Dia de los Muertos), l'accès vers ce monde était impossible pour quelqu'un d'autres que les Morts.

La déesse se met à grommeler, se demandant comment elle va pouvoir les retrouver et les sortir de là avant qu'il ne soit définitivement trop tard… lorsque le symbole de la Mort apparaît sur le sol. Inquiète, elle saisit son arc et prépare une flèche. Le symbole s'éclaircit, un passage lumineux prend forme… et les Trois Caballeros surgissent hors du passage dans un cri. Ils tombent lourdement sur le sol et grimacent lorsque Xandra leur saute au cou et les serre tous les trois dans ses bras.

« **Vous voilà! Vous êtes revenus!** » s'émerveille-t-elle, folle de joie.

Panchito est un peu déboussolé mais Donald vérifie ses mains et…

« Je suis vivant! » sourit-il en voyant qu'il a retrouvé ses mains et les embrasse.

Xandra les repose au sol, un peu surprise de leurs répliques, alors que José se fige et sourit en voyant qu'il a retrouvé ses mains. Panchito soupire de soulagement… mais la joie est de courte durée quand José manque s'évanouir.

« **José!** » s'affolent-ils alors que le jeune coq le rattrape.

Ils sont soulagés de voir que c'est simplement qu'il est en train de s'endormir, sauf le coq qui essaie de le garder éveillé.

« José! **José!**

_ Estou cansado… » marmonne-t-il en portugais.

Panchito tremble, inquiet, mais il pose la main sur la poitrine de son ami perroquet… et sourit en se retenant de pleurer de joie en sentant le cœur du Brésilien qui bat. Il serre son ami dans ses bras et marmonne, au bord des larmes sous le soulagement:

« Duerme bien, mi amigo… »

Xandra sourit, rassurée d'avoir retrouvé ses trois Caballeros.

* * *

Une fois arrivé dans la cabane, Donald prend juste un oreiller et va dormir sur une chaise. Il avait dit qu'il laissait le sofa pour José. Du coup, Panchito s'avance vers le canapé et y dépose le perroquet (sur son dos) dedans. Après l'avoir allongé correctement, Panchito enlève sa veste et la pose sur José en guise de couverture. Il regarde son ami avant de s'attrister et de regarder Donald, lui aussi endormi. Xandra remarque cependant son air attristé et demande:

« Ça va, Panchito? »

Mais le coq répond simplement:

« Je veux juste être un peu seul. » dit-il en s'éloignant dans le repaire secret des "ancêtres".

* * *

Il était là, assis, les jambes croisées, au beau milieu de la salle, regardant les armures avec intérêt. Alors, il n'a fait que renaître et recommencer l'histoire? Et tout ça pour quoi? C'est en se réunissant qu'ils avaient remis le monde en danger! Tout allait bien sans eux! Il n'y avait donc plus aucune individualité! La plus grande erreur de son passé, c'était de remettre ses anciens compagnons dans la même situation que lui. Il fixe le portrait des premiers Trois Caballeros puis l'armure de son ancienne vie, ses poings se serrant convulsivement sur le tissu de son pantalon… puis il se relève furieux et va donner un grand coup de poing dans l'armure. Il continue comme ça quelques minutes, furieux, comme si il voulait détruire cette image de lui, le coupable de tout cela… lorsqu'il voit son reflet dans la lame de l'épée de l'ancêtre de Donald. Le coupable, c'était lui! Peu importe son nom actuel, Panchito ou Yolotli… c'était la même personne. Furieux, il récupère la lame, la regarde avec un air décidé puis, il place la lame sous sa gorge. Il ne remarque pas Xandra qui arrive, alertée par le bruit.

« Panchito? Qu'est-ce que…? commence-t-elle avant de s'horrifier en le voyant prêt à se tuer. **Panchito! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend!?** » s'horrifie-t-elle.

Le jeune Caballero tremble mais s'apprête à commettre le geste fatal… lorsqu'il a un violent sursaut magique qui lui fait lâcher l'arme et il s'évanouit à côté des armures.

« Panchito! » hurle Xandra en courant le rejoindre.

Elle est soulagée de le voir vivant mais elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui arrive. Alors, affolée, elle récupère le jeune Mexicain dans ses bras et remonte en appelant:

« **CABALLEROS!** »

* * *

Panchito sursaute en se retrouvant à nouveau dans cet endroit brumeux, là où il retrouvait Yolotli. D'ailleurs, il sait que son autre lui est là, pas loin. C'était même lui qui l'avait amené là.

« Montres-toi, cobarde! Si tu crois que ça va m'empêcher de recommencer, tu te trompes! hurle-t-il enragé, courant partout, cherchant Yolotli. Tu as tout fais pour recommencer! On était mieux si on revivait pas! On en serait pas là aujourd'hui! Même Xandra serait plus en sûreté dans son livre fermé qu'ouvert! »

Il cherche et cherche encore mais ne trouve rien.

« Tu nous as privé d'individualisme! Tu as réveillé le Mal à nouveau! Et tu veux me faire croire que c'est ça être Caballero? »

Encore une fois, toujours rien et pas un son.

« **MONTRE-TOI FEO COBARDE!**

_ Feo cobarde, toi-même. répond calmement Yolotli, apparaissant enfin derrière Panchito. C'est pas me qui cherche la Muerte après lui avoir échappé. Si tu meurs maintenant, tu recommence un cycle pour rien. Et ça ne soluciona nada. Si tu es revenu à la vida, c'est que le Mundo avait besoin des Caballeros.

_ Le monde n'a plus besoin de Caballeros! Le Mal s'était enfin éteint! Mais en réapparaissent, il est revenu! Si ça, ça ne dit pas que c'était mieux avant! Et je pensais qu'on ne pouvait guère mourir vu qu'on est Semi Dios! s'indigne Panchito.

_ Tu es encore imprégné des lois physiques mortels! Si tu te coupes la gorge comme tu t'apprêtais à faire, tu retournais au Mundo de los Muertos. Et je crois que cette fois-ci, tu aurais finis à la capitale pour que Muerte soit sûr que tu n'y échapperas pas d'aussitôt. s'indigne à son tour Yolotli.

_ Déjà que je m'étais promis d'y rester! Mais je devais être sûr que ce que tu disais sur la cascade était vrai et m'assurer que mes amis arrivaient bien à destination! Et maintenant que c'est fait, **laisse-moi retourner dans la tombe!** » hurle Panchito.

Le coq précolombien le regarde d'un air blasé… puis il soupire.

« Pobre loco…. tu n'as rien compris, eh? Le cycle des Caballeros dépend de toi! Imagines que nos vies sont l'un' de ses machines grabadora de vidéo. Mon cycle et le tien a ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de "rembobineur automático". Quoi qu'il advienne, si nous mourrons, nous renaitrons. Mais celui des Caballeros, et là je parles des deux autres, possède un "rembobineur manual" enclenché par "l'automatico" que nous nous devons de remettre en place à chaque fois, pour assurer un avenir meilleur et un mundo sans danger! Sûr, tu es et restera moi. Mais ce moi et les autres renaissent, et se sont promis de protéger ce monde quoi qu'il arrive! Le mal ne s'arrête jamais y también lo son los caballeros.

_ **Oh si, j'avais compris!** rage le jeune coq. Et si je meurs, il s'arrête! **Je ne veux plus qu'il continue!** José et Donald ont failli mourir à cause de ce foutu cycle! Et je te le rappelle, mais **tu** as prêté allégeance à ce code d'honneur, mais pas moi, car **tu** m'y a forcé! Non! **Tu nous y a forcé**! Ne t'es-tu pas demandé si mon avis comptait? Bien sûr, je suis toi, **mais je ne suis pas le toi du passé!** Est-ce que l'avis de ton toi du maintenant ne compte pas?

_ Ce foutu cycle comme tu dis, c'est ce qui a permis à des personnes comme ta famille de vivre la vida qu'ils ont. grogne Yolotli, agacé que Panchito refuse de comprendre, puis il dit: Mais, dis-moi, señor "Sé todo mejor que los demás". Tu n'as pas eu besoin de beaucoup pour dire "je veux être un Caballero". Pourtant, quand tu as accepté, tu ne t'es pas posé toutes ces questions! Por qué? »

Panchito serre les poings, furieux que ce prétentieux lui fasse la leçon… puis il soupire en enlevant son sombrero pour passer sa main dans ses plumes et répond:

« Oui, j'ai vite accepté pero... je pensais que c'était comme découvrir une partie de mes origines! Découvrir un increíble secreto familiar et, peut-être, un potentiel caché que je ne savais pas. Quelque chose qui ferait que je ne serais pas juste un parmi ma familia... et j'espérais peut-être de surpasser mon "ancêtre" là où il a échoué et devenir un héros. Mais là... tout ce que je découvre, c'est que je ne fais que revivre la même aventure une nouvelle fois, avec des amis que j'ai connu mais que j'ai osé oublié alors qu'ils sont maravilloso... commence le jeune Mexicain en se mettant à trembler sous la tristesse. Et juste ça, ça me rend coupable et triste de ce fait. **Je les ai oublié!** C'est un sort pire que la mort dans nos croyances! Et non seulement ça mais… je les ai forcé à me suivre encore une fois... et que je vais les perdre **encore une fois!** Je trouve tout ça égoïste de ma part… no! **De ta part! Tu leur fais vivre encore et encore la même vida!** Mais ça, tu ne le comprend pas, n'est-ce pas? s'agace Panchito, des larmes de rage coulant sur ses joues avant de forcer un sourire presque fou sur son visage. No! Bien sûr que no! " _Hola! ¡Soy Yolotli! ¡El gran semidiós Caballero y yo solo somos un gran hombre egoísta que no quiere aceptar que aquellos a quienes amo mueran, entonces rebozo!_ " **C'est pas vrai? Hein!?** »

Alors qu'il semble soudain sur le point de péter un plomb, **CLAC!** Il se prend une gifle colossale sur la joue. La claque est tellement forte qu'il tombe au sol aux pieds de son ancienne vie. Panchito se redresse en frottant sa joue et fusille son "aîné" du regard… mais Yolotli n'est pas défiant. Plutôt sombre voir triste, ses poings serrés, le visage fermé.

« Tu crois quoi ?... Que je n'ai pas de cœur ?... demande-t-il avant de enfin regarder sa vie présente, les yeux non pas furieux mais tristes, ce qui choque le jeune coq. J'ai été dans la même situation que toi, Panchito. Et plus jeune ! Je devais avoir…. 16 ans mortel… C'était avant que les Conquistadors arrivent. »

Puis, en quelques mouvements vagues de mains, Yolotli change le paysage brumeux qui les entourait mais Panchito ferme les yeux quand les nuages tournent autour d'eux et ne voit pas ce qu'il se passe... jusqu'à ce qu'il sent le courant se dissiper. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit qu'il était dans une tribu précolombienne.

« Où sommes-nous? demande Panchito en se baissant pour prendre une poignée de terre qui glisse entre ses doigts. Ça me semble … si familier…. »

Yolotli sourit à la nostalgie qu'il ressent en revoyant la reproduction de sa mémoire qu'il a fait et répond:

« Ceci est la tribu où j'ai grandi, pequeño! »

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre 4 :) Nos héros ont réussi à s'enfuir du monde des Morts de justesse... mais tout n'est pas fini! Panchito n'accepte toujours pas son statut de demi-dieu et, pour éviter qu'il commette l'irréparable, Yolotli l'a "convoqué" pour une séance de souvenirs ^^**

 **Les prochains chapitres seront donc sur le passé de Yolotli. A votre avis, que lui est-il arrivé? Comment va-t-il rencontré les autres caballeros? Comment le groupe s'est-il formé? Pourquoi s'est-il formé?**

 **A vos reviews, mes amis :D Et à la prochaine :D**


	6. Chapitre5 partie1 Période Précolombienne

_The Legend of the Three Caballeros_

 **Les ombres d'un passé trouble**

* * *

Chapitre 5: Un passé oublié

 _Période Précolombienne_

Panchito se fige et se redresse pour observer les alentours. C'était un petit village typique de ceux qu'on montre lorsqu'on parle des grandes civilisations avant les Espagnols. Il devait y avoir une vingtaine de hutte tout au plus. Toutes en bois avec le toit en paille. Rien à voir avec la résidence d'un demi-dieu comme on l'imagine. C'était même très pauvre…. dans un sens…

Les habitants ne semblaient pas malheureux et ne manquaient de rien vu leurs sourires, les hommes et les femmes travaillant chacun à leur tâche alors que les enfants jouent innocemment.

« Là où tu as grandit? s'étonne Panchito en se retournant vers son ancien lui.

_ Qué? Je te l'ai dit! Il a fallu que j'ai 16 ans pour découvrir que j'étais un semidiós! J'ai été élevé en mortel pendant un moment, como tu!

_ Ma comment? » demande le jeune Caballero, et sa vie passée pointe quelqu'un du doigt.

Panchito regarde la direction pointé et se fige en se reconnaissant,… enfin reconnaissant sa vie passé, adolescent, rire avec un de ses amis.

« Tenoch ? suffoque Panchito, se demandant comment il connaît ce nom mais ça lui semble tellement évident.

_ Hé oui… Tenoch… » soupire Yolotli.

Vu sa voix, il était arrivé quelque chose de terrible avec ce fameux Tenoch… mais pour l'instant, les deux jeunes gens s'amusent joyeusement à un jeu de jeunes aztèques. Si Panchito se souvient bien, ce jeu se nomme l'ulama et… pour comparer, c'était l'équivalent d'un mélange entre foot et basketball.

Bien sûr, le terrain est tellement pauvre que ce n'est qu'un champ non utilisé avec une ligne au sol pour départager deux équipes et deux anneaux tressés de chaque côté et accrochés sur des poteaux, un avec une plume rouge, l'autre avec une plume verte.

Les deux jeunes précolombiens se "battent" pour la balle en riant, jonglant avec leurs pieds pour essayer de garder la balle… lorsque Tenoch envoie le ballon dans les airs. Mais alors que le chien Xolo essaie de le récupérer, Yolotli saute assez haut pour dépasser son ami et bong! Un coup de hanche précis, il frappe le ballon qui passe dans l'anneau à plume verte.

« **YAAAAAO!** » crie le jeune coq, perçant les tympans du chien même si il rit à l'exclamation de joie de son ami.

Panchito se fige à ce geste si courant pour lui qui adorait la danse alors que sa famille (ou celle de cette vie) était surtout des Charros donc pas d'excellents danseurs. À son visage perdu, Yolotli rit:

« Hé bah qu'est-ce que t'as?

_ Ce mouvement… marmonne le jeune Caballero du présent.

_ D'où crois-tu que te viens ce superbe déhanché ? Eh? » se vante l'ancien Caballero en s'amusant à réaliser quelques mouvements gracieux.

Panchito rougit sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, faisant rire son ancien lui, avant qu'il retourne son attention sur la scène. Le jeune Yolotli se met à sautiller partout (comme Panchito a l'habitude de faire quand quelque chose lui plait) avant de se tourner vers son ami canin.

« Et 5 à 2! Pour pleurer, t'auras plus que tes yeux! chante le jeune précolombien.

_ C'est ça. Chante, beau coq. rit Tenoch en récupérant la balle. Toi t'as pas à travailler le double du temps normal pour essayer de cultiver quelque chose. Les terres de ta mère se portent à merveille.

_ Si, si, si… se moque gentiment l'autre. Tu veux juste pas admettre que c'est moi el Mejor! »

Le Xolo lui tire la langue avec un petit sourire… lorsque Panchito tique.

« Hé espera! Por qué je les comprend? Les précolombiens ne parlaient ni Américain ni Espagnol!

_ T'as droit à la version traduite, chiquillo! » rit Yolotli.

Alors que son lui présent le regarde d'un drôle d'air, l'air de dire "tu me prend pour un loco?", mais les deux jeunes gens continuent à rire et reprennent leurs jeux tranquillement.

* * *

Cela dure quelques minutes encore avant que quelqu'un se mette à hurler au loin. Aussitôt, tous se ruent vers les cris (Panchito également) pour voir qu'un champ a pris feu sans raison. C'est un des champs dont s'occupe Tenoch! En tout cas, vu comme il pâlit, c'est un des siens!

« Tenoch était un esclave. explique Yolotli à Panchito. Il aurait dû être tué à la mort de son maître ma… celui-ci s'était attaché à Tenoch et lui a rendu sa liberté à sa mort. Tenoch est donc devenu un homme libre comme yo et tú. Mais après ça, ses cultures n'ont jamais réussi à tenir. Il avait beau travailler de manière acharnée, ses récoltes n'étaient jamais bonnes. »

Panchito regarde son ancien lui puis la scène, voyant les villageois parvenir à éteindre le feu… mais là encore, tout est détruit! Ce qui aurait pû être récolté bientôt avait brûlé et était inutilisable. Tenoch après avoir essayé avec les autres de sauver son champs, avance vers celui-ci et tombe à genoux devant, désespéré. Qu'arrive-t-il donc? C'était comme si personne ne lui donnait sa chance en récolte. C'est au moins la dixième fois que ça arrivait.

« **Je vous l'avait prédit! Dit et redit!** » fit une voix derrière tout le monde.

Et tous se retournent, même les deux spectateurs de cette scène. Il s'agissait du prêtre qui commandait le village, Netzahualcoyotl, un sale vautour, littéralement, que Yolotli n'appréciait guère. D'ailleurs, le jeune coq fronce les sourcils dès que le prêtre s'approche au milieu de la foule.

« Cher peuple, les Dieux sont contre nous! déclare celui-ci avec de grands gestes. Ils ne veulent pas que l'on porte atteinte à leurs anciennes traditions! Et nous avons osé les mettre en colère en acceptant qu'un esclave soit épargné! dit-il en pointant du doigt le Xolo. Ressaisissez-vous! Et obéissez leurs si vous ne voulez pas que les rations diminuent au fur et à mesure à cause de ce bon à rien! Le village ne survivra pas d'autres saisons à venir si ça continue! »

Panchito est outré par de tels mots tout comme le jeune Yolotli qui serre les poings avant de se ruer vers le vautour.

« **Tú vas arrêter de dire de pareilles aneries, pobre tonto!** hurle le jeune coq, sous les exclamations horrifiés du village.

_ Yolotli! s'affole sa mère.

_ Tenoch est membre de notre village! Il a été gracié par son maître! **C'est un homme libre!** rage le jeune homme. **Les Dieux n'ont rien à dire face aux choix d'un maître sur le destin de son esclave!** »

Netzahualcoyotl serre les poings, une de ses paupières tiquant sous la colère.

« **Pauvre fou!** Sais-tu vraiment quel est mon rôle? Je suis le messager des Dieux! C'est moi qui transmet les messages que les Dieux veulent nous dire! C'est moi qui analyse les signes! Et les signes sur ce jeune homme et ces terres sont clairs! Ce n'est pas toi, un jeune vaurien sans père qui va me dire le contraire! » dit-il en quittant la scène.

Yolotli serre les poings et a les plumes qui s'ébourriffent sous la colère, jusqu'à ce qu'il entendent des jeunes de son âge chantonner pour se moquer de lui "Le Piment de Xiuhtecuhtli".

 _Le Piment de Xiuhtecuhtli, d'un œuf cuit jusqu'à midi, et cuit jusqu'à minuit.  
Le Piment de Xiuhtecuhtli, d'un œuf cuit jusqu'à minuit est un poussin rouge vif comme lui.  
De la terre il y prit un œuf qu'il cuit jusqu'à midi, qu'il cuit jusqu'à minuit.  
De la terre il y prit un œuf qui a un poussin aussi rouge vif que lui.  
Ce poussin aussi rouge que les flammes, a cuit jusqu'à midi, a cuit jusqu'à minuit.  
Et ce poussin aussi indomptable prit la langue pour un vers et la tira dès qu'il la vit._

Le jeune Yolotli s'agace à ces moqueries alors que Panchito éclate de rire, se souvenant de cette comptine qu'il chantait avec sa mère lorsqu'il était un jeune poussin puis qu'il chantait avec son petit frère. Mais alors qu'il commence à être un peu nostalgique et à fredonner la comptine (ce qui agace un peu son ancienne vie), il a un moment d'hésitation.

« Hé! Un' momento! Cette chanson se moque de moi également!

_ Vu que tu es moi, oui. sourit Yolotli.

_ Je croyais que ça racontait l'origine des pimientos! Porque ça brûle sur la langue aussi! ….. du moins, ça brûle sur la langue des turistas! »

Yolotli pouffe de rire, se rappelant de scènes semblables avec les Conquistadors, puis se retourne vers la scène avec Panchito.

* * *

Le jeune précolombien de l'époque lâche une insulte marmonné mais que Yolotli n'ose pas traduire (il semble même un peu honteux) avant de se diriger vers son ami dépité alors que les autres villageois s'éloignent. Seule la mère du jeune coq reste avec eux. Il se calme et pose sa main sur l'épaule du Xolo puis il soupire en regardant la terre brûlée. Il se mord la lèvre et s'avance sur le champ brûlé avant d'en prendre une poignée dans la main.

« Pfff… comment on va arriver à récupérer quelque chose?... » souffle-t-il.

Le jeune coq observe la terre et y glisse ses doigts, espérant trouver un peu de terre fertile… lorsque des pousses vertes sortent de terre. Le jeune Yolotli et Panchito froncent les sourcils à ça… lorsque soudain, les pousses grandissent d'un coup, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Aussitôt, tout le champ se remet à verdire et les parcelles détruitent se remettent à pousser, retrouvant leur taille avant le feu soudain. Seul le Yolotli Caballero reste calme. Panchito suffoque puis se tourne vers son "ancêtre" qui le regarde avec un petit sourire.

« Sympa, eh? C'est pratique pour raviver les cultures. Tenoch, ça l'a beaucoup aidé.

_ Qué fue eso ? demande Panchito, alors que sa vie passé se tourne vers lui en souriant.

_ Mes pouvoirs de renovación de tierras infértiles y muertas! »

Panchito est aussi confus que l'adolescent de 16 ans devant ses yeux, ainsi que le chien et sa mère. Comment est-ce possible? Avait-il enclenché quelque chose sous terre ? Ça ne pouvait pas venir de lui! Si? Que c'était-il passé? Mais il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir plus lorsqu'il voit son ami (resté à genoux) se tourner vers lui et se prosterner à ses pieds, marmonnant des prières et des remerciements.

« Tenoch ça suffit! » s'indigne Yolotli en reculant, embarrassé et choqué de la tournure des événements.

Jusqu'à ce que son regard croise celui de sa mère, qui le regarde avec cet air troublé, angoissé et choqué.

« Maman? questionne l'adolescent, la sortant un peu de cette transe….. lorsqu'à son tour, elle se prosterne aux pieds de son fils, choquant le jeune Yolotli. **Mais arrêtez !** ordonne le jeune coq en courant relever sa mère. Ce n'est pas moi qui…

_ Qui d'autre, Yolotli ? demande Tenoch toujours à genoux. Tu as simplement toucher la terre et regarde !

_ Ma je n'ai jamais fait ça avant… je… je veux dire… je ne suis pas un dieu !

_ Peut-être pas entièrement. » soupire la mère du jeune précolombien qui se tourne vers elle.

Tout deux semblent perdus… et elle soupire.

« Yolotli… tu sais que je n'ai jamais dit à personne qui était ton père. dit-elle, son fils hochant la tête. Eh bien, c'était un homme charmant que j'ai rencontré un jour. Un étranger au village qui ne m'a jamais dit son nom. Son arrivée avait provoqué divers événements miraculeux comme ce que tu viens de faire. Je n'y avais pas pensé à l'époque ma… peut-être que ces miracles venaient d'un Dios… »

Le jeune Yolotli se fige, tout comme Tenoch qui s'exclame :

« **Ton père était un Dios !**

_ No! C'est pas possible…

_ Yolotli… soupire sa mère en le forçant à la regarder. Je n'en suis pas sûre ma ton père a disparu peu de temps avant la célébration du dios Xipe Totec sans explication. Et… tu es né quelques temps plus tard. Même si cette relation a été courte, nous nous sommes aimé vraiment. Tu as été le résultat de cet amor. Mi pequeno corazon. Mi Yolotli. »

Panchito ne peut s'empêcher de s'attendrir à cette scène… mais le jeune Yolotli se met à pleurer et s'écarte de sa mère avant de s'enfuir vers la forêt en courant sans écouter les appels de sa mère et de son meilleur ami. Sa vie présente est un peu surpris… mais le Yolotli Caballero s'agenouille à côté de lui.

« Tu vois ? J'ai eu la même réaction que toi lorsque j'ai appris. dit-il en faisant disparaître la scène pour en faire apparaître une autre avec Yolotli qui pleure près d'une rivière. Yo me sentais perdu, trompé et j'avais peur. Yo ne savais pas ce que je devais faire, surtout vu les tensions au Village. Ma j'ai réfléchi et j'ai décidé d'utiliser ces capacités pour aider Tenoch. Si j'étais un semidios, je devrais pouvoir affronter la décision des Dios et l'aider à s'en sortir. explique-t-il alors qu'ils voient le jeune coq se regarder dans la rivière, regarder ses mains puis il serre les poings, déterminé, avant de se relever et de retourner au Village.

_ Tu as accepté vite. fait remarquer Panchito.

_ Oh accepta… C'est un grand mot. Je n'ai jamais dit à personne que j'étais un semidios. Ma mère savait, Tenoch savait. C'était assez pour me. Et ça a duré quelques temps comme ça. »

Panchito fronce les sourcils, se demandant ce que ce "quelques temps" signifie, mais Yolotli change à nouveau de paysage.

* * *

Cette fois, Panchito voit que le village semble plus prospère que la première fois qu'il l'a vu. Et visiblement, c'est la période des plantations. Yolotli (qui semble avoir une vingtaine d'années à ce moment) est avec sa mère et ses jeunes frères en train de planter du maïs. Alors que tous semblent joyeux, Tenoch arrive, visiblement inquiet.

« Yolotli! J'ai besoin de ton aide! dit-il.

_ Tu ne peux pas te débrouiller tout seul, perezoso! grogne le beau-père du jeune coq.

_ Hé! » rale ce dernier avant de poser ses outils.

Les parents commencent à se disputer (ou plutôt le beau-père reproche à la mère de ne pas être assez stricte avec son fils qui traîne plus avec l'ancien esclave qu'avec eux) mais la poule sait pourquoi les deux amis ont besoin de l'autre.

« Ma mère ne disait rien parce que, malgré les années passant, il arrivait toujours des malheurs aux terres de Tenoch. Alors moi, je faisais repousser ses plantations et je m'assurais que le village arrivait à cultiver toutes les terres qu'ils voulaient afin qu'on oublie cette 'malédiction'. explique Yolotli à Panchito.

_ Ton padrastro est un peu… malo… grimace le Caballero présent.

_ Oh no! Juste autoritaire. rassure son aîné. Ma comme les terres de Tenoch ne donnaient rien, il croyait que c'était un perezoso. Et même si il respectait que Tenoch soit un hombre libre, il était très en accord avec les traditions et respectait tout ce que le prêtre disait.

_Oh! » comprend Panchito.

* * *

Dans le souvenir du demi-dieu, les deux amis arrivent au bord du champ de Tenoch. Le Xolo montre l'étendue de terre où les plantes semblent mourir sans raison.

« J'ai beau arroser et prendre soin de ces pousses pendant des heures, elles finissent toujours par faner et mourir. soupire le jeune canidé.

_ Oh caramba… s'agace Yolotli. Ma qu'est-ce qu'il a ce champ? »

Il passe sa main sur la terre, en prend une poignée… lorsqu'il tique en sentant une drôle d'odeur. Il sent un peu et demande:

« T'as mis quelque chose dans la terre?

_ No. Juste un peu d'eau. Les plantes n'étaient pas encore assez grandes pour mettre de l'engrai. Por qué?

_ No sé… » soupire le jeune coq.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, ni qui ou quoi s'amusait à ruiner les cultures de son ami. Mais une chose était certaine, c'est qu'il allait trouver le problème et le résoudre une bonne fois pour toute.

* * *

Son plan était simple (mais difficile à expliquer le pourquoi du comment à son beau-père après). C'était de trainer la nuit près du champ de Tenoch, camoufler entre les feuilles et les branches des arbres à proximité, surveillant le moindre mouvement suspect. Il se passa des heures sans rien et le village commençait à s'endormir vu les lumières qui s'éteignaient dans les maisons. Il se passa encore des heures sans rien et il commence à se demander si son attente servait à quelque chose. Il commence même à s'endormir… lorsqu'il entend des mouvements. Vite, il se fait discret et observe.

Il voit alors une silhouette sombre qui s'approche avec une torche qu'il plante dans le sol pour voir ce qu'il fait et là, Yolotli (et Panchito) sursaute en reconnaissant le prêtre du village ! Le vautour sort une décoction de sous son manteau et en verse sur le terrain… et vu l'odeur, il s'agit d'un poison.

« Oh! Ce sale coyote hambriento! » s'indigne Yolotli.

Sous l'impulsion, il saute et atterrit devant le prêtre qui se fige surpris de voir qu'il a été repéré.

« **Atrapado en el acto, Netzahualcoyotl!** Et je suis plus que sûr et certain que tu agis sans avoir besoin de l'accord des dieux! s'indigne le jeune coq.

_ Et alors qu'est-ce que ça change? Les Dieux n'ont pas l'air de m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux du village et de vos vies! Donc je suis en plein droit de décider qui vit ou qui meurt! Pour qui donc te crois-tu? Né d'un étranger et d'une mère dont on questionne les origines de son fils et de sa fidélité envers sa famille et son devoir, pour aller essayer de me contredire et me dénoncer moi, la personne la plus importante et celui qui "parle" avec les Dieux ? **Tu n'es personne, Yolotli!** Tu es et ne restera qu'un simple fragment d'une vie sans importance! **Personne ne te croira!** Et que tu le veuille ou non, Tenoch devra participer au prochain rituel sacrificiel pour restaurer l'équilibre de nos coutumes! **Et tu n'y pourras rien!** »

Yolotli serre les poings, furieux, et se retient de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure… mais il s'éloigne en fulminant.

« **Qué!?** s'indigne Panchito en se remettant debout face à son ancien lui. Et tu l'as laissé s'en tirer comme ça? **Mais il a menacé Tenoch !**

_ Yo sais. dit calmement l'aztèque. Ma à ce moment là, je ne pouvais pas grand chose. Alors j'ai continué à faire en sorte que le champ de Tenoch reste en état malgré ce que le prêtre mettait en terre. Et j'ai tenu… jusqu'à ce jour maudit. »

* * *

Panchito voit la scène changer à nouveau et il voit Yolotli et Tenoch qui fabriquent des arcs pour la chasse. Ils sont seuls alors le jeune Xolo chuchote.

« Gracias pour m'avoir aidé avec mes récoltes. Sans te, je pense que le prêtre m'aurait déjà fait sacrifier.

_ No problemo, amigo. » sourit le jeune coq même si il se sent mal.

Tous les problèmes de Tenoch venaient de ce vieux coyote de vautour et il ne peut rien faire. Se vanter de son possible sang divin ? Hors de question ! Il devait trouver autre chose.

Soudain, alors qu'ils terminent leurs flèches, ils entendent des cris affolés et des gens hurlent. Inquiets, les deux jeunes gens se ruent vers la source des cris… pour voir avec horreur la hutte qui serre de stock au Village qui brûle. Les villageois essayent d'éteindre l'incendie mais hélas, le temps qu'ils arrivent à le dompter, il n'y a plus rien à brûler. Certaines femmes se lamentent, les enfants pleurent. C'est une bien triste scène.

« Ma qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? suffoque le Chef.

_ Qu'allons-nous devenir, papa? » s'inquiète un des jeunes frères de Yolotli.

Ce dernier récupère même son plus jeune frère dans ses bras pour le réconforter alors que son beau-père caresse la tête d'un de ses fils. La mère du jeune coq soupire et regarde son fils aîné. Yolotli comprend ce qu'elle veut mais il secoue la tête. Hors de question de se rendre encore plus bizarre qu'il ne l'est déjà. Il a assez du "Piment de Xiuhtecuhtli" comme surnom.

« **Je vous avais prévenu !** s'exclame la voix du prêtre alors qu'il s'approche. Nous avons ignoré trop longtemps les messages des dieux ! Ils nous ont dit que nous devions rectifier les erreurs d'un vieux fou mourant ! Ils nous ont puni pour leur avoir désobéit ! menace-t-il, affolant les villageois. Ils vont causer la destruction du Village ! **Il faut apaiser les Dieux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !**

_ No ! s'affole Yolotli en comprenant ce qu'il veut.

_ **Il faut sacrifier cet esclave !** » ordonne le prêtre en pointant Tenoch du doigt.

Le Xolo s'affole, les gens s'énervent en l'insultant dans leur langue que Panchito ne comprend pas et Yolotli s'horrifie:

« No! Il n'a rien fait ! Déjalo ser! s'affole-t-il avant de s'énerver. **Tu ments, rapaz sucio!** rage le jeune coq en courant vers le prêtre qu'il attrape par la tunique. **Avoues ! Estás mintiendo!** »

Le Chef et son beau père écartent le jeune coq du prêtre sans écouter ses hurlements et le vieux vautour grogne :

« Ce vaurien se moque des Dieux ! Ils m'ont mis en garde contre lui ! Enfermez-le dans sa hutte et ne le libérez que lors de notre retour de la ville, après le sacrifice ! »

Panchito s'affole en voyant le jeune aztèque être emmené comme un prisonnier et être enfermé à double tour dans sa hutte. Sa mère est horrifié de voir son fils traité de la sorte, elle essaie en vain de s'expliquer avec son nouveau mari mais il ne veut pas en tenir compte et lui ordonne de rester loin de la hutte et hors de tout ça.

* * *

« Pero es una locura! s'indigne Panchito. Comment as-tu pu t'échapper ensuite? »

Malheureusement Yolotli ne répond point et change de souvenir, ….. du moins a changé le temps de la scène. C'était la fin de l'après-midi, bientôt le soleil se couchera et le ciel porterait son voile bleue marine étincelant d'étoiles. Ça allait prendre des jours pour que les gens du village rejoignent la grande ville. Alors elle avait du temps devant elle pour libérer son fils. Elle se faufile, telle une ombre glissante sur les murs et arriva vers la porte. Sûr, elle n'avait pas la clef, mais elle avait le matériel nécessaire. Et ni d'une, ni deux, la serrure s'ouvre et sa mère ouvre la porte, le libérant enfin.

« Il faut se rendre en ville! **Vamonos!** s'exclame Yolotli en se ruant en direction de la sortie du village, tenant la main de sa mère.

_ No, mi hijo! dit-elle, le stoppant net.

_ **QUÉ?** Pero madre….. commence-t-il mais elle lui explique.

_ Même si tu les rattrape, tu n'auras rien à prouver auprès du village. Et même tes pouvoirs ne sont pas assez forts pour être considéré divin! Il faut te rendre auprès des Dios, mi hijo!

_ Les Dios? suffoque le jeune coq. Pero…

_ Il existe un peuple qui vit caché de notre Mundo. Le peuple du Soleil ! Ils peuvent te conduire auprès des Dios ou te dire où tu pourras leur parler.

_ Le peuple du… et yo les trouve comment ?

_ Tu devras montrer au sommet de la grande pyramide de Tenochtitlan et là, tu devras être aussi brillant que le Soleil. Une fois cela fait, tu pourras les rejoindre. »

Elle lui tend alors un collier de cérémonie doré. Celui qu'il avait eu à l'âge adulte.

« Ceci t'aideras à les rejoindre, mi hijo. Ma tu devras être vif et prudent. Yo sais que tu as peur pour Tenoch ma si tu veux le sauver, tu devras découvrir qui tu es. »

Yolotli caresse le collier, regarde sa mère puis la serre dans ses bras.

« Gracias Mama… »

Puis il fait demi tour et court vite vers la direction de la cité de Tenochtitlan et sa Pyramide.

* * *

« Il m'a fallu deux jours non stop pour rejoindre Tenochtitlan. explique Yolotli à Panchito, abrégeant le voyage en courts flashs. Et là, je suis arrivé à la pyramide, là où vous avez rencontré le Peuple du Soleil avec tes amis Caballeros.

_ Le Temple du Soleil?

_ Si! Et comme ustedes tres, yo suis monté au sommet du temple pero je ne voyais pas comment je pouvais être comme le Soleil.

_ En serio? Ma j'ai trouvé facilement alors que mes amigos étaient… s'étonne Panchito, avant de réaliser. Oh! J'ai trouvé parce que j'étais déjà venu. Como tú. »

Yolotli hoche la tête et la scène reprend.

Le jeune Yolotli se met à paniquer, incapable de voir comment il peut être aussi resplendissant que le Soleil et briller comme lui… Désespéré, il se laisse tomber assis et pleure.

« Qué puedo hacer?» pleure-t-il.

Soudain, un rayon de soleil tape sur l'or de son collier, l'aveuglant brièvement… mais ça lui permet de comprendre. Délicatement, il enlève son collier et le positionne pour faire briller le soleil dedans… et là, un escalier doré apparaît devant lui.

« Tuve éxito! » s'exclame-t-il avant de remettre son collier et de courir pour monter les marches… lorsque d'un coup, elles semblent basculer et il dégringole les marches de pierres d'une autre pyramide.

Lorsqu'il arrive en bas, il gémit… avant de voir d'autres coqs, poules et poulets qui se pressent autour de lui, l'affolant un peu par leur nombre et le fonçant à se redresser. Celle qui semble être la chef s'approche de lui avec un grand sourire.

« **Oh, Dios mío!** s'exclame-t-elle. Cela faisait des siècles que nous n'avions pas eu de visiteurs! Bienvenido, étranger! Bienvenido au Pays du Peuple du Soleil!

_ Hum… muchas gracias… Yo suis… Yolotli…

_ Ma avec un nom pareil, tu dois être un grand séducteur! Et un génie pour avoir réussi à déchiffrer l'énigme!

_ Eh… peut-être…. pero yo ne suis pas là pour bavarder. coupe Yolotli. J'ai besoin d'aide de toute urgence!

_ Por qué, mon cher?

_ Je dois entrer en contact avec les Dios! »

Aussitôt, tout les habitants se figent avant de caqueter mais la Chef les calme avant de se retourner vers lui.

« Niño. Aussi charmant sois-tu, on entre pas en contact avec les Dios comme ça. Même nous, nous avons du mal à leur parler. Alors si tu crois que…

_ Ma mon meilleur ami est accusé à tort! Ils veulent le sacrifier!

_ C'est triste, niño Yolotli, ma nous n'y pouvons rien. Les Dios décident la plupart du temps et, à moins que tu ais un lien avec eux, tu ne pourras pas les approcher. »

Elle commence à s'éloigner du jeune coq qui s'affole… avant de déclarer:

« Mon père est un Dios! »

Aussitôt tous se figent et la prêtresse se retourne vers lui.

« Qué?

_ Mon padre est un Dios. Yo soy um semidios. » dit-il à nouveau, plus calmement.

C'était comme si le dire à voix haute lui avait permit d'accepter ça.

La prêtresse se dirige vers lui et le regarde de la tête aux pattes.

« Un semidios, eh? Et qui est ton padre?

_ Je l'ignore… même ma mama l'ignore… ma… j'ai des pouvoirs qui nous font penser…

_ Pequeño! Il y a des gens qui naissent avec de la magie sans être des semidios! Por qué n'en serais-tu pas un? »

Yolotli se mord la lèvre… puis il se penche au sol et se concentre. Il parvient à faire pousser des plantes entre les pierres du sol, surprenant les autres habitants. C'était une puissante magie. Bien plus puissante que celle de certains prêtres ou chamans. Là, tous le regardent avec des yeux énormes… mais la prêtresse se met à sourire.

« **CARAMBA!** Ma avec une puissance pareille, tu ne peux être qu'un semidios! Et vu ton pouvoir, je vois très bien de qui il peut s'agir!

_ Verdad? Qui est-ce? demande Yolotli.

_ Ma, pollito. Ton padre ne peut être que ce séducteur de Xipe Totec! Leur dios du printemps et du renouvellement! Ma ta madre doit être une femme d'exception. Il n'a jamais eu de niños avant toi.

_ Yo dois lui parler! Yo dois demander conseil aux Dios pour sauver mon mejor amigo, Tenoch! »

La prêtresse réfléchit puis elle hoche la tête et lui fait signe de la suivre.

* * *

« Elle m'a guidé vers un temple où j'ai pu me recueillir devant la statue de mon padre et m'a aider à entrer en contact avec les Dios. explique Yolotli en montrant des briefs d'images qui montrent la prêtresse et le jeune Yolotli. Ma ça a prit du temps et je savais que plus le temps passait, plus Tenoch était en danger. J'ai eu donc beaucoup de mal à calmer mes nerfs ma tu dois savoir ce que c'est. »

Panchito hoche la tête, se souvenant de sa mère qui le traitait gentiment de pile électrique tellement il était nerveux à sauter partout, à ne jamais tenir en place, etc. Le demi-dieu rit puis continue:

« Ma j'ai réussi à pénétrer dans l'antre des Dios et tu sais comment? Avec l'aide de la méditation! Il fallait que mon esprit se détache du matériel pour pouvoir accéder à l'Immatériel. C'est pour ça que la Mort t'as dit qu'au Royaume du Soleil, il n'y a que deux issus: la vie ou la mort! La méditation n'est qu'une triche car elle me permet de rester vivant tout en quittant mon corps. » explique Yolotli à sa vie présente pendant qu'ils changent de scénario...

Et les voilà dans le cosmos alias, selon les légendes Aztèques, Ilhuicatl-Omeyocan. Totalement dématérialisé de tout! Au milieu des étoiles, des planètes et du Soleil.

« Oooooooh! » s'émerveille Panchito, faisant rire son ancienne vie car il a eu la même réaction à l'époque.

Le jeune demi-dieu se retrouve à flotter dans le plus élevé des treize cieux, les yeux brillants sous la multitude d'étoiles qui l'entourent… lorsqu'il se rappelle de pourquoi il est là.

« Hola? Hay alguien? » appelle-t-il… avant de sentir une présence derrière lui.

Il a d'abord peur mais ne voit rien. Puis, se souvenant où il est, il se doute qu'il s'agit du Dieu des Dieux: Ometeotl! Une sorte d'entité suprême, unique, immatérielle, transcendante, créateur unique de toute chose, atteignant la perfection!

« Sois le bienvenu, enfants de mes enfants, Yolotli! Sois le bienvenu au Ilhuicatl-Omeyocan! L'une des parties de l'infinie que je dirige avec d'autres comme moi! dit une voix qui est le mélange de toute voix.

_ Otros como tú? Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas seul? demande Yolotli.

_ Il y a plusieurs peuples, plusieurs dieux, plusieurs origines et plusieurs mondes! Je ne suis qu'une partie des dieux primordiaux qui créent cet univers, Yolotli! Et l'Existence et l'Infinie s'étendent plus que tes connaissances ne pourraient te le faire comprendre! répond Omeototl. Mais je suppose que tu n'es pas venu pour que je te parles de ça, n'est-ce pas? Enfant de mes enfants?

_ En efecto! Je voudrais qu'on m'aide... du moins qu'un dieu m'aide! Je voudrais que l'un d'entre vous vienne et met fin aux sacrifices! Ou du moins dit ce que vous pensez! Je suis sûr que tous ces sacrifices sont des bêtises de mortels et que vous, les Dieux, ne voudrez jamais ça! N'est-ce pas? Quiero decir….. vous avez créé les humains, et juste le fait qu'ils se tuent entre eux doivent vous faire cualquier cosa, no es así ? »

Un long silence se fit avant que Omeototl ne réponde:

« La vie et la mort des êtres que nous créons nous importe peu!

_ **QUE?!** s'étrangle Yolotli. Pero… commence t-il mais Omeototl le coupe.

_ Yolotli! Enfant de mes enfants! Nous sommes des Dieux! Pas des mortels! l'amour, la joie, l'attachement, et la tristesse, n'ont aucune valeurs chez nous! Vu que nous sommes le cosmos et fait de cosmos, ses notions ne nous appartiennent nullement vu que nous nous en détachons complètement! C'est pour ça que quand nous créons un monde, nous créons des êtres qui s'y attachent! Qu'ils l'expriment par la haine ou par l'amour. Nous nous en fichons! Du moment qu'ils aiment leurs mondes! »

Yolotli est figé sur place, tremblant, et des larmes finissent par couler sur ses joues. Alors non seulement le prêtre mentait en disant qu'il recevait des messages des Dieux alors qu'ils n'avaient aucun sentiment, son père n'avait donc jamais pu aimé sa mère... mais en plus, il n'aurait aucune aide pour sauver Tenoch. Panchito suffoque en le comprenant également, horrifié.

« No… ma alors…. Tu n'as pas pu sauvé Tenoch?... »

Yolotli ne dit rien, laissant la scène se dérouler, le montrant tomber à genoux en larmes sur le "sol" (ou ce qu'il a sous les pieds).

« Alors….. vous vous refusez de m'aider? » sanglote Yolotli.

Et encore un moment de silence se fit avant que Omeototl réponde:

« Non, Yolotli! Nous ne refusons pas. Nous ne pouvons pas t'aider. »

Panchito et le jeune Yolotli ne peuvent contrôler le flot de larmes qui coulent de leurs yeux.

* * *

Dans la cabana, même si il semble endormi, Panchito se met soudain à pleurer. En tout cas, de grosses larmes coulent sur ses joues, alertant les nièces de Daisy qui le surveillent pendant que Xandra et les deux autres parlent.

« **Les gars!** Il a une réaction! » s'exclame April.

Aussitôt, Donald, José et Xandra courent les rejoindre avec Ari et Humphrey. Ils semblent tous inquiets par les larmes du jeune coq.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a? s'inquiète le canard.

_ Xandra! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse? demande José.

_ Je n'ai pas compris… soupire la déesse. J'ai entendu qu'il s'énervait dans le sous-sol alors je suis allé voir et je l'ai vu sur le point de se tuer avec une des armes.

_ **QUOI!?** s'indigne tout le monde.

_ Esperar! demande José à tout le monde. J'espère que savoir qu'il était un semideus ne lui est pas monté à la tête! s'inquiète-t-il, Donald haussant les épaules.

_ **QUOI?!** s'indignent ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant.

_ Euh vous pouvez nous résumer avant de spoiler, s.v.p? » demande May.

Les deux autres Caballeros se regardent, se demandant comment ils vont pouvoir résumer tout ce qu'ils savent, puis Donald commence:

« Bah…. apparemment, nous ne sommes pas exactement les descendants des Trois premiers Caballeros mais…. leur réincarnation…

_ Et Panchito… enfin…. celui qu'il a été en est la causa. reprend José en caressant la tête de Panchito. Et ça serait parce que… Panchito serait un semideus. »

Alors que les trois jeunes canes froncent les sourcils, sans comprendre comment c'est possible, Xandra se fige et marmonne:

« Yolotli… un demi-dieu….

_ Tu ne savais pas? s'étonne June.

_ Bah… il était très discret sur ses origines… avoue Xandra. Il avait été traumatisé par quelque chose dans son passé et… c'est vrai qu'il semblait toujours plus inquiet pour les autres que pour lui. La Vie et la Mort, c'était deux des choses qui semblaient lui faire vraiment peur. »

Les autres l'écoutent, intrigués, mais José semble plus inquiété par les larmes de Panchito. Il redresse délicatement son jeune ami coq pour pouvoir s'asseoir sur le canapé et poser la tête du jeune Caballero perturbé. Il lui caresse les plumes de la tête, attristé et essayant de faire disparaître ces larmes.

« O que aconteceu com você, meu amigo? » soupire-t-il en les essuyant doucement.

* * *

Dans son subconscient, Panchito a du mal à contenir ses larmes… lorsqu'il se fige en sentant que quelqu'un lui essuie ses larmes alors qu'il n'y a personne.

« Eh, qué? » s'inquiète-t-il.

Yolotli le regarde puis il sourit.

« Tes amigos tiennent à toi, Panchito. »

Panchito alors caresse son œil droit avant de sourire en pensant que ses amis doivent s'inquiétait pour lui… mais il devait continuer de replonger dans sa mémoire. Il voudrait mettre tout au clair avec sa vie passé.

« Bien sûr, vu que je ne pouvais avoir l'aide d'aucuns dieux, il était temps que je rentre au village et que je trouve une autre solution pour sauver Tenoch de la Muerte. » explique Yolotli pendant que Panchito suit du regard le jeune précolombien, le voyant s'éloigner un peu de Omeototl avant d'inspirer pour calmer ses larmes...

lorsqu'il ressent une main tenir son épaule derrière lui. Yolotli se retourne pour voir un dieu à la peau rouge, revêtant des peaux, des plumes et de l'or. De l'air qu'il le regardait, Yolotli su tout de suite qu'il avait à faire à son père, le dieu Xipe Totec.

Mais le jeune précolombien le fusille du regard avec une haine immense.

« Alors … tout ce que tu as fais, c'était de profiter de mi madre? Et….. quand tu l'as….. **N'AS TU VRAIMENT RIEN RESSENTIT POUR ELLE?** **¿FUE SOLO UNA DISTRACCIÓN PARA TI?** » rage Yolotli au bord des larmes.

Xipe Totec ne répondit pas tout de suite, énervant davantage le Demi-Dieu qui s'apprête à se retourner lorsqu'il lui répond:

« J'ai essayé de comprendre ce que cela fait d'aimer. Ta mère me sembla être un bon professeur. Malheureusement, mon statut et mon existence en tant qu'un dieu fait que je ne ressent aucune émotion….. Mais toi….. tu es le cœur que je n'ai pas eu, que je n'ai pas et que je n'aurai jamais, Yolotli! Tu es ce que je dois ressentir pour mon peuple! Pour ta mère! Pour tes amis! Alors n'ai pas peur de ressentir ce que tu ressens, peu importe le sentiment actuel! Et vis! Et bien que je ne ressente rien à ton égard, sache que je suis et resterai fier de toi! Mon fils! »

Panchito sourit à ses mots, se rappelant de la dernière fois qu'il a parlé avec son propre père (avant de partir pour le campus New Quackmore Institute où il a rencontré Donald et José) même si il comprend que Yolotli ait du mal à accepter ça… mais le jeune précolombien est touché par ces mots et serre le Dieu dans ses bras.

« Gracias…. » souffle-t-il… avant de revenir dans le temple du Soleil, près de la grande Prêtresse.

* * *

« Después, je suis retourné dans mon village! Là où j'ai décidé qu'il fallait dénoncer le prêtre! Une bonne fois pour toute!

_ Au Village? Pero…. »

Yolotli le coupe en faisant apparaître d'autres souvenirs où il rentre au Village. Mais lorsqu'il arrive, il est horrifié de voir que ceux qui étaient partis sont déjà revenu. Il tremble en les voyant parler entre eux comme si de rien n'était. À cet instant, Panchito et lui ressentent la même horreur.

« No… suffoque le jeune coq présent.

_ No no no…» s'affole le jeune précolombien.

Tétanisé, il rejoint sa mère, les gens étant surpris de le voir hors de sa hutte, et la trouve avec son beau-père qui lui demande où il était et le prêtre qui l'insulte de "dioses traicioneros". Dès qu'il paraît, tous se taisent et l'observent.

« Yolotli… » suffoque sa mère.

Il regarde, cherche Tenoch du regard… en vain. Il respire fort, tremble et suffoque:

« Où est Tenoch?... »

Le prêtre avance donc entre les villageois et se plante devant cet insolent, le regardant de très haut alors que Yolotli le fusille du regard. Il laisse un assez long silence interférer avant de répondre:

« Il a respecté nos prières! Et l'ordre s'est réinstauré. **Nos vies sont sauvées!** »

Et là, ce fut comme si le monde s'arrête pour Yolotli. Il était arrivé trop tard! Tenoch est mort!

Panchito suffoque en se retenant de pleurer même si il est horrifié.

« No… alors… tu as perdu tu mejor amigo? » suffoque-t-il.

Yolotli ne répond pas, inspirant profondément comme pour retenir ses larmes, et laisse le souvenir se continuer. Le jeune précolombien est figé d'horreur, des larmes perlant avant de couler en cascade sur ses joues, ignorant les rires de certains jeunes qui disent que le Piment est en train de redevenir une Tomate… mais ce qui attire son regard, c'est le petit sourire satisfait du prêtre qui a réussi et qui garde main mise sur le peuple du Village. Ses poings se serrent et la fureur monte en lui à un tel point que Panchito a l'impression de voir un mélange entre lui et Donald (même si il sait qu'il a également son propre tempérament explosif). Mais d'un seul coup, tous se taisent lorsqu'ils entendent le sol trembler et voient des fissures se former sous leur pied. Tous s'affolent et s'éloignent sauf le prêtre qui remarque que plus Yolotli s'énerve, plus le sol tremble.

Mais dès que le jeune coq relève son regard plein de haine et de colère vers lui, il s'affole et s'éloigne le plus possible. Mais dès qu'il fait un pas vers l'arrière et que Yolotli hurle de rage, une vigne gigantesque surgit hors du sol dans un éclatement énorme derrière le Demi-Dieu et semble attendre le moindre de ses ordres pour attaquer. Les gens du Village bien que affolés et effrayés sont bouches bées devant un tel exploit, surtout venant d'un rejeton sans père normal! Le prêtre effrayé s'enfuit loin de cet enfant maudit mais, dès qu'il bouge, Yolotli lève la main et envoie sa vigne l'attraper. Cela s'avère difficile car le vautour s'avoue assez agile, mais Yolotli n'avait pas dit son dernier mot qu'une autre vigne gigantesque surgit et agrippe le prêtre sous le contrôle du Demi-Dieu. Puis la première vigne et la seconde vigne s'enlacent toutes les deux et s'enroulent tel un python autour du vautour, l'étouffant presque dans son étreinte. Les gens s'affolent, surtout en voyant que c'est le jeune coq qui contrôle ces vignes.

« **Caramba!** s'affole Panchito. Ma, c'est quoi ça?

_ Un autre pouvoir, amigo-hijo. sourit Yolotli. Et ces vignes sont en faites des racines. Quand Xandra nous a parlé del árbol del mundo, yo compris que c'était ses racines que je contrôlais. Yo crois que le terme "scientifique" que vous utiliser pour nommer ça, c'est l'agrokinesis divina! »

Panchito hausse les épaules, les noms scientifiques étant le cadet de ses soucis, avant de continuer à regarder ce qui est arrivé à Yolotli. Le jeune précolombien furieux souffle aussi fort qu'un taureau prêt à charger dans une corrida et s'avance vers le prêtre. Le vautour tremble à ce regard.

« Pitié! Pitié, Yolotli! Tu ne peux pas me tuer!

_ En este caso, dis la vérité! Sur tout! rage le coq.

_ Quelle vérité? rit le rapace (dans tous les sens du mot). Mais la vérité est que les Dieux ont… »

Mais Yolotli grogne et serre le poing, resserrant les vignes autour du prêtre.

« J'ai dit **LA VÉRITÉ!**

_ D'accord! s'affole Netzahualcoyotl, se sentant étouffer. Les Dieux n'ont jamais demandé à sacrifier Tenoch… avoue-t-il. Ses terres n'ont jamais été maudites… je… j'ai détruit toutes ses plantations et ses récoltes… j'ai empoisonné sa terre…

_ Et? grogne Yolotli.

_ J'ai… brûlé… les réserves… avoue-t-il, choquant tout le village. Mais les Dieux ne m'ont jamais contredit… tente-t-il de se défendre.

_ Tu ne reçois aucun message des dieux, viejo loco! grogne Yolotli. Les Dieux se moquent du sang qu'on verse pour eux, en leur nom ou en le nom d'un autre. **ILS NE RESSENTENT RIEN! PAS COMME TENOCH! ET PAS COMME MOI!** »

Furieux et bouleversé, le jeune coq serre son poing aussi fort que possible, resserrant les vignes tellement fort que le prêtre pourrait être étouffer et couper en deux, à l'horreur de Panchito qui s'imagine déjà avoir tué quelqu'un… mais la mère de Yolotli se jette sur son fils et le serre dans ses bras.

« Mi hijo… ne devient pas ce qu'il a voulu faire de toi… tu es capable d'aimer et de détester comme nous pero… tu ne peux pas tuer quelqu'un de plein gré… calme-toi, mi hijo… mi Yolotli… »

Panchito est soulagé de voir que Yolotli se calme à la voix de sa mère. Et plus il se calme, plus les vignes se détendent et elles lâchent leur victime qui tombe au sol.

* * *

Sauf que à peine à terre, le prêtre est entouré par une foule en colère qui le fusille du regard, les enfants le huant et des femmes le traitant d'assassin. Le Chef s'avance à son tour, fusillant le vautour du regard, et ordonne:

« Netzahualcoyotl! Tu as trahi notre confiance et abusé de ton pouvoir pour tes intérêts! Tu as même fait tuer un des nôtres pour une faute que tu as commis! Tu n'as pas respecté nos lois! Tu es banni de notre Village!

_ **Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça!** s'indigne Netzahualcoyotl. Je suis le prêtre de ce Village! Je parle aux Dieux! Je peux vous aider à survivre!

_ No! gronde la mère de Yolotli. Mais mi hijo en est capable. »

Yolotli se calme enfin assez pour que les vignes retournent en terre et, voulant réparer tous les dégâts et appuyé les dires de sa mère, il pose la main sur le sol qui se reforme comme avant et tous les champs donnent des récoltes abondantes, prête à être recueilli. Les gens suffoquent à ce miracle et tous regardent le jeune coq qui bombe le torse et cri fièrement:

« Yo sais qui je suis! **Yo soy Yolotli et yo soy un semidios!** Mi padre n'est pas un inconnu! **Mi padre es Xipe Totec!** »

Les Villageois suffoquent mais tout ce qu'ils ont vu colle avec les pouvoirs de leur dieu donc, ils y croient et acclament joyeusement Yolotli comme un sauveur, faisant rager leur ancien Prêtre qui fusille le jeune coq du regard. Et dans une ultime tentative vaine, il menace:

« ¡No eres más que un pobre tonto! Toi ! Tes idéaux et tes pouvoirs mèneront à la perte du village! Et même de notre civilisation entière! Souviens-toi en de ces mots, Yolotli! **¡Recordarlo!** »

Mais les Villageois le huent et le chassent. Furieux mais surtout inquiet pour sa vie, il s'éloigne sans se retourner.

* * *

« **Yaaaaaao!** crie joyeusement Panchito en bondissant, jetant son sombrero qui retombe sur sa tête. Et une bonne chose de faite !

_ Oh ma c'est loin d'être fini, amigo. sourit Yolotli qui est amusé de se reconnaître dans ce jeune coq. C'est juste un début. Parce que après, j'ai été face à un danger bien plus grand et imprévisible ! »

Panchito s'inquiète en voyant un nouveau souvenir s'ouvrir devant lui.

* * *

 **Voilà la première partie du chapitre 5 avec l'enfance de Yolotli, comment il a découvert sa véritable identité et une partie de pourquoi il est devenu un Caballero... mais on est encore loin d'avoir tout vu!**

 **On voyait bien Yolotli être un enfant un peu à part car de père inconnu et de tempérament "explosif". Pour tout vous dire, Foxiso et moi avons un peu repris l'idée de Kushina dans Naruto (surtout pour les moqueries sur sa couleur de plumes).**

 **Si vous voulez toute l'histoire qu'on s'était imaginé, quand Yolotli était petit à cause de ses plumes rouge, les enfants le surnommaient "la Tomate" mais comme il s'est rapidement mit à se rebeller et à avoir un caractère très... piquant, ils sont changés son surnom en "piment" et on inventé une petite comptine pour se moquer de lui. La comptine serait encore chanté mais personne ne sait qu'elle vient de ce Caballero ^^**

 **Mais, à votre avis, quel danger a attendu notre jeune ami? Est-il proche de rencontrer ses amis Caballeros? Que va-t-il lui arriver maintenant que le prêtre n'est plus au Village?**

 **Pour le savoir, suivez cette fiction et découvrez-le dans le prochain chapitre :)**

 **N'oubliez le review pour donner vos avis, vos idées ou simplement nous encourager :)**


	7. Chapitre 5 partie 2: les Conquistadors

_The Legend of the Three Caballeros_

 **Les ombres d'un passé trouble**

* * *

Chapitre 5: Un passé oublié

 _Les Conquistadors_

Cela semble être un jour normal ce jour-là dans la tribu. Yolotli et ses jeunes frères sont tranquillement en train de récolter du maïs dans leurs champs. Jusqu'ici, rien d'extraordinaire… jusqu'à ce que des hennissements de chevaux se fassent entendre.

Panchito reconnaît ce son (il a plus ou moins été élevé dans un ranch près de Mexico après tout) mais le jeune Yolotli et tous les autres du Village sursautent. Les guerriers se tiennent prêt au cas où et les enfants et les femmes se font méfiants. Yolotli va confier son petit frère et ses récoltes à sa mère avant d'aller voir. Ils n'ont pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'un groupe de cavaliers s'approche du Village, guidé par une oie blanche assez corpulente, aux cheveux (que l'on découvrira étant une perruque) blanc comme neige et bouclés, portant un habit de velour noble, violet et de qualité ainsi qu'une collerette (ou une fraise) en dentelle fine et d'un chapeau bleu orné d'une plume. Son visage porte un air à la fois fier et sévère.

« **Puaj!** grimace Panchito, vraiment écœuré même si il le reconnaît. Il est encore plus moche que son descendant, ce Sheldgoose!

_ C'est lui, Lord Felldrake Sheldgoose. Avant qu'il ne succombe totalement au mal… soupire Yolotli.

_ Ay! s'exclame le jeune coq. Bah, on lui a servicio prestado en l'enfermant dans son palo… »

Le demi-dieu glousse même si le reste de son souvenir lui donne moyennement l'envie de rire. Lord Felldrake s'approche des précolombiens qui les regardent, lui et ses hommes, avec des yeux énormes. Ils n'ont jamais rien vu de semblable.

« Yolotli? C'est à ça que ressemble les Dieux? demande un des jeunes gens.

_ No sé… yo n'ai vu que quelques uns et ils étaient tous différents… marmonne le jeune coq.

_ C'est incroyable! Ils ont deux têtes et quatre jambes sur un corps aussi puissant! »

Les précolombiens s'émerveillent, certains s'inclinent, des femmes décident de leurs apportées quelques vivres en offrande pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue. Les enfants s'émerveillent en tournant autour des chevaux et des hommes qui ne sont nuls autres que des Conquistadors!

Felldrake observe les alentours, un petit sourire en voyant la richesse des terres et les colliers d'or autour des cous des jeunes gens, avant de descendre de cheval. Là, c'est l'émerveillement car les précolombiens pensent que l'un des Dieux vient de se couper en deux pour pouvoir les approcher, se mettre à leur niveau de mortel. Le Chef s'approche de Yolotli et lui pose la main sur l'épaule, intriguant le jeune coq.

« Ils viennent peut-être pour toi, Yolotli. sourit le Chef. Viens! Allons leur parler! »

Panchito fronce les sourcils l'air de dire " _sérieusement_ " et Yolotli hausse les épaules. Ça avait semblé logique même pour lui à l'époque.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la cabana, Xandra essaie de chercher des informations sur Yolotli dans le Grand Atlas mais, à part que ça a été un des Trois Caballeros (même le fondateur du groupe originel), elle ne trouve rien de particulier. Elle soupire en fermant le livre avant de regarder ce que font les autres.

Donald est au téléphone avec un certain "Oncle Picsou" pour prendre des nouvelles de ses neveux (Riri, Fifi et Loulou) alors que les trois nièces de Daisy essaient de trouver un moyen de rabibocher leur tante avec le Caballero en bleu (disant qu'il méritait vraiment une nouvelle chance vu tout ce qu'il a déjà fait) et Ari et Humphrey sont tranquillement en train de jouer aux cartes. De son côté, José est toujours sur le canapé avec la tête de Panchito sur les genoux. Il est rassuré que son ami se soit arrêté de pleurer mais comme il ne revient toujours pas à lui, ça l'inquiète.

« Vamos, Panchito. Tu peux te réveiller, je le sais. Vamos… » marmonne-t-il en essayant toujours de réveiller le jeune Caballero en rouge.

Xandra sourit, attendrie par l'affection entre José et Panchito, puis elle s'approche.

« José. dit-elle, attirant l'attention du perroquet. Si Panchito est bien une réincarnation de demi-dieu, il peut avoir affaire à ce que nous appelons dans le jargon divin une "communication inter-vie".

_ Une quoi? s'inquiète le Caballero.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas dangereux. rassure la déesse. Lorsque des demi-dieux sont vaincu, ils peuvent renaître et, dans ce cas, les différentes vies peuvent parler entre elles mais il faut que la vie présente soit endormie ou inconsciente.

_ Et ça prend combien de temps en général?

_ Oh ça dépend de ce qu'ils ont à se dire. Mais vu que Panchito ne se souvenait de rien et ce qu'il a essayé de faire, son ancien-lui a dû l'appeler et il doit être en train de lui expliquer son passé. Peut-être même le vôtre aussi. »

José semble rassuré et soupire en caressant les plumes de Panchito, amusant la déesse de l'Aventure.

« Pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas avant il y a quelques semaines, tu semble très inquiet pour lui.

_ Je sais que c'est étrange mas cette histoire de Trois Caballeros nous a rapproché tous les trois. Donald et Panchito, c'est un peu les irmãos que je n'ai jamais eu. J'ai eu que des irmãs. Des sœurs aînées ou cadettes. avoue le perroquet.

_ Ah. D'où ta délicatesse avec les femmes et tes connaissances en sujet féminin. Et ta grande sensibilité. »

José rougit et sourit nerveusement. En effet, Xandra l'avait surpris plusieurs fois avec les trois filles en train de parler de choses comme les petits copains, les vêtements, etc. Mais si le perroquet n'avait été entouré que de femmes, ça pouvait se comprendre. Mais pour l'instant, c'est pas le comportement de José le plus important. C'est l'état de Panchito.

« J'espère qu'il reviendra à lui rapidement. soupire José.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûre qu'il va très bien. assure Xandra. Mais il a des choses à mettre au point avant. »

* * *

Dans son subconscient, Panchito observe Felldrake Sheldgoose faire ami-ami avec le village de son ancienne vie. Les Espagnols et les Précolombiens semblaient vouloir mené une cohabitation pacifique en s'échangeant des vivres, des traditions et des parties de la culture (le jeune demi-dieu apprenant rapidement l'Espagnol)... mais Panchito, comme son ancêtre à l'époque, était peu à l'aise face aux regards envieux de l'énorme jars espagnol face aux récoltes miraculeuses de la terre et les objets en or que possédait le Village.

« Yo n'étais pas sûr de ce que ces Dieux pouvaient vouloir… yo n'étais même pas sûr qu'ils étaient vraiment des Dieux. explique Yolotli à son lui-présent. Alors même si les autres me demandaient de faire des démonstrations de mes pouvoirs, yo les gardais secret de ces inconnus. Et… tu peux me croire, c'est la seule chose sensée que j'ai osé faire avec ces Hommes. »

Panchito fronce les sourcils mais avant qu'il ait le temps d'interroger davantage, les souvenirs changent une fois de plus. C'est la nuit noire et tout le monde dort dans le village…. lorsque des flèches enflammées frappent les toits et, vu la chaleur, la paille qui les composent prend feu immédiatement. Les habitants des premières huttes s'affolent et leurs cris réveillent tout le village. Yolotli (avec son beau-père et ses frères les plus âgés) sortent en premier de la hutte et voient avec horreur le village qui commence à prendre feu. Mais le plus terrible, c'est que les Conquistadors arrivent sur leurs chevaux, armés de torches et qui galopent vers les habitations. Les guerriers du Village (dont le beau-père du demi-dieu) saisissent leurs armes et courent les affronter… mais les Espagnols sortent leur fusil et tirent à vue. Les femmes s'affolent au bruit de tonnerre, saisissent leurs enfants et fuient aussi vite que possible pour leur échapper, suivit par les adolescents et les non-combattants. Yolotli se dépêche de rejoindre son beau-père et ses hommes pour défendre leurs familles et leurs amis. Ils étaient caché dans un creux de pente le temps de trouver un plan et de l'exécuter.

« Pourquoi les Dieux sont contre nous, Yolotli? demande un des combattants.

_ Parce que ce ne sont pas de Dieux mais des mortels tout comme nous. répond le Demi-Dieu.

_ Ils sont probablement d'un autres territoire. fit un autre.

_ Impossible! insiste le père. Ils chevauchent des cerfs sans bois et s'habillent comme aucun de notre civilisation! Je ne sais pas d'où ils viennent, mais de savoir que ce sont des mortels me dit que nous pouvons les vaincre une bonne fois pour toute!

_ Je vais rappeler les vignes! Comme ça, on aura plus de facilité et de rapidité à les vaincre! explique Yolotli.

_ Non ! fit le chef.

_ Qué? s'affole Yolotli. Pero, ils vont détruire nos maisons! Ils veulent tout détruire!

_ Je sais que c'est risqué, mais si ils découvrent tes pouvoirs, j'ai peur qu'ils ne les retournent à leur avantage! Ses pouvoirs sont nouveaux et encore très instables! Et si il t'arrive quelque chose, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner! Alors je te le demande, quoi qu'il advienne, ne les utilise pas! »

Yolotli trouve ça ridicule… mais il promet. Le chef était bien plus sage que lui après tout.

* * *

C'est donc avec un autre plan qu'ils affrontent les Conquistadors. Certains tirent des flèches sur les hommes mais comme leurs armures les protègent, ils tirent sur les chevaux et, dès qu'un ennemi tombe au sol, un des guerriers bondit pour l'affronter. Malheureusement, l'armement supérieur des Espagnols leur donne vite l'avantage et ils tirent dans le tas, blessant de nombreux guerriers s'ils n'étaient pas tués. Yolotli s'affole en voyant leur nombre diminué sous les coups de l'ennemi. Surtout que depuis la mort de Tenoch, il était terrorisé par la vue du sang. Mais il tient bon, refusant de laisser ses frères et amis affronter ces démons seuls. L'envie d'utiliser ses pouvoirs devient de plus en plus forte avec la terreur mais il avait promis à son beau-père qu'il ne les utiliserait pas. Alors c'est en se battant comme un mortel et auprès de mortels qu'il essaie de remporter la victoire pour la sauvegarde de leur village. Soudain, alors qu'il arrive à mettre un soldat à terre et qu'il s'apprête à le tuer (même si ça le répugne), il se prend un violent coup de canne dans la mâchoire et tombe dans la poussière. Le Conquistador l'attrape alors par la crête, le soulève violemment (à tel point qu'il a l'impression qu'on va lui arracher la tête) et s'apprête à l'achever avec son épée lorsque…

« **N'y touche pas, sombre abruti!** » grogne une voix.

Ouvrant les yeux malgré la douleur, Yolotli voit Felldrake Sheldgoose qui lui fait face. Le large jars portant une armure par dessus son riche vêtement, il descend de sa monture et s'approche du jeune coq avec un sourire cruel et intéressé.

« Un fils de chef dans la fleur de l'âge. Voilà un parfait esclave! sourit le Chef des Conquistadors.

_ Mais Lord Sheldgoose, on a dit qu'on tuait tout les guerriers et ceux qui se battront. Qu'on ne récupérerait que les femmes et les enfants. dit le soldat.

_ **Je décide de qui vit et qui meurt, soldat!** grogne-t-il. Et lui, je veux qu'il vive. Qu'il soit la preuve vivante de notre suprématie! Plus les richesses fabuleuses de cette terre miraculeuse où tout pousse à foison et de l'or qu'ils cachent, nous serons gagnants sur tous les tableaux! »

Yolotli s'affole en comprenant que ce qui a attiré les Conquistadors chez eux, ce n'était pas le plaisir de découvrir de nouvelles choses… mais le désir de richesses! L'attrait de leurs terres florissantes n'importe quand et l'amour de l'Or, la cupidité ainsi que leur ego "d'hommes supérieurs"! Et tout ça… à cause de lui!

Il entend soudain son beau-père qui charge pour le libérer… mais un espagnol l'abat froidement d'un coup de fusil.

« **PADRE!** » hurle le jeune demi-dieu (dans sa langue natale ce qui fait que les Conquistadors ne comprennent pas ce qu'il dit) en voyant l'époux de sa mère tomber au sol, une large mare de sang sur le sol.

Il hurle de chagrin en se débattant mais les soldats sont plus forts que lui et l'entraîne vers un coin avec les autres rescapés, les femmes et les enfants. Tous sont attachés et en larmes, soit terrifiés, soit sous le chagrin. La mère de Yolotli et ses plus jeunes enfants se serrent les uns contre les autres, mais dès qu'ils entendent des gens s'approchent, ils relèvent la tête pour voir Yolotli attaché, emmené et jeté vers eux. Le jeune Demi-Dieu atterrit visage au sol devant sa famille et d'autres rescapés. Dès qu'il relève la tête, ses frères et sa mère viennent l'aider et se serrent contre lui pour le réconforter et se rassurer. Mais ça ne fait qu'augmenter le taux de larmes qu'il a dans les yeux car il sait qu'il n'arrivera pas à les aider. De un car ses pouvoirs normaux ne sont en aucun cas fait pour tuer qui que ce soit et de deux il ne ressent nullement la colère qu'il a ressenti avant avec le prêtre pour faire resurgir les vignes géantes. Au fait, ses étrangers lui faisait peur! Il ne savait pas d'ou ils venaient et ni de ce qu'ils comptent faire au reste du village. Il se sentait tellement perdu, tellement fatigué, tellement inutile, qu'il n'osa pas articuler pour parler de la mort de son beau-père à sa mère.

* * *

Le massacre avait continué jusqu'au lendemain matin et les prisonniers de guerre devaient suivre les conquérants jusqu'à leur camp près de leur embarcation. Yolotli continue son deuil en secret, refusant de faire subir davantage à ses cadets, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la mer. Là, il est sous le choc devant la taille du bateau, tout comme l'est le reste du village et sa famille. Ils avaient peur en comprenant que ses étrangers venaient de la ligne d'horizon sur l'océan, là où le monde est censé s'arrêter. C'étaient des monstres de l'Outre-Monde! C'était la seule explication logique! Mais pourquoi ces monstres semblent s'intéresser à leur monde?

Et à ce moment-là, la dernière menace du prêtre retentit dans la tête du jeune coq. Peut-être que son voyage au Royaume des Dieux et sa révélation avaient engendré ce massacre… Non! Pas un 'peut-être'! Il en était certains que c'était de sa faute! Maintenant ceux de son village allaient le payer et peut-être aussi ceux des autres villages et les villes, peut-être même tout l'empire! Qui sait jusqu'où va la faim de ses monstres? Mais il est redescendu à la réalité lorsqu'un conquérant lui ordonne d'avancer jusqu'au bateau. Une fois-là, d'autres conquérants les firent monter à bord et d'autres les firent placer dans la cale, les enchainant les uns aux autres avec des lourdes chaînes, elles-même attachées au navire. Aucune chance de s'échapper. Yolotli est le dernier à être attaché, après sa mère et ses cadets. Le plus jeune pleure et fait signe à son grand frère pour qu'il le tienne… mais le jeune coq se sent trop responsable. Il s'éloigne autant qu'il le peut avec ses chaînes et s'assoit, roulé en boule dans un coin, refusant de parler, pleurant en silence.

Panchito observe ça, tétanisé, mais lorsqu'il regarde Yolotli, il voit que son ancienne vie a toujours une blessure béante en parlant de ce moment de sa vie alors il décide d'observer le souvenir sans un mot. Le navire chargé d'esclaves et des bijoux en or prend alors la mer pour retourner vers ce que les Historiens appellent encore le "Vieux Monde". Beaucoup d'enfants eurent peur en sentant l'embarcation tanguer sur les vagues de l'océan et leurs mères bien que tétanisées également tentent tout ce qu'elles pouvaient pour rassurer leurs enfants, surtout que si les pleurs étaient trop fort, un conquistador venait en pestant des choses que Panchito n'ose même pas retraduire quand ce n'était pas pour humilier les prisonniers. Mais même si elle était terrorisée, la mère de Yolotli est plus inquiète pour son fils. Le jeune coq était comme prostré depuis leur départ. La seule chose qui le faisait sortir de son état de transe, c'était quand ses cadets et sa mère étaient menacés. Il avait plusieurs fois frappé les conquistadors qui essayaient de s'en prendre à eux et, même si ils avaient visiblement envie de le tuer, ils n'en firent rien. Le Capitaine avait dit que cet indigène-là valait son pesant d'or alors, ils n'y toucheraient pas! Et lorsque les tempêtes s'abattent sur le navire et que l'eau entra dans les cales, manquant noyer les esclaves, Yolotli faisait toujours en sorte que les plus jeunes restent en surface, quitte à manquer finir noyer plusieurs fois. Sinon, le pauvre restait toujours seul dans son coin. Même si il refusait de laisser les autres mourir, il refusait qu'ils lui soient reconnaissant.

* * *

Le voyage dura ce qui sembla une éternité pour Yolotli qui espérait presque mourir en chemin… mais un matin, la cale s'ouvre d'un coup, affolant les esclaves, et les Espagnols vont détacher la chaîne.

« Vamos, bribones! ¡Nos movemos y salimos rápidamente! » grommelle un des Conquistadors.

Surtout que une fois détaché et réattaché par des cordes, certains conquistadors poussent les indigènes, séparant les familles et les amis entre eux. Une fois bousculé dehors, Yolotli revit enfin la lumière du jour et une ville?…. Quel était ce….. nouveau monde? Il y avait la continuité de la terre au delà de la ligne d'horizon? Tous ces êtres ressemblent un peu à cette oie qui les a capturé. Du moins, habillés pareil, parlant le même langage, mais tout semble pareil que chez eux mais en même temps si différent …. Quel était cet endroit? Pouvait-il utilisait ses pouvoirs ici? Afin de voir si il peut libérer le reste de son village? Ou est-ce différent? Avaient-ils leurs Dieux à eux? Tant de question vinrent s'ajouter dans sa tête, mais il n'a pas le temps d'en penser plus lorsque les conquistadors le séparent de sa famille.

« **Mi Hijo!** hurle sa mère lorsqu'ils sont éloignés de lui.

_ **Mamá!** » appelle Yolotli en se débattant pour la rejoindre, elle et ses demi frères.

Les plus jeunes crient son nom et pleurent alors que le jeune coq est emmené par Felldrake Sheldgoose. En voyant celui qu'il a prit pour un ami, le demi-dieu voit rouge et se débat comme un beau diable sans tenir compte des cordes qui lui scient les poignets. Tant et si bien que les autres conquistadors arrivent et remplacent les liens de cordes par des liens en métal lourd liés ensemble par une chaîne que Lord Sheldgoose récupère.

« Il a encore de la fougue, c'est bien. Je suis sûr qu'il plaira. » sourit le jars en tirant le jeune esclave vers lui.

Panchito s'affole en voyant Sheldgoose traité son ancienne vie comme un jouet.

« Tu as été esclave? s'horrifie-t-il.

_ Eh si… c'était le destin des gente joven à l'époque. soupire Yolotli. Et le pire, c'est qu'ils m'ont forcé à prendre un autre nom. Un nom plus "chrétien"! grommelle-t-il. Felldrake m'a traîné dans la première église qu'il a pu trouvé et m'a fait baptiser sous ce nom de Francisco. »

Le demi-dieu s'enfonce presque le doigt dans la gorge pour montrer à quel point il déteste ce nom. Panchito se retient de glousser en repensant qu'un de ses oncles s'appelle comme ça mais la situation de Yolotli est trop grave pour qu'il puisse vraiment rire.

« Entonces…. tu as été vendu comme un jouet? souffle Panchito.

_ Pas vendu! Offert comme un jouet! corrige le demi-dieu. Ma crois-le ou non, ça a été la meilleure chose qu'il m'ait jamais faites.

_ Qué? » s'étrangle le jeune coq.

* * *

Et d'un seul coup,... enfin c'est devenu une habitude, le souvenir change et le voilà devant le carrosse de Felldrake à attendre les prochains ordres, habillé tel un paysan de la ville. Aujourd'hui, Felldrake s'était rendu chez les de Pato McDuck, une des familles importantes en terme de commerce et de services aux monarques à la fois écossaise et espagnole. Yolotli s'en fichait de ce qu'il deviendrait. Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était de se remémorer qu'il aurait dû désobéir à son beau-père,... mais la vérité du pourquoi il avait suivit le plan, c'est qu'il avait peur de ces étrangers ! Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils étaient comme créatures, et il n'avait aucune idée si ses pouvoirs marcheraient contre eux. Il avait eu peur, un cobarde! Alors qu'il devait défendre son village! Sa Famille! Et maintenant regardez comment le grand Yolotli est tombé. Fils d'un dieu et d'une mortelle. Le grand Yolotli, le lâche! Maintenant, par sa faute, il avait tout perdu! Le Prêtre avait eu raison! Il avait eu raison depuis le début! Il n'était rien et mourra en étant rien, que le destructeur de son peuple et de son empire.

Mais il est soudainement sorti de ses pensé lorsque Felldrake et un canard blanc habillé presque pareil et assez vieux, s'avancent vers lui tout en parlant, sans le regarder. Jusqu'à ce que Felldrake le montre de la main.

« Permettez-moi de vous offrir un humble présent pour vous et votre famille. Un indigène provenant du nouveau monde. »

Le vieux canard le regarde et s'approche.

« Un indigène hein ? J'en ai déjà un, Lord Sheldgoose. Que vous m'avez déjà offert.

_ Certes mais celui-ci vient d'une autre contrée et une sous notre drapeau ! Et c'est un jeune fils de chef fougueux et très fort malgré son apparence fragile. Rien à voir avec ce petit chaman aux plumes vertes.

_ Un fils de chef ? Hum… »

Pato McDuck s'approche, attrape le menton du jeune coq et lui tourne la tête de droite à gauche, observe son bec… sauf que Yolotli essaie de le mordre en rageant dans sa langue:

« No soy un burro, viejo crouton! »

_ Bien vif en effet. Mais je sais avec qui il apprendrait à se calmer. »

Le vieux canard saisit les chaînes de l'esclave et demande:

« Quel est son nom de chrétien ?

_ Francisco ! répond Sheldgoose même si Yolotli le fusille du regard.

_ Alors, Francisco. Tu vas devenir un des esclaves particuliers de mon fils ! »

Felldrake grimace alors avant de ricaner.

« Eh bah ! Si il est pas dompter dans trois jours avec ça ! »

Yolotli les regarde sans comprendre, furieux mais inquiet. Où allait-il finir ?

* * *

Le vieux canard tire donc les chaînes du jeune précolombien pour le forcer à le suivre et l'entraîne à l'intérieur avec Sheldgoose qui les suit, un petit sourire sur le bec. La demeure semble aussi grande qu'un temple pour Yolotli qui se retrouve le souffle coupé et qui tremble en suivant docilement les Espagnols. Ils arrivent devant un homme et le canard lui demande d'aller chercher son fils, ce que l'homme (pourtant bien plus grand que le canard) accepte d'un "oui monsieur" morne. Mais au lieu d'attendre, le père Pato McDuck les conduit dans un salon richement décoré que Yolotli admire avec des yeux énormes. Il est surpris par le nombre d'objets qui s'y trouvent. Ces gens se servaient vraiment de tout ça? Pourquoi?

Après quelques minutes, le majordome revient et annonce:

« Don Domhnall de Pato McDuck, Monsieur. »

Un jeune canard de l'âge de Yolotli (à peu près) entre alors dans le bureau.

« Vous m'avez demandé, Père?

_ Oui, fils. Lord Sheldgoose est revenu du Nouveau Monde et il nous a ramené un nouvel esclave, Francisco. présente le vieux père de famille. J'aimerais donc te l'offrir.

_ Encore un indigène? s'étonne le jeune noble. Mais j'en ai déjà un avec At… hum… avec André.

_ Je sais, Domhnall. Mais celui-là vient d'une autre région et, contrairement au petit guérisseur, il est de sang "presque" noble. rit le vieux Pato McDuck avec Felldrake. C'est un fils de chef!

_ Je vois pas ce que ça change. soupire le plus jeune.

_ Mais ça change tout, fils! Surtout que bien que baptisé, ce jeune garçon a encore des choses à comprendre sur qui sont ses maîtres maintenant! »

Tout en disant ça, il tire violemment le jeune coq vers lui et lui saisit le visage. Yolotli s'énerve et donne un grand coup de pied dans le ventre du père, ce qui le fait lâcher la chaîne, alors il essaie de s'enfuir… mais Felldrake rattrape la chaîne et le tire violemment. Le jeune coq rage et insulte dans sa langue en se débattant alors que le jars le ramène vers eux. Le jeune canard observe la scène, intrigué par la fougue du jeune esclave, mais leur invité se tourne vers son père.

« Je suis navré, Don de Pato! Cet esclave mérite qu'on lui rappelle qui est le patron. »

Felldrake tire Yolotli vers lui tellement fort que le jeune coq tombe de tout son long sur le sol. Il relève les yeux vers son bourreau, inquiet en le voyant prêt à le frapper, mais alors qu'il ferme les yeux et avant que le jars ait le temps de baisser le poing…

« **ARRÊTEZ!** » crie Domhnall.

Le jeune noble s'approche, intriguant Yolotli qui se demande ce qu'il se passe, et il récupère les chaînes.

« C'est mon esclave, non? C'est moi qui décide de ce que je vais lui faire subir! grogne-t-il.

_ Bien dit, fils. félicite le père en se relevant. Alors vas-y! Montre-lui!

_ Je vais m'en occupé mais face à mon autre esclave! Pour qu'ils comprennent tout les deux! »

Puis, tirant brutalement sur la chaîne, il force Yolotli à se relever et le traîne malgré les injures du jeune coq.

Domhnall force le jeune précolombien à avancer dans le manoir et, après quelques minutes, le jeune canard ouvre la porte d'une chambre avant de le faire entrer.

« Vite vite! Entre avant qu'on nous suive! » ordonne-t-il en le poussant.

Puis, il regarde à droite et à gauche comme un voleur avant de fermer la porte.

« Phew…. je ferais pas ça tous les jours. » souffle-t-il avant de se tourner vers le petit nouveau.

Le jeune "sauvage" le fusille du regard, se demandant ce qu'il va pouvoir faire pour s'échapper. Le canard soupire et lui relève les poignets… avant d'enlever les chaînes. Yolotli fronce les sourcils sans comprendre et le regarde, se demandant ce qu'il fait.

« Voilà, ça sera plus facile de bouger comme ça. T'en penses quoi?

_ Qué? s'étonne Yolotli.

_ Ah! Tu sais parler Espagnol! sourit Domhnall. Je préfère ça. J'ai pas la patience de jouer aux professeurs. Allez viens! Je vais te montrer où tu pourras dormir et te présenter ton nouveau... 'collègue'. Et tant que tu m'attire pas d'ennuis, tu ne risque rien! » rassure le jeune Espagnol (même si il a un léger accent écossais).

Le jeune coq fronce les sourcils et suit son "nouveau maître" dans une salle à part. Là, ils retrouvent un jeune perroquet aux plumes vertes vêtu de la même façon que le nouvel esclave. Il redresse la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et sourit.

« Don Domhnall!

_ Atília ! Je t'ai déjà dis de m'appeler comme ça que lorsque on était en public! gronde le canard.

_ Oh hum… désolé Don Dom… euh… Domhnall… »

Le jeune noble secoue la tête, amusé, puis il se tourne vers le nouveau.

« Je te présente mon autre esclave, Atília. C'est Felldrake qui me l'a ramené d'Amérique du Sud.

_ Olá, senhor! salue joyeusement le jeune perroquet.

_ Atília, je te présente… euh… mince! J'ai oublié de te demander comment tu t'appelais. »

Yolotli se tait, semblant toujours sur la défensive, alors le jeune perroquet sourit et s'approche du jeune coq.

« Você não precisa ter medo. dit-il en lui prenant les mains. Domhnall é um bom mestre! Não vai nos machucar! »

Le coq fronce les sourcils, reconnaît un parlé d'une autre civilisation (qu'il a reconnu car il l'a entendu une fois en ville) et se calme un peu. C'est vrai que le perroquet n'avait pas l'air malmené…. peut-être qu'il pouvait avoir confiance… il hésite encore une fois puis il soupire et essaie d'articuler ce nom ignoble qu'ils lui ont donné et qu'il devrait porter.

« Fr… Franc… Francisco… »

Aussitôt le canard et le perroquet éclatent de rire, vexant le demi-dieu, mais l'autre précolombien lui dit :

« Não. Ton vrai nome. Me, c'est Atília mas ils m'appellent André. E voce? »

Une nouvelle hésitation… puis il serre les mains du perroquet avant de répondre:

« Yolotli… »

* * *

« José et Donald? suffoque Panchito en voyant les deux autres si semblable à ses amis.

_ Oh no! Ma ils ont été eux, si. sourit Yolotli. C'est mes amis Domhnall et… Atília. » sourit-il avec un petit air rêveur en regardant le perroquet.

Mais il se calme et toussote en rougissant avant de reprendre.

« J'ai donc vécu au manoir de Pato McDuck pendant plusieurs mois en tant que Francisco. Domhnall n'était pas comme les autres Conquistadors. Il respectait les autres personnes, esclaves ou personnes libres, et il nous protégeait, moi et Atília.

_ Vous protégez?

_ Si. Yo peux te dire que sans lui, on aurait été bien malmené. »

Plusieurs séries de flashs montrent les trois "étrangers" se découvrir les uns les autres et se rapprocher.

« Atília, lui, était l'esprit tranquille. Toujours à calmer Domhnall qui avait toujours les nerfs, à s'assurer qu'il était heureux et que j'étais heureux. Il maîtrisait des connaissances incroyables sur les plantes et leurs vertues.

_ Comme José. sourit Panchito. Enfin… yo crois… il s'y connait en tisane et en médical.

_ Hé hé! Si il est comme Atília, ça ne m'étonne pas. Mon petit "Brésilien" était un chamán. explique-t-il. Un vrai génie de la médecine et dans plein d'autres choses. sourit Yolotli avant de soupirer joyeusement en regardant les souvenirs où apparaissent le perroquet. Ah, Atília… »

Panchito fronce les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'y arrive à son ancien lui, puis il hausse les épaules et observe le reste de la scène.

* * *

Dans le monde réel, loin des souvenirs, le corps de Panchito semble réagir aux gestes de réconfort de José. Le perroquet caresse délicatement les plumes du jeune coq pour être sûr qu'il sache qu'ils sont là mais en observant ce que font les autres… lorsque soudain, il l'entends gémir. Comme si il se réveillait.

« Panchito? appelle-t-il. **Amigos! Je crois qu'il revient à lui!** »

Tous se dirigent vers eux et observent Panchito. Le jeune coq gémit, bouge lentement la tête… puis il se colle à José et marmonne. Le perroquet rougit en voyant son ami se serrer contre lui comme un enfant qui a besoin de réconfort.

« Hé! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? s'inquiète Donald.

_ Il passe peut-être par un souvenir perturbant. » dit Xandra en haussant les épaules.

José soupire et caresse les cheveux de Panchito qui se blottit instinctivement contre lui… lorsqu'un mot s'échappe de ses lèvres. Mais les bavardages des filles sur les voyages inter-esprits l'empêchent d'entendre.

« **Silêncio!** crie-t-il soudain, inquiétant tout le monde car il n'osait jamais le ton, mais il se calme dès que le silence est fait. Muito obrigada! »

Puis il écoute Panchito qui marmonne non pas un mot, mais un nom!

« Atília… »

Tous froncent les sourcils à ce nom étrange.

« C'est qui? demande April.

_ Une de ses petites-amies? rit May.

_ Ou une conquête. se moque June.

_ Mais non! C'est le nom d'un des Trois premiers Caballeros. dit Xandra, stoppant les bavardages.

_ Ah? s'étonne Donald. Un homme avec un nom de femme.

_ Mas non, Donald! rit José. C'est un vieux nom qu'on retrouve parfois dans les familles Brésiliennes. »

Soudain, il se fige.

« Momento! Atília… c'était mon nom?

_ Le nom de ton ancienne vie. corrige Xandra. Yolotli doit évoqué des souvenirs le concernant avec Panchito. Ils étaient très proches tout les deux. Bien plus qu'avec Domhnall.

_ Domhnall? s'étonne Donald.

_ Ton ancienne vie. » sourit la déesse.

Alors que les autres se mettent à interroger la jeune femme, José reporte son attention sur Panchito. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête? Il le serre contre lui en marmonnant:

« Não tenha medo, meu amigo. Eu estou aqui. »

* * *

Dans le subconscient, Panchito est un peu surpris de sentir des bras autour de lui mais il n'en tient pas trop compte car cette impression est agréable. Il se concentre alors sur les souvenirs qui défilent devant ses yeux.

* * *

Ce jour-là, au manoir, il y avait une grande célébration pour l'anniversaire de Domhnall. Yolotli et Atília étaient ensemble près des portes du grand salon et accueillent poliment les gens… mais la plupart les ignore purement et simplement. Ce déni agace le jeune demi-dieu mais le calme et le sourire de son ami chaman lui permet de garder le sourire. Un peu plus loin dans le salon, Domhnall essaie bien gentiment de se débarrasser de la fille de Felldrake Sheldgoose. L'oie presque aussi imposante que son cher paternel essaie de le convaincre de danser avec elle mais, dans la bourgeoisie, ce genre d'invitation était presque une invitation au mariage!

« Et rien que l'idée…. » grimace Yolotli en regardant Panchito.

Le jeune coq Mexicain grimace à l'idée puis regarde l'ancienne vie de Domhnall qui essaie de s'éloigner de la jeune Sheldgoose qui lui colle aux palmes comme un vieux chewing-gum.

« Don de Pato! Vous m'avez déjà fait patienter plus d'assez longtemps! se plaint-elle. Vous m'aviez promis une danse tout à l'heure. »

Le jeune canard s'agace et s'apprête à exploser… mais Atília se racle la gorge et sourit à son "maître" pour lui faire comprendre qu'il doit rester diplomate afin d'éviter le conflit entre les Sheldgoose et les de Pato McDuck. Soupirant, le jeune noble se calme et se tourne vers sa "grosse" prétendante avant de dire:

« Milady Sheldgoose. Si je vous ai accepté une danse toute à l'heure, c'était surtout une manière polie de dire "jamais de la vie"!

_ **COMMENT?** s'indigne-t-elle.

_ J'ai d'autres obligations. dit-il en s'éloignant. Et puis, il y a plein de beau monde ce soir. Vous trouverez bien un jeune Lord qui acceptera que vous dansiez dans ses bras. »

La fière oie rougit d'embarras et de colère avant de s'éloigner en relevant le nez… mais dès qu'elle est loin, Domhnall perd son calme et se rue vers le jeune perroquet.

« **Donne-moi de tes plantes pour calmer, Atília! Dépêche!**

_ Oh! Momento, Don Domhnall. dit-il en fouillant dans son costume pour retrouver un de ses sacs. En mélangeant un peu dans le thé, ça passera inaperçu.

_ Tout va bien, Domhnall? s'étonne Yolotli alors que son ami lui donne une petite poignée de plantes.

_ **Non ça va pas!** grommelle le canard en récupérant la première boisson qu'il trouve et jette les feuilles dedans. J'en ai assez de ces fêtes avec ces volailles endimanchés qui pensent qu'à essayer de me marier à leurs filles! J'en viens à regretter l'Écosse, c'est pour dire! »

Les deux précolombiens lèvent les yeux au ciel en souriant, amusés même si ce genre de conversation devenait courant. Le mariage était quelque chose qui exaspérait Domhnall car il ne se sentait pas prêt mais son père devenait de plus en plus pressant à ce sujet. Il faut dire que Domhnall était le premier garçon de sa famille donc l'héritier légitime. Celui qui perpétuera le nom!

« Ne t'en fais pas, amigo. sourit Yolotli. De toute façon, si tu n'es pas d'accord, tu padre ne peut rien dire.

_ Oh, t'en sais rien. soupire Domhnall. Il serait capable de faire un mariage arrangé que je peux pas refusé. »

Soupirant, il boit tranquillement la boisson avec les plantes apaisantes.

* * *

Atília sourit à ses deux… amis (si il ose les appeler comme ça). Mais soudain, le maître du manoir crie:

« André! Viens par là! »

Le jeune perroquet reprend un air plus soumis et s'approche du "Grand Maître" (comme ils le surnommaient entre esclaves) qui est avec Lord Felldrake Sheldgoose. Il s'incline comme on lui a apprit et dit calmement:

« Sim, Don de Pato ?

_ André! Je pense que tu vas être content.

_ Ah?

_ Tu as pu remarqué que depuis que Francisco nous a rejoint, mon fils Domhnall ne te demande plus grand chose. dit le vieux canard.

_ Sim… mas je…

_ Je sais, je sais! Un esclave aussi fidèle et droit que toi devrait avoir un maître qui l'utilise à sa juste valeur. C'est pourquoi j'ai pensé à te changé de maître, mon brave André.

_ **O quê?** s'affole le perroquet.

_ C'est un grand honneur que je te fais de te donner un travail où tu seras plus utile. Et tu ne pars pas avec un inconnu. J'en ai parlé avec Lord Sheldgoose et, comme il y a une possible union entre nos enfants, il est d'accord pour te prendre chez lui, comme esclave pour sa fille. dit le père Pato McDuck, horrifiant le jeune esclave. Disons que tu seras un cadeau de fiançailles. Je suis sûr que Domhnall sera d'accord. »

Atília s'horrifie en comprenant qu'il va retourner avec Sheldgoose, surtout pour servir de cadeau de fiançailles forcées. Le large jars lui sourit diaboliquement, lui faisant comprendre d'un regard qu'il va vivre l'enfer. Mais gardant son calme (comme son maître chamanique lui a apprit dans sa tribu), il dit:

« Don de Pato, senhor. Je ne refuse pas cet ordre mas mon maître est Don Domhnall. C'est de lui que je recevrais cet ordre et mais ninguém! »

Sauf que cette phrase semble offusquer Sheldgoose et le père de Pato McDuck.

« Domhnall sera d'accord quoi qu'il en dise! rage le patriarche. Et tu es un esclave, André! Même si ton maître est mon fils, je suis son père et tu dois obéir à mes ordres également!

_ Il a peut-être besoin d'une leçon. » sourit sadique Felldrake en attrapant le bras du jeune précolombien aux plumes vertes et en décrochant le fouet qu'il a à la ceinture.

Atília s'horrifie… mais avant que son bourreau ait le temps de le frapper, un éclair rouge bondit entre eux et frappe le Lord avec un plateau d'argent. Le jeune perroquet tombe au sol et suffoque en voyant Yolotli, le plateau toujours en main et rageant:

« **No lo toques, gran cerdo mentiroso!** »

Le silence se fait aussitôt, tous choqué qu'un esclave de Don de Pato s'élève contre un de ses supérieurs. Domhnall est le plus horrifié par ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé pour que Yolotli ose se "comporter à nouveau en sauvage"? Mais le jeune coq ne compte pas baisser les yeux cette fois. Certains murmurent et s'indignent devant un tel comportement.

« **Francisco!** s'indigne le père. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?

_ Personne ne touche à mes amigos! **Está claro?** rage-t-il.

_ Décidément, Don de Pato, votre fils ne sait pas dresser ses esclaves! se moque Felldrake en se relevant.

_ Hum…. Lord Sheldgoose… tente Domhnall en se rapprochant.

_ Ne te mêle pas de ça, Domhnall! Francisco a besoin d'une leçon! » gronde le maître des lieux.

D'un claquement de doigts, il appelle deux de ses esclaves les plus forts. En les voyant, Yolotli pousse Atília pour éviter qu'il se prenne un coup puis il bondit entre les deux gorilles pour leur échapper… sauf qu'un troisième (sortit de on se sait où) l'attrape et le plaque au sol.

« Très bien! Maintenant… commence le maître mais Sheldgoose s'approche.

_ Si vous me permettez, Don de Pato, c'est à moi que ce sauvage s'en ait pris. Il est juste que ce soit moi qui lui donne une leçon. »

Yolotli s'affole à la lueur démoniaque dans les yeux du jars mais comme Don de Pato Senior s'écarte avec un petit signe de tête, il comprend que ce qui a failli arriver à son ami allait lui arriver. Sous les rires des bourgeois, les gorilles tiennent le jeune coq devant le jars, exposant son dos... et sans attendre, le Lord fait brutalement claquer son fouet sur le dos de Yolotli. Le jeune précolombien se retrouve le souffle coupé sous la douleur, il sent quelques unes de ses plumes se détacher et la large lanière toucher sa peau. Il a à peine le temps de s'en remettre qu'un autre coup le frappe violemment. Cette fois, il sent le sang qui coule sur son dos mais il se retient de hurler. Il tremble sous la douleur mais refuse d'apporter ce plaisir aux autres "spectateurs". Seuls Domhnall et Atília s'horrifient à chaque coup que se prend le jeune coq.

* * *

Mais alors qu'il a déjà reçu plusieurs coups et qu'il saigne abondamment, Atília ne peut en supporter davantage. Rassemblant le peu de courage ou de folie qu'il a, il saisit un sac dans la poche de sa veste et se tourne vers Domhnall.

« Quand je te ferais signe, tu devras fermer les yeux et ne pas respirer quelques minutes. Concorda? »

Le jeune noble hoche la tête même si il ignore ce qu'il a derrière la tête. Yolotli tremble en sentant ses plaies ouvertes lui brûler (Panchito est d'ailleurs horrifié par les blessures sanglantes) mais il refuse de montrer la moindre faiblesse. Il est un demi-dieu pour l'amour du Ciel! Il ne pleurerait pas! Il ne supplirait pas! Mais alors que Sheldgoose s'apprête à le frapper une nouvelle fois, le jeune perroquet vert se place entre les deux hommes et crie à son ami:

« Feche os olhos e não respire! »

Bien que ne comprenant pas, le jeune coq obéit et Atília ouvre son sac, fermant les yeux et bloquant sa respiration. Un nuage de poudre se forme alors dans la salle, inquiétant tout le monde… mais après quelques minutes, le nuage disparaît.

« **Sale sauvage! Attends un peu que je te…** » grogne Sheldgoose.

Mais à peine bouge-t-il sa main qu'elle semble se décomposer en plusieur frames (images pour l'animation) sous le mouvement.

« Que … qu'est-ce que…..? » demande-t-il mais sa pensée semble flotter quelque part ailleurs et son corps se sent tout flagada.

Les autres membres de la noblesse semblaient vouloir parler mais on aurait dit que seul des sons de cachalots sortaient de leurs bouches. Tous s'affolent et se regardent, tétanisés, criant de façon désorganisée et sans queue ni tête. Même les gorilles semblent pris de panique.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? » s'étonne Domhnall en s'approchant de Yolotli pour le redresser.

Atília, lui, reste droit et fier en fixant Sheldgoose… lorsqu'il se met à marmonner des mots dans sa langue. Des mots que Yolotli ne comprend pas mais reconnaît. Il avait déjà entendu des mots semblables lors des rares rites chamaniques qu'il avait aperçu. Puis le jeune chaman se plante devant le jars et dit:

« Agora, tu vas m'écouter et ne plus approcher mes amigos! **Sinon, tu peux compter sur moi pour te maldição!** Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ma tamanho pequeno! Parce que je peux **doubler ma taille** ou me **dédoubler, pobre idiota!** »

Il se met à bouger de droite à gauche et, même si Yolotli et Domhnall ne voient rien, les autres ont l'impression que le petit perroquet se dédouble encore et encore, à tel point qu'ils ont l'impression de voir non pas un mais une bonne dizaine d'esclaves aux plumes vertes. Certains s'affolent et s'enfuient mais pas Sheldgoose qui se met à vouloir se débarrasser des clones à coups de fouets. Le chaman fait discrètement signe à ses amis de s'éloigner et, dès qu'il est sûr qu'ils sont en sécurité, il plante un de ses doigts dans sa bouche et souffle avant de se redresser aussi haut que possible sur une table… mais les bourgeois ne voient pas la table mais un perroquet qui devient immense. Les rares courageux qui restaient hurlent et s'enfuient alors que Sheldgoose tombe à genoux.

« **Pitié! Ne me tuez pas!** »

Atília le fusille du regard et ordonne:

« Deixe meus amigos em paz! »

Puis, il s'approche de Felldrake et lui donne une légère tape sur le front. Le jars se voit alors avec de nombreuses couleurs tout autour qui lui font tourner la tête… et il finit par s'effondrer sur le sol. Alors que Panchito éclate de rire, le jeune perroquet court rejoindre ses amis et aide Domhnall à redresser Yolotli.

« Rápido! Avant qu'ils ne reviennent à eux! dit-il.

_ Tu leur as fait quoi? demande le jeune canard.

_ Je leur ai juste donner une velho truque de chaman qu'on utilise dans les cérémonies, dans ma tribu. »

Sans autre explication, les deux amis conduisent Yolotli dans la chambre du jeune noble pour s'occuper des blessures du jeune coq.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, pendant que Domhnall s'entretenait avec son père qui semblait furieux, Atília, lui, prépare une pommade pour apaiser et (légèrement) soigner les plaies fraîches sur le dos de Yolotli. Quelle bravoure! Yolotli était un vrai guerrier, défenseur du plus faible. Quelque chose que Atília enviait à d'autres jeunes gens de sa tribu.

Enfin sa mixture prête, il s'en va l'appliquer sur le dos du jeune coq allongé (sur son ventre) dans le lit de Domhnall. Une fois à l'abri des regards, le jeune Aztèque s'était permis quelques larmes de douleur, surtout lorsqu'ils avaient essuyé le sang de son dos. La simple vu du liquide rouge l'avait terrorisé. Le perroquet enlève le chiffon imbibé d'eau et de sang, mais….. il fut surpris de constater que les plaies se sont refermées aussi vite qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire! Il n'en reste que des petites griffures! Incroyable! D'où un tel prodige peut-il venir? Quel mage pouvait attribuer cette capacité à un guerrier? Ça lui semble impossible même pour lui qui est chaman. Pourtant, seul un attribut comme ça ne pouvait être donner à un mortel que par des Dieux ! Atília hésite mais il passe sa main sur le dos de son ami, intrigué par la rapidité de cicatrisation.

« Qué ? s'étonne Panchito. Ma comment…?

_ Un autre pouvoir, amigo. sourit Yolotli. Le pouvoir de guérison.

_ Yo peux guérir?

_ Si… pero vu que j'ai eu peur du sang après la mort de Tenoch, j'évitais là où il y avait beaucoup de sang. »

Panchito hoche la tête, compréhensif, et retourne vers le souvenir.

Yolotli est intrigué par les mouvements de la main de Atília sur son dos. Surtout qu'il ne sent aucune douleur.

« Atília… marmonne-t-il.

_ Yolotli. Tu es mon amigo, não?

_ Si…

_ Alors, je veux que tu me dise a verdade. Toute la vérité.

_ Sur quoi?

_ Tu as été battu violemment. Tu saignais terriblement, tu avais de larges plaies ouvertes et là… tu n'as plus que de pequenos arranhões.

_ Ta receta milagrosa…

_ Il aurait fallu que je te la mette avant. gronde le perroquet, se demandant si son ami le prend pour un idiot. Vamos lá! Tu n'as plus confiance en moi? »

Le jeune coq soupire et tremble… avant de marmonner.

« Ce n'est pas en toi que je n'ai plus confiance, amigo… c'est en moi…

_ O quê?

_ Yo… yo soy… un… un semidiós...

_ Un quoi? suffoque le perroquet.

_ Ne me fais pas répéter. grommelle le jeune demi-dieu. Yo suis le fils d'une mortelle et d'un diós. Xipe Totec.

_ Je ne connais pas ce dieu… marmonne Atília.

_ Dans ma culture, c'est un des dioses les plus puissants… Le diós du printemps, du renouveau, de l'agriculture et de l'or.

_ Et tu as des atribuições qui viennent de lui. Comme cette cicatrisation miracle.

_ Si… yo devrais en être fier pero… c'est à cause de moi que mon Village a été détruit.

_ Quê? Pourquoi dis-tu ça? s'inquiète le jeune chaman.

_ Parce que c'est le cas… le prêtre de notre village m'avait dit que mes… pouvoirs… n'apporteraient que le mal. Ma comme c'était un sale vautour, yo ne l'ai pas cru…

_ Et?

_ Et Sheldgoose et ses hombres sont venus au Village soit disant pour devenir nos amigos… pero ils ne voulaient que nos bijoux en or et nos terres… ils les ont cru miraculeuses… alors… ils ont tué tout les guerriers, sauf me, et séparer des familles… comme… »

Yolotli ne peut se retenir de pleurer en pensant à sa mère et à ses cadets. Il n'avait jamais pu les revoir, il ignorait si ils allaient bien, si ils étaient encore vivants… Il se sentait tellement responsable…

Mais Atília le redresse et le force à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Ne crois pas ça, Yolotli… ces Conquistadors ne sont que des monstros. Ils ont également détruit ma tribu, tuer des femmes et des enfants avec des hommes, fait flamber nos maisons… ils n'étaient pas là pour découvrir… mais pour détruire… que tu ais des pouvoirs ou non, ils seraient venus… »

Le perroquet baisse la tête, avec les joues légèrement rouge, puis il marmonne.

« Mas… même si ils ont détruit beaucoup de choses… c'est grâce à ces hommes que nous nous sommes rencontrés… »

Yolotli devient rouge en voyant son… ami…. lui sourire comme ça… mais il baisse la tête.

« Yolotli?

_ Yo… tengo miedo… tremble l'aztèque. Toutes les personnes que j'ai aimé ont fini par souffrir… et je les ai perdu… Tenoch… mi madre… mi hermanos y hermanas… »

Atília sourit, attendri par ce côté fleur bleue derrière cette large carapace à fort tempérament, puis il relève la tête de Yolotli.

« Tu as vu ce dont je suis capable. Je sais me défendre même si je déteste la violence. Je ne peux pas promettre que je ne souffrirais pas… mas je peux te promettre que tu ne me perdras pas. »

Les deux précolombiens se regardent, l'un cherchant à rassurer l'autre,... puis comme si un mur s'était effondré entre eux, Yolotli ose enfin poser ses lèvres sur celles de Atília. Le perroquet ne le repousse pas. Bien au contraire.

* * *

Panchito vire au rouge (encore plus que ses plumes) et se tourne en poussant un léger "Ay caramba!" qui amuse Yolotli.

« Qué? C'est la première fois que tu vois un beso?

_ Entre deux gente qui ressemblent à moi et à José, si! rougit le coq du monde présent. Alors… toi et l'ancienne vie de José, vous étiez…

_ Amantes? Si. Pero à l'époque, surtout pour les hombres du Vieux Monde, c'était très mal vu! C'était presque pire que el Diablo! C'était un peu un secret entre nous… pero nous nous aimions et nous ne voulions plus rester cacher de l'autre. Ma nous voulions aussi être libre. Et même si Domhnall était juste, son padre, c'était autre chose. Alora nous avons décidé que nous ne pouvions pas rester au manoir. Nous avons donc décidé de fuir pour pouvoir retrouver notre liberté. » dit-il en changeant de souvenir.

* * *

Atília termine d'écrire la lettre pour Domhnall. Étant le seul à savoir écrire l'espagnol, c'est lui qui s'était acquitté de cette tâche pendant que Yolotli ressemblait leurs maigres affaires. Le perroquet pose la lettre sur le lit de son ami noble avant de courir rejoindre son amant dans les cuisines. Les esclaves du père aident les deux autres à emballer leurs affaires puis, après avec vérifier si la voie était libre, ils les guidèrent jusqu'à la grille et les firent sortir.

Une fois dehors, les deux esclaves s'avancent dans les rues, le jeune coq bondit joyeusement en se sentant enfin libre et heureux pour la première fois qu'il avait rencontré ces sales envahisseurs. Seul le perroquet reste calme derrière lui avec leurs affaires même si il est également heureux. Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils soient enfin libre ! Leur plan était simple : trouver un bateau qui traversait l'océan et retourner chez eux ! Dans leurs pays ! Là où ils étaient nés ! Là où ils étaient libres ! Là où ils pouvaient s'aimer sans s'inquiéter du regard des autres! L'endroit où ils auraient dû rester jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles les quittent (façon de parler pour Yolotli).

Ils traversent la ville tranquillement et arrivent au port. Là, ils observent le va-et-vient des marins qui chargent des marchandises sur les bateaux. Le problème, c'est que des soldats surveillent les embarquements et que s'ils se font prendre, ce n'est pas au manoir qu'ils finiront mais en prison ou tout bêtement exécutés pour fuite.

« Caramba! Il va falloir ruser pour passer.

_ Tu crois qu'on y arrivera? s'inquiète le jeune chaman.

_ On doit y arriver! Ici, nous ne serons que des esclaves! Sheldgoose pourra nous exécuter à la moindre gaffe! Si en plus ils découvrent pour nous-deux…

_ Mas Domhnall…

_ Je n'ai rien contre Domhnall, amor… pero… il ne peut pas comprendre… personne de ce mundo "civilisé" ne comprend nuestro amor l'un pour l'autre. soupire Yolotli en forçant Atília à le regarder dans les yeux. Tu es tout ce que j'ai de plus cher, Atília. Te amo con todo mi corazón! Je ne peux pas te perdre… »

L'ancien esclave aux plumes vertes sourit et caresse la joue du jeune demi-dieu.

« Eu também te amo, meu amor. Et tu ne me perdras jamais. »

Ils se serrent l'un contre l'autre, apportant chacun du réconfort à l'autre. Ce n'était pas évident de laisser leur ami derrière eux… mais ils avaient autant de droit que ces gens là qui les malmènent et les prenaient pour des objets.

* * *

Ils restèrent donc ainsi pendant plusieurs heures à observer les rondes des gardes pour pouvoir monter à bord au bon moment. Mais hélas, deux esclaves en fuite ne passent pas aussi inaperçu qu'on pourrait le penser. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de deux esclaves d'un homme aussi important que Don de Pato! Dès qu'il avait remarqué l'absence de 'Francisco' et 'André', il avait demandé l'aide de la Patrouille!

« Qué ? s'étonne Panchito.

_ La Patrouille. C'était une organisation de bourgeois qui chassait les esclaves en cavale. Si tu veux un' comparaison, c'est une fourrière à esclaves.

_ Ay…. » soupire le jeune coq avant de regarder la suite.

Alors que Yolotli et Atília se reposent à l'abri de la ruelle, le jeune demi-dieu entend des chiens qui aboient. Intrigué, il ouvre les yeux… et suffoque en voyant des bourgeois qui les ont repéré et l'un d'eux libère ses chiens.

« **Vamos, Atília !** » s'affole l'aztèque en redressant vite son amant.

Le perroquet se réveille en sursaut et suit son amant qui l'entraîne vite vers des rues plus loin. Sauf que les chiens sont tenaces. Yolotli est obligé de faire tomber des tonneaux pour les effrayer… mais malheureusement, les cavaliers de la Patrouille les rattrapent et leurs bloquent tout échappatoire. Alors que le jeune coq semble prêt à se battre, Atília est terrorisé.

« Vous n'irez pas plus loin, sale rats d'égout ! grommelle le chef de la Patrouille. Il est temps de retourner auprès de votre maître !

_ **Puedes soñar, chico sucio!** » rugit le jeune demi-dieu en sortant un couteau de poche qu'il a 'emprunté' à Domhnall.

Il bondit vers eux et essaie d'en blesser un qui l'évite mais un autre se saisit du jeune perroquet (qui n'a pas eu le temps de sortir ses plantes hallucinogènes) alors qu'un troisième sort une épée et frappe le jeune coq à l'épaule. Le pauvre hurle en sentant la lame lui entailler la chair jusqu'à l'os.

« **Yolotli !** panique son amant.

_ Sale chien ! grogne le bourgeois. On ne t'a donc jamais appris à respecter ton maître ? Tu n'es qu'un misérable sans plus de valeur qu'un vase !

_ Don de Pato a dit qu'il fallait les ramener morts ou vifs ! rit un autre. On garde le calme et on tue le rebelle.

_ **Não !** s'affole Atília. Não, por favor! » pleure-t-il.

Mais les hommes ignorent ses pleurs et, une fois Yolotli au sol, entre eux tous, ils saisissent leurs pistolets, les chargent, visent leur victime….

« **Não não não! NÃO ! YOLOTLI NÃO !** » hurle le jeune perroquet en larmes.

Le jeune coq se voit déjà mort… lorsqu'une balle frappe la main du chef de la Patrouille qui relâche son arme dû à la douleur soudaine. Tous regardent leur chef jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un hennissement de cheval au loin. Et il voit un des chevaux des Don de Pato se cabrer avec sur son dos, Domhnall de Pato tenant un pistolet encore fumant dans la main.

Yolotli et Atília sourient, heureux de voir leur troisième ami arriver à temps. Le cheval se lance alors au galop pendant que Domhnall brandit son épée.

« Tuez-moi ce traître ! » rage le chef blessé.

Bien que inquiets à l'idée d'affronter un noble, les autres bourgeois sortent leurs épées et se dirigent vers le jeune canard.

« **DOMHNALL! ATENÇÃO !** » s'affole Atília même si il est toujours tenu par un des bourgeois.

Mais le jeune noble a eu une éducation très poussée sur les armes et le combat à l'épée. Il pare les coups tout en restant sur sa monture, fait tomber plusieurs cavaliers puis, quand l'un d'eux arrive à effrayer son cheval qui le met à terre dans une grande ruade, il se bat vaillamment. Yolotli gémit en tenant son épaule, espérant cicatriser vite pour pouvoir aller aider son ami, et Atília s'inquiète en regardant le grand nombre d'hommes qui affrontent Domhnall. Même si il est doué, le pauvre risque vite d'être pris sous le nombre. Et ce fichu bourgeois qui le tenait… Se lançant dompter par son instinct de "sauvage" (comme dirait les Espagnols), il se met à écraser le pied de celui qui le tient, qui hurle alors comme une fillette, et en profite pour s'échapper. Il court rejoindre Yolotli et l'aide à se redresser.

« Hé! Bougez pas, vous-deux! » rage le chef en prenant son épée de sa main valide.

Mais le jeune perroquet récupère un sac dans sa veste et jette la poudre dans les yeux. Le bourgeois hurle et se frotte les yeux…. avant de hurler en voyant des milliers de couleurs flotter devant lui sans raison. Profitant de la distraction, Atília regarde la plaie de son amant, rassuré de voir qu'elle cicatrise, avant de récupérer l'arme du soldat.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? s'affole le jeune coq.

_ J'ai bien observé Domhnall pendant ses cours d'escrime. Je devrais pouvoir l'aider le temps que tu cicatrise complètement. » rassure-t-il avant de courir rejoindre son ami noble.

Et heureusement, juste à temps! Domhnall était en train de plier sous le nombre mais l'arrivée du jeune esclave aux plumes vertes changent les statistiques. Surtout qu'il est très agile et doué pour quelqu'un qui prône plus la paix que la guerre. Yolotli sourit, admiratif, avant de regarder son épaule. Elle n'est pas totalement cicatrisée mais il ne peut pas rester sans rien faire. Surtout que le bourgeois qui a eu le pied écrasé par son amant était en train de retourner à la charge. Sans hésité, il bondit sur lui, l'assomme d'un bon coup de pied avant de récupérer une épée et de se jeter dans la mêlée.

* * *

Panchito observe le combat avec un grand sourire émerveillé, se demandant si le groupe qu'il forme avec José et Donald aura droit à de grandes batailles du même genre… et quand le dernier bourgeois est désarmé et s'enfuit en couinant comme un petit chien, le jeune coq Mexicain pousse un grand cri de joie en jetant son sombrero qui fait quelques tours avant de retomber sur sa tête.

« Ay Caramba! C'est pas du un contre 100 ma c'est presque aussi épique! dit-il, faisant rire Yolotli.

_ Para mi, c'est le premier combat des Trois Caballeros! Ma à l'époque, nous n'avions pas encore de nom. dit-il. Et même. Atília et moi ne pensions pas que Domhnall nous suivraient. »

Le souvenir reprend après que les bourgeois se soient enfuis. Les trois amis sont heureux d'avoir gagné… mais Yolotli tombe à genoux en tenant son épaule.

« Yolotli! s'affole Atília.

_ Ce n'est rien… mon épaule n'avait pas fini de cicatriser… marmonne le coq qui n'ose pas regarder sa blessure car rien que sentir le sang couler sur ses doigts le rend malade.

_ Espere! »

Atília récupère un peu de baume qu'il a préparé et en applique sur l'épaule du jeune coq avant de bander la plaie en déchirant un morceau de sa chemise. Puis les deux esclaves lèvent les yeux vers Domhnall qui les regarde avec un petit air agacé.

« Vous êtes vraiment bête ou vous faites semblant? demande-t-il. Vous aviez vraiment espéré pouvoir vous sauver du manoir et rentrer chez vous comme ça? Tout seuls?

_ On a pas le choix, Domhnall… marmonne Yolotli. Nous sommes des hombres libres! Mais pas ici...

_ Je sais… mais vous n'arriverez jamais à rentrer chez vous… sauf avec mon aide. »

Ses deux amis se figent.

« Mas, Don Domhnall….

_ **NE M'APPELLES PLUS AVEC CE TITRE!** rage Domhnall. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec les Don de Pato! Vous savez ce que mon père veut? Que j'épouse la fille de Sheldgoose! **Beurk!** Plutôt mourir! Il a qu'à l'épouser lui-même si il veut une union avec eux! s'agace le canard. Non mais il me prend pour quoi? Un de ses purs-sangs d'élevage? **NON! Je suis un de Pato mais également un McDuck!** Et chez les McDuck, on choisit sa destinée! Et moi aussi je choisirais! »

Puis le jeune noble se calme… et rit.

« Et puis, sans moi, je crois que vous ne resterez pas longtemps en vie. Surtout si vous finissez avec une épaule en moins à chaque combat.

_ Y qué significa eso? grogne Yolotli alors que Atília éclate de rire avant d'interroger.

_ Mas alors, Domhnall, que vas-tu faire?

_ Me joindre à vous et devenir qui je veux. Domhnall McDuck! »

Le jeune de Pato jette l'insigne de la famille de Pato mais garde fièrement celui de sa famille écossaise.

« Autant te dire que quand de Pato Mayor a entendu que son fils héritier avait huido avec des esclavos, il n'a pas apprécier. dit Yolotli à sa vie présente. Il a même renier Domhnall de sa familia.

_ C'est pour ça que Donald n'est pas consciente de ses origines nobles et hispano.

_ Si. Et c'est là que ça devient intéressant. »

* * *

 **Et voilà la partie 2 :D Vous voyez maintenant comment Yolotli a rencontré ses amis Caballeros, Domhnall et Atília.**

 **Domhnall est bel et bien un ancêtre de Donald (d'ailleurs son nom est la variante écossaise du prénom de notre célèbre canard) mais après avoirs fuit avec des esclaves, les Don de Pato et les McDuck ont reniés ce fils et on effacé son nom des arbres généalogiques. C'est pour ça que ni Clinton Coot (l'arrière-grand-père de Donald) et Donald ignorent son lien de parenté avec leurs familles.**

 **Atília, lui, est un fils de chaman puis chaman de la tribu des Guaraní, une tribu précolombienne qui vivaient au niveau du Brésil. En tant que chaman (et en headcanon par rapport à la magie noire que José utilise dans le film** _les Trois Caballeros_ **), notre perroquet précolombien maîtrise les plantes hallucinogènes et arrive à "contrôler" les hallucinations qu'elles provoquent, ce qui lui permet de faire voir des mondes multicolores, de rétrécir ou grandir d'un simple souffle, de se dédoubler, bref de faire ce que fait José dans** _Saludos Amigo,_ _les Trois Caballeros_ **et l'épisode** _Two Happy Amigos_

 **Si vous voulez une illustration des relations entre trois amis, ça serait un peu comme ça:**

 **Domhnall et Atilia auraient une relation comme Pearl et Pink Diamond dans _Steven Universe_**

 **Yolotli et Domhnall auraient une relation comme Charlotte et Tiana dans** _la Princesse et la Grenouille_

 **Et Yolotli et Atilia bah... une romance ^^ Oui oui, j'ai découvert les fandom _"Three gay Caballeros"_ et j'ai une petite préférence pour le couple JoséxPanchito et, vu l'époque, on a trouvé sympa que Yolotli et Atilia aient une romance qu'ils doivent gardé caché. **

**A votre avis, comment vont-ils rencontrer Xandra? Comment vont-ils devenir les Caballeros? Que va-t-il leur arrivée encore?**

 **A vos idées :D Et à la prochaine les amis :D**


	8. Chapitre 5 partie3: Les Trois Caballeros

_The Legend of the Three Caballeros_

 **Les ombres d'un passé trouble**

* * *

Chapitre 5: Un passé oublié

 _Les Trois Caballeros_

Quand ils retournent aux souvenirs, les deux coqs voient alors trois silhouettes masquées de capes à capuches chevaucher les routes de campagnes. En y regardant de plus près, il s'agit des trois amis.

« On était devenu des fugitifs, de vrais Bandidos. explique Yolotli. Et Domhnall nous avait conseillé de vivre plus discret dans les petits villages reculés des villes pour pouvoir planifier notre prochain voyage, vers ce que les conquistadors appelaient "le nouveau monde". »

Soudainement, une fois arrivé dans un village, les chevaux s'arrêtent devant une taverne. Les trois amis y entrent pour se restaurer mais aussi pour récolter des informations sur les prochains voyages. Car les tavernes étaient l'endroit parfait pour les potins en tout genre qui vont et viennent de tous les coins possibles et imaginables.

Les trois fugitifs une fois à table mangeaient et buvaient mais surtout prenaient en compte dans un coin sombre toutes informations qui se disaient dans la taverne. Et jusque là, toujours rien sur les prochains voyages et conquêtes prévus, mais quelque chose d'autre capte leur attention.

* * *

« Je vous jure, camarades! Il se passe de drôle de choses dans le manoir Sheldgoose! La tempête qui surgit de nulle part et des nuages sombres qui tournent au-dessus de son toit! C'est de la magie noire, ça je vous le dit! » dit un client de la taverne avant de prendre une gorgée de sa chope.

Au nom de Sheldgoose et à la mention de magie, les trois amis écoutent attentivement.

« C'est ça! T'es sûr que t'avais pas bu un peu de trop ce soir-là? rit un autre.

_ Non! J'étais totalement sobre! J'avais une entrevue avec lui concernant les richesses qu'il a ramené du nouveau monde. Je sais pas ce qu'il a mais depuis qu'il a trouvé ce vieux bouquin doré, il est devenu encore plus fou qu'avant!

_ C'est pas le premier noble à qui ça arrive. dit un autre avant de boire et de reprendre. Y'a plusieurs gouverneurs qui ont sont devenu totalement fous avec leur or!

_ Quand ils cherchent pas l'Eldorado! glousse un quatrième.

_ Ouais mais je sais pas… il dit chercher quelque chose. Il parle même de repartir pour une autre contrée du nouveau monde. »

Les trois amis suffoquent puis se concertent.

« Voilà notre chance! s'exclame Yolotli à voix basse. On doit savoir quand il part pour pouvoir monter incognito sur le bateau.

_ Mas il s'agit de Sheldgoose. s'inquiète Atília.

_ Hé, ça serait quand même amusant que celui qui vous a amené ici vous ramène chez vous non? rit Domhnall. Et par chez vous, je veux dire chez moi! finit-il de dire avec ironie.

_ Oh allez! No seas gallinas mojadas! dit Yolotli aux autres.

_ Parles pour toi, fils de poule! marmonne Domhnall dans ses dents (sachant que sa famille était un sujet sensible pour Yolotli).

_ Et vous avez entendu comme moi! Quelque chose d'étrange se passe chez lui! Ça a peut-être un rapport avec la conquête de mon empire ou la tribu d'Atília! Por favor, Amigos! Il faut y aller! Por favor! »

Le canard et le perroquet se regardent, incertains,... mais Yolotli est plus qu'impatient de retrouver sa terre natale ! Et le plus tôt ils trouveront un moyen de rejoindre le "nouveau monde", le mieux ça sera pour tout le monde.

« OK…. » soupire Domhnall.

Yolotli s'apprête à hurler de joie mais Atília lui bloque la bouche. Pas la peine d'ameuter toute la taverne.

* * *

Après avoir terminé leur repas, les trois amis repartirent à cheval vers le manoir Sheldgoose. Domhnall n'y avait été que quelques fois… mais ce soir-là, le manoir semble plus sombre, plus menaçant.

« Oh ciel… on se croirait aux portes de l'Enfer… » marmonne le jeune noble.

Ils ralentissent leurs montures avant d'approcher réellement la demeure.

« Hhmm…. fit Atília, pensif. Il faudrait se faire le plus discreto possible pour pouvoir passer, parce qu'un noble et des esclaves libres en caval, nao passa despercebido! »

Et aussitôt sur cette remarque, les trois amis se mettent à réfléchir. Jusqu'à ce que Atília regarde Domhnall. Lui, il pourrait rentrer en prétendant s'être repenti de sa fugue… mais si tout foiré, il sera le seul à l'intérieur à se débrouiller. Non! Il fallait que les trois soient à l'intérieur mais il faudrait une distraction. Puis les trois oiseaux virent au loin une calèche s'approchait du bâtiment. Il s'agissait du carrosse que la fille de Sheldgoose avait l'habitude de prendre lors de ses déplacements. Euréka! Mais c'est bien sûr !

« Ahah! » fit Atília en trouvant une solution, attirant l'attention des deux autres sur lui avant de regarder Domhnall avec un sourire qui en dit long.

Yolotli se perd avant qu'il ne regarde le carrosse s'arrêter devant le manoir, puis il comprit et fit:

« Ahah ! » à son tour avant de regarder lui aussi le canard de la même façon que le perroquet. Domhnall les regarde, puis le carrosse avant de se figer et de protester:

« **Alors là non!** »

Les deux esclaves continuent à le fixer mais le canard refuse.

« Tu as une autre solution, amigo ? » rit Yolotli.

L'Écossais espagnol s'apprête à répondre mais il ne trouve rien à dire. Il se mord la lèvre, essaie de trouver autre chose… puis il soupire.

* * *

La grosse oie sort de son carrosse, le bec en l'air avec son air supérieur, et s'apprête à entrer dans la demeure lorsque…

« Bonsoir, Milady ! » salue une voix.

La fille du maître des lieux se fige et se tourne pour voir un petit canard aux plumes blanches qui lui sourit et s'incline respectueusement.

« Don Domhnall de Pato ? Que diable faites-vous ici ? grogne-t-elle en lui faisant face, toujours furieuse à cause de la honte lors de l'anniversaire du jeune noble.

_ Ma Dame! commence-t-il avec un ton de voix charmeur. Je dois vous avouer qu'à mon anniversaire, j'étais nerveux car je me disais que je n'avais nullement prouver ma valeur auprès des femmes! Et que celles-ci méritaient mieux que moi! Alors, pour vous épargner la honte de m'avoir à vos côtés, je suis devenu cruel envers vous et rompu votre cœur ! »

Puis il reprend entre deux soupires agacés.

« C'est pour ça que je me suis enfui, Ma Dame! En me retrouvant livré à moi-même, je me suis retrouver. Et aujourd'hui, je reviens vers vous pour vous retrouver! Afin que nous puissions former une histoire d'amour sincère entre un noble soldat déchu devenu desperados et la fleur la plus rare et délicate de cette terre! »

Domhnall se force à garder son sourire même si il est écœuré par ses propres mots. Surtout qu'il est sûr d'entendre ses deux amis qui gloussent discrètement, cachés plus loin. Mais il fait ça pour la bonne cause. Ses mots semblent plaire à la large oie qui sourit, comme touchée, et elle glousse.

« Seigneur, Don de Pato ! Je ne vous imaginais pas tel charmeur !

_ J'aime à penser que je peux vous garder un peu de mystère. sourit-il.

_ Oh, vous êtes un grand fou, Don de Pato ! »

Yolotli et Atília éclatent de rire, imaginant leur ami horrifié. Surtout vu la stupidité de la grosse dame.

Par chance, le tonnerre se met à grogner et des nuages s'accumulent au dessus du manoir.

« Encore ? grommelle la jeune femme. Seigneur, c'est la troisième fois depuis ce matin ! »

Puis elle baisse les yeux vers son prétendant et bat des paupières telle une diva.

« Don de Pato, veuillez entrer ! Vous n'allez pas rester sous l'orage.

_ Oh, ma dame ! L'honneur que vous me faites me remplit de bonheur… mais comme j'ai perdu mon titre de noblesse, je doute que votre père accepte.

_ Mon père est enfermé dans son étude depuis des jours ! Il n'en saura rien ! » insiste-t-elle.

Domhnall fait alors un visage faussement joyeux et s'incline, grimaçant discrètement avant de reprendre une tête d'amoureux transit en la suivant. Il entre après elle… mais plante discrètement son épée dans la porte pour la laisser ouverte et permettre à ses amis d'entrer.

« Vamos ! » dit le jeune coq en se lançant vers la porte avec Atília.

* * *

Dès qu'ils entrèrent, Yolotli et Atília virent qu'il fallait longer le hall et passer devant le salon où Domhnall et Dame Sheldgoose parlèrent. De toute façon il s'agissait juste de trouver une carte du "nouveau monde" dans le bureau de Felldrake Sheldgoose…. n'est-ce pas? Atília doutait un peu des vrais intentions de Yolotli. Car dès qu'il a entendu dire que leur cause de malheur cherchait quelque chose de particulier là-bas, il avait l'air de s'être mis en tête qu'il n'était finalement pas la faute de la perte de son empire. Et qu'une fois là-bas, il détruirait l'objet des convoitises et arrêterait l'esclavagisme et le génocide de son peuple. Passant les gardes et les autres domestiques inaperçus, les deux amants entrèrent donc dans le bureau du maître Sheldgoose, ils fouillent de-ci, delà de la pièce sans trouver une carte du nouveau monde ou la localisation du prochain convoi. Yolotli commence à s'énerver dans sa langue natale… lorsqu'il déclenche un mécanisme secret en se perchant sur une statue. Aussitôt, le sol s'ouvre sous les pieds d'Atília qui tombe et chute dans les escaliers.

« **Atília !** » s'affole le coq en descendant aussitôt ces marches.

Son amant en vert gémit en se remettant de la chute… et tout deux se figent en voyant le sombre couloir qui s'étend devant eux. Ils se regardent, étonnés, puis le jeune Aztèque s'avance dans le passage, suivit par son cher perroquet. Ce dernier n'est pas très rassuré mais il ne peut pas laisser le jeune coq seul. Ils avancent tout doucement dans les couloirs de pierres grises. Yolotli est intrigué par l'étrange sensation qu'il ressent… lorsqu'ils entendent Felldrake qui parle avec une jeune femme. Ils s'approchent discrètement… et se figent en voyant le large jars vêtu par une large cape mauve avec un spectre doré en train de feuilleter un livre à couverture dorée devant une jeune femme à la peau hâlée aux cheveux noirs dans une tenue légère qui est enchaînée par des liens magiques. Ses bracelets et sa sorte de couronne d'or (ainsi que sa légère auréole) indiquent au jeune demi-dieu qu'elle doit avoir une origine divine.

* * *

« Xandra ? suffoque Panchito en la reconnaissant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là?

_ Elle te l'a déjà expliqué, pequeño! Felldrake avait su l'emprisonner dans son Atlas! Ainsi, il pourrait s'emparer du monde et de notre univers en levant la plus grande armée qui n'ait jamais existé! répond Yolotli.

_ Lo sé! Ma comment a-t-il fait? demande sa vie présente.

_ Apparemment, il y aurait eu récemment à mon époque un artefact qui permettrait aux dieux de ressentir des émotions. Un artefact que l'on nomme "le Cœur des dieux" mais je doute de son existence, car sinon les dieux m'auraient aidé depuis longtemps avec Tenoch et les Conquistadors. Xandra pense qu'il existe et que c'est à cause de ça qu'elle s'est fait prendre au piège si facilement par Felldrake. Apparemment, elle aurait ressenti trop de Fierté en elle pour qu'elle se croit imbattable face au mortel et il aurait utilisé ça à son avantage. Mais nous n'avons jamais trouvé "le Cœur des dieux". Ce n'est qu'une fable comme l'Eldorado.

_ Et Felldrake n'a pas su le retrouver non plus? demande Panchito.

_ Non! Mais ce serait pour ça qu'il continuait ses recherches et ses conquêtes chez nous! » dit-il avant de retourner vers le souvenir.

* * *

Les deux amis froncent les sourcils, surpris par la scène et la jeune femme qui semble visiblement furieuse… lorsqu'ils entendent une voix d'enfant appeler:

« Papa! »

Vite, ils se cachent et voient un petit oisillon (à peine 5-6 ans) entrer à son tour et se diriger vers Felldrake en serrant une peluche. Atília l'a déjà vu quelques fois au manoir de Pato McDuck. Il s'agit de Léopold Sheldgoose, le très jeune fils du Lord et le dernier-né de sa défunte épouse. Le jars se tourne vers lui avec un grand sourire presque aimant.

« Léopold, mon petit trésor! sourit le jars en récupérant le petit bonhomme dans ses bras.

_ Il est capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui? marmonne Yolotli.

_ C'est son unique héritier mâle. » chuchote Atília.

Xandra, elle, fusille du regard le père et le fils.

« Tu penses sérieusement me faire craquer en faisant gouzigouzi avec ton oisillon, Felldrake? rage-t-elle.

_ Ne dis pas que tu ne ressens rien! Grâce à ce Cœur des Dieux, tu es capable de ressentir toutes les choses de la vie mortelle! grogne le jars.

_ Peut-être mais je ne vais pas me laisser embobiner!

_ Oh mais Léopold n'est pas là pour ça, hein mon trésor? » gazouille-t-il.

Le petit garçon glousse en posant ses mains sur le visage de son père. Cette scène serait même assez mignonne si il ne s'agissait pas de Sheldgoose. Le petit se redresse vers Xandra et dit:

« Papa va me changer en dieu!

_ Quoi? s'étonne la déesse. C'est impossible!

_ Si! Parce que mon papa c'est le plus riche et le plus fort! sourit le petit.

_ On ne devient pas un dieu parce qu'on le veut! s'agace-t-elle.

_ Oh mais tu vas voir, Xandra! dit Sheldgoose. Tu es prêt à devenir un Dieu, Léopold?

_ **OUI!** »

Le père pose son petit garçon au centre de la pièce, sur ce qui rappelle une table sacrificielle à Yolotli, puis va récupérer un calice doré où il met quelque chose qu'il donne au petit oisillon. Ce dernier hésite car ça a une drôle d'odeur… mais il veut faire plaisir à son papa. Alors il boit doucement la boisson avant de papillonner des paupières et de bailler.

« J'ai sommeil, papa…

_ Tu peux dormir, Léopold. Quand tu te réveilleras, tu seras devenu un dieu! » assure Felldrake en récupérant le calice alors que l'enfant s'endort sur la table.

Xandra, Yolotli et Atília observent ça, intrigués… mais voilà que Sheldgoose apporte un chaudron fumant et luisant, une large dague et le spectre doré à tête de démon. Avec un sourire terrifiant, il pose le tout, coupe une mèche de cheveux de son garçon qu'il jette dans le chaudron et se tourne vers sa prisonnière.

« Tu vas enfin voir ma puissance, Xandra! Comment changer un mortel en immortel ! Alors admire l'élève qui a surpassé le maître! »

Puis il se tourne vers son garçon et lève la lame en marmonnant des mots étranges qui la font luire d'une étrange couleur mauve. Yolotli s'affole en reconnaissant des gestes qu'il a vu faire par les prêtres.

« No…. suffoque-t-il. No no, il ne peut pas faire ça…

_ Felldrake?... » s'affole Xandra qui a peur de comprendre.

Atília a peur de comprendre…. lorsque le jars termine son incantation et plante sa lame dans la poitrine de l'enfant. Panchito hurle d'effroi (alors que sa vie passée ferme les yeux), Xandra suffoque d'horreur en voyant le Lord sacrifier son fils et Yolotli se dépêche de plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche pour éviter de hurler en se retournant pour ne plus voir la scène, tremblant et suffoquant presque sous la terreur. Bien que horrifié également, Atília se tourne vers son amant pour le calmer. S'ils étaient découvert maintenant, ça serait encore pire que tout!

« Chut, chut… Calme-toi Yolotli, calme-toi… acalmar… acalmar… » chuchote-t-il en essayant de rassurer le jeune coq terrifié.

Il a du mal à respirer, tremble, pleure, revoyant la mort de Tenoch, de son beau-père et de nombreux autres. C'était comme si une blessure au fer rouge recommençait à le brûler.

* * *

Pendant qu'il berce Yolotli pour le calmer, le perroquet observe la scène, sentant son sang se glacer en voyant Felldrake arracher le cœur de son fils avant de se tourner vers Xandra. La déesse est terrifiée par le geste, observant les mains du jars avec écœurement et horreur.

« Observe et admire, Xandra! Blaze Beard a réussi à apporter l'immortalité à ce stupide oiseau. Moi, je vais crée un être immortel et fidèle qui ne me trahira jamais car il sera de mon sang! Je vais surpassé Blaze Beard! Et je vais trouvé le Cœur, devenir invincible! **Je deviendrais alors le Maître du Monde!** Et toi et tes misérables Dieux, vous ne serez plus que des esclaves sous mes ordres! »

Souriant, il s'approche du chaudron et y plonge le cœur de son fils, récupère le sceptre et le lève en marmonnant des mots magiques, faisant bouillir et luire la préparation sous les regards des spectateurs… lorsqu'une sorte de violente détonation retentit et une forte lumière les aveugle tous. Lorsqu'ils peuvent revoir, ils s'horrifient (sauf Sheldgoose) en voyant une étrange bête sur le sol. Il gémit, secoue la tête et se redresse, se révélant être une sorte de large chauve-souris grise et musclée avec un air un peu nigaud.

« Oh! Le singe-chauve-souris-âne-rat était le fils de Felldrake? suffoque Panchito, intriguant Yolotli.

_ Ah! C'est pas comme ça que j'appelais cette sorte de Chupacabra mais t'as pas tout à fait tort. » glousse le demi-dieu.

Dans le souvenir, Xandra, Yolotli et Atília tremblent en voyant la créature se relever et regarder autour de lui (Sheldgoose ayant soigneusement couvert le corps de son fils). Puis, il remarque le jars qui lui sourit.

« Papa! sourit-il en venant se coller contre son père.

_ Mon brave Léopold! Regarde-toi! Tu es enfin devenu une créature forte et puissante! **Tu es devenu aussi fort qu'un dieu!** ajoute Felldrake, préférant garder le terme dieu pour la pensée de petit garçon de la bête.

_ Ooooouh! » sourit la chauve-souris en battant de ses grandes ailes et en riant comme un idiot.

Il s'envole d'un coup et s'éloigne dans les couloirs de pierres (passant au-dessus des deux esclaves sans les voir) sous les rires de son 'père'.

« Va t'amuser, mon trésor! J'arrive tout de suite! crie le Lord avant de se tourner vers Xandra. Alors? Qu'en penses-tu?

_ Tu es infect, Felldrake! rage-t-elle. Tu as osé tuer ton propre fils!

_ C'est le prix à payer pour devenir un souverain universel. dit-il en haussant les épaules. Et tu m'y aideras!

_ **MÊME PAS EN RÊVES!** s'indigne-t-elle. Je trouverais un moyen de m'échapper de l'Atlas et je ne t'obéirais plus jamais!

_ Bien sûr, bien sûr. Encore faudrait-il que l'Atlas reste ouvert. »

D'un geste dédaigneux, il ferme brutalement le livre doré, sans écouter les supplications de Xandra,... et la jeune femme disparaît! Les deux précolombien suffoquent mais comme Felldrake sort en appelant son "petit Léopold", ils restent discret.

* * *

Dès que le Lord "dingue" est loin, Atília se permet de respirer.

« Phew! Foi perto… Il est encore plus louco que je le croyais… tu en penses quoi, Yol…? »

Mais quand le perroquet se retourne, il est surpris de ne plus voir son amant prêt de lui.

« Yolotli? »

Il se redresse et voit le jeune coq s'avancer dans l'espèce de salle de sacrifices, regardant en tremblant la couverture sous laquelle est le corps du fils du Lord… puis il se dirige vers le livre doré. Il le regarde comme hypnotisé… puis il le saisit.

« Yolotli! s'horrifie Atília en le rejoignant. O que você está fazendo?

_ Yo libère une esclave de Sheldgoose! dit simplement Yolotli en le rejoignant.

_ O quê? Yolotli!

_ Tu as vu comme moi! Ce loco est capable de tout! Cette femme encarcelado, on ne peut pas la laisser là! Il l'utiliserait pour on ne sait quoi. On ne peut pas le laisser détruire plus de vies qu'il ne l'a déjà fait! Vamos! »

Sans laisser à Atília le temps de répondre, il l'entraîne avec lui en tenant l'Atlas contre sa poitrine et ils retournent vers le passage… pour voir que Sheldgoose l'a fermé.

« La miseria! suffoque le coq.

_ Comment va-t-on sortir? » s'affole le perroquet.

Yolotli réfléchit avant qu'il ne donne l'Atlas à son amant, s'éloigne de la porte, ferme les yeux et respire profondément. Il devait essayer! Il réunit toute la colère qu'il a ressenti jusqu'à maintenant que ce soit la perte de son village, l'esclavage, les coups de fouets... et tout ça par ce monstre de Sheldgoose qui a osé tuer son propre fils! Ressentant la connection spirituelle se refaire avec les même vignes géantes qu'il a utilisé jadis, celles-ci refont surfaces dans le même fracas que leur première apparition. Atília s'éloigne, impressionné par ça et pour ne pas entraver ce que Yolotli avait prévu de faire. Ce dernier rouvre ses yeux et, avec des gestes de ses mains, commande à nouveau les vignes géantes qui sous sa manipulation détruise la porte. Le fracas énorme fait trembler toute la bâtisse, effrayant Domhnall et Milady Sheldgoose et inquiétant Felldrake.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? »

* * *

Les deux esclaves sortent du passage secret et s'enfuient dans le manoir… sauf qu'ils tombent face-à-face avec le jars. Celui-ci est surpris de les voir… mais il enrage en voyant le perroquet avec l'Atlas.

« **RENDEZ-MOI CET ATLAS, POUILLEUX!** rage-t-il.

_ **VAMOS!** » s'affole Yolotli en poussant Atília vers la direction opposée.

Sauf que le Lord envoie son nouveau sbire vers eux. Léopold rugit en les pourchassant mais les deux précolombiens sont agiles et Yolotli utilise les vignes pour bloquer l'énorme chauve-souris. Une fois qu'ils ont de l'avance, ils s'enfuient dans l'immense demeure mais Léopold rugit comme une bête sauvage.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe!? » s'indigne la fille Sheldgoose.

Domhnall comprend que ses amis ont des soucis alors, ni une ni deux, il laisse la grosse oie en plan (ce qui la met en rage) et court pour les retrouver… sauf qu'il suffoque en voyant les énormes vignes bouger sous les mouvements de Yolotli, la chauve-souris étrange qui essaie de les attaquer et Felldrake Sheldgoose qui agite un sceptre étrange en aboyant divers ordres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? » s'étrangle Domhnall, totalement perdu.

Atília le voit mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu l'appeler, il est violemment bousculé et lâche l'Atlas qui tombe sur les marches avant de s'ouvrir juste devant le canard. Celui-ci s'apprête à le récupérer lorsque des particules dorées en sortent et Xandra réapparaît. La jeune déesse suffoque en reprenant forme et en se voyant hors de la prison de Felldrake et que celui qui tient l'Atlas n'est pas son geôlier.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce que….?

_ **YOLOTLI!** » hurle Atília alors que le jeune coq est violemment frappé par Léopold.

Xandra se retourne pour voir le jeune Aztèque tomber lourdement sur les marches, étant inconscient sous le choc, le perroquet affolé qui court le rejoindre… et Felldrake qui essaie de passer un barrage de vignes géantes. Elle ne comprend rien… mais le jeune perroquet la regarde, espérant, et supplie:

« Ajude-nos! Eu te imploro! »

Reconnaissant un dialecte de ce qui deviendra l'Amérique du Sud et voyant qu'ils sont autant avec Felldrake qu'elle, Xandra récupère l'Atlas dans les mains de Domhnall, trouve la page qui l'intéresse et claque des doigts. Aussitôt, à la grande rage de Felldrake, les trois jeunes gens et la déesse ont disparu.

* * *

Les trois amis se retrouvent donc zappé à un autre endroit qu'au manoir. Mais où ça?... Ils n'en avaient aucune idée à part que c'était au bord d'une île, vu qu'ils pouvaient voir la mer, et aussi en pleine forêt vu les arbres alentours.

« **NON MAIS QU'EST CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ AVEC FELLDRAKE ET VOUS DEUX?** » hurle Domhnall de rage et d'incompréhension.

Atília se mord la lèvre en aidant son ami coq à se redresser, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre à son ancien maître… à part:

« C'était une idée de Yolotli. »

Le jeune coq le regarde d'un air de dire "merci pour ton soutien" et Domhnall commence à les disputer sérieusement, furieux. Xandra les observe, intriguée… mais dès qu'il la remarque, Yolotli se redresse.

« Tout va bien, señora?  
_ Euh… oui… je crois… soupire-t-elle en regardant l'Atlas qu'elle tient en main.

_ Je peux savoir qui c'est, elle? demande le canard, agacé.

_ Une esclave de Felldrake. répond le perroquet.

_ **Moi!? Une esclave?** rage-t-elle, alarmant les trois mortels car elle semble briller sous la colère. Je suis Xandra! Déesse de l'Aventure et Gardienne du Grand Atlas aux Merveilles!

_ Une déesse? s'étonne Atília.

_ Menteuse! rage Yolotli, refusant de refaire la même erreur qu'avec les Conquistadors. Je ne te crois pas!

_ Pourtant c'est vrai. dit-elle.

_ **Demuéstralo! Prouve-le!** » ordonne-t-il alors.

Xandra s'agace… mais elle voit surtout qu'il est perdu. Et vu son accent, elle se doute qu'il fait partie de l'empire Aztèque.

« Tu es un des survivants du massacre de Felldrake sur l'empire de Tenochtitlan, n'est-ce pas? »  
Yolotli se fige et tremble entre colère et tristesse… puis il détourne le regard. Comprenant sa méfiance et voyant que deux des trois hommes venaient du "Nouveau Monde", elle tourne les pages de son Atlas puis, avec un léger sourire, elle claque des doigts… et tous se retrouvent au pied du temple du Soleil de Tenochtitlan. Yolotli et Atília suffoquent, surtout le jeune coq qui reconnaît ses terres natales.

« Est-ce suffisant pour te convaincre ? » dit-elle.

Yolotli reste quelques instants muet avant de se mettre à respirer profondément l'air… et se mettant à pleurer en reconnaissant toutes les odeurs de son pays. Il était enfin chez lui !

* * *

Fou de joie, il éclate de rire et court serré Xandra dans ses bras sauf que le geste est tellement brusque qu'elle lâche l'Atlas qui se referme et elle disparaît.

« Quoi ? s'étrangle Domhnall.

_ Le livre ! s'exclame Atília en récupérant l'ouvrage. Il doit rester ouvert. »

Vite, il le rouvre et Xandra reparaît devant eux, totalement perturbée avant qu'elle ne soupire d'agacement.

« Oh ! Je déteste être enfermée dans ce livre ! se plaint-elle.

_ Desculpe-me, Xandra. dit le perroquet. Mais comment pouvez-vous être enfermée dans ce livre ? »

La jeune femme détourne le regard à son tour avant de s'éloigner de trois pas.

« Je ne sais pas par qui commencer. "Le Cœur des Dieux" ou Felldrake. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce sont ces deux immondes choses qui ont fait que je suis prisonnière de l'Atlas des Merveilles dont j'ai la garde.

_ Le "Cœur des Dieux". s'étonne Domhnall.

_ Pero les dios n'ont pas de cœur. s'exclame Yolotli. Ils ne sont pas capables de ressentir les émotions !

_ Tu m'as l'air bien renseigné. admire Xandra. En effet, normalement un dieu ne ressent rien. Il n'a pas ou peu de lien matériel. Il est généralement plus spirituel. Mais depuis quelques temps, certains Dieux ont commencé à montrer des sentiments mortels et la rumeur raconte que ça viendrait d'un "Cœur des Dieux". Et malheureusement, ces sentiments ont fini par m'atteindre. Et Felldrake les a utilisé à son avantage. Maintenant, dès que cet Atlas se ferme, j'y suis prisonnière. raconte-t-elle.

_ Il a dit qu'il voulait ce cœur… dit Atília. Mas por quê ? »

Xandra s'apprête à répondre mais elle s'agace.

« En quoi ça vous intéresse ? Et qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas aussi cupide que Felldrake ?

_ Comme lui ? Ça va pas ? s'étranglent Domhnall et Yolotli.

_ Hum…. peut-être que nous pourrions nous présenter. dit le perroquet vert en s'inclinant. Atília, fils de chaman et chaman de ma tribu, les Guaraní.

_ Domhnall McDuck. Noble devenu desperado. se présente le canard.

_ Yolotli… se présente simplement le jeune coq.

_ Et moi c'est Xandra! Déesse de….

_ Oui, vous nous l'avez déjà fait le coup de "je brille" et du bruit de tonnerre à l'arrière plan! explique Domhnall.

_ Hhmm… se reprend donc la déesse. Heuh oui, donc "le Cœur Des Dieux" est un artefact qui est apparu récemment ses dernières 20 années. dit-elle en ouvrant son atlas, libérant des images d'un objet qui ressemblent à un cœur. Il est dit qu'il aurait la capacité d'offrir aux Dieux le pouvoir de ressentir les sentiments. Felldrake le convoite pour affaiblir le reste de tous les Dieux et Déesses existant. Et sans les dieux, qui sait ce que notre univers entier pourrait devenir. C'est pour ça que je vous proposes ceci! Aidez-moi dans la quête de l'artefact, empêchons Felldrake de mettre la main dessus et….. fait-elle.

_ Et que reçoit-on en échange? demande Domhnall, blasé.

_ Hhmm…. heuh…. c'est-à-dire que ….. au fait, j'y ai pas trop réfléchis. Mais le plus important, c'est de trouver "le Cœur Des Dieux" avant que Felldrake ne le trouve! insiste la déesse.

_ Moi, je dis que c'est qu'una pérdida de tiempo! Les Dieux n'ont pas de sentiments et n'en auront jamais! s'indigne Yolotli.

_ Excusez-moi! Mais contrairement à vous autres, je suis mieux placé pour savoir de quoi je parles! Et si le livre en parle, c'est qu'il existe! » rale Xandra.

Le Demi-Dieu hausse des épaules toujours pas convaincu.

« Muy bien! Mais je paris tout ce que je possède qu'on n'y trouvera rien! »

* * *

« C'est comme ça que nous avons rencontré Xandra. raconte Yolotli en montrant plusieurs flash à Panchito. Nous avons cherché Felldrake et le Cœur pendant des mois sans en trouver la moindre trace… mais il a finalement fini par devenir extrêmement puissant et dangereux pour les différents mythes et les civilisations. »

Puis il s'arrête sur un souvenir en particulier où les 4 fugitifs se cachent encore pour ne pas être repérer de tous.

« Il doit bien être quelque part! Et Felldrake qui commence à devenir plus puissant et plus rapide en déplacement instantané que moi avec l'Atlas …., qu'allons-nous faire? » rale la déesse en marchant en cercle devant les hommes.

Puis énervée, elle rouvre l'Atlas à la page du "Cœur de Dieux" mais quand le livre affiche l'image du Cœur, celui-ci a changé d'apparence pour un cœur rouge taillé dans du rubis.

« Hein? s'indigne Xandra, alarmant les trois autres. Mais… qu'est-ce que… »

Puis elle referme le livre et le rouvre à la même page et encore le Cœur change d'apparence pour un cœur taillé dans du marbre blanc. Que se passait-il ? L'Atlas bug ou quoi? Elle retente une fois de plus et c'est un cœur fondu et forgé dans le métal qui s'affiche. Elle recommence et c'est un cœur céleste fait d'étoiles qui s'affiche, puis elle recommence et la revoilà avec la version initiale qu'elle avait aperçu la dernière fois (avec les 3 hommes) du Cœur.

« Oh par la toge déchirée de Zeus! suffoque-t-elle.

_ Qual é o problem? demande Atília en s'approchant. Pourquoi est-ce que ça change d'apparence? »

Xandra soupire, ne pouvant pas y croire.

« On dirait que….. l'Atlas non plus ne possède aucune information véritable sur le Cœur. Donc il n'arrive pas à nous donner une réponse précise!

_ Ahah! s'exclame Yolotli en bombant le torse. Lo dije! Ce cœur n'existe pas! Les Dios ne peuvent pas avoir de sentiments!

_ Mais pourtant… »

Xandra est complètement perdue, déboussolée. Pour la première fois, elle ressent des choses qu'elle n'avait pas ou peu ressenti avant comme la peur, le doute, l'incompréhension… tout ce qui n'appartenait qu'aux Mortels et non à elle. Elle était une déesse! Pas une Mortelle! Elle ne pouvait pas ressentir toutes ces choses… et pourtant… l'Atlas est incapable de dire à quoi ressemblait le Cœur. Or, l'Atlas sait tout! Est-ce que cela voulait dire… que…

« Oh non… suffoque-t-elle en devenant pâle et terne.

_ Xandra? Tout va bien? s'inquiète Domhnall.

_ Estoy en lo cierto y ella está equivocada! Je gagne, Xandra, Caramba! » chantonne Yolotli, comme il avait l'habitude de faire lors des jeux avec Tenoch quand il gagnait.

Mais la jeune femme ne réagit pas, comme figée dans la pierre. Elle en lâche même l'Atlas que Atília récupère, inquiet. Ses deux autres amis sont également surpris et inquiets par son silence.

« Xandra? appelle le jeune coq. Oh! Yo blaguais! C'était pas méchant! »

Mais la jeune femme s'éloigne un peu d'eux et va s'asseoir sur une pierre. Yolotli la regarde intrigué avant de la rappeler:

« Xandra? Que passa? » demande-t-il.

Mais toujours rien. Le Demi-Dieu regarde ses amis, qui haussent des épaules avant qu'il ne décide de rejoindre la déesse.

« Xandra….. » appelle-t-il une fois arrivé à côté d'elle.

Xandra inspire avant d'expirer tout et dit:

« Si j'en suis ici, coincé dans un livre en permanence, ce n'est que entièrement ma faute! **Bon sang!** J'avais cru et je m'étais persuadé que j'étais en aucun cas fautive, que ça avait à voir avec ce….. cette chose! Mais apparemment ce n'était que moi qui me suis comportée en mortelle débile et je me suis fait avoir comme une débutante! rage-t-elle.

_ Hé! s'indigne Yolotli au nom de "mortel débile". Je te signale que moi et mes amis, on est des mortels et jusque là on s'est plutôt pas mal débrouillé! Je crois surtout que tu manques encore d'expériences et que tu refuse de l'admettre. Sûr, tu es une déesse mais je ne crois pas que tu naisses directement avec la connaissance cosmique. Le savoir et la sagesse, ça s'acquiert comme me l'a dit mamà un jour. explique le coq nostalgique avant de prendre une mine triste en pensant à sa famille mais il se reprend. Si tu savais combien de récoltes que j'ai loupé avant d'en faire une valide….. »

Xandra eu un petit rire à ça avant qu'elle ne le regarde et répond :

« Encore désolé d'avoir mis ta parole en doute, Yolotli.

_ No te preocupes. sourit le précolombien.

_ Mais comment as-tu fais pour savoir exactement que les Dieux ne ressentent rien ou presque? » questionne soudainement la jeune femme

Yolotli a une légère sueur froide… puis il se calme et hausse les épaules.

« Ma mamà m'a toujours dis ça. Elle me disait qu'ils étaient comme le ciel avec la terre. On peut le ver, on peut enfoque… pero on ne peut pas se rencontrer. Et… quand Tenoch a été sacrifié… j'ai compris que les Dios ne pouvaient rien ressentir vu qu'ils avaient laissé un menteur le tuer…

_ Oh…. fit la Déesse. C'est… une façon assez dur d'apprendre la chose j'imagine. »

Yolotli hausse les épaules.

* * *

Mais soudainement des cries et des pleurs parviennent à leurs oreilles. La Déesse et le coq rejoignent les deux autres. Ils écartent les feuilles et remarquent alors un village en feu. Et un village menacé par des hommes de "l'ancien monde". Certes, ce n'était pas ceux de Felldrake, mais rien que de revoir cette scène enrage Yolotli, apeure Atília et dégoutte Domhnall.

« Wow! Quelle pagaille hein? dit Xandra, peu inquiétée. Bon attendez, je vais nous zapper ailleurs avant qu'on nous aperçoit! fit la Déesse en reprenant l'Atlas.

_ **Que?** s'indigne Yolotli. Ma! Ils ont besoin d'aide! **De notre aide!**

_ Ce ne sont pas mes affaires! Le plus important, c'est d'arrêter Felldrake avant qu'il n'y ait plus de mortels qui fassent quoi que ce soit sur cette planète! » explique Xandra.

' _Bien sûr! Une Déesse! Elle ne ressent rien d'important!'_ s'enrage le Demi Dieu. Il la fusille du regard avant de répondre:

« Très bien! Alors continuez sans moi! Moi, je vais aider ces gens! dit-il en s'éloignant vers le village.

_ Que…. **YOLOTLI!** hurle-t-elle en le voyant se diriger vers les problèmes. **Reviens ici, pauvre écervelé!** »

Mais le jeune coq s'éloigne de plus en plus d'eux, sans se retourner.

Atília la regarde, puis regarde Yolotli avant de froncer les sourcils et de se lancer à la suite de son ami et amant.

« Désolé Xandra. C'est une chose que tu ne peux pas comprendre, e você nunca entenderá! s'indigne-t-il à son tour.

_ Mais….. Mais Felldrake! Puissance Cosmique! **Il y a urgence là! Woohoo ? Vous m'entendez?** » s'indigne-t-elle.

Puis Domhnal aussi s'éloigne pour rejoindre ses amis.

« **Domhnall?** appelle Xandra, et à son bonheur, le canard se retourne... mais il lui dit:

_ Tu crois que t'es la seule à avoir souffert de la perte de ta liberté? Et bien, imagines ce que ça fait quand on retire tout à quoi tu croyais et t'attachais. Et moi, quand j'ai entendu que ces massacres venaient de ma civilisation, ça m'a répugné! Peut-être que je ne suis pas colossalement important à tes yeux ou aux yeux du monde entier, mais tant que mes amis auront besoin de moi, je me joindrai à leur cause. **Si Felldrake est tellement important et que tu es une Déesse, alors arrêtes-le toute seule.** »

Puis, furieux, il s'éloigne à la suite de ses amis. Xandra s'agace et s'apprête à se téléporter ailleur… mais elle semble soudain incapable de claquer des doigts. Quelque chose l'empêche de fuir. Soupirant devant ce comportement de mortel qui l'envahit, elle ferme l'Atlas, l'accroche sur son dos puis les suit pour les observer et leur sauver les plumes.

* * *

Yolotli arrive le premier au Village, évitant d'entraver la course de ceux qui fuient... jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque un conquérant se ruer avec son cheval vers une petite fille affolée. A ce moment-là, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et, sous l'impulsion de la colère, il brandit son épée et charge le conquérant, le faisant tomber de cheval. Le conquérant se remet debout pour constater un "espagnol" se tenir devant lui et sans prevenir les deux hommes se battent en duel. S'entrechoquent les épées et les coups, comme un tango endiablé entre les deux adversaires. Attaquer, éviter, Attaquer, éviter. Tels étaient les mouvements précis des dualistes

« Pour qui te prends-tu, l'esclave!? Un Caballero? » se moque le conquérant.

Yolotli tique à ce mot et réfléchit puis il sourit.

« Hé! Ça sonne bien ça! se dit-il avant de regarder l'homme avec un sourire. Tu as raison! **Yo soy un Caballero!** » dit-il avant d'enchaîner une attaque qui déstabilise son adversaire.

Atília arrive alors pour amener la fillette en sûreté, utilisant ses plantes hallucinogènes sur leurs ennemis pour lui libérer la voie, et Domhnall se met à utiliser son épée pour aider ses amis. Xandra observe ça avec intérêt.

« Hé! Pas mal pour des mortels. » dit-elle en les voyant se battre.

Comme lors de la bataille avec la patrouille et malgré le nombre imposant d'adversaires, les trois amis arrivent à se battre, à défendre et à protéger les villageois. Domhnall utilise son talent pour l'escrime, Yolotli sa rapidité et son agilité, et Atília sa grâce et sa dextérité. Ils désarçonnent les soldats, les affrontent vaillamment et sans peur. Xandra observe tout ça avec intérêt. Jusqu'ici, ils s'étaient battu pour sauver leur vie. Là, c'était pour aider les autres! Comme le faisait les Héros! Jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit quelqu'un prêt à fendre le canard en deux.

« **Domhnall! Attention!** » crie-t-elle en sortant son arc et tirant des flèches sur le conquérant qui se trouve derrière le canard.

L'homme se sent dépourvu face à ses flèches qui pleuvent sur lui, ce qui laisse le temps au canard de poursuivre son combat en s'éloignant après avoir remercié la Déesse de son aide.

* * *

Voyant que les soldats refusent d'abandonner malgré leur acharnement et sachant qu'ils allaient finir par céder sous le nombre, Atília fouille dans sa poche pour trouver un sac et dit à ses amis:

« Aviso! Como na mansão! »

Comprenant le message, Yolotli,Domhnall et Xandra bloquent leurs respirations et ferment les yeux et le perroquet ouvre le sac. Un nuage s'en échappe, aveuglant tous les soldats… puis ceux-ci s'affolent en voyant les couleurs se mettre à danser devant eux et les quatres autres leur semble devenir géants. Vu leur peur, Yolotli se met à pousser un cri strident (comme ceux que Panchito a l'habitude de crier lorsqu'il est content) et les oppresseurs s'enfuient aussitôt en courant, hurlant et manquant se piétiner. Les trois amis éclatent de rire en les voyant détaler comme des lapins et les habitants du Village s'approchent en les acclamant joyeusement. Même Xandra leur sourit, impressionnée. Les enfants se mettent à chanter joyeusement en dansant autour d'eux, des jeunes femmes courent les embrasser, les hommes les acclament, les femmes leur offrent des colliers de fleurs et le chef les remercie encore et encore. Atília sourit en voyant les enfants qui tournent joyeusement, aimant leurs petites bouilles, Domhnall rougit comme un fou lorsque les jeunes femmes l'embrassent de toute part et Yolotli se sent fier. En faites, même si il sait que ça ne va pas changer le passé, il a l'impression d'avoir aidé à protéger son village. Un des jeunes poussins court lui serrer les jambes avec un grand sourire… mais le jeune coq se fige, ayant l'impression de revoir son plus jeune frère. Il tremble, ce qui inquiète ses amis, puis il sourit et tombe à genoux pour serrer l'enfant dans ses bras. Les villageois et ses amis s'attendrissent devant ce spectacle… même Xandra ne peut retenir un petit sourire et même une petite larme.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle s'en rend compte, elle est surprise… puis elle se calme et s'approche des trois hommes.

« Les gars… dit-elle, les intriguant. Je… je suis désolée… je me suis comportée comme une déesse sans cœur. J'ai oublié que j'avais la charge de protéger les mortels et ce à quoi ils s'attachent le plus. Les leurs, leurs maisons, leurs familles, leurs terres… et surtout, les Dieux et les Héros en qui ils croient. »

Au mot de "héros", les trois jeunes gens se figent et se regardent avant de regarder la déesse qui leur sourit sincèrement. Le perroquet rougit, le canard bombe le torse et le coq (qui tient le poussin polynésien dans ses bras) ne sait plus où se mettre.

« Vous êtes des Héros, les garçons. sourit-elle. Alors comptez sur moi pour vous aider dans votre quête! »

Les trois jeunes gens sourient et poussent un joyeux cri de joie.

* * *

Plus tard ce soir-là, Yolotli observe les flammes du feu de camp qui brûle au centre de la hutte que le chef a eu la gentillesse de leur donner pour la nuit. Il soupire en pensant à comment Xandra l'a nommé, se souvenant de tout ce qu'ils ont déjà affronté pour arrêter Felldrake, même si leur petit niveau n'était qu'un caillou dans sa chaussure. Vu que Xandra commençait seulement à accepter ses "sentiments mortels", il préférait garder secret le fait qu'il était à moitié divin. Et il ne voulait pas être vu comme supérieur juste à cause de ça. Il voulait avoir du mérite par ses capacités, ses dons humains et non pas ses dons divins.

Alors qu'il est perdu dans ses pensées, il sent deux mains se poser sur ses épaules et glisser sur son torse… et Atília l'embrasse juste à la commissure du bec.

« Tu es bien téméraire, amor… sourit le jeune coq même si il apprécie ces rares moments de tendresse entre eux.

_ Xandra et Domhnall sont allés parler de Felldrake avec le chef. Ils en ont pour un moment. » avoue le perroquet, un peu honteux d'être aussi prudent.

Mais Yolotli trouve ça juste trop mignon et l'embrasse passionnément, soupirant de joie d'enfin pouvoir montrer ses vrais sentiments à celui qui avait son cœur. Tout deux se câlinent et s'embrassent sans aller plus loin (car il y avait toujours un risque que quelqu'un les découvre et s'en prennent à eux) mais Atília sent que son amant à la tête ailleurs.

« O que é isso, meu coração?

_ Yo me demande… qu'avons-nous face à Sheldgoose? Il est fort et puissant… même à nous-trois, nous ne pouvons pas le battre…

_ Nous avons réussi à l'arrêter plusieurs fois, meu amor. Nous pouvons continuer…

_ Pero… nous ne pouvons pas l'arrêter.

_ Nao… mas on peut faire ce que nous avons fait aujourd'hui. sourit Atília. Salve os inocentes, proteja os fracos. Faire mieux que ces soit-disant "pessoas civilizadas". Être nous-même… »

Yolotli regarde son amant avec un petit sourire puis l'embrasse passionnément. Il avait toujours peur… mais il sait qu'il a ses amis avec lui, qu'ils ne le laisseront jamais seuls… et qu'il a maintenant un but dans sa vie: protéger ceux qui sont oppressés et en danger, s'assurer que le monde reste aussi paisible qu'il aurait dû être. Et pour ça, il fallait trouver un moyen de stopper Felldrake.

* * *

Un bruit de pas leur annonce que leurs amis reviennent alors, sachant que Domhnall ne comprendrait pas à cause de son éducation, Yolotli dépose un dernier baiser sur le bec du perroquet puis tous deux se mettent à vaquer à leurs occupations habituelles. Atília se remet à fabriquer des solutions hallucinogènes et le jeune coq fredonne en jouant avec une des statuettes qu'un enfant lui a donné. Un tiki porte-bonheur si il a bien compris. Xandra entre la première puis Domhnall arrive.

« Vous faîtes quoi? demande la déesse.

_ J'ai utilisé pas mal de plantes aujourd'hui alors j'en récupère. dit le perroquet en montrant son petit mortier où il écrase les feuilles.

_ Je réfléchis… marmonne Yolotli.

_ Ah ça t'arrive d'utiliser ta tête? » rit Domhnall.

Sauf que le jeune coq lui envoie le tiki en pleine figure et le canard s'énerve et semble sur le point de le tuer… mais après une petite course poursuite dans la hutte, un mouvement maladroit de Domhnall le fait tomber sur Yolotli qui bascule et frappe Atília. Les trois hommes se regardent, un peu penauds… puis ils éclatent de rire. Même leur amie déesse ne peut s'empêcher de rire, trouvant cette sensation très agréable. Après tout, avoir des sentiments mortels n'a peut-être pas que du négatif.

« Bien, messieurs. dit Xandra en ouvrant son Atlas alors que les hommes se redressent. Felldrake est calme ces derniers temps. Il doit être comme nous, à court d'idées sur où pourrait se trouver le "Cœur des Dieux". Alors, vu que vous semblez déterminé à devenir des Héros, ça pourrait être le moment idéal pour arrêter un peu de faire les cavaliers solitaires et de suivre un bon entraînement… »

C'est à cet instant que Yolotli repense au terme du conquérant qui se moquait de lui: " _Pour qui te prends-tu, l'esclave!? Un Caballero?_ " Le jeune coq réfléchit, ce nom lui plaisant bien visiblement… puis il sourit joyeusement et bondit, affolant ses amis qui ne s'attendaient pas à ça:

« **HE ENCONTRADO!**

_ O quê? s'étonne Atília.

_ Si nous combattons Felldrake et devenons des héros, nous avons besoin d'un nombre! Une denominación que nous pourrons donner et que tout le mundo retiendra!

_ Et? demande Domhnall.

_ Comme nous sommes siempre en train de courir dans différents país et que nous nous sommes rencontrés grâce aux Conquistadors, nous allons être **Les Trois Caballeros!** »

* * *

Puis enjoué par son idée, Yolotli saisit une guitare qu'il a trouvé dans le village et commence à jouer un rythme qu'on lui a appris avant de fredonner ce qui lui passe par la tête.

 _C'est nous les trois beaux caballeros  
Trois gais caballeros  
Avec nos sombreros! _

Le chant joyeux mais étrange intrigue les Villageois qui s'approchent, curieux, mais Yolotli est tellement pris dans son chant qu'il s'en moque.

 _Nous sommes des amigos  
Heureux sur la Terre!  
Unis comme trois frères  
Et trois caballeros!_

Le jeune coq attrape soudain les mains de Atília et Domhnall, les entraînant dans une sorte de danse. Le canard est surpris, ne sachant pas comment danser, mais le perroquet rit, amusé. Xandra aurait trouvé ce genre de scène ridicule voir puérile… mais là, elle sourit, les trouvant amusant et appréciant ce nouveau sentiment. Yolotli reprend joyeusement:

 _Nous chantons le jour dans l'hacienda  
Le soir dans la sierra!  
Et viva la samba! _

_Malgré nos costumos  
Nous sommes de la cloche_

" _Sans un sous en poche!"_ ajoute Domhnall en se joignant un peu au délire. _  
Pour trois Caballeros !_ chantent les trois amis.

Lâchant ses amis, il va rejoindre Xandra et la fait danser elle aussi, ce qui la fait rire.

 _Oooooooh ! Le chant de nos guitares  
S'envole et s'égare  
Au ciel étoilé!_

 _Tout trois dans la pampa,  
Crions "¡Ay, caramba !"_

 _Chantons "¡Ay, Caramba!" ?_ demande le perroquet qui n'a jamais compris cette expression. _  
Pourquoi? On ne sait pas._ rougit Yolotli en souriant nerveusement

Xandra éclate de rire, les trouvant attachant et amusant. Les trois amis semblent emporté dans leur chanson, continuant (presque comme une promesse ou un hymne).

 _Ooooooooh! Nous sommes toujours ensemble!_

 _La joie nous rassemble!_

 _Nos cœurs nous unis!_

 _Le sien l'est au nôtre!_

 _Le mien l'est au vôtre!_

 _Nos trois cœurs aux vôtres!_

 _Soyons tous amis!_

Tous applaudissent le petit divertissement qui vient de se passer. Les héros du village s'inclinent en souriant… sauf Domhnall, qui prend soudain un air sombre.

« Domhnall ? s'inquiète Atília, alertant les autres.

_ Caballeros. Chevaliers, ceux qui doivent obéir à un code d'honneur et défendre les faibles. Hors cette définition n'a jamais convenu aux chevaliers actuels, qui eux ne servent que les nobles et dépouillent des villages comme celui-ci. Il est hors de question que je m'apparente à ses êtres! dit-il simplement.

_ Alors changeons là cette apparence! s'indigne Yolotli en forçant son ami canard à le regarder. Devenons de nobles héros qui ne connaissent aucune frontière qu'elles soient célestes ou terrestres. Aidons les faibles comme les puissants! Dieux comme Mortels! Bêtes comme bêtes ! dit-il en regardant ses camarades un à un. Pour nous trouver une identité! dit-il en regardant Atília qui le regarde en souriant. Pour prouver notre vraie valeur! continue-t-il en regardant Domhnall qui bombe le torse à ça. Pour rattraper les erreurs du passé! Alors devenons la justice! Car nous sommes **les Trois Caballeros!** » finit-il de dire.

Les deux autres se mettent à pousser un hurlement en accord avec ses dires.

* * *

« Et c'est ainsi que nous formâmes les Trois Caballeros! explique le Demi-Dieu à sa vie présente en faisant défiler d'autres scènes de sa mémoire. Xandra nous forma sous la tutelle du Roi Arthur qui nous appris le maniement des armes et les combats contre les Bêtes inimaginables. Nous reçûmes nos armes, et nos armures à la fin de notre formation, cadeau de son orfèvre et son forgeron. Nous avons suivi Felldrake partout où il allait semer le chaos! Mais nous aidions aussi d'autres gens entretemps. Mais bien que l'on s'était entrainé, on ne faisait pas le poids face à Felldrake. Nous dûmes forger les amulettes magiques afin de l'emprisonner.»

Il s'arrête à ce souvenir, les montrant prêt à escalader la montagne. Mais le Demi-Dieu semble inquiet et traîne la patte. Atília le remarque et force Domhnall à ralentir.

« Yolotli? » appelle le perroquet.

Fermant les yeux, le coq s'approche d'eux avant de les rouvrir sur eux une fois arrivé à leur niveau.

« Mi amigos. Acercarse! » demande t-il.

Ses amis se regardent avant de le regarder et de s'approcher. Et dès qu'ils furent à proximité, le coq leur touche leurs fronts de ses pouces, les intrigants, surtout lorsqu'il ferme les yeux, semblant se concentrer. Et là avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de dire quoi, ils ressentent une force provenant de Yolotli qui rouvre les yeux qui se tournent en arrière, affichant le blanc. Panchito se demande ce qu'il se passe, surtout quand les yeux de Atília et Domhnall virent aussi en arrière pour afficher le blanc des yeux. Ils restent figés comme ça un bon moment avant que le coq les relâche en suffoquant et leurs yeux se remettent correctement. Les deux autres tombent en arrière tandis que le troisième reprend sa respiration.

« C'était quoi ça? tremble Domhnall.

_ Comme ça… si….. s'il arrive quelque chose… on se reverra… » répond simplement Yolotli.

* * *

« Ma cómo? demande Panchito.

_ Ce que tu viens de voir, c'était le sortilège de réincarnation! Le monde n'était pas encore sauvé et il avait encore besoin des Trois Caballeros! répond sa vie passé. Bien sûr, nous enfermâmes Felldrake dans son sceptre magique. dit-il en faisant défiler les mémoires à nouveau. Mais sa menace régnait toujours…. et lors du dernier combat où nous perdions Xandra et l'Atlas… » dit-il en s'arrêtant à ce souvenir.

Panchito voit alors le combat qu'il a aperçu dans l'Atlas mais de façon bien plus précise. Il voit Atília qui n'utilise plus sa "magie noire" mais les armes pour affronter les dragons, Yolotli qui se bat contre un des géants de flammes comme le ferait un mortel et Domhnall et Xandra qui sont côte-à-côte face à deux dragons. L'air semble étouffant, bien trop même pour le jeune aztèque. Panchito voit qu'il fatigue plus vite. Atília court l'aider, sachant que le côté "dieu de terre" de son amant souffre… mais ils se figent en entendant un cri de la part de Domhnall. Le pauvre canard s'est prit un violent coup de griffe de la part d'un des dragons et se cogne violemment dans Xandra, lui faisant lâcher l'Atlas. Les deux amis s'horrifient en voyant le livre se fermer et Xandra qui hurle:" **CABALLEROS!** " avant de disparaître, toujours prisonnière de l'ouvrage. Celui-ci disparaît, Atília saute pour essayer de le récupérer, Yolotli cherche à le protéger mais il entend un dragon qui attaque son amant. La peur et la terreur le prenant, il semble perdre le contrôle et les Racines du Monde ressurgissent du sol dans un bruit de tonnerre et se chargent de battre les dragons, mettant fin au combat… sauf que quelque chose clochait. Il ne restait qu'un seul Caballero! Et c'était Yolotli! Panchito tremble en comprenant avant que son ancien-lui avoue:

« J'avais également perdu mes deux amis. Lesquels je tenais le plus! Ils ont reçu un coup fatal et… ma peur du sang à interférer avec mes pouvoirs et…. je n'ai pas pu les sauver à temps! »

* * *

Comme pour illustrer ses mots, Yolotli fait apparaître la scène en tremblant. Son lui de l'époque s'effondre sur les roches, reprenant son souffle après ce qu'il vient de faire… puis il s'affole en courant vers Domhnall qui gît plus loin.

« **Domhnall ! Amigo!** » appelle-t-il avant de regarder son ami.

Il suffoque alors en voyant le sang qui coule de la large blessure qui lui balafre le visage et le torse. Blessure faite par des griffes acérées! Il tremble, essayant de soigner son ami… mais plus il voit le sang, plus il a peur. À tel point qu'il finit par se retourner en sanglotant, incapable de fixer Domhnall plus longtemps. Si il y avait une chance qu'il soit vivant, elle s'était désormais envolée. Panchito voit la peur dans ses yeux. La peur, l'horreur, la terreur ! Le seul qu'il ait vu comme ça, c'est Donald face à une araignée ! Il ne fait donc aucun doute que Yolotli avait une vraie phobie du sang (ce qui explique en partie pourquoi il ne regarde pas le souvenir). Alors que le jeune coq tremble et pleure, il entend une voix étouffée qui l'appelle.

« **Atília !** » s'alarme-t-il en courant vers le son.

Il trouve alors son amant toujours vivant mais très faible, saignant abondamment et même gravement brûler.

« **Atília !** s'horrifie-t-il en le rejoignant, le prenant dans ses bras. Todo está bien, mi amor. Estoy aquí… chuchote-t-il même si il en doute.

_ Yolotli… sourit le perroquet même si il est terriblement faible. Meu amor... você está vivo…

_ Chut… tais-toi… je suis là, je vais te guérir… dit-il mais il n'ose pas toucher les plaies sanglantes, trop effrayé.

_ Yolotli… ne t'en fais pas… c'est mieux comme ça… souffle le jeune Caballero en posant une faible main sur la joue de son amant. Et… tu l'as dit… même si il arrive malheur… on se retrouvera… »

Le jeune demi-dieu tremble en tenant la main qui devient de plus en plus faible… puis Atília arrive à l'attirer vers lui et à lui donner un dernier baiser plein de passion et de chagrin avant de pousser son dernier souffle dans les bras de son amant. Panchito se retrouve figé comme Yolotli qui fixe Atília, horrifié.

« No… no… s'étouffe le jeune aztèque en tremblant, pleurant…. puis il hurle: **Atília !** »

Oubliant le sang qui l'effraie tant, il serre le cadavre de son amant, marmonnant toutes les excuses et les pardon qu'il peut. Il aurait pu le sauver… il aurait pu les sauver… mais il a eu trop peur ! Il s'est montré trop faible. Le voilà à nouveau totalement seul !

* * *

Panchito se tourne alors vers sa vie passé pour le voir détourner le regard par tristesse et par honte.

« J'étais….. un patético cobarde … dit-il en colère contre lui-même. Mais je n'arrivais plus à contrôler quoi que ce soit. Plus tard, j'ai réalisé qu'avec le sort de réincarnation, je leur ai un peu offert un peu plus de temps de vie qu'il n'en aurait jamais plus eu. Je les avais forcé à suivre ma cause…. mais …. pourquoi? Pour mourir plus jeune?… pleure-t-il avant de rire. Ay caramba! Maintenant, je te ressemble quand on était au début de ce voyage à travers les recuerdos. Mais contrairement à toi… je ne regrette en rien le fait que je leur ai offert un seconde chance. Una segunda vida car, devenant plus âgé, j'avais retracé ma vie et remarqué qu'ils avaient également fait le même serment que moi! On était tous dans la même aventure! Et en leurs noms et bien que j'étais tout seul, j'ai continué d'être un Caballero. dit-il simplement en montrant des scènes de lui vieillissant au fur et à mesure des années qui s'écoulèrent, surveillant le monde contre les forces du mal, réussissant certains exploits. Mais malheureusement, en 1700, j'ai dû tirer ma révérence le jour où un descendant de Felldrake m'avait pris au piège. » explique-t-il alors que les souvenirs changent pour des combats où il perdait tout le temps face au descendant Sheldgoose de l'époque.

* * *

Jusqu'à ce qu'un souvenir s'arrête dans une cellule sombre où Yolotli, demi-dieu âgé et dernier Caballero vivant, est enchaîné bras tendu vers le haut par des chaînes et des menottes. Puis la porte s'ouvre, révélant des gardes et un Sheldgoose habillé à la mode de 1700 et s'avançant vers le demi-dieu.

« Prêt à parler maintenant? Ou dois-je encore te laisser moisir ici, oh Grand Yolotli ? se moque le Sheldgoose de l'époque.

_ En mi vida, jamais je ne te dirais où se cache le sceptre magique! **Vete al infierno!** » rugit Yolotli en lui crachant au visage.

Le Sheldgoose le fusille du regard, avant de sortir un mouchoir en tissu et d'essuyer le cracha sur sa joue.

« Hhmm…..dis-moi, qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être le dernier Caballero existant? Tes amis ne te manquent-ils pas? » tente-t-il pour faire avouer à son prisonnier.

Yolotli le fusille du regard… avant de prendre un air coupable et triste devant son geôlier. Mais pour éviter que le descendant de Sheldgoose n'en voit davantage, il détourne le regard. Celui-ci, bien qu'il n'ait pas obtenu de réponse, est quand même fier de son petit effet et décide de quitter la cellule, laissant le dernier Caballero dans le noir total.

* * *

Une fois sûr que personne ne le verra, Yolotli se permet enfin de se morfondre.

« Je suis désolé, mi amigos. Et à toi aussi, Xandra. Bien que Felldrake reste prisonnier du sceptre, le mal lui ne s'arrête jamais. Et tout seul, je n'y arrive pas…. Il vaut mieux pour moi de partir rejoindre ceux à qui je tiens le plus, et j'espère….. que si je ne réapparaît pas, que le destin sera clément et donnera aux mondes d'autres Caballeros pour les défendrent. » dit-il avant que, pour une dernière fois, il invoque les racines du monde pour l'aider à s'échapper.

« Plus tard, je me suis rendu au temple du royaume du soleil. explique Yolotli à Panchito. Et je me suis rendu au même temple pour invoquer la Muerte, qui m'a accueilli dans l'Outre-monde. Le lendemain matin, la prêtresse m'a retrouvé mort au milieu du temple en position de prière. Je suis enterré là-bas, où ils ont construit un nouveau temple pour moi et ma carcasse. »

Panchito frissonne en repensant à l'Outre-Monde jusqu'à ce que le souvenir change une fois de plus pour montrer une maison de ferme que Panchito connaît que trop bien, à son grand étonnement.

« Et puis, un jour de printemps. Après tant d'années d'absence…. » fit-il mais ses paroles sont coupé par des piaillements et des pleurs qui attirent l'attention de Panchito.

* * *

Le plus jeune coq se tourne pour voir une poule et un coq prendre dans leurs bras un poussin aussi rouge qu'un piment, pleurant la douleur qu'il ressent dans ses poumons à sa première respiration.

« Quien….. ¡Soy yo! » fit Panchito, surpris.

Yolotli sourit, attendri, puis il regarde la scène, voyant les deux parents qui saluent leur premier poussin.

« Hola mi pollito. » dit doucement la maman.

Le poussin s'arrête de pleurer et regarde les deux adultes qui lui sourient tendrement, intrigué par ces visages… puis le père lui caresse la tête en souriant.

« Oh, regarde-toi, mi hijo. Nuestro pequeño Panchito Romero Miguel Junipero Francisco Quintero González 3ème du nom. dit fièrement le coq.

_ Ou simplemente Panchito. » rit la maman.

Le poussin les regarde, curieux, puis il sourit et gazouille joyeusement en tendant les mains vers ses parents. Panchito est figé (après tout, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit sa naissance) mais il est ramené sur terre par la main de Yolotli sur son épaule.

« C'est là que mes souvenirs s'arrêtent car Yolotli était mort… et Panchito est venu au mundo. » dit-il.

Panchito regarde le souvenir, voyant ses parents le serrer joyeusement dans leurs bras et lui qui balbutie en essayant de leur faire un câlin, posant ses petites mains sur leurs joues. Il veut presque interagir avec le souvenir… mais voilà que le souvenir change, le montrant plus grand, tenu par son père et gazouillant joyeusement à sa mère qui lui sourit et, dès que son père le pose au sol, il court rejoindre sa mère qui le récupère en le félicitant joyeusement pour ses premiers pas. Puis un autre souvenir montre le petit Panchito avec son père en train de s'entraîner au lasso (même si il réussit juste à s'emmêler dedans, ce qui fait rire le père et les deux jeunes coqs) avant de voir le premier rodéo de Panchito (alors qu'il n'avait que 7 ans) avec sa mère et son père qui essaient de stopper l'animal en furie, les différentes naissances de ses frères et sœurs, le jour où Panchito reçu son précieux sombrero avec son premier cheval qu'il nomma Senor Martinez, lorsqu'il apprit à tirer aux pistolets et qu'il devient tellement doué que ses amis se mirent à le surnommer "Panchito Pistoles"... et là, il revoit sa première rencontre avec José et Donald.

* * *

D'abord perturbé car ce souvenir est très clair dans sa tête, Panchito sourit en observant leur première rencontre particulière. José en diplomate, Donald énervé et agacé et lui à voir le positif. Il repense alors aux Trois Premiers Caballeros qui ont choisi de devenir des Héros… comme lui avec Donald et José l'ont choisi en découvrant leurs armures et en battant le Mytoraure. Il réalise alors qu'il lui importe peu d'être un demi-dieu. Il n'a pas besoin de devenir "Yolotli le demi-dieu" pour devenir un Caballero. Son ancienne vie n'a même jamais accepté ce titre. D'ailleurs, si José ou Donald le voulait, il pourrait partir et redevenir un simple personnage de cet univers. Rien ne l'obligeait à répéter bêtement la même histoire! Il pouvait faire ce que son ancien lui n'avait pas pu faire! Il pouvait être lui! Choisir sa destinée! Être simplement Panchito! Panchito Pistoles!

Voyant que sa vie présente commence à comprendre, Yolotli sourit.

« Tu vois, amigo? Tu n'as pas besoin d'être moi pour être un Caballero. Et aucun de tes amis n'est obligé de te suivre. Tu n'es pas Yolotli. Mais tu es un digno Caballero! »

Panchito le regarde, lui souriant pour la première fois comme si il était un membre de sa famille, puis bombe le torse, se redresse et crie joyeusement:

« **YO SOY PANCHITO! YO SOY UN CABALLERO!** »

* * *

« Yo soy un Caballero…» marmonne Panchito, ce qui intrigue José qui lui tient toujours la tête sur ses genoux.

Le perroquet baisse la tête et voit que son ami s'agite… avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux.

« Panchito! sourit-il, heureux de revoir les yeux de son ami. **AMIGOS! Panchito est revenu à lui!** » crie-t-il.

Aussitôt, tous se dépêchent de les rejoindre, soulagés de voir enfin le jeune coq revenir à lui.

* * *

Panchito papillonne des paupières, réalisant lentement qu'il est dans la cabana, et voit tout ses amis qui le regardent, à la fois rassurés et inquiets.

« Panchito, ça va? demande Donald.

_ On a eu peur pour toi! ajoute April.

_ On a cru que tu étais devenu fou comme Ari! ajoute June, recevant un regard agacé de l'oiseau.

_ Oh oh, on se calme! intervient Xandra. Laissons-le respirer un peu, il revient à peine. »

Les triplettes s'écartent avec l'ours et Ari, laissant les Caballeros et la déesse. Panchito réalise alors qu'il est sur les genoux de José et, un peu perturbé par la relation qu'il y avait entre leurs anciennes vies, il se redresse en rougissant… mais le perroquet ne semble pas en tenir compte et pose sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Panchito? commence-t-il calmement. Xandra a dit qu'elle t'avait surpris sur le point de te tuer… Por quê? »

Panchito détourne le regard en soupirant avant de répondre:

« Dès que j'ai appris que c'est moi qui vous ai forcé à devenir Caballeros en recommençant tout à zéro, je m'en suis voulu….. du moins, au moi de mon passé…. » explique-t-il, mais il les confuse plus qu'autres choses.

Puis Xandra lui sourit et saisit l'Atlas qu'elle ouvre à une page bien précise.

« Panchito. Personne n'a jamais forcé les Trois Caballeros à devenir ce qu'ils sont. » dit-elle en montrant l'image des trois amis avant qu'ils aient leurs armures.

Mais Panchito la coupe en disant:

« Yo sais. Je viens d'avoir une saison entière de Télé Novela sur mon ancienne vie! »

Xandra fronce des sourcils en le regardant, tout comme les autres, avant de continuer avec un petit air amusé:

« Certes. Mais les autres non!

_ Touché! dit le coq avec un petit sourire, amusé de la voir accepter ses sentiments mortels.

_ Domhnall et Atília ont eux-même choisit de suivre Yolotli. dit-elle en les montrant en train d'affronter les soldats qui s'en prenaient au Village Polynésien. Il ne les a jamais forcé à le suivre! Il était même du genre à vouloir les surprotéger comme il voulait protéger le monde! Et la seule fois où il a utilisé ses capacités de demi-dieu, ça a dû être pour les protéger après que je sois enfermée dans l'Atlas. Mais chacun des premiers Caballeros étaient libres de ses choix comme vous êtes libres des vôtres. Chacun avait ses motivations pour devenir un héros, un caballero! sourit-elle avant de les présenter. Domhnall voulait réparer le mal fait par les Européens aux peuples qu'ils considéraient comme inférieurs et prouver qu'on ne peut juger qu'avec les valeurs des personnes. Atília voulait ramener la joie et la paix et prouver à tous que la violence ne résout pas tout. Et Yolotli voulait éviter que d'autres souffrent à cause de personnes sans cœur comme Felldrake. »

Tous (sauf Panchito et Xandra) sont subjugués par la ressemblance encore plus frappante entre les Trois Caballeros d'origine et les nouveaux en les voyant sans leurs armures. Bon, il y avait des différences comme la bravoure du canard espagnol ou la timidité du perroquet… mais sinon, ils étaient identiques!

* * *

Xandra leur sourit et dit:

« Vous connaissez les motivations de vos anciennes vies pour devenir Caballeros. Je veux maintenant connaître les vôtres. »

Tous se tournent vers les trois amis qui semblent un peu mal à l'aise.

« Hhmm… commence Donald. En fait, je veux trouver et prouver ma véritable valeur auprès des autres. dit-il nerveusement. Ma vie est juste… un fiasco. Personne ne me prend au sérieux, tout le monde me sous-estime… si je pouvais juste avoir la chance ne serait ce qu'une fois de montrer de quoi je suis vraiment capable… »

Le canard semble presque sur le point de pleurer mais les nièces de Daisy viennent le serrer dans leurs bras en souriant.

« On va prouver à Tante Daisy que tu es quelqu'un! assure June.

_ Et nous, on sait que tu es un héros! Tu as plusieurs fois mit ton bonheur de côté pour les autres. ajoute May.

_ Comme avec Riri, Fifi et Loulou! Tu fais toujours tout pour eux et ils le savent! » sourit April.

Donald les regarde, perturbé, puis il sourit et les serre dans ses bras, attendrissant ses amis Caballeros, Xandra, Ari et Humphrey, puis la déesse se tourne vers les deux autres. Panchito décide de laisser José parler en premier mais comme le perroquet semble mal à l'aise, il décide de continuer:

« Avant, je voulais juste de l'aventure et m'amuser en me faisant de nuevos amigos. avoue le coq. Ma maintenant, je sais qui je suis et je vais choisir ma destinée et m'élever là ou j'ai échoué jadis pour me prouver que je suis différent! » dit-il en bombant le torse.

Tous le regardent avec une certaine admiration, surtout José… mais malheureusement pour le perroquet, c'est son tour. Il tremble, comme si il allait révéler un immense secret, mais Donald et Panchito posent chacun une main sur une de ses épaules pour l'encourager. Il les regarde, incertain… puis il prend une grande inspiration et déclare:

« Hum… je veux juste… me trouver moi-même… »

Tous se figent, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il veut dire, alors il soupire en expliquant:

« J'essaie d'être sûr de moi mas… je ne fais que cacher ce que je suis. Et être l'unique garçon de ma familia, ça n'arrange rien… alors, quand j'ai découvert les Caballeros, j'ai espéré me retrouver… »

Il tremble, sa "carapace" ayant céder sous la vérité, et alors que le silence l'affole et le fait pleurer, il est soudain pris dans une étreinte forte de Panchito.

« Te encontrarás a ti mismo, mi amigo … » dit-il simplement.

Puis Donald se joint à l'étreinte, refusant de voir un de ses amis renier qui il est alors qu'ils l'acceptent tous comme lui était, puis Ari vient s'y joindre aussi avec le large Humphrey qui les câline tellement fort qu'il manque leur briser les côtes… mais José éclate de rire, des larmes de joie et de soulagements coulant sur ses joues. Xandra et les filles sourient en voyant les amis se retrouver et la déesse sait qu'avec de telles motivations, ils allaient forcément être de grands Caballeros!

* * *

 **Et voilà la dernière partie du chapitre 5 :D**

 **Panchito a enfin accepté qui il était en découvrant qui a été Yolotli. Ainsi nos amis se donnent de nouvelles motivations pour devenir de grands Caballeros. Même si Panchito accepte les motivations de son ancien-lui, il a décidé de devenir un meilleur Caballero :)**

 **Pour Donald... le pauvre est vraiment très sous-estimé dans les séries. C'est souvent un personnage burlesque qui est là surtout pour faire rire alors qu'il a un gros potentiel. Même dans le nouveau** _Ducktales_ **alors que son côté "oncle-poule" et sa relation avec ses nerveux auraient pu être un point très intéressant à utiliser. C'est pourquoi on en fait ici un personnage peu sûr de lui et qui est en colère car il a été blessé. Sa colère (bien que dans ses gênes vu ses parents) est surtout une protection face au monde et face à la douleur.**

 **Pour José... bien que ce soit un personnage toujours joyeux et optimiste, on aime à penser qu'en faites, c'est un genre qu'il se donne. Non pas que notre carioca n'est pas un personnage joyeux, non! C'est sa nature naturelle! Mais il est également très perturbé car il a beaucoup d'espoirs familiaux sur ses frêles épaules. Voilà pourquoi devenir Caballero, c'est sa façon de devenir enfin lui-même.**

 **Pour Léopold, vu son QI évident dans la série et le nom qu'il utilise pour nommé Felldrake, on a pensé que cela pouvait être intéressant qu'il soit vraiment le fils de Felldrake. Un fils que le sorcier a sacrifié sans hésitation pour en créer un esclave fidèle. Cela permet également de montrer la cruauté de Felldrake. Il ignore qu'il a été "tué", c'est pour ça qu'il reste fidèle.**

 **Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, Yolotli est le Coeur des Dieux que Xandra et les autres cherchent. Sa naissance a, en quelque sorte, permis les sentiments chez les "Dieux Physiques" comme Xandra ou autre. Sinon les "Dieux Originels" (ceux qui créent les Mondes) comme le père de Yolotli sont toujours sans sentiment.**

 **Voilà voilà :D Que va-t-il arrivé à nos Caballeros maintenant, à votre avis?**

 **N'oubliez pas le petit review svp :D à la prochaine :D**


	9. Chapitre 6: Quiproquo Sentimental

_The Legend of the Three Caballeros_

 **Les ombres d'un passé trouble**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Quiproquo sentimental**

Quelques jours plus tard, les trois amis avaient décidés de se renseigner sur les Trois Caballeros Originels et ils avaient repris leur vie habituelles… en tout cas en apparence. Même si José et Donald restaient les mêmes, Panchito était perturbé. Ce qu'il avait appris l'avait assuré dans son choix de devenir et rester un Caballero… mais depuis qu'il avait vu son ancienne vie et celle de José avoir une liaison, il était un peu mal à l'aise face à son ami perroquet.

* * *

En faites, il avait l'impression de ressentir des sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti pour José et ça lui faisait peur. Il avait l'impression de retransmettre les sentiments de Yolotli, que ce n'était pas ses sentiments. Certes, il avait toujours bien aimé José et avait été très proche de lui mais de là à dire qu'il l'aimait plus que comme un ami… ça avait commencé avec des petites choses comme son cœur qui battait plus vite quand José était à côté de lui, l'envie de vouloir le protéger quoiqu'il arrive, le voir sourire et si ce sourire était pour lui, il avait tendance à rougir…

« No no no! s'agace-t-il en se frappant la tête avec son poing. **¡Para eso!**

_ Panchito? Tout va bien? » s'inquiète une voix qui fige le jeune coq.

Il se retourne brutalement pour voir José qui sursaute à ce mouvement. Ils se fixent l'un l'autre et le perroquet le rejoint.

« Hé! Acalme-se amigo. Tu vas te donner un arrêt cardiaque! O que é isso?

_ Hum…. rougit son ami. Rien! Nada! Hum… »

Sentant qu'il va se perdre (car il ne sait pas bien mentir), il s'éloigne vite et va vers la salle des armures, comme il a pris l'habitude de faire quand il voulait être seul. José est surpris et un peu attristé par cela, se demandant ce qui peut affoler Panchito à ce point. Il semblait l'éviter depuis quelques temps… pourquoi?

Profitant que Donald est sorti pour aller voir ses neveux avec les filles, le perroquet va voir Xandra. La déesse est en train de lire l'Atlas mais, lorsqu'elle l'entend venir vers elle, elle redresse la tête et lui sourit.

« Salut José. dit-elle avant de voir qu'il semble perturbé. Hé, tout va bien?

_ Xandra…. comment était la relation de nos anciennes vies à Panchito et moi? demande-t-il.

_ Pourquoi veux-tu savoir?

_ Panchito semble m'éviter depuis qu'il a eu… ce retour en arrière… je veux juste comprendre pourquoi… »

Xandra fronce les sourcils, puis elle retourne aux pages concernant les premiers Caballeros.

« Atília et Yolotli étaient assez différents. Le premier était un fils de chaman assez calme qui prônait la paix de façon pacifiste et le deuxième était… bien plus remuant. Et très nerveux dans tout les sens du terme. Il m'a avoué que son surnom étant petit était "le piment" et vu ses colères, je peux comprendre. »

José pousse un petit rire… mais il redevient triste.

« Mas… ils s'aimaient bien?

_ Oh oui! Ils étaient très amis! Ils étaient tout le temps fourré ensemble. Même plus qu'avec Domhnall même si les trois étaient rarement séparés.

_ Mais alors… pourquoi Panchito m'ignore-t-il à ce point?... » marmonne le perroquet.

La déesse le regarde puis regarde l'Atlas et le lui tend.

« Tiens. Tu n'as qu'à lire le passage sur ton ancienne vie. Peut-être que tu pourras y trouver ta réponse. » dit-elle en lui mettant l'ouvrage dans les mains.

José se fige en regardant le livre doré puis relève la tête vers Xandra mais elle lui sourit et s'éloigne pour rejoindre Ari et Humphrey. Maintenant seul, le perroquet Brésilien regarde la page luisante puis il va s'installer tranquillement dans un coin pour lire.

* * *

Apparemment, son ancienne vie était né dans une tribu du peuple Guaraní. Il était fils de chaman et, comme tout autre membre de sa tribu, il voulait se rendre utile au village et prouver sa valeur en devenant guerrier. Malheureusement, il ne remplissait pas les critères adéquates à l'époque pour en devenir un. Du coup, il a suivi la voie de son père et est devenu apprenti shaman et guérisseur. Il aurait aimé combattre plutôt que de devoir mixer des herbes pour la médecine ou des cérémonies… mais tant qu'il était utile auprès de sa tribu et que sa tribu lui était reconnaissant, il avait su trouver le bonheur avec sa seconde option de vie.

Après avoir lu ce passage de la vie de son ancêtre (ou de son ancienne vie), José lit le moment où il a été capturé par les Portugais. Ceux-ci avaient attaqués comme ça, tirant des flèches dans les huttes pour les embraser, tuant les guerriers à coups de feux ou d'épées. Étant le chaman, Atília avait fui avec les femmes et les enfants… malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas pu fuir loin et avaient été capturé dans la jungle par les Portugais qui les avaient enfermés dans un camp où le village restant s'était rendu compte qu'ils avaient été trahi par une tribu voisine, les Tupiniquim. Le pire, c'est que les Portugais avaient tout fait pour leurs apprendre à parler leurs langues avant de les amener en europe pour être vendu comme esclaves… par Felldrake Sheldgoose! L'homme avait tellement d'influence qu'il travaillait aussi bien avec les Espagnols et les Portugais et il avait récupéré le jeune perroquet qui fut rebaptisé André et il l'offrit à un héritier d'une riche famille espagnole: la famille de Pato McDuck! Et l'héritier? Domhnall de Pato McDuck!

José sourit en lisant la relation d'amitié qui liait ce jeune canard de noble origine qui refusait de voir le perroquet précolombien comme un inférieur à lui et le jeune esclave qui faisait tout pour le rendre heureux. Ils étaient resté tout les deux pendant bonnement 6 mois… jusqu'à ce que Felldrake offre un nouvel esclave à Domhnall. Un aztèque qu'il nommait Francisco… mais qui s'appellait en faite Yolotli!

« Nous y voilà! » sourit le Brésilien.

Plein d'espoir d'avoir enfin une réponse sur l'attitude de Panchito, il commence à lire. Il sourit en voyant la relation presque fusionnelle entre les deux précolombiens qui avaient tous deux vécu une horreur semblable… puis il voit que les choses semblent avoir changé lors de l'anniversaire de Domhnall. Il fronce les sourcils en lisant, tremblant en lisant que son ancêtre a failli être offert à Felldrake en "cadeau de fiançailles de Domhnall" mais que Yolotli s'était interposé et il avait fini battu violemment par le diabolique jars. Il a l'impression de voir la scène, de ressentir l'horreur de Atília, puis il sourit en voyant qu'il avait utilisé ses connaissances "magiques" pour effrayer les bourgeois et donc sauver Yolotli. Ils étaient donc prêt à se battre jusqu'à la mort pour l'autre. Mais alors qu'il s'apprête à tourner la page, José fronce les sourcils car il a l'impression qu'un paragraphe a été caché.

« O que é isso? » marmonne-t-il en libérant le paragraphe caché.

Il lit en silence, sans entendre Donald et les filles qui entrent. Cela parle d'après la scène de la fête! Atília avait préparé une pommade pour cicatriser les blessures de Yolotli… mais il avait cicatrisé (ce qui intrigue José car cela veut dire que Panchito devait pouvoir faire ça aussi) et le jeune coq lui avait avoué qu'il était un demi-dieu… lorsqu'il se passa quelque chose de choquant! En tout cas, quelque chose qui le fait suffoquer.

 **Atília et Yolotli s'étaient embrassés!**

Et dès lors, ils avaient été amants!

* * *

Donald est en train de s'extasier d'avoir vu ses neveux qui avaient été fous de joie de le revoir (même si il préférait qu'ils restent chez son oncle Picsou à cause de Sheldgoose) et Xandra lui sourit… lorsqu'ils entendent un violent fracas et Xandra disparaît. Tous se tournent vers la source des bruits pour voir José, tremblant et en larmes, qui a lâché l'Atlas tellement brutalement que le marque-page a sauté du livre et qu'il s'est fermé. April court le rattraper pour l'ouvrir, libérant Xandra, et tous regardent José qui semble dévasté.

« José? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » s'inquiète Donald en l'approchant…

mais le perroquet le repousse brutalement et s'enfuit en éclatant en sanglots. Sans tenir compte des appels de ses amis, il sort de la cabana, ce qui alerte Panchito qui remonte vite à l'étage.

« Hé! Qué pasa? demande-t-il.

_ On en sait rien! Il s'est mis dans cet état juste aprés avoir lu l'Atlas de Xandra! dit April.

_ Il voulait savoir sur sa vie passé et sur toi, je ne pensais pas que ça le choquerait autant que ça! » s'explique Xandra.

Panchito se fige et récupère le livre avant de regarder par où José était partie, tremblant. Alors… il savait?...

* * *

José court dans les rues en essuyant ses larmes, furieux,... jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne le portent plus et il se laisse tomber sur l'herbe d'un des parcs sans faire attention aux autres snobes habitants qui le regardent dédaigneusement. Il ne peut s'empêcher de pleurer, incapable de croire qu'il ait pu se tromper à ce point sur Panchito… mais c'est la seule explication qu'il voit: il dégoutait Panchito! Il lui rappelait trop Atília mais, comme il refusait d'être Yolotli, il rejetait José. Peut-être même qu'il avait compris que les senhoras ne l'intéressaient pas! Et qu'il le rejetait pour ça! Comme… comme son père… José avait essayé d'en parler avec son paternel une fois et, vu sa réaction, il préférait ne pas lui avoir dit. Et là, Panchito, son ami Caballeros, celui avec lequel il avait toujours été le plus proche, le rejetait comme un lebreux! Tout ça à cause de ce qu'il était réellement. Il pleure ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de larmes... puis il serre les poings, furieux. Comment Panchito pouvait le traiter comme ça après avoir osé dire qu'il ne deviendrait pas son ancienne vie et qu'il deviendrait un meilleur Caballero? Était-il devenu un de ces idiotas qui jugent à cause de idiotices do velho schnapps? Se sentant furieux, il essuie rageusement ses larmes. Il n'allait pas pleurer à cause d'un tolo perfeito! Il allait devenir un Caballero! Et un bien meilleur Caballero que Panchito! C'est avec cette idée qu'il retourne à la cabana… où il est accueilli par tout ses amis.

« José! Est-ce que ça va? demande Xandra.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris? interroge Donald.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as lu? Qu'est-ce qui t'as mit dans cet état? Pourquoi tu t'es sauvé? demandent les Triplettes en chœur.

_ Perdão, amigos. J'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air. dit le perroquet… avant que Ari se jette à son cou en piaillant d'inquiétude et Humphrey l'ours grogne tristement.

_ Ça a quelque chose à voir avec ce que tu as vu dans l'Atlas? » demande Panchito… mais à l'étonnement de tous, le perroquet le fusille du regard.

Se débarrassant de leur homme à tout faire, il retourne dans la cabana, passant devant le coq en l'ignorant purement et simplement.

« José? » interroge-t-il… mais son ami Brésilien va fouiller dans les livres de la bibliothèque et commence à en lire un.

* * *

Tous se regardent et osent les épaules sans comprendre ce qu'il se passe… sans remarquer qu'ils sont observés par Sheldgoose et Felldrake.

« Tiens tiens tiens… il y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre les Caballeros. Voilà qui peut être intéressant.

_ Mais comment pourrons nous jouer ça en notre faveur, mon seigneur? demande la gros jard.

_ **La ferme!** Rien qu'à t'entendre penser tout haut me donne la migraine! rale le sceptre avant de se retourner pour observer. Hhmm…. ça semble concerner les deux latinos en particuliers.

_ Oui…. mais je ne vois toujours pas…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans " **Tais-toi"!?** rage le sceptre avant de frapper la tête de son descendant. Et tu n'as pas remarqué que en plus des amulettes, c'est leur union qui fait que les Caballeros sont si forts? Séparés, ils sont faibles! Divisés, ils sont de pathétiques mortels! Si il y a un conflit entre le perroquet et le coq, il faut s'assurer qu'il ne se résout pas!

_ Et s'assurer que les alliances se brisent, je m'y connais assez. » sourit Sheldgoose.

Les deux ennemis des Caballeros ricanent, se disant qu'ils avaient peut-être une faille à exploiter pour vaincre les Caballeros une fois pour toute!

* * *

Il se passa encore plusieurs jours sous une ambiance tendue dans la cabana. José faisait la tête à Panchito sans raison apparente, ignorant le jeune coq ou s'éloignant dès qu'il s'approchait. Donald et Xandra, ça allait mais Panchito…. Il en venait presque à être grossier avec lui! Il passait devant lui sans un salut et ignorait les dires de Panchito et, si Panchito cherchait à jouer pour détendre l'atmosphère, il s'énervait et allait prendre l'air.

Xandra s'agace car l'amitié qu'il y avait entre les trois amis étaient en train de partir en lambeaux et ça, ça n'était pas bon pour les Caballeros! C'est pourquoi elle avait provoqué une réunion d'urgence avec les trois amis qui sont maintenant devant elle, José séparé de Panchito par Donald.

« Maintenant écoutez-moi bien, vous-trois! **Vous êtes une équipe!** Vous marchez et fonctionnez ensemble sinon, en solo, **vous êtes cuit!** dit-elle en commençant à dévisager le perroquet. Alors, si il y a un quelconque conflit, qu'on en parle maintenant! Ou qu'on le taise à jamais! » s'indigne t-elle.

Mais ça n'a nullement l'air de porter ses fruits. José refuse obstinément de regarder Panchito. Pourtant, le jeune coq y met du sien.

« Vamos, José! On est amigos! On peut en parler!

_ **Il n'y a rien à dire!** s'indigne le perroquet furieux en se relevant. **Mentiroso sujo!** » grogne-t-il avant de s'éloigner vers la bibliothèque.

Panchito se fige, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il a pu faire à son ami. Donald aussi est perdu.

« Hé! C'est moi qui m'énerve comme ça, normalement! dit-il. Tu lui as fait quoi?

_ **Mais nada!** Yo ne comprends pas! s'exclame Panchito. Il a lu quelque chose dans l'Atlas et depuis, il semble me détester! »

Xandra soupire, se demandant ce qu'elle va pouvoir faire car, bien que moins explosif que Donald ou Panchito, José avait son petit caractère et sa fierté.

« Bon… le seul moyen que je vois, c'est de vous faire travailler en équipe! dit-elle avant de prendre l'Atlas et de l'ouvrir à une page précise. Et pour ça, je ne connais qu'une personne! Celui qui a entraîné les Trois Premiers Caballeros! Le Roi Arthur!

_ Le Roi Arthur? s'étonne le canard.

_ Il a apprit aux Caballeros le courage et le travail d'équipe. Si quelqu'un peut aider José à vous expliquer ce qu'il lui arrive, c'est bien lui. »

Panchito et Donald se regardent incertains…. puis ils regardent le perroquet qui lit dans un coin. Cela ne pouvait pas durer! Trop de vies étaient en jeu!

* * *

Xandra avait donc proposé à José un entrainement afin de devenir un brave Caballero sous la tutelle du Roi Arthur. Le perroquet avait un peu hésité… mais l'idée de devenir un meilleur Caballero que Panchito le motive et il accepta. C'est donc sous cette excuse qu'elle arrive à le ramener avec les autres et, d'un claquement de doigts, elle les transporte tous à Camelot. Seuls Ari et Humphrey restaient à la cabana.

Ayant tout observer depuis la fenêtre, Felldrake et le Baron savent maintenant que nos héros se rendent à Camelot, et tout ça grâce à une Déesse inconsciente qu'elle se tenait devant la fenêtre lorsqu'elle racontait tout sur le roi Arthur.

« Hhmm….. pense Felldrake tout haut. Voilà qui semble intéressant… et aussi une autre épine du pied. Mais il semblerait que Xandra a décidé d'entraîner nos nigauds à un niveau supérieur. »

Puis ses yeux brillent d'un éclat malfaisant.

« Cela me donne une idée! **Léopold!** » fit-il en appelant son larbin volant qui arrive en faisant des bruits de sots.

Une fois la créature près d'eux, le Baron s'apprête à monter sur le dos de Léopold mais Felldrake l'en empêche d'un coup sur la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, espèce d'idiot? rale le sceptre.

_ Eh bien…. je vous accompagne à Camelot! répond le jars.

_ Oh non, hors de question! Toi, tu restes ici! et tu profites que la voie est libre pour aller reprendre l'étincelle de vie cachée sous cette paillasse! Moi et Léopold, on va passer un peu de temps ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Mon tout petit velu et méchant jusqu'à la moelle? dit-il en gazouillant presque.

_ Oui papa! » répond bêtement la créature volante en prenant le sceptre des mains du jars.

Sheldgoose n'a pas le temps de protester que Léopold décolle, volant dans le couloir et traverse une fenêtre dans un grand fracas, faisant soupirer le Baron avant qu'il ne regarde vers la cabana. Il n'y avait plus que l'oiseau dingo et l'ours goinfre dans lequel était l'étincelle de vie.

« Bon… puisque je n'ai que ça à faire, autant accomplir quelque chose qui lui fera plaisir et qui m'aidera à me débarrasser de ces vermines à plumes. dit-il avec un petit sourire. Et pour attirer cet ours vorace, j'ai un plan imparable ! »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, nos amis et les Triplettes (qui ont tenu à les accompagner) sont arrivé à Camelot. Après que le Roi se soit présenté à la façon d'un de ces grands animateurs d'émissions télés américaines, il remarque enfin Xandra dans "le public".

« **Oh Xandra!** Mon amie et une des mes élèves les plus douées! s'exclame-t-il en la rejoignant. Ma chère, cela fait si longtemps!

_ Oh! Plusieurs siècles. rit la déesse. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, majesté. Et j'ai ramené des amis que vous connaissez… enfin, dans un certain sens. Je vous présente **les Trois Caballeros!** »

Donald et Panchito se prennent par l'épaule pour faire le groupe alors que José fait une belle révérence… mais pour faire plus "Trois Caballeros", le canard force le perroquet à se joindre à l'étreinte de groupe. Sauf que dès que Panchito le touche, le Brésilien se recule, furieux et fusillant le jeune coq du regard.

« Je dirais plutôt les deux Caballeros et un perroquet. rit le lion.

_ C'est une partie de la raison pour laquelle nous sommes là. chuchote la déesse.

_ Oh vraiment? Eh bien nous allons régler tout ça! sourit le Roi en s'approchant du groupe. Bon, messieurs, on ne peut pas dire que vous soyez aussi puissants que jadis.

_ **Hé! Ça veut dire quoi, ça?** s'agace Donald.

_ Je dirais plutôt que nous sommes vulnérables. intervient José.

_ Et en froid… marmonne Panchito mais un regard glacial du perroquet le fait taire.

_ Je vois je vois, et c'est pour ça que vous êtes là! Alors ne vous en faites pas! Avec ma méthode d'apprentissage révolutionnaire, vous allez redevenir de Dignes Caballeros! Le plus important pour le moment est de vaincre votre plus grand ennemi!

_ Sheldgoose? demande le canard.

_ Felldrake? questionne le coq.

_ Un caballero stupide? marmonne le perroquet en colère, choquant ses amis.

_ Non non non! rit le monarque. Votre plus grand ennemi est… vos doutes.

_ Pardon? s'étonne Xandra qui ne se rappelle pas de ça.

_ C'est la base de ma nouvelle méthode d'apprentissage! Affrontez tous les doutes que peuvent rencontrer un soldat et lui apprendre à les surmonter! »

Les trois amis froncent les sourcils, intrigués car ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça, puis le Roi leur fait signe de les suivre. Panchito profite que José est derrière le Roi pour parler à son amie déesse.

« Tu crois que ça va marcher? demande-t-il.

_ Je ne connais pas cette méthode… mais Arthur a bien entraîné les premiers Caballeros. Je suis sûre qu'il y arrivera! » assure-t-elle.

Avec un petit sourire, le coq court rejoindre ses amis.

* * *

Sauf que l'entraînement n'a rien à voir avec celui que les trois Caballeros Originels ont reçu. Il était rempli d'exercices de confiance, de tests étranges comme accepter de marcher sur des braises pour ressentir la douleur à partager en équipe, etc. Bien que le message d'Arthur " _Vous ne pouvez pas être un héros si vous ne pouvez être une équipe_ " inspirait Xandra pour la réconciliation de José et Panchito, ses méthodes étaient particulières… et forcer José à être près de Panchito n'arrangeait rien. Bien au contraire!

Après que Arthur ait une fois de plus pousser le jeune coq vers le perroquet, celui-ci s'énerve.

« **Mas tu vas arrêter de me bousculer, cabeça de linha?!**

_ Ma j'y suis pour rien! se défend Panchito. C'est…

_ **Cale-se!** s'énerve José. C'est toi qui a eu cette idée avec Xandra? Hein? Um treinamento falso pour me rappeler que je suis un simple perroquet alors que Senhor Panchito est un invencível semi-deus! »

Les gens de Camelot se figent, regardant Panchito qui est figé… avant de s'énerver.

« **Ma José, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi!?**

_ **C'est chez moi que ça ne va pas?** s'agace le perroquet. Je vous signale, Senhor Panchito, que ce n'est pas moi qui ai trazer todos de volta à vida parce qu'il ne voulait pas rester tout seul pour toujours!

_ Oh, ça c'est l'excuse à un pesos! » s'indigne le jeune Mexicain, bien remonté.

Xandra et Donald soupirent en levant les yeux au ciel et les gens de Camelot se regardent, ne sachant que faire…. et sans remarquer qu'ils sont surveillé. Perché sur une tour, Felldrake et Léopold observent la scène. La chauve-souris immortelle ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe mais son maître ne semble pas ravi.

« S'ils se remettent à se parler, même si c'est pour se disputer, ils vont finir par se rabibocher! Et ça, c'est pas bon pour nos affaires…

_ T'as entendu, papa? Y'en a un qui est un demi-dieu! sourit Léopold.

_ C'est pas intéressant! s'agace l'ancien Lord. Il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose pour les attaquer tant qu'ils sont encore en froid! »

Soudain, il entend le mage du château qui disputent les nièces de Daisy qui l'ont trouvé.

« **Ne touchez pas ces parchemins, pauvres sottes!** Certains contiennent des créatures très dangereuse comme les dragons! »

À ce mot de "dragons", Felldrake se réjouit.

« Oh hoho! Voilà de quoi vaincre nos Caballeros et les empêcher de redevenir une équipe soudée. » dit-il.

Léopold le fait descendre vers la fenêtre de l'enchanteur et le sceptre fait léviter un parchemin jusqu'à eux.

« Voilà! sourit-il lorsque son larbin déroule le document. C'est parfait! »

Les yeux du sceptre brillent fort mauve et la lumière frappe le parchemin….

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la cour, Panchito et José continuent de se disputer violemment, s'envoyant divers insultes et injures en portugais et en espagnol sous le regard désemparé de Xandra et Donald. Arthur, lui, ne comprend pas pourquoi sa méthode ne marche pas.

« Le fait qu'ils soient en face-à-face devrait leur permettre de se dire tout ce qu'ils ressentent. marmonne le lion.

_ Avec José, ça ne marche pas. soupire Xandra.

_ Hum….. réfléchit le roi avant de sourire. Bon, messieurs les Caballeros… commence-t-il.

_ **LA FERME!** hurlent les deux amis en se tournant vers lui.

_ Hé! C'est à moi de clouer le bec comme ça! » s'agace Donald mais le regard que les deux autres lui envoient le font taire immédiatement.

La jeune déesse soupire en se cachant les yeux, incapable de voir une solution pour les calmer et les forcer à se parler comme il faut.

« La situation ne pouvait pas être pire…. » souffle-t-elle.

* * *

Soudain, un terrible rugissement retentit, coupant court à la dispute, et tous lèvent la tête pour voir un large dragon aux écailles rouge sang et jaune or qui se met à voler au-dessus d'eux en crachant du feu. Tous se jettent au sol pour éviter le feu, Panchito basculant sur José qui le repousse à coups de parapluie, avant de revoir la créature leur foncer dessus.

« Enfin de l'action! Préparez-vous, Caballeros! sourit Xandra. Arthur! Menez-nous à la victoire!

_ Euh… oui, bien sûr! **Chevaliers! Avec moi!** » crie le Roi.

Mais les chevaliers de la table ronde sont allés s'enfermer dans le château, laissant leur roi et les 4 amis seuls face au reptile cracheur de feu.

« Pfff! As galinhas molhadas! s'indigne José en se relevant et en se tenant prêt à se battre.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, Arthur! On peut vaincre un dragon! s'exclame la Déesse en faisant signe aux trois amis de s'approcher pour parler d'un plan.

_Non non non non non non! Tu ne comprend pas! C'est un dragon magique! Il va retrouver ma plus grande possession: le Graal de l'Immortalité! Et si il consume cet artefact, il mènera la perte du monde dans un incendie infernale et sans fin! explique le lion.

_ Oh… marmonne Xandra, comprenant le sérieux de la situation.

_ Esponja. » marmonne Panchito.

Alors que le dragon rugit en survolant le château, Panchito a "la bonne idée" de nommer le dragon Tyron. Les autres le regardent en se demandant si il était sérieux là maintenant.

* * *

« Hahahahaha! Pris au piège comme des rats! Si ce dragon peut les éradiquer hors d'existence également, ça me fera une pierre et deux coup! » ricane Felldrake au loin.

* * *

Mais de retour sur le combat de nos amis, ceux-ci essaient d'esquiver le dragon pour échafauder un plan. Hors rien ne vient à leurs esprits... sauf à Panchito qui se tient devant le dragon et lève la main en se concentrant. Il espérait faire jaillir les Racines du Monde comme Yolotli, ….. mais à son grand regret rien ne se produisit .

« Aww vamos! » rale le coq.

Un rugissement du dragon le ramène sur terre et il a juste le temps de se jeter au sol pour l'éviter.

« Ay caramba…. yo comprend que le dernier combat des Caballeros ait été dur… » pense-t-il en voyant l'énorme animal planer au-dessus d'eux tel un énorme vautour qui attend le moment opportun.

José, lui, continue à fusiller le jeune demi-dieu du regard, se demandant ce qu'il a derrière la tête. Si il veut juste prouver qu'il est supérieur ou si il est tout bêtement… stupide. Donald et Arthur évitent de peu les flammes, brûlant un des stands de présentation. Le roi, agacé, essaie de parlementer avec la créature démoniaque mais en vain. De la tour, les filles et Merlin sont horrifiés par la destruction que provoque l'animal et se mettent à la recherche du parchemin du dragon alors que Felldrake jubile en les voyant se démener face au dragon.

« Continuez, continuez. rit-il. Courrez courrez et faites-vous dévorer! »

Finalement, Xandra en a assez et se tourne vers le Roi Arthur et les trois autres.

« Bon! Assez de mots et plus d'actions! s'agace-t-elle. Panchito? Tu penses pouvoir utiliser tes pouvoirs de demi-dieu pour le battre?

_ Et pourquoi Panchito? s'énerve José. Il est forcément plus puissant que nous, pauvre mortels?

_ Mais non! soupire la déesse. Seulement…

_ Só o que? Je suis autant capable d'affronter ce dragon que lui! »

Sans attendre que ses amis réagissent, le perroquet Brésilien court vers le reptile volant à leur grande horreur.

« **JOSÉ!** »

Le perroquet se retrouve face au dragon qui rugit en lui faisant face, lève son parapluie (la seule arme qu'il ait) et crie:

« En garde! »

Son adversaire géant se jette sur lui, se prenant d'abord un coup de parapluie prêt de l'œil, puis il coince l'arme du Brésilien gentleman… sauf que ce dernier n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire et il connaît son parapluie mieux que quiconque. Confiant, il l'ouvre et le dragon se retrouve avec la gueule bloquée par la toile imperméable noire.

« Yeah! s'exclament ses amis, ravis de voir enfin quelque chose de positif pour eux dans ce combat.

_ Vamos, José! sourit Panchito.

_ **Toi, me dis pas ce que je dois faire!** » s'agace José… sauf que son ennemi profite de l'occasion pour prendre l'avantage.

D'un mouvement de tête brusque, il force le perroquet à décoller du sol, l'envoyant voler sur son dos, et s'envole en entraînant le caballero dans les airs. José s'accroche mais le dragon secoue violemment la tête pour se débarrasser du parapluie et, à force de ruades de plus en plus fortes, il finit par forcer José à lâcher. Le perroquet hurle en se sentant tomber mais il arrive à s'accrocher au toit d'une des tours.

« **AU SECOURS!** » hurle-t-il en se retrouvant pendu dans les airs.

Sauf que une fois débarrasser de l'ombrelle, le dragon revient à la charge et plonge vers les autres qui évitent de justesse un jet de flammes.

« Arthur? Où sont vos armes? demande la déesse.

_ Là bas! dit le roi en pointant une porte.

_ Parfait! Equipez Donald et Panchito pendant que…

_ **Hé! Où est Panchito?** » s'alarme Donald.

* * *

José essaie de remonter sur le toit mais il n'arrive pas à avoir une bonne prise. Ses doigts glissent, il panique en voyant la hauteur… puis il lâche prise dans un hurlement d'horreur. Mais alors qu'il se voit déjà mort, il est soudain rattraper par une main, sent le vent sur son visage en se sentant emporter et se retrouve pris dans les bras de quelqu'un. Levant les yeux, il se fige en voyant qu'il est dans les bras de Panchito! Le jeune coq (qui tient toujours la corde de son lasso) surveille le dragon, rassuré que la créature les laisse en paix, puis il regarde son ami, une inquiétude évidente et sincère dans le regard.

« Cómo estás, amigo? » dit-il doucement.

José est figé, observant son ami qu'il s'était mit à détester, mais comme le dragon se dirige vers la porte de la salle du trône, là où est le Graal, Panchito les fait descendre, se perchant sur un mur. Puis, il saute sur le sol avec le perroquet et le regarde en souriant.

« Ahí. Tu vas bien, mi amigo. dit-il avec un petit sourire mais quand il voit l'air perdu de José, il s'inquiète. Hé! Todo va bien?  
_ Mas…. tu m'as sauvé? s'étonne le Brésilien.

_ Claro! Tu es mon amigo, José! Même si je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu me déteste, tu reste mon amigo.

_ Mas… je ne te dégoûte pas?

_ Me disgusto? Pourquoi? s'étonne le Mexicain.

_ Parce que je… hum… je veux dire… à cause de… de…

_ Nos anciennes vies? »

Le perroquet regarde Panchito, rougissant en repensant à ce qu'il a appris, mais le jeune coq le force à le regarder.

« Para nada! Yo n'ai rien contre ça! assure-t-il. J'ai été surpris, como tu, ma je n'ai rien contre ça. Se amaron y eso es todo.

_ Mais alors… pourquoi tu m'as ignoré après ça? » demande José.

Le Mexicain baisse les yeux, comme honteux, et rougit légèrement.

« En faites… je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise… et je croyais que tu me détestais à cause de ça… et… surtout…. yo n'étais pas sûr de ce que je ressentais… je n'ai rien contre toi que tu sois qui tu es, ma, je ne veux pas que tu te sens forcé de re m'aimer parce qu'on l'a été dans le passé. »

José baisse le regard au sol avant de marmonner doucement :

« Mas …. et si c'est parce que je t'aime dans cette vie présente uniquement, m'aimeras-tu? »

Panchito se fige et regarde José, tremblant, ne sachant pas quoi répondre… puis il décide d'être sincère et hausse les épaules.

« Yo ne sais pas… je n'arrive pas à mettre mes sentiments au clair… »

Un rugissement du dragon les fait sursauter, surtout qu'ils le voient qui fait brûler la porte, Panchito entraîne alors José vers la salle où Xandra et Donald récupèrent des armes. Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à y entrer, le perroquet le stoppe:

« **Panchito!** Espere! »

Avant que son ami ait le temps de lui demander quoi, José ferme la distance qui les sépare et l'embrasse passionnément sur les lèvres sans penser un seul instant aux autres qui sortent de la salle.

« Quoi? » s'étonne Donald alors que Xandra est figée.

Après quelques secondes, le Brésilien s'écarte et regarde Panchito qui semble totalement figé, perturbé.

« J'espère que ça t'aidera à faire un choix… » marmonne-t-il, un peu honteux… mais le jeune coq réagit immédiatement, refusant de laisser le doute s'installer entre eux une fois de plus.

Préférant agir que parler, il attire son ami dans un nouveau baiser tout aussi passionné. Xandra les regarde puis sourit amusée.

« Hé! I minutes, ils se détestaient! »

Donald pouffe et Arthur semble également amusé… contrairement à Felldrake qui voit tout depuis la tour où ils sont perché avec Léopold.

« **BaHAheurk!** Oh je m'en doutais que trois nigauds ensemble dans une cabane, ça finirait ainsi! **Argh!** Ils me donnent des hauts de cœur! Mais heureusement pour nous, cette horrible vue sera effacer à tout jamais! **Nyarh ahahahahahahahaha!** »

Au sol, même si Xandra est heureuse que les deux Caballeros semblent avoir réglé leurs problèmes, il en restait un urgent sur le feu (sans jeu de mots douteux).

« Les gars! appelle-t-elle, coupant court au moment entre eux-deux. Allez vite chercher des armes et rejoignez-nous après! On va le retenir et protéger le Graal! »

Arthur, Donald et elle s'élancent vers la salle du trône alors que les deux autres se ruent vers la salle des armes pour s'équiper. Une fois tout cela terminé, ils pourront s'expliquer plus clairement.

* * *

Le Dragon entre dans la salle du trône et s'avance vers le Graal sans craindre les chevaliers d'Arthur qui se cachent en tremblant. Soufflant furieusement, il fait face à l'artefact et ouvre une large gueule, prêt à le dévorer lorsqu'il se prend une flèche dorée en plein dans l'œil, le faisant rugir de douleur.

« **Hé! Haleine de Graal!** » appelle Xandra, attirant l'attention vers elle et les Trois Caballeros armés.

Xandra s'apprête à viser à nouveau tandis que les trois oiseaux brandissent leur lance, leur sabre et leur épée, prêts à croiser le fer avec la mâchoire infernale du dragon.

« Je dois l'admettre, ils sont cool! » fait Lancelot caché derrière le trône.

Xandra tire une flèche entre les deux yeux du reptile géant, l'aveuglant temporairement tandis que les Caballeros se ruent sur lui, se séparant pour garder l'effet de surprise. Donald se rue sur ses pattes arrières pensant le déséquilibrer, mais le dragon lève sa patte et le piétine. Le canard au sol, c'est à José d'essayer de le toucher quelque part pour leur donner l'avantage de le vaincre. Il évite la queue qui zigzag de ci de là dans les airs, il l'attrape au vol et atterrit sur le dos du lézard volant gigantesque. Une fois-là, il se rue vers l'aile, espérant l'atteindre, mais à peine sur son aile, le dragon la déplie et, avec ce mouvement, fait cogner le perroquet contre le mur. José tombe K.O au sol. C'est au tour de Panchito d'essayer! Prenant de la hauteur pour avoir de l'avantage sur son ennemi, il saute en espérant toucher la tête. Mais vu qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de s'exclamer tout haut, le dragon le repère et se recule, faisant que Panchito s'écrase au sol dans sa chute. Xandra protège les trois jeunes gens avec ses flèches mais elle regarde Arthur qui reste en arrière.

« **Hé! Un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue!** » rage-t-elle.

Le Roi hésite, son ego en prenant un coup car des "débutants vulnérables" avaient plus de courage que lui et ses chevaliers… alors, prenant sur lui (et surtout parce qu'il est touché par la proximité entre les trois amis) il s'avance dans la salle et, profitant de la diversion, il s'approche de ses chevaliers.

« Messieurs Dame! Ces Caballeros m'ont fait réalisé que je ne peux être le Roi Arthur sans vous! Je vous en prie, prenez les armes, rassemblez votre force et votre courage et aidez-moi! Aidez-nous! Et Vainquons ensemble ce Dragon! »

Les Chevaliers tremblent toujours mais comme le Dragon attaque à nouveau, Xandra et Arthur doivent se battre. Enfin, les Caballeros voient le vrai Roi Arthur! Panchito sourit en revoyant des mouvements que Yolotli avait vu dans le passé, émerveillé, surtout lorsque le roi parvient à trancher la queue du monstre mais celui-ci devient alors extrêmement violent et Arthur et Xandra se retrouvent vite dans une situation critique. Les Trois Caballeros suffoquent, horrifiés car ils voient là la fin de tout… mais les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde entre enfin dans l'équation.

« Pas si vite, bête immonde! dit Kay en repoussant le dragon avec ses autres compères.

_ Votre Majesté! Il y a peut être le fondamental de Camelot. dit Lancelot.

_ Mais il y a aussi ceux qui maintiennent Camelot! rajoute Bors.

_ C'est-à-dire nous, les chevaliers de la table ronde! s'exclame Gallahad.

_ Oui c'est bon, on avait compris! » rale Donald, les ramenant à la réalité.

Xandra pousse un petit rire, rassurée de voir enfin une situation à peu près normale.

« Je suis fier de combattre au côté de chacun d'entre vous! Même toi, Donald! dit le roi en gratitude et encouragement.

_ Merci Votre Majesté! » dit Donald restant concentré sur le dragon.

Celui-ci rugit furieusement et Felldrake (qui s'est rapproché avec Léopold pour observer) commence à s'agacer.

« Mais qu'il les tue maintenant! Bon sang! » grogne-t-il.

Surtout qu'il aperçoit les regards de José et Panchito. Les deux amis réconciliés se regardent, le Brésilien tendant la main vers le jeune Mexicain en demandant:

« Juntos, Panchito?

_ Juntos, José! »

* * *

Ils attaquent tous ensemble, blessant le dragon qui rugit et s'énerve… sauf que dans la tour du magicien Merlin, April trouve enfin un parchemin concernant le dragon.

« Oh! Regardez! s'exclame-t-elle.

_ Parfait! sourit Merlin.

_ Mais y'a rien d'écrit! s'alarme June.

_ Arfph. rale May. Mon ordi portable m'a fait ça une fois.

_ Et qu'est-ce que t'as fait? demande sa sœur.

_ Je l'ai jeté dans le feu! » dit-elle simplement.

April sourit et se rue vers la cheminée.

« Hé! Attends! » s'alarme le mage mais trop tard.

La jeune cane jette le parchemin dans le feu! Celui-ci se consume dans une lueur verte étrange comme sur les objets maudits.

* * *

Dans la salle du trône, le combat devient de plus en plus rude, les Chevaliers et le Roi ayant été mit à terre, Xandra tirant autant de flèches qu'elle peut pour sauver tout le monde, Donald se retrouve violemment envoyé sur José et Panchito est bloqué par une des énormes pattes du monstre. Déjà qu'il étouffe sous le poids de la créature, celle-ci prend une grande inspiration, prêt à l'achever à coups de flammes.

« **PANCHITO!** s'affolent ses amis.

_ Oui oui oui! » jubile Felldrake.

Mais alors que le jeune coq voit sa dernière heure arrivée, le dragon a soudain un violent spasme et se tord de douleur, libérant sa proie qui peut à nouveau respirer.

« **QUOI!?** » s'étrangle le sceptre.

Le Dragon semble alors se consumer dans un incendie vert émeraude en rugissant de douleur. Bien que surpris par la situation, Xandra et les autres Caballeros vont rejoindre Panchito qui reprend son souffle avec difficultés, toussant pour forcer l'air à revenir dans ses poumons. Après quelques secondes, l'énorme créature disparaît totalement.

« Non! peste Felldrake. C'est pas vrai! Vite, Léopold! On rentre! Je supporte pas cette vue! »

La chauve-souris décolle vite et disparaît dans le ciel alors que, dans la salle du trône, tous sont joyeux et heureux d'avoir vaincu leur ennemi. José saute même au cou de Panchito qui le fait tournoyer joyeusement en riant, fou de joie non seulement d'avoir vaincu leur terrible adversaire mais aussi d'avoir enfin pu faire la paix avec son ami…. qui est maintenant plus que son ami. Sous la joie, le coq ne peut s'empêcher de voler un troisième baiser passionné au perroquet, sous le regard attendri de tout le monde.

* * *

Les Triplettes courent droit vers la salle un trône, inquiètes car elles n'entendent plus un son.

« **Les gars!** appelle April! Est-ce que ça v…. »

Elle se tait dès qu'elle entre avec ses sœurs qui ont la même réaction qu'elle en croyant avoir la berlu. Devant elles, au lieu de se disputer pour rien, José et Panchito avaient fait la paix visiblement… voir même bien plus que la paix vu que ce qu'ils échangent là est un baiser et non une accolade amicale.

« Wow! Euh…. on a dû rater un épisode, les filles. marmonne May.

_ Est-ce que ça va? demande April.

_ Oh ça ne peut aller que mieux. répond Xandra, souriant devant les deux nouveaux tourtereaux qui s'intéressent enfin à ce qu'il se passe autour d'eux.

_ On a combattu un dragon! s'exclame Donald.

_ Un dragon magique! ajoute José.

_ Il s'appelait Tyron! dit Panchito.

_ Oh merci, ça a marché. remercie June à des Dieux invisibles.

_ Ouais il n'y a pas de quoi. souligne May (vu qu'elles ont arrêté le dragon).

_ Et vous, les filles? Qu'avez-vous fait d'intéressant? J'espères que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyé. demande la déesse.

_ Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh…. » répondent les triplettes, incapable de vraiment savoir quoi dire.

* * *

Après avoir reçu un entraînement intensif en une journée (alors que leurs anciennes vies ont eu un an pour ça) Les Caballeros sont enfin rentrés chez eux, auprès de leur repères. La nuit était tombé et….. ne possédant nullement de chambres dans leur petite cabana, José et Panchito avaient refusé le sofa pour que Donald (qui s'était pas mal dégourdit pour eux ces derniers temps) puisse s'y reposer. Les deux oiseaux Latinos décidèrent de passer la nuit dans la salle des armures. C'était …. impressionnant la nuit, sans lumière ou presque (ils avaient pris une lampe de poche quand même au cas où) mais avec Panchito à ses côtés, José était plus à l'aise. Et puis… ils avaient besoin de parler un peu. Surtout José qui se sentait bien bête d'avoir cru que Panchito était un de ces sales types qui n'acceptent pas toutes les formes d'amour.

* * *

« Panchito?...

_ Hum? Qué? demande l'intéressé en se tournant vers José.

_ Hum… je… je voulais m'excuser pour mon attitude des derniers jours… j'ai dû te paraître muito idiota.

_ No, simplemente extraño. rit le jeune coq, faisant rire son ami (ou amant?) avant qu'il ne demande. Ma, José, pourquoi tu as cru que je serais dégoûté par toi si tu avais des sentiments pour moi? On ne se connait pas beaucoup ma yo pensais que tu ne douterais pas de mon amitié si yo n'avais pas de sentiments para ti. »

José baisse la tête puis il soupire. Panchito avait le droit de savoir après tout. Il s'était comporté avec lui comme un mufle ces derniers jours.

« En fait… c'est à cause de… meu pai….

_ Eh? s'étonne Panchito qui ne comprend pas le mot.

_ Mon père… traduit José. Je t'ai dit que j'étais le seul garçon de minha familia. On est 5 enfants, deux irmãs mais velhas, moi puis deux irmãzinhas. Je peux te dire que mon père mettait beaucoup d'espoir en moi… Je suis le seul à pouvoir perpétuer le nom de "Carioca". Alors… il m'a toujours forcé à agir comme un homme… si je dansais, il me grondait… il m'enseignait comme séduire les senhoras et j'ai gardé ce réflexe… pour pouvoir être qui je voulais sans qu'il le sache, j'ai pris l'habitude de m'habiller comme un gentleman. Comme ça, le fait que je sois délicat et poli lui semblait être juste un autre moyen de séduire les senhoras. »

Il soupire en essayant de s'empêcher de pleurer en repensant à la peur que lui apporte son père puis, ne voulant pas que Panchito le plaint, il reprend:

« Mais minha mae, ma mère, elle était toujours là pour me faire sourire et m'enseigner les bonnes manières, la danse de la samba, le chant. J'ai appris à écouter avec mes irmãs mas je savais que tant que je ne serais marié et père, mon père ne me laisserait jamais tranquille. tremble-t-il, ne pouvant au final pas rester positif. C'est aussi un peu pour ça que je suis imediatamente venu ici pour l'héritage de l'arrière-grand-père de Donald. Je m'éloignais de mon père et j'espérais trouver de quoi le rendre fier même si je n'étais pas le fils qu'il espérait… et devenir un Héros, un Caballero… c'était mieux que ce que je croyais. Mas… j'ai toujours peur qu'on me rejette pour ce que je suis… »

Le Brésilien essaie de contenir ses larmes… lorsque Panchito le serre dans ses bras.

« Yo ne te rejetterais jamais… Donald et Xandra non plus… Les temps changent, José. Yo sais que ça sera dur ma nous serons tous là avec toi. Tu n'as pas à rester caché. Sé tú mismo. »

Le perroquet lui sourit, essuyant ses larmes, et marmonne:

« Mon père ne t'acceptera jamais…

_ No es grave. C'est pas lui dont je suis tombé amoureux. »

Les deux amis/amants éclatent de rire puis, la fatigue les gagnant, Panchito enlève son sombrero et se couche sur le sol… puis José se couche sur sa poitrine, écoutant les battements du cœur de son compagnon et s'endormant. Le jeune Mexicain sourit, heureux de le voir à nouveau lui-même… mais il ne peut s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Aime-t-il vraiment José? Ou est-il tout bêtement en train de remettre les sentiments de son ancienne vie sur la réincarnation de son amant? C'est avec ces pensées tournant en boucle dans sa tête qu'il s'endort, serrant José avec un de ses bras.

* * *

Plus tard quand il entre dans le sommeil profond, il rejoint son subconscient qui n'était plus une zone nuageuse et brumeuse mais plutôt une sorte de cosmos étincelant d'étoiles (probablement des mémoires de sa vie passé). Au début, il s'était demandé pourquoi il était revenu dans cet endroit jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne qu'il réfléchissait à propos de ses sentiments.

« Yolotli? appelle-t-il alors que le nom qui vient de dire résonne dans son subconscient. J'ai besoin de te parler! demande t-il en se tournant pour voir où est-ce que son ancien lui pouvait se trouver.

_ Qué pasa pequeño? fit une voix derrière lui et, en se retournant, Panchito voit enfin l'ancien Caballero.

_ Ouf Muchas gracias! J'ai cru que tu t'étais évaporé dans le Gran Nada! soupire Panchito.

_ Mientras viva a través de las líneas de tiempo, je ne m'évaporerai jamais, Panchito! rit Yolotli. Ma yo crois que tu ne m'as pas rappelé pour discuter de notre immortalité estoy en lo cierto? » demande-t-il enfin

Sa vie présente hoche la tête avant de répondre:

« Yo voulais te demander…. est-ce que ce que je ressens pour José est vrai?…. Ou n'est ce encore que un reflejo de mes sentiments passés sur Atília? Alors même dans ma vie amoureuse je dois continuer le cycle? Et ne pas donner ni à José, ni à moi d'aimer une autre personne que nous deux? »

Yolotli ne dit rien…. puis il pouffe et s'exclame:

« Ma tu crois que notre vida est un scénario de film? On ne tourne pas les mêmes scènes una y otra vez. Et yo te l'ai dit. Tu es libre de ton choix. Si tu veux, tu pourrais même quitter les Caballeros et rejoindre Felldrake!

_ Puaj! ¡Pero estás loco! grimace Panchito, faisant rire son ancien-lui avant que Yolotli reprenne:

_ Il n'y a pas de reflejo dans les sentiments, Panchito. Atília et moi, c'était nuestra historia. Ce que tu ressens pour José, c'est ton corazón qui choisit. C'est juste un oportunidad! Alors ne doute pas. Atília et moi ne vivions pas dans une époque où s'aimer comme nous nous aimions été possible. Ma José y tu, vous le pouvez alors vamos! ¡Y disfruta!

_ Gracias! » remercie Panchito en se sentant plus léger.

Ça le tracassait un peu de se dire que ce qu'il ressentait pouvait être faux. Que José et lui n'étaient pas vraiment amoureux. Mais Yolotli lui sourit, lui soulève le sombrero et lui ébouriffe les plumes et la crête comme son père avait l'habitude de faire, ce qui l'amuse. Dans le monde hors du subconscient, Panchito se met à sourire dans son sommeil et serre José contre lui en poussant un profond soupire de contentement. Il était enfin heureux et se sent enfin complet. Même si il avait du mal à se dire qu'il était un demi-dieu avec des pouvoirs qu'il devrait apprendre à maîtriser, il sait maintenant qu'il a des amis qui l'aideront quoi qu'il arrive et un amant qui l'aime de tout son cœur.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, après plusieurs heures de vol et alors que la nuit est encore sombre, Felldrake est revenu avec Léopold au manoir Sheldgoose où il trouve son descendant. Il semble attendre calmement devant le manoir, comme si il était incapable d'y entrer.

Léopold se pose devant lui et Sheldgoose s'approche d'eux, avec un petit sourire.

« Bon retour, Lord Felldrake. J'ai entendu les Caballeros revenir et, apparemment, les deux latinos sont redevenu amis. se moque-t-il presque.

_ **Oh la ferme!** s'agace le sceptre. Au lieu de te moquer de moi, donne-moi l'étincelle de vie! Tu as dû réussir à la récupérer pendant tout ce temps!

_ Euh… eh bien… non… marmonne le jars.

_ **ABRUTI! Je savais que je ne pouvais pas compter sur toi, pauvre incapable! Même Léopold aurait été plus habile que toi!** »

Sheldgoose arrache presque le bâton magique de la main de la chauve-souris géante, qui sursaute un peu, et sourit avec un air malicieux.

« Je n'ai peut-être pas l'étincelle de vie… mais j'ai eu bien mieux! »

Il plonge sa main dans sa poche et en sort…. les trois amulettes des Caballeros d'Origine! Celles qui avaient aidé à emprisonner Felldrake dans ce sceptre.

« **Je savais que tu pouvais être utile!** jubile le vilain prisonnier. Comment as-tu réussi à les récupérer? Ces idiots ne les portent pas tout le temps avec eux?

_ Il faut croire que non. Elles étaient dans le…

_ Oh et puis, on s'en moque! coupe le Lord. Avec ces amulettes, nous allons pouvoir me libérer de ce sceptre et me rendre ma forme originelle! Et cette fois, les Caballeros ne pourront plus m'arrêter! **Vite!** Retournons à l'intérieur du manoir avant qu'ils ne remarquent leurs disparition! »

Sheldgoose mène la marche en se vantant de réussir comme n'importe quel Sheldgoose mais BAM! il se cogne violemment contre la barrière magique qui entoure le manoir.

« Tu crois que tu peux entrer comme ça avec les amulettes? s'agace Felldrake. Elles contiennent une partie de la puissance des Caballeros! C'est une partie d'eux qui entre!

_ J'avais un peu oublier ce détail… soupire le jars en se frottant le nez, faisant rire Léopold.

_ Pour pouvoir passer, je dois désactiver ce champ de protection! »

Faisant apparaître ce qui ressemble à une clé de voiture, l'ancien Lord désactive la barrière dans un bipbip très moderne (pour un type enfermé depuis plusieurs siècle)… avant de la réactiver pour que son descendant se retrouve à nouveau le bec écrasé.

« Hé! Ce n'est pas drôle! se plaint-il alors que Felldrake et Léopold rient.

_ Héhé! Parle pour toi! » rit son ancêtre en désactivant la barrière.

Une fois qu'il est sûr d'être passé, Sheldgoose marmonne un merci et entre dans le manoir.

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre 6 des aventures de nos Caballeros :D Oui oui, je l'ai dit! Je suis devenu fan des "** _Three gay Caballeros_ **" mais dans la série, Donald est raide dingue amoureux de Daisy alors Panchito et José... j'ai craqué ^^**

 **Sauf qu'une relation trop rapide et trop conte de fée ne nous convenait pas alors on a préféré jouer sur le quiproquo. Panchito qui ne sait pas si il est amoureux ou si les sentiments de Yolotli se répètent et José qui prend les doutes de son ami comme de l'homophobie. Bon, c'est vrai qu'ils se pardonnent vite mais quand tout n'est que mauvaise compréhension... ^^**

 **Sauf que Sheldgoose et Felldrake ont maintenant les amulettes! Que va-t-il se passer? Cela aura-t-il un impact sur nos caballeros?**

 **Découvrez le dans le prochain chapitre :D à la prochaine et n'oubliez pas le petit review :D**


	10. Chapitre 7 partie1: Perte des amulettes

**Les ombres d'un passé trouble**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7: Retour des Caballeros! **

_Perte des Amulettes_

Le lendemain matin, les Caballeros se réveillent enfin et sont immédiatement accueilli par Xandra qui demande:

« Et bien l'équipe. J'espère que vous avez appris un lot à Camelot!

_ Ah je vois ce que t'as essayé de faire! dit May en train de prendre le petit déjeuner.

_ Dis-nous pas que Felldrake et Sheldgoose encore sur le qui vive…. rale Donald.

_ Eu não vou acreditar, qu'ils ne prendraient pas un peu d'énergie avant. explique José en s'étirant.

_ Non les garçons. rit la déesse. Je parle de votre entraînement avec Arthur! Une année en une journée! C'est incroyable! »

Les trois caballeros comprennent et sourient en hochant la tête.

« Exact! sourient-ils.

_ Et Felldrake ne pourra rien contre nos nouvelles techniques de combat. » sourit José.

Le perroquet récupère une des oranges de la corbeille de fruits et la jette dans les airs… avant de bondir tellement vite que la seule marque de sa présence sont les coupures sur le fruit qui en perd son écorce. L'orange épluchée se plante sur le parapluie du brésilien qui l'ouvre, séparant les morceaux et, avec agilité, récupère une assiette pour y déposer les quartiers. Étant à côté de lui, Panchito en récupère un avec un petit sourire qui fait légèrement rougir son nouvel amant et mord devant.

« Bravo, José! C'est très cool! Mais je suis bien plus fier de mon agilité au lasso! Je lui ai même trouvé un nom! Lasso et pomme!

_ Hein? s'étonne Donald.

_ Attention, admirez! À l'épicerie! » dit-il en défaisant son lasso de sa ceinture et en l'envoyant à travers la porte grande ouverte par Ari.

Le lasso file alors à travers la ville, passant entre les habitants, s'arrêtant aux feux, puis il se rend vers l'épicerie, s'enroule autour d'une pomme (laissant quand même de l'argent au vendeur) et revient vers la cabana où le jeune coq récupère le fruit entre ses dents avant de la manger, amusant ses amis et son amant. José applaudit mais voilà Donald qui s'agace.

« Ah ouais? Et bien moi, je peux faire ça! Attention! » fit le canard avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de s'agiter dans tous les sens dans un grand fracas.

Les autres admirent son travail avant qu'il ne s'arrête dans un "tadaaaa!" et montre le coin de la cabana démolit et en feu. José et Panchito le regardent et sourient, même si le résultat n'est pas aussi impressionnant que les leurs mais Xandra est également satisfaite.

« Je suis fière de vous, les gars. D'ailleurs, vous-deux, je suis heureuse pour vous. dit-elle à l'attention de José et Panchito. Mais pour les changements de comportement soudains, je vous demanderais d'éviter ce genre de surprises à l'avenir. »

Les deux latinos rougissent, un peu gênés,... mais avant qu'ils aient le temps de s'expliquer avec elle, Donald se racle la gorge, attirant l'attention sur lui.

« Alooors… en parlant de relation, et vu qu'on est rentré… marmonne le canard avec une sourire forcé.

_ Laisse-moi deviner…. soupire Xandra même si elle a un petit sourire, tout comme les deux amants.

_ Daisy? » demandent-ils tous les trois.

Le canard sourit nerveusement et rit.

« Donald. appelle la Déesse. J'aurais besoin de toi à ton maximum pour les prochains combats. Alors si ça veut dire réparer les coups casser avec Daisy…. dit-elle en ouvrant l'Atlas et montrant une sorte d'endroit paradisiaque bouddhiste. Je vais vous envoyer au Shangri-La, dans les montagnes de l'Himalaya. Là où tout les soucis sont réparés! »

Donald sourit, emballés par l'idée, et se rue vers le téléphone. José observe ça avec un petit sourire alors qu'il sent les bras de Panchito qui l'enlacent par derrière.

« Après ce qu'il a fait pour nous, il le mérite. » sourit le Mexicain.

Le perroquet Brésilien sourit en le regardant, les deux amants se mettant front contre front.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Daisy sonne à la porte de la cabana. Donald se calme, arrange son chapeau et ouvre pour voir sa chère et tendre… visiblement agacée.

« Daisy! Ma chérie! sourit-il, heureux de la revoir mais elle coupe sa tirade amoureuse.

_ Récapitulons. s'agace-t-elle, inquiétant le canard. Nous avons rompu parce que tu m'as fait poireauter dans une station de bus en ville! Ensuite, tu m'as conduit dans un superbe restaurant et tu as passé tout ce temps dans les toilettes en portant une robe de hula! Puis, tu as convaincu mes nièces de me tromper avec une marionnette Donald! »

À chaque mot, le pauvre Duck grimace et s'écrase, se sentant minable face à celle qu'il aime. Alors que Daisy s'apprête à sérieusement le réprimander, Xandra ouvre l'Atlas et claque des doigts, les faisant disparaître dans un nuage doré.

« Ils sont vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre. » marmonne-t-elle.

Panchito et José la regardent et elle soupire.

« Si on avait attendu, ils ne seraient jamais partis. dit-elle. Autant les laisser régler leurs problèmes tout seuls.

_ J'ai confiance. sourit le perroquet. Si Panchito et moi avons pu nous retrouver avec ce quiproquo, ils y arriveront.

_ Bien dicho, mi amor. » roucoule le Mexicain en serrant son amant Brésilien dans ses bras.

Xandra sourit, heureuse pour eux et espérant que Donald arrivera à se rabibocher avec Daisy. Même si elle ne l' admettrait jamais, elle ne voulait que le bonheur pour ces Caballeros, comme elle l'avait voulu pour leurs anciennes vies. Une fois tout les soucis de chacun réglés, ils seraient plus que prêt à vaincre Felldrake.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Sheldgoose est redescendu dans le passage secret du manoir mais son ancêtre le conduit bien plus profond, laissant Léopold devant la porte pour s'assurer que personne ne les suivra. Ils arrivent dans ce qui semble être des sortes de catacombes pour tous les membres de la famille Sheldgoose.

« Oh seigneur… tremble-t-il, peu à l'aise.

_ J'ai laissé des instructions à ma sotte de fille, la dernière de mes descendants directs, et à mes disciples avant mon emprisonnement. Premièrement, trois mois de deuil. Puis des massacres et des carnages en mon nom, surtout auprès des tribus de ces maudits esclaves. Et enfin, préparer tout ce qu'il fallait pour me libérer! »

Sheldgoose est plus intéressé par les nombreux crânes de ses ancêtres et les causes de leurs morts, toujours des causes violentes.

« Pas un seul de mes ancêtres n'est mort de cause naturelle? s'exaspère-t-il.

_ Avance! Ne t'occupe pas de ça! s'agace le sceptre en le forçant à avancer. Le seul Sheldgoose qui importe en ce moment, c'est moi! »

Ils arrivent alors devant une énorme structure qui ressemble à une tête de Sheldgoose.

« Nous voilà à la première porte! jubile le méchant avant d'ordonner: Maintenant, place la bonne amulette dans la bouche de la statue! »

Sheldgoose regarde le symbole, un triangle, et regarde les trois amulettes. La seule en triangle est la rouge! Il s'en saisit et la regarde… lorsque son ancêtre éclate de rire.

« Que se passe-t-il?

_ Je repense à celui qui possédait cette amulette! Un sale petit rat aztèque que j'avais comme esclave! rit-il en repensant au jeune coq qui lui montrait les richesses de son village et à quel point c'était jouissif de le voir totalement détruit par la perte de sa famille. Je vais enfin détruire tout ce qu'il reste de lui! Vas-y! **Vite!** »

Sheldgoose fronce les sourcils puis hausse les épaules avant de poser l'amulette dans la forme. Aussitôt, les symboles deviennent rouge sous la magie du joyau et le bec se referme brutalement dessus, l'écrasant et la détruisant dans une violente lumière rouge… avant qu'un liquide d'un rouge brillant se mette à couler du bec de pierre pour remplir les sillons sous les pieds du baron qui se recule.

« On dirait que vos disciples ont fait de vous une centrifugeuse magique. se moque le jars.

_ Attend un peu… jubile Felldrake. Laisse-moi profiter de la disparition totale de ce misérable ver de terre! **Adieux, Francisco!** »

Dehors, la magie libérée de l'amulette provoque un violent tourbillon de magie noire au-dessus du manoir.

* * *

Dans la cabana, en attendant des nouvelles de Donald, Panchito et José ont décidé de s'entraîner aux combats. Sous le regard intéressé (voir passionné) de leurs amis, les deux latinos se mènent un combat "sans pitié" avec comme épée deux baguettes de pain. Ils s'amusent même si ils essayent de rester sérieux… mais quand José manque perdre l'équilibre en se perchant sur une chaise, Panchito lui attrape la main, le tirant vers lui et le tient comme un danseur de tango tiendrait sa partenaire.

« Regarde où tu mets tes pieds si tu ne veux pas tomber, amor. dit-il avec un sourire charmeur que le perroquet lui renvoie immédiatement.

_ Oh, grande louco. » rit-il.

Mais alors qu'ils semblent sur le point de s'embrasser, Panchito se fige en se retrouvant envelopper d'une lueur rouge, lâchant son amant qui tombe lourdement sur le sol.

« Panchito? s'alarme Xandra.

_ Panchito! » s'inquiète José.

À la réaction du jeune coq, Ari se fige en piaillant et court vers la salle des armures sous le regard étonné des triplettes qui le suivent aussitôt. Panchito lui a l'impression d'être à moitié vidé d'énergie, sentant son cœur s'affoler comme si il était bientôt sur le point de s'arrêter et il a l'impression d'entendre Yolotli hurler de douleur avant de se sentir comme briser.

« Ay caramba... suffoque-t-il lorsqu'il revient à ses sens.

_ Panchito? Tout va bien, meu amor? » s'inquiète José en lui prenant les mains.

Le jeune Mexicain tremble comme une feuille, ayant l'impression d'avoir perdu son ancienne vie,... lorsque April revient, totalement affolée.

« Les amulettes ont disparue! dit-elle.

_ **QUOI!?** » suffoque Xandra en se redressant, Humphrey se prenant la tête dans les pattes.

Ari sort alors, totalement paniqué, essayant d'expliquer quelque chose dans son langage mais personne ne comprend. Les deux autres filles sortent et May tient une petite broche dorée dans la main.

« On a aussi trouvé une broche qui appartient à Sheldgoose. dit June.

_ Appartenait! corrige sa sœur en orange en l'attachant à son pull. Je la garde. »

La déesse se fige d'horreur avant de saisir Ari pour le forcer à la regarder.

« Ok maintenant dis-moi tout! Est-ce que Sheldgoose est entré ici? » rage-t-elle.

L'Araguam tremble… puis il hoche la tête. La déesse folle de rage s'apprête presque à tuer le petit oiseau… lorsque Panchito est pris d'un de ses étourdissements magiques et s'évanouit dans les bras de José.

« **PANCHITO!** » s'affole le perroquet.

Cela force Xandra à lâcher Ari et les rejoint.

« Yolotli doit essayé d'entrer en contact avec Panchito. dit-elle.

_ Pourquoi maintenant? s'inquiète le Brésilien.

_ Les amulettes sont bien plus importantes et puissantes qu'on pourrait croire. soupire la déesse.

_ Alors si Sheldgoose les a volé, il a dû les amener dans son souterrain secret. dit April.

_ Quel souterrain? demandent le Caballero et la Gardienne de l'Atlas.

_ Celui dont on essaie de vous parler depuis qu'on sait. » soupire May.

Pendant que Xandra et les filles discutent, José regarde Panchito et le serre dans ses bras.

« Volte logo, amor… » marmonne-t-il.

* * *

Panchito se retrouve dans son subconscient mais cette fois, il semble totalement chamboulé. Tout est rouge et parsemé d'éclairs. Le jeune Mexicain suffoque devant tant de puissance instable, ce qui lui dit qu'il y a vraiment urgence.

« **YOLOTLI!** crie-t-il. **YOLOTLI! Dónde estás?** » appelle-t-il, affolé.

Il ignore ce qu'il s'est passé mais le hurlement qu'il a entendu lui fait craindre le pire. Et si Yolotli avait vraiment disparu cette fois? Mais il refuse d'y croire et recommence à appeler son ancienne vie. Mais toujours rien. Et, cédant sous la tristesse et la confusion et tout ce qu'il vient d'apprendre sur lui, il tombe à genoux et pleure. L'amulette avait dû être brisé ou quelque chose comme ça. Sheldgoose a réussi à éradiquer les Caballeros! Yolotli n'était plus!

* * *

Panchito revient à lui en larmes dans les bras de José. Il serre son nouvel amant contre lui, pleurant comme si il venait de perdre quelqu'un de proche.

« Panchito!? Qual é o problema? s'inquiète le perroquet en lui tapotant le dos pour le réconforter.

_ Que t'as dis Yolotli? » demande Xandra.

Ari, lui, le regarde, espérant.

« C'est fini! sanglote le coq mexicain. J'ai …. j'ai perdu contacte avec lui! Yolotli n'est plus! pleure-t-il, choquant ses amis. **Yolotli vient de mourir pour de bon!** »

Ari est figé d'horreur avant de pleurer en piaillant de désespoir. Xandra en vient presque à regretter d'avoir voulu le frapper tout à l'heure. José serre Panchito contre lui pour le réconforter, son cœur se brisant en imaginant à quel point ça devait être dur pour son jeune amant Mexicain de perdre quelqu'un d'aussi proche de lui (même s'il ne le connaissait que depuis peu).

« Tout va bien, amor… dit-il en le forçant à le regarder. Je sais que c'est dur, minha querida, mas je sais aussi que tant que tu te souviendras de lui, Yolotli ne mourra pas vraiment. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne no México. Tu pourras le vénérer au Dio de los mortos. »

Panchito le regarde, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues et peu sûr des paroles de son amant, mais José sourit et l'embrasse avec passion pour lui redonner du courage. Le jeune coq semble s'accrocher à ce geste comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il repense à Yolotli et à leur dernière conversation. Lorsque son ancien-lui aztèque lui avait donné sa "bénédiction" et l'avait rassuré sur ses sentiments. Xandra observe tout cela, désolée, puis elle récupère l'Atlas.

« La situation est trop grave! Je dois ramener Donald! » dit-elle avant de claquer des doigts et de disparaître.

José la regarde disparaître et serre son amant dans ses bras, le rassurant autant qu'il peut.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Sheldgoose continue à avancer dans les profondeurs des souterrains, guider par Felldrake qui le presse encore et encore.

« Allons, allons! Vas-y! Dépêche-toi! insiste-t-il.

_ Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous avez mit autant de marches à descendre! rage le jars.

_ Un peu de step et de Cardio ne te tueront pas, espèce de gros plein de soupe! Dépêche-toi de mettre l'amulette à sa place! »

Sheldgoose s'approche de la deuxième porte et y met l'amulette verte qui a appartenue à Atília. Comme pour celle de Yolotli,la bouche de la statue écrase l'amulette.

* * *

Dans la cabana, Panchito s'est enfin calmé quand Xandra revient. Elle soupire en rangeant l'Atlas et dit:

« Désolé les gars. On ne peut pas compter sur Donald.

_ **QUOI!?** suffoquent les deux amants. Pourquoi?

_ J'ai oublié que la magie de Shangri-La nous retient jusqu'à ce que tous nos problèmes soient réglés.

_ Et? demande José, Panchito essuyant les dernières de ses larmes.

_ Et pour Donald, ça prend en compte son problème de colère.

_ Oh! Aie…. marmonnent ses amis.

_ Il ne reviendra jamais. soupire May.

_ Ne soyons pas défaitiste! insiste le Brésilien. Nous devons croire en notre ami. Le Donald que je connais a plein de problèmes mais je… »

Soudain, José se retrouve parcouru d'une auréole verte et suffoque, sentant son cœur s'affoler et entendant une voix qui hurle dans sa tête avant de se sentir comme briser. Il saisit son cœur et manque s'effondrer, forçant Panchito à le rattraper alors qu'il marmonne en portugais.

« José? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? s'inquiète Xandra.

_ C'est Atília? » s'affole le jeune coq.

Le perroquet le regarde et quelques larmes perlent dans ses yeux.

« Je… j'ai cru le sentir mourir… c'est terrible… pleure-t-il.

_ Oh Dios mio… » suffoque Panchito en le serrant dans ses bras.  
Ari se fige avant de se mettre à pleurer et à se morfondre. Dire que tout ça était sa faute… Xandra caresse les plumes du petit homme à tout faire… lorsque April appelle:

« **Les gars! Venez voir ça!** »

Tous s'avancent lentement vers la fenêtre et se figent en voyant les éclairs et les nuages s'accumuler au-dessus du manoir de Sheldgoose et ça ne signifiait rien de bon.

« Oh oh… ça ne va pas rendre Donald plus heureux… » marmonne le coq Mexicain.

José le regarde, inquiet, puis il se serre contre son nouvel amant. Il avait peur. Ils avaient tous peur. Et Panchito était complètement perdu sans Yolotli. Que faire?

* * *

Pendant que Donald était à Shangri-La, ses amis essayent de trouver de quoi se battre face à Sheldgoose. Ils fouillent, trouvent de nombreux objets magiques mais ils ne savent pas lesquels seront assez forts. Xandra finit par s'agacer.

« Les gars! On est entouré de centaines d'artefacts magiques qui ont servi à vos anciennes vies! » râle-t-elle… avant de se calmer en voyant Panchito saisir un collier d'or qui a appartenu à Yolotli.

C'était son collier qu'il a reçu à l'âge adulte, avant qu'il devienne Caballeros, et avec lequel il a pu allé au Temple du Soleil. Il ne peut retenir quelques larmes, se sentant totalement seul maintenant qu'il n'était plus là,… lorsque José le serre dans ses bras.

« Nous devons nous battre. Pour lui, pour Atília et pour Domhnall! Plus nous attendons, plus Sheldgoose devient fort. dit-il.

_ Les gars… soupire Xandra. Je vous en demande beaucoup mais… on doit trouver un moyen de franchir la barrière mystique de Sheldgoose.

_ C'est pourquoi on a besoin de Donald. souffle le Brésilien. Il ne resterait pas assis à se demander ce qu'il doit faire ou ne pas faire! Il ferait juste quelque chose!

_ Dans ce cas… que ferait Donald? demande June.

_ Tout! » sourit Panchito.

Entendant un ton de voix qu'il n'a plus entendu depuis la disparition des Premiers Caballeros, Ari se fige avant de sourire joyeusement et il bondit vers le jeune coq pour le serrer dans ses bras. Bien que surpris, le Mexicain le serre dans ses bras comme il le ferait avec un ami. Xandra et les Triplettes se regardent puis sourient et se mettent à fouiller à la recherche de tout ce qu'ils pourraient utiliser pour trouver un moyen de passer cette barrière magique et arrêter les deux Sheldgoose.

* * *

Après plusieurs minutes de bricolages, le petit groupe sort de la cabana avec une sorte de canon fait d'amphores, de vases, de casques et de tout autres artefacts qui ont alors été montés. Ils s'avancent courageusement vers le manoir Sheldgoose.

« Allez, Ari! Feu! » dit la déesse.

L'oiseau étrange lui sourit puis saisit les manettes qu'ils ont montés avant d'en tirer une au hasard. L'arme improvisée se met à charger un colossale énergie magique qu'elle relâche dans un large rayon de couleur dorée. Il frappe d'abord la barrière mauve pendant quelques secondes…. avant de finalement la traversée et la faire disparaître. Sauf que la puissance est telle qu'elle traverse le mur du manoir puis toute la ville jusqu'à Canardville et frappe le coffre-fort du canard le plus riche du monde: Balthazar Picsou McDuck, le propre oncle de Donald! Le choc avec le coffre-fort est tellement violent qu'il fait fondre le mur, ouvrant une large brèche à la grande horreur du multimillionnaire mais surprenant surtout les neveux du Caballeros Américain.

« C'était quoi ça? s'affolent Riri et Loulou alors que Fifi et leur amie Zaza sont subjugués.

_ La dernière fois que j'ai vu un truc comme ça, c'était à cause d'Oncle Donald… » marmonne le caneton vêtu en bleu.

Au manoir, notre groupe d'amis est subjugué par la puissance du rayon.

« C'était étrangement satisfaisant. sourit José.

_ Ça a marché! s'émerveille Xandra! On a réussi! Allons-y! »

Soudain, les gardes du manoir se placent devant eux et, alors que les Triplettes tremblent, la déesse se jette sur eux… avant de les rouer de coups et les mettant K.O. Une fois sûr que la voie est libre, Panchito et José courent avec leur amie divine dans la demeure.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Sheldgoose est enfin arrivé devant la dernière porte… mais il tremble devant la représentation.

« **Abruti!** N'aies pas peur comme ça! **C'est moi!** rage Felldrake. **Allez! Dépêche-toi!** Mets la dernière amulette! »

Comme précédemment, le jars pose l'amulette dans la forme correspondante et l'amulette bleue disparaît sous les rires de Felldrake.

« **Et voilà! Les trois anciens Caballeros ont totalement disparu! Même ce petit fils de bourgeois pourri gâté!** jubile l'ancien Lord prisonnier du sceptre en voyant le liquide bleu coulé. Comme diraient les Écossais, _Farewell Domhnall_! »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à Shangri-la, Donald a bien d'autres chats à fouetter! Au départ tout allait bien…. mais voilà que ces yétis hippies avaient voulu "régler son problème de colère"! Mais que pouvaient-ils faire? Il était né comme ça! Sa propre mère était une boule de nerf qui se mettait en colère pour un rien, tout comme son père (même si lui était tellement amoureux de sa mère qu'il aimait ses colères). Comment pouvait-il être calme avec deux parents colériques? Même Della avait été colérique… même si elle avait eu moins l'occasion de se mettre en colère que lui. Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'expliquer ça, les yétis l'avaient amené devant un lac et, après qu'il s'y soit regardé, un large monstre à son effigie (la personnification de sa colère) est sortie de l'eau et plus Donald essayait de le battre, plus il semblait devenir fort! Furieux, le canard s'apprête à retourner à la charge… lorsqu'il se fige en se trouvant entouré d'une énergie bleue. Comme José et Panchito, il sent son cœur qui s'affole, entend une voix qui hurle dans sa tête et se sent brisé! Il ne peut donc pas réagir quand sa Colère le frappe violemment.

Il se sent soudain emporté dans une sorte de vide interstellaire où tout explose en feu d'artifice. Voyant son chapeau flotter, il l'attrape mais il se dédouble. Les deux canards identiques se figent et s'énervent en se mettant à se poursuivre l'un l'autre... mais ils créaient un phénakistiscope d'eux-même. En voyant cela; ils se refigent et se rechassent l'un l'autre en créant d'autres phénakistiscopes d'eux. Puis, à force, le décor change en mandala multicolor à l'effigie de Donald, tourbillonnant et l'entrainant (dans un grand cri) dans la coquille d'un œuf blanc. Le canard se retrouve alors comme à nouveau enfermé dans son œuf, avant son éclosion (même si il n'en a aucun souvenir), sent la frêle coquille être ballotée comme au gré du courant et, dès que l'œuf s'est arrêté, il se débat (comme lors de son éclosion) et crac! Il sort enfin et furax. Chassant les derniers morceaux de coquille, il fulmine.

« C'est quoi cette blague!? Et je suis où, moi? » grommelle-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque cet enfant difficile, son dernier client chez le coiffeur qui se moque de lui avant de lui tirer la langue et de s'enfuir loin de lui.

« **Oh sale petit….!** » grommèle le canard en se lançant à sa poursuite vers un marécage, loin du courant où il a atterri.

Il entre avec le garçon à travers les branches mais, après s'être attardé sur un tronc difficile d'accès, il perdit la trace de l'enfant et… c'est là qu'il remarque qu'il est perdu au milieu du marécage. Quand il se retourne pour trouver une sortie, il s'affole en voyant….. son….. ancienne…. vie? Que… ça n'avait pas l'air normal. Don de Patto presque recroquevillé macabrement sur lui-même, ses vêtements (sous son armure) en lambeaux, son armure rouillée et usée, enchaîné à des chaînes qui semblent provenir du fin fond du marécage et qui le regarde avec des yeux brillants dépourvu de chaleur vitale. Donald en a le sang glacé tellement que ça faisait peur. Il s'éloigne lentement de cette apparition fantomatique et soudaine.

« Tu … Tu n'existes pas! Tu n'es que dans ma tête! » essaie de se convaincre Donald.

Sauf que Domhnall lève les yeux vers lui, le fixant avec une telle intensité que le canard se sent presque poignardé… lorsqu'il sent des chaînes qui s'enroulent autour de ses pieds. Il n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouve soudainement tiré vers le bas, s'embourbant alors dans le marécage. Levant les yeux, il voit son ancienne vie qui le fixe en semblant grogner et il remarque que c'est ses mouvements de bras qui l'entraînent vers le marécage.

« **ARRÊTES! ARRÊTES! AU SECOURS!** » hurle Donald en se sentant s'enfoncer dans la vase et l'eau du marécage.

Mais plus il se débat, plus il semble disparaître, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaît complètement dans l'eau sale et trouble du marécage, entraîné par sa vie antérieure.

* * *

Donald essaie de nager à la surface mais n'y arrive pas. Puis, son attention se porte sur des voix. Des voix qu'il connaît bien ! Il y a par exemple Daisy...

« **Rappelle-moi quand tu te seras trouver une vie, Donald Duck!** »

... ses neveux,...

« **T'es pas notre père alors t'as rien à nous dire !** » rage Fifi.

« Si tu veux réussir, Oncle Donald, tu dois t'habiller pour le job que tu veux et pas le job que tu as... C'est à dire pas de travail... » soupire Loulou.

« Comment veux-tu qu'on devienne quelqu'un si on suit ton exemple ? » demande Riri, furieux.

« **TU NOUS ÉTOUFFE, ONCLE DONALD !** » crient les Triplés.

... son oncle Picsou...

« Comment un garçon pareil peut-il faire partie de ma famille ? »

Donald suffoque, horrifié, sentant son cœur se serrer en voyant tout ceux qu'il aime le critiquer, le rejeter, l'insulter presque. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues en voyant Gontran fanfaronner, l'ex petit ami de Daisy, ses amis qui finissent par lui tourner le dos... Il tremble et pleure en sentant son cœur se serrer à chaque nouvelle insulte. Lorsque soudain...

« Bien sûr que je t'aime, gros nigaud ! » rit une voix d'enfant.

Sursautant, Donald relève la tête pour voir... Della ! Sa chère sœur jumelle ! Là, elle semble avoir 10 ans et lui sourit.

« Tu es mon frère, mon jumeau. Je t'aimerais toujours et de tout mon cœur. »

* * *

Dans le souvenir qui lui fait face, il se retourne alors vers elle. Du moins, il pense voir le lui âgé de 10 ans... sauf que quand la silhouette du caneton se retourne, il a les yeux brillants et sans vie, effrayant l'autre enfant de 10 ans et Donald.

« Que ….. qu'est-ce que….? suffoque Della en reculant de son "frère" qui s'approche en titubant comme une sorte de zombie, la regardant avec ses yeux luisants qui la pénètrent dans l'âme.

_ **Tu n'es qu'une égoïste!** rage le caneton en faisant tomber Della d'un coup de poing qui roule au sol devant les yeux horrifié du Donald adulte. **Tu ne penses qu'à toi!** Et ta famille dans tout ça hein? **Tu la laisse tomber!** »

La gamine pleure en ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passe et de quoi ce…. cette chose parle, mais elle voit que la créature qui ressemble à son frère face à elle allait lui rendre un coup violent. Fermant les yeux pour se protéger, Della ne remarque pas la version adulte de son frère s'énerver derrière elle et entrer dans ce souvenir pour venir la protéger. Ce petit lui démoniaque avait dit ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'elle avait disparue, ce qui avait conduit à "l'abandon" de ses neveux. Il bloque le poing de "l'enfant" qui le fusille du regard.

« **Et alors quoi? Tu te crois mieux qu'elle, peut-être? Regardes-toi! Trois enfants à charge et toujours incapable d'être un modèle pour eux! Même pas capable d'avoir leur appréciation! Même pas capable de les protéger! Tu n'es qu'un incapable et tu ne changeras jamais!** rage Donald à son lui démoniaque avant d'éclater en sanglots et tombant à genoux devant sa sœur et ce démon d'outre tombe. Je ne suis qu'un… qu'un incapable. J'essaie de changer….. mais à chaque fois, ça m'explose en pleine face….. et je n'en peux plus. ….. Je voudrais blâmer… et je blames l'univers entier de mes malheurs…. d'où le fait que je suis constamment en colère contre moi-même…. mais au fond de moi, je sais que je ne peux en vouloir qu'à moi-même tellement que je suis incapable et bon à rien! » sanglote-t-il.

Il pleure tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur... lorsque le caneton au regard vide est repoussé par une grande main d'une personne qui s'agenouille devant Donald et lui relève la tête. Le canard est figé en voyant sa sœur "aînée" adulte, comme avant qu'elle disparaisse. Della lui sourit en essuyant ses larmes et lui dit:  
« Tu n'es pas un incapable, petit frère. Un maladroit à la chance vacillante peut-être mais tu es la seule personne qui m'ait toujours compris et soutenu. Peu importe mes choix, tu es resté près de moi. »

* * *

Un souvenir s'ouvre devant eux, montrant une Della jeune maman avec ses trois bébés endormis, Riri et Loulou dans leur berceau et Fifi dans les bras de sa mère. La pauvre semble déprimée, effrayée... lorsque Donald la rejoint et lui prend le bébé des bras.

« Repose-toi, Della. Ils ne vont pas s'évaporer. rit le canard.

_ Donald... dit-elle en se retenant de pleurer. J'ai peur...

_ Ils ne risquent rien, Della.

_ Non Donald, c'est pas ça. Je veux dire... je suis mère célibataire et aventurière... je ne peux pas laisser Oncle Picsou tout seul, que ce soit moralement ou personnellement. J'ai besoin d'actions ! Mais... s'il m'arrive quelque chose… qui prendra soin d'eux?... ils seront seuls… on le séparera pour être sûr qu'ils trouveront une famille vite et... »

La jeune cane sembleprête à pleurer mais son frère couche le bébé qu'il tient et va la serrer dans ses bras.

« Il ne t'arrivera rien,Dumbella ! assure-t-il en utilisant le surnom de sa sœur.

_ Mais Donald...

_ Et même si il t'arrive quelque chose, je les garderais tes petits monstres. Je ne laisserai rien leur arriver et ils resteront toujours ensemble. Je te le promet. »

Les jumeaux Duck se serrent dans leurs bras... mais le souvenir s'assombrit pour montrer le jour où Della a disparue, laissant Donald seul avec les Triplés. Alors que l'orphelinat les aurait séparés, Donald avait tout fait pour les garder ensemble, avec lui ! Il avait certes mit beaucoup de temps à reparler à ses amis et à sa famille mais il avait tout fait pour que les garçons soient heureux.

* * *

La Della fantôme sourit en voyant son frère observer toutes les actions qu'il avait réalisé pour ses neveux même si ils ne semblent pas toujours apprécier.

« Et les garçons ne te détestent pas et tu le sais, Donald. » dit-elle en montrant une autre série de souvenirs.

Les garçons lors d'une fête des pères qui offrent des cadeaux à Donald (qui n'avait pas su quoi faire mais quiavait pleuré en embrassant les petits), les nombreuses embrassades qu'ils ont partagés tout au long de leur vie, les batailles de boules de neige qui finissaient en fous rires et en soirée au coin du feu avec un bon chocolat chaud (avec ou sans guimauves), les lettres qu'ils lui ont écrit lorsqu'ils étaient au camp de scouts, toutes leurs premières réussites (que ce soit au football, au baseball ou partout où ils voulaient aller) et...

« **Les garçons !** appelle Picsou avec un léger sourire (lors de sa dernière visite au manoir McDuck). **Vous av** **ez de la visite !** »

Les Triplés arrivent au sommet des escaliers avec Zaza et, dès qu'ils voient le canard en habit de marin...

« **Oncle Donald!** » sourient-ils en dévalant les escaliers quatre à quatre avant de lui sauter dans les bras.

* * *

« Tu crois qu'ils te feraient un tel câlin si ils te détestaient ? sourit Della alors que Donald pleure mais de joie en revoyant tous ces souvenirs. Et surtout... regarde ce que tu as accompli ces derniers temps. »

Un autre souvenir s'ouvre devant eux, lui montrant sa rencontre avec José et Panchito. Il était d'une humeur exécrable ce jour-là et pourtant les deux latinos l'avaient acceptés tel qu'il était.

« Tu as rencontré deux amis qui ne t'abandonneront jamais peu importe tes crises de colère. » dit la jumelle de Donald en lui montrant différents souvenirs comme à l'Île de Pâques où il avait enragé face aux géants de pierre, ou à Stonehenge où il était furieux à cause de Daisy qui avait rompu, lorsque Daisy avait présenté son snobe de nouveau petit ami parfait et qu'il avait ruminé pendant des jours… et malgré sa mauvaise humeur noire qui aurait éloigné n'importe qui, Panchito et José étaient restés.

Ils avaient toujours tout fait pour lui ramener le sourire, des blagues stupides aux encouragements légers en passant par des jeux de gamins comme les batailles de popcorns pour lui changer les idées… puis il voit les différents câlins qu'ils ont partagés comme celui pour vaincre le monstre sans cœur chez les Trolls ou celui qu'ils ont partagés dans le monde des Morts pour réconforter Panchito ou celui qu'ils ont donner à José pour le rassurer après qu'il leur ait avoué qu'il se cherchait lui-même.

« Tu as accompli de grandes choses et sauver des milliers de vies. » continue la cane en montrant d'autres souvenirs comme lorsqu'ils ont trouvés les amulettes, quand ils ont vaincu les robots de la lune.

Ou quand ils ont protégé l'arbre-monde malgré les pouvoirs de Felldrake/Sheldgoose, ou stoppé les lézards de feu de l'Île de Pâques, affronté les statues du mont Rushmore, battu Felldrake dans le monde dessiné des Nazca, ou encore affronté la Mort au Temple du Soleil puis dans le monde des Morts où ils avaient découvert la vérité sur Panchito et enfin vaincu le dragon à Camelot.

« Tu as accomplis bien plus que moi ou Oncle Picsou. insiste Della. Tu as bien plus de mérite que nous, Donald. Je sais que la colère est dans tes gènes comme dans les miens… mais tu n'as pas à être en colère contre le monde. Tes amis et ta famille t'aiment et t'aimeront toujours. »

Elle le serre dans ses bras, le figeant… puis il pleure de joie en répondant à l'étreinte, se sentant plus léger au fur et à mesure que la colère semble s'éloigner. Le lui fantomatique disparaît et Della sourit:

« Voilà, petit frère… Tu ne te sens pas mieux?

_ Oui…. soupire-t-il en la serrant aussi fort qu'il peut.

_ Parfait. Alors maintenant, il est temps de te réveiller et de retourner aider tes amis. Allez petit frère, réveille-toi. » dit Della.

* * *

Le canard serre sa sœur aussi fort qu'il peut, l'entendant lui demander de se réveiller… lorsque sa voix change lentement pour devenir celle de Daisy. D'abord douce, cette voix hurle affolée:

« **Donald! Réveille-toi!** »

Donald ouvre les yeux pour se voir au sol, dans la clairière à Shangri-La.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce que…? » se demande-t-il en se redressant avant de hurler en se revoyant face à son monstre de colère.

Il se relève d'un coup en voyant le monstre se rapprocher et, dans un rugissement furieux, le monstre lève son poing. Par réflexe, Donald s'apprête à faire pareil… mais il repense à son lui fantomatique, à ce que sa colère avait failli faire à la petite Della dans sa tête, à sa sœur adorée qui l'avait encouragée et à toutes ses fausses idées qui n'ont fait que alimenter sa colère. Refusant de redevenir ce monstre sans âme et terrifiant, Donald baisse le poing et lève le nez, prêt à se prendre le coup. Daisy hurle et se cache les yeux, imaginant ce monstre détruire le pauvre canard... mais au lieu de le blesser, le poing rageur se change en eau qui éclabousse simplement Donald, ne lui faisant aucun mal. Daisy suffoque en voyant Donald calme et sain et sauf alors que lui sourit et pleure.

« Merci Della… » marmonne-t-il pour lui.

Sa colère s'enrage et continue à le frapper mais plus il frappe, plus l'eau qui le compose éclabousse Donald et plus il rétrécit. Daisy observe tout cela, surprise et émerveillée, et les yétis sourient, ravis que Donald ait enfin réussi à résoudre son gros problème de colère.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au manoir Sheldgoose, les Triplettes ont conduit Panchito, José et Xandra devant l'entrée du passage secret souterrain.

« Voilà. Mais on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a en dessous. dit April.

_ Okay. soupire Xandra. Allons-y. »

José s'apprête à avancer quand il voit que Panchito tremble.

« Panchito? Est-ce que ça va?

_ On dirait le souterrain qu'il y avait sous le manoir de Felldrake… dit-il en se remémorant cette scène horrible. Là où Yolotli et Atília ont trouvé Xandra… et où Felldrake a tué son fils Léopold! »

Tous suffoquent d'horreur (sauf Xandra qui tremble en se souvenant de ça) et José s'indigne:

« **Ce monstro sem coração a tué son propre fils!?**

_ Si… un niño de 6 ans… et il… »

Panchito tremble en refusant d'y repenser davantage… par chance, Xandra coupe court à la pensée du jeune coq en le rassurant.

« Ce n'est pas le même souterrain, Panchito. Felldrake l'a juste fait copié par mégalomanie. On n'aura aucune trace du meurtre du petit Léopold. Et il faut qu'on l'arrête car, si il a été capable de faire ça à son fils, il est capable de pire avec le reste du monde. assure-t-elle. Bon! Les filles! Vous restez là, en sécurité! José! Panchito! En avant! »

Le perroquet tenant la main de son amant et Xandra en tête, les trois héros s'enfoncent dans le passage sous le regard inquiet des filles qui courent se mettre à l'abri dans la cabana… lorsque June repère un vieux document déchiré.

« Hé! Qu'est-ce que c'est? s'étonne-t-elle, intriguant ses sœurs qui la rejoignent pour récupérer les morceaux de documents.

_ Peu importe ce que c'est, c'est vieux! soupire May.

_ Et si on essayait de le reconstituer en les attendant? propose la petite mauve.

_ Oh ouais! » sourit April.

Les triplettes sourient, récupèrent toutes les pièces et sortent vite se mettre à l'abri.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Xandra et les deux Caballeros arrivent dans le premier couloir pour faire face à Léopold. Alors qu'ils l'avaient toujours trouvé ridicule, maintenant qu'ils connaissent sa vraie histoire, José et Panchito ont presque de la peine pour lui. Ce n'était qu'un innocent petit bonhomme qui avait été trompé par son diabolique paternel et qui avait été changé en monstre fidèle non pas par stupidité mais par amour! L'amour d'un fils pour son père !

Dès qu'il voit leurs ennemis, le démon chauve-souris se met face à eux et grogne:

« Maman et Papa ont dit de ne laisser personne passer! »

Panchito sent son cœur se serrer de chagrin, se demandant comment on peut être assez cruel pour utiliser ses enfants comme des larbins. Mais Xandra n'est pas là pour faire dans la délicatesse car, même si c'était un petit garçon transformé en monstre, il restait un ennemi puissant.

« Dans ce cas, tu vas te faire gronder, Léopold! menace-t-elle, en craquant ses phalanges et faisant grogner la chauve-souris géante.

_ Avec les privilèges supprimés por uma semana! dit José en craquant ses phalanges.

_ Mono murciélago burro rata! insulte Panchito (bien qu'il s'en veut un peu en sachant qui était vraiment Léopold).

_ C'est Léopold qui va vous gronder! répond le monstre en craquant ses phalanges.

_ Ok, arrêtons de craquer! **Et craquons l'accès!** » engage Xandra en se ruant avec les deux Caballeros sur Léopold et Léopold se ruant sur eux.

* * *

 **Voilà le Chapitre 7 première partie ^^ Mais ce chapitre a besoin de tout ça ^^ Donald a pu vaincre sa colère grâce à sa chère Della... Mais à votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Pourquoi nos Caballeros réagissent aussi brutalement à la destruction des Amulettes? et surtout... Comment nos Caballeros vont-ils pouvoir vaincre Felldrake?**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire et à la prochaine :D**


	11. Chapitre 8 Mémoires et Retrouvailles

**Les ombres d'un passé trouble**

* * *

 **Nouveau petit chapitre tranquille très librement inspiré parce que... bah... hélas, pour le moment, on a aucune nouvelle sur la deuxième saison des Caballeros. Donc, on y met toutes nos espérances pour la deuxième saison des Cabs ^^**

 **Pour ceux qui s'inquiétaient qu'on ne s'intéressait qu'à Panchito, les prochains Chapitres vont s'intéresser aux autres plus précisément :D**

 **Mais trêve de blabla! En avant pour ce nouveau chapitre! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8: Mémoires et Retrouvailles**

Quelques jours avaient passés depuis la défaite de Sheldgoose et Felldrake et, même si la Nouvelle Institution Quackmore semblait être redevenue la même, plusieures choses avaient changés. Comme le nouveau président de l'Institution! Donald habitait maintenant le manoir qui encadrait la cabana avec Daisy et ses nièces mais également Ari (qui furette un peu partout dans la large demeure), Humphrey l'ours, Xandra… et bien évidemment, Panchito et José!

* * *

Étant enfin débarrasser de leur ennemi principal (Sheldgoose étant inoffensif sans son ancêtre démoniaque), ils pouvaient enfin profiter de leur temps libre pour vivre leur vie et leur nouvelle idylle sans crainte. Peu importe les regards des autres sur eux, ils s'aimaient et rien ne pouvait les empêcher de le montrer. À l'époque actuelle, ce n'était plus tabou! Alors ils profitaient de l'autre comme deux tourtereaux, se tenant la main dès qu'ils le peuvent, trouvant la moindre occasion pour voler un baiser à l'autre, partageant une chambre pour deux et dormant ensemble… quand ils n'étaient pas plus intimes. Il n'était pas étonnant de trouver la porte de leur chambre fermée et puis le manoir était assez grand pour les laisser tranquille et pouvoir mener sa vie sans rien entendre.

Ce matin-là, José se réveille dans les bras de Panchito, ayant dormi sur son torse nu, et sourit en voyant son jeune amant toujours endormi. Se redressant doucement, il l'embrasse sur le front, faisant gémir le Mexicain qui se réveille en papillonnant des paupières. Mais dès qu'il voit les beaux yeux marron à reflet vert de son Brésilien, le coq lui sourit.

« Bom Dia, lindo. dit doucement le perroquet.

_ Hola mi amor. » répond-t-il.

Ils s'échangent leur premier baiser de la journée et se collent les fronts. Ils profitent toujours de ces moments de "paix" avant leur journée avec Donald et Xandra qui tenait toujours à ce qu'ils restent en forme. Mais peu importe tant qu'ils restent ensemble.

* * *

Après le petit-déjeuner, Xandra a organisé une session d'entrainement des armes et des enchaînements, ce qui est assez dur pour Donald qui reste encore un peu pataud… mais ses amis sont patients et l'aident à ajuster ses mouvements pour le rendre plus agile. Ces entraînements sont toujours sous les regards de Daisy, des Triplettes ainsi que Humphrey et Ari (quand il ne participe pas).

« Allez, un dernier enchaînement et on arrête là pour aujourd'hui. » sourit Xandra.

José se lance dans les airs pour toucher une cible avant de rejoindre Donald pour qu'ils aident Panchito à bondir plus haut pour toucher la dernière cible puis tous les trois se font un "tape m'en cinq" en poussant un joyeux "YEAH!" sous les applaudissements des filles.

« Parfait! félicite la déesse. Vous vous débrouillez aussi bien que les anciens Caballeros.

_ On a été les anciens Caballeros! dit Donald en bombant le torse.

_ Je sais. Mais je suis ravie de voir que vous n'êtes pas rouillé même si nous n'avons plus de combat pour l'instant.

_ Au moins, on peut se reposer un peu après le dernier combat de Felldrake. dit José en s'étirant.

_ Heureusement que nous avons pu renouer le contact avec nos anciennes vies pour récupérer l'énergie des amulettes. sourit Panchito… avant qu'il se tourne vers leur amie divine. Xandra? Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur ces amulettes? Pourquoi on a cru perdre le contact avec Yolotli, Atília et Domhnall quand Felldrake les a détruit?

_ Eh bien... commence-t-elle avant de bloquer sur ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire, regardant tout le monde qui attend sa réponse. … En fait, je n'étais pas là quand elles furent forgé. Tout ce que je sais, c'est ce que les Caballeros m'ont expliqué et que je vous ai expliqué par la suite.

_ Aww. soupire tout le monde un peu déçu avant que José dise:

_ Mais l'Atlas doit bien savoir ce qu'il s'est passé vu qu'il enregistre tout ce que les Caballeros et d'autres héros font!

_ Peut-être. Mais il ne racontera pas tout les détails de l'événement! Il faudrait qu'un ancien Caballero le tienne et vous raconte comment ça s'est vraiment passé. Mais Yolotli n'est plus qu'une sorte de fantôme dans le subconscient de Panchito et vous, José et Donald, vous n'avez pas d'accès pour communiquer avec vos anciennes vies! »

Les autres hochent la tête, compréhensifs, et Panchito se met à réfléchir sur comment ils pouvaient faire…. lorsque soudain, une violente puissance magique le fait luire d'un coup, comme un flash qui alerte tout le monde, et dès que ce flash disparaît, il s'effondre sur le sol.

« **Panchito!** s'alarme José en rejoignant son amant, toujours peu rassuré par ces évanouissements magiques.

_ C'est Yolotli? demande April en s'approchant avec les autres.

_ Possible. Il doit vouloir l'expliquer à Panchito. » dit Xandra.

Mais alors qu'ils s'attendent à ce que Panchito reste inconscient quelques temps, une aura rouge se met à faire briller son corps, il fronce les sourcils en gémissant… lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux. Sauf que tous s'écartent de stupeur. Les yeux rouge rubis de Panchito sont auréolé de doré, comme si ce n'était pas vraiment lui. Il se redresse, regarde ses mains comme si il les testait… puis sourit et pousse un cri de joie comme pour tester sa voix. Lorsqu'il se met à s'extasier dans une langue que les personnes "modernes" ne comprennent pas, Xandra se fige.

« Yolotli? » suffoque-t-elle en reconnaissant la langue aztèque.

Le jeune coq lui sourit avant de répondre:

« Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin verte, Xandra! »

Bien que les voix se ressemblent, Xandra et les autres distinguent Yolotli à travers l'apparence de Panchito. Et le premier à s'exclamer de joie immense en lui sautant à la gorge, c'est Ari. Après un joyeux cri qui fait sursauter tout le monde, il gazouille joyeusement comme le ferait un enfant qui retrouve son parent avant de lui monter sur le dos et les épaules en sautillant, manquant tomber mais Yolotli le rattrape comme par réflexe et le serre contre lui avec un large sourire.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, pequeño loco! »

Ari le serre aussi fort qu'il peut avant de bondir au sol et, dès qu'ils sont en face-à-face, les deux "anciens compagnons" se mettent à pousser un cri de joie qui fait vriller les tympans à tout le monde.

« Pas de doute, c'est Yolotli… » soupire Xandra.

* * *

Puis voulant ramener le Demi-Dieu sur terre, José se racle la gorge, attirant l'attention d'Ari et Yolotli sur lui.

« Pardonnez-moi de déranger vos retrouvailles mais… êtes-vous venu pour nous parler des origine des amulettes?

_ Ouais! Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on vous a perdu d'un coup? » demande Donald

Yolotli leur sourit avant de répondre:

« Eficazmente! Yo ai une histoire à vous raconter à propos de comment nous obtinrent les amulettes. Et pourquoi nous avons été séparé. dit-il avant de se tourner vers la Déesse. Xandra! Dame el atlas de las maravillas por favor! demande-t-il, et sans trop d'hésitation, Xandra le lui passe. Muchas gracias! »

Yolotli alors, feuillette le livre avant de l'ouvrir à la page qu'il voulait en montrant aux autres.

« C'était lorsque nous perdîmes possession de l'Atlas des Merveilles à Felldrake lors d'un combat. Mais comme nous ne faisions malheureusement pas le poids face à lui, même moi avec mes pouvoirs, c'est là où on s'était dit qu'il nous faudrait de l'aide … » dit-il alors que les images apparaissent devant leurs yeux.

* * *

 _5 siècles avant notre ère:_

Les trois Caballeros sont embarqué dans un petit bateau de pêche discret, voguant sur la mer vers une île isolée de tout dans la zone de l'Amérique du Sud.

« Je penses toujours que c'est une mauvaise idée! rale Domhnall en maintenant le cap avec le gouvernail.

_ Il le faut! C'est le seul grand homme à égaler Felldrake. Et il a été son mentor. C'est notre seule option! Et si on ne récupère pas l'Atlas à temps, qui sait ce qu'il risque d'arriver? explique Yolotli en surveillant les alentours.

_ Cet homme s'est isolé du monde, Yolotli... ça veut dire qu'il ne veut pas qu'on le cherche. Et si Felldrake est derrière tout ça, c'est qu'il ne veut plus faire la même erreur qu'il a fait jadis en le prenant comme apprenti.

_ On a un ventaja par rapport à Felldrake. sourit le jeune Aztèque en se tournant vers le troisième passager.

_ Moi? suffoque Atília. Por quê?

_ Tu es un hombre mágico comme lui! Yo suis sûr que ça nous sera utile! » assure Yolotli.

Le jeune chaman voudrait lui rétorquer que ça serait plutôt son côté demi-dieu qui pourrait les intéresser… mais comme Domhnall est pas encore mis au courant sur ce côté de la personnalité de son amant, il se tait. Ils verront bien une fois là. Et puis, comme l'a dit Yolotli, ils n'ont pas le choix.

* * *

Ils débarquent enfin sur la plage de l'île, rangeant leur bateau du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Ils ne connaissaient point ce que celui qu'ils cherchent pourrait faire et ils ne pouvaient pas se passer du bateau si ils devaient quitter l'île. Dès cela fait, Yolotli commence à s'éloigner... lorsque Domhnall lui fait barrage avec son épée.

« Soyez prudent! Il s'est éloigné de toute civilisation mais ça ne l'empêche nullement de truffer l'île de pièges. Alors soyez sur vos gardes! conseille le canard avant de baisser son arme.

_ Você está certo! répond Atília en les rejoignant. Restons groupé et prudent!

_ Vamos! » encourage Yolotli en menant ces amis tout droit devant.

Les instants s'écoulèrent, alors que les 3 Caballeros vagabondent dans la jungle de l'île avec prudence et en restant groupé. Se laissant inonder par l'atmosphère et les bruits d'animaux, de sources et de plantes que possède l'île. Ils marchèrent longtemps sans trouver la moindre habitation.

* * *

Les minutes se changèrent en heures… jusqu'à ce que Domhnall remarque.

« On tourne en rond! annonce-t-il, attirant l'attention de ses amis sur eux.

_ De qué hablas ? Bon, yo sais que tout semble se ressembler sur cette île ma quand même! s'indigne Yolotli.

_ Ah oui? Alors dis-moi pourquoi ce champignon géant, on y passe plusieurs fois à côté! » s'indigne le canard.

Ses amis le regardent comme si il était devenu dément.

« Quel champignon? demande le Demi-Dieu, énervant l'Européen qui pointe le dit champignon. C'est peut-être pas le même. dit calmement Yolotli.

_ Non, j'ai regardé chaque détail de cette jungle et c'est le seul fungus qui s'y trouve. explique le canard.

_ Et pourquoi tu fais ça? demande le coq.

_ Pour repérer où nous sommes et où nous allons! s'indigne Domhnall.

_ Ah! On est censé faire ça ? » demande Yolotli

Ses amis le regardent en se demandant s'il était sérieux avant de gifler leurs fronts. Autant c'était un brave guerrier très doué et agile, autant il pouvait être un vrai gamin sur certaines choses.

« Ça t'arrive de descendre de tes nuages parfois? » rale le canard.

Le jeune Caballero aux plumes rouges hausse des épaules et regarde les alentours, s'agenouillant pour caresser le sol… lorsqu'il tique. Il a l'impression que quelque chose perturbe le sol. Intrigué, il lève les yeux en pour regarder le ciel, voyant des sortes de vagues dorées qui n'ont rien à faire là. Il se relève doucement en gardant les yeux au ciel puis marmonne:

« Vamos… sígame… »

Ses amis foncent les sourcils en le voyant regarder le ciel en avançant au hasard mais, perdu pour perdu, autant continuer alors ils avancent.

* * *

Yolotli, lui, garde les yeux levés et s'avance, suivant le sens des vagues dans le ciel lorsqu'il trébuche et roule... pour se cogner la tête contre la coque de leur bateau.

« Aoutch! Ay! gémit-il en se redressant.

_ Yolotli! Est-ce que ça va? » s'alarme Atília.

Domhnall court les rejoindre… avant de sourire.

« Hé! Mon seigneur guerrier la gaffe a quand même servi à quelque chose. On a retrouvé la plage et donc on est revenu au point de départ. »

Les deux amants le regardent, prennent conscience de leur environnement puis le jeune coq soupire.

« Ay caramba… pfff… il faut qu'on reparte à nouveau. Vamos…

_ Yolotli. soupire le perroquet. Il est trop tard. Le soleil se couche alors on y verra rien.

_ Atília a raison. dit le canard. On va se perdre à nouveau et deux fois le hasard, j'y crois pas. »

Le jeune demi-dieu marmonne et soupire en s'asseyant sur le sable.

* * *

Dès que la nuit devient sombre, Domhnall allume un petit feu de camp avec Atília alors que Yolotli soupire en les regardant avant de regarder l'île. La jungle parait tellement dense… est-ce qu'ils arriveront à la traverser et à rejoindre celui qui pourrait les aider? Xandra avait besoin d'aide! Felldrake allait la malmener comme une esclave… comme il les avait malmené! Et il ne veut plus de ça! Cet homme n'avait pas le droit de malmener d'autres hommes comme eux. Alors qu'il est perdu dans ses pensées, il est ramené à la réalité par la main de son amant sur son épaule.

« Tout va bien, Yolotli? s'inquiète-t-il.

_ Si… yo suis juste un peu agacé… Plus on attend, plus Xandra passe de temps entre les mains de Felldrake. Et…

_ Tu as peur pour elle? demande Domhnall.

_ Si…

_ Les gars… soupire le canard. Je sais que vous avez vécu l'horreur en esclave et que la situation de Xandra est semblable… mais elle est forte. On arrivera à la sauver d'une façon ou d'une autre. » promet-il.

Alors que Atília sourit à son ancien maître et ami, Yolotli semble peu certain… mais les regards confiants de ses amis lui redonnent courage. Alors qu'ils continuent de bavarder autour du feu avant de s'endormir, ils ne remarquent pas qu'ils sont observés par quelqu'un qui est caché dans les arbres, suivant chaque mouvement et écoutant chaque parole, semblant très intéressé.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Yolotli est le premier à se réveiller. Chassant le sable de ses plumes, il s'étire et baille avant de regarder la jungle puis ses amis encore endormi. Profitant qu'ils sont endormis, Yolotli va chercher de quoi déjeuner pour lui est ses frères d'armes.

Malheureusement, il n'aura pas le temps de faire le "petit déjeuner surprise" que ses congénères le retrouvent dès qu'ils se sont réveillé.

« **Yolotli! J'avais dis qu'on ne se sépare pas!** s'indigne Domhnall.

_ Domhnall a raison! Et si tu te retrouvais perdu ou blessé ou pire au milieu de cette jungle! s'indigne à son tour son amant

_ Vamos! Détendez-vous! Je suis juste partis dans cette zone pas loin de la plage et je nous ai cueillis ça! dit-il en montrant une sorte d'énorme poire mauve à points rose. Bizarre ce fruit! Il ne ressemble nullement aux fruits du "Nouveau Monde" ou d'Europe.

_ Hhmm … je ne suis pas sûr que ça doit se manger... craint Atília.

_ Bon, juste pour vous prouver qu'il n'y a rien à craindre, je vais prendre la première bouchée! s'indigne le coq avant de donner un sacré coup de mâchoire dans le fruit, croquant une partie dans sa bouche et mâchant dessus. Hhmm mouais... manque de sucre. » râle-t-il.

Puis d'un seul coup, ses pupilles se dilatent et son cerveau semble vouloir flotter comme fatigué. Il secoue la tête pour essayer de réveiller son cerveau mais rien à faire tout lui semble léger et dissipé.

« Mangez ce fruit! C'est trop formidable! Rien n'est plus succulent! délire-t-il alors que tout se déforme autours de lui, même les silhouettes de ses amis. Oooooh! Todo se está derritiendo! dit-il en zigzaguant par terre.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend d'un coup? demande l'ex-noble inquiet avant que Atília ne récupère le fruit et regarde d'où il peut provenir jusqu'à ce qu'il déclare:

_ Ça aurait dû le foudroyer à la tombe normalmente!

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça? » demande le canard intrigué.

L'ancien chaman pointe alors vers une "fosse commune" près des racines de l'arbre où certains squelettes semblent tenir les pépins de ce fruit (probablement le fruit dans leurs mains une fois qu'ils moururent, ne restant que des graines à parsemer).

« **Woark! Beurk!** hurle Domhnall d'effroie.

_ Apparement, il ne veut qu'aucune personne ne l'approche par tous les moyens. » réalise Atília avant de courir rejoindre Yolotli qui semble complètement drogué.

Le coq chantonne, divague, il manque même embrassé son amant en faisant l'amoureux transis. Par chance, Domhnall pense que c'est le fruit qui le met dans cet état.

* * *

Ils arrivent à le ramener à la plage et Atília fouille dans ses plantes médicinales. Pendant que Domhnall surveille les alentours et Yolotli qui….. a une étrange définition "d'attachement" en ce moment.

« Atília, mi amor! ¡Me haces ver la vida en todos los colores! gazouille l'aztèque, intriguant son compagnon européen qui marmonne:

_ Waouh! C'est puissant comme hallucinogène! »

Atília remercie que c'est le fait que son amant est sous l'effet de drogue pour qu'il révèle leur relation comme ça sur l'île.

« ¿Quién prendió fuego a Domhnall? » demande Yolotli qui n'arrête pas de tripoter le canard de partout avec un bâton, agaçant l'ancien noble qui lui arrache le bâton des mains et le lance à la mer.

Le canard se relève de là où il était assit pour gronder le coq comme un enfant avant de lui ordonner de rester là près du bateau de pêche, avant de s'éloigner vers le perroquet. Yolotli (se comportant comme un gamin avec sa cervelle en compote) soupire et râle à devoir rester là... lorsque soudainement il entend une voix qui lui parle:

« Wow! Tu commence sérieusement à devenir siffoné de là-haut, vieux! »

Alerté et ne connaissant pas de qui il s'agit, Yolotli se tourne pour voir un étrange oiseau se tenir derrière lui et qui le regarde d'un air curieux et souriant. Le jeune aztèque s'approche en se frottant les yeux violemment comme pour sortir d'un rêve. Mais la créature est là devant lui, sans perdre le sourire.

« Heuh… commence le coq. ¿Estuviste hablando hace unos minutos? demande-t-il à l'oiseau mais ce dernier lui répond en piaillant, le décevant un peu. Pourtant j'étais sûr que…..

_ Tu es sur le point de tourner banane dans le mixeur de l'univers et la noix de coco ira boire ton jus! dit l'oiseau.

_ Ah, c'est bien ce que je pensais! soupire le coq soulagé de ne pas être totalement fou. Mais c'est pas ça qui faut dire c'est …. »

Puis le reste de ce qu'il dit à l'oiseau sont juste des piaillements incompréhensibles aux yeux des deux autres Caballeros qui voient Yolotli interagir avec ce drôle de petit oiseau.

« Je crois que rien au monde ne pourrait décrire ça! » s'exclame Domhnall étonné.

Atília grimace en haussant les épaules. Il ne connaît pas assez le fruit pour savoir si c'est normal.

* * *

 _Retour à l'époque actuelle:_

Les Triplettes ne peuvent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en imaginant Panchito (ou Yolotli) dans cet état.

« Tu planais complètement en faites! rit May. J'espère que t'as profité de ton trip.

_ Tu sais que la drogue, c'est pas bon pour la santé? » plaisante June alors qu'April éclate de rire.

José et Donald ne peuvent s'empêcher de pouffer même si ils savent que si ça avait été Panchito, ils auraient été inquiets et perturbés par un comportement semblable. Yolotli fait une drôle de tête et hausse les épaules.

« Au moins, ça nous a permis un contact avec Ari. »

Les filles se figent et se tournent vers le petit Aracuan qui les regarde en souriant.

« Attends, ça peut pas être le même Ari! suffoque April.

_ Ah por supuesto es lo mismo! Le petit oiseau là est le même que celui qui accompagnait Blaze Beard. Il est comme Léopold. Un inmortal! »

José et Donald froncent un peu les sourcils (pensant qu'Ari était plus une réincarnation comme eux) et les filles suffoquent. L'oiseau sourit et gazouille joyeusement sa petite chanson. Yolotli sourit en secouant la tête, amusé et avec un sourire presque paternel pour le petit oiseau exotique, avant de reprendre où il en était dans son récit.

* * *

 _5 siècles avant notre ère:_

Une bonne heure plus tard, Yolotli avait pu sortir de son délire et revient tout doucement à la réalité. Pendant tout ce temps, l'oiseau bizarre reste à côté d'eux à observer le jeune coq qui dégrise enfin. Il ne lui reste qu'un léger maux de tête et parfois des flashs de couleur bizarre. Atília lui donne une tisane qui devrait l'aider à se remettre complètement (même si ça a un goût affreux).

« Gracias amigo… marmonne le jeune aztèque en buvant lentement la décoction.

_ De nada, Yolotli. » grommelle le jeune perroquet avec un regard assez agacé.

Yolotli grimace, se demandant ce qu'il a pu faire pour l'agacer à ce point. Croyant que leur ami a été mis mal à l'aise par les dires du jeune coq, Domhnall lui chuchote:

« En faites, pendant ton moment de délire, tu lui as fait une déclaration enflammée. »

Le jeune Caballero en rouge se fige en rougissant violemment… avant de se mordre la lèvre. Mais avant qu'il puisse s'expliquer, l'oiseau se met à pousser une petite chansonnette en leur tournant autour et en sautillant.

« Mais c'est quoi ce truc? s'agace l'ancien noble en essayant de le chasser.

_ Yo sais pas. Il est apparu d'un coup alors j'ai cru que c'était une hallucination. répond Yolotli alors que l'oiseau lui tourne autour en souriant.

_ Je n'ai jamais vu d'animal semblable. marmonne Atília, peu rassuré par le regard insistant du joyeux luron.

_ Il n'est pas hostile… euh… finalmente, creo … »

L'Aracuan sautille autour d'eux en continuant à faire le clown… lorsqu'il se glisse derrière le jeune Aztèque et le pousse vers la jungle.

« Hé! Para esso! s'indigne-t-il.

_ Mas qu'est-ce qu'il veut? s'étonne le jeune chaman.

_ On dirait qu'il veut qu'on le suive. » s'étonne Domhnall.

L'oiseau fou hoche la tête puis prend les devants en sautillant et en piaillant. Les Trois Caballeros se regardent puis haussent les épaules. Faute d'idées, autant suivre ce drôle de personnage.

* * *

Ils traversent la jungle calmement (si ce n'est les petites chansons de l'Aracuan) lorsqu'ils arrivent devant une large grotte. Les deux précolombiens ont déjà vu des endroits semblables mais Domhnall n'est pas très rassuré par cette large entrée dans la roche qui ressemble à la "gueule du Diable". Surtout dans sa culture avec sa religion chrétienne, les grottes n'ont pas très bonnes réputations. Mais l'oiseau y entre en chantonnant, leur disant qu'ils doivent le suivre.

« Bien… marmonne Yolotli. Bon, c'est par là alors. Vamos!

_ Oui mais non, moi j'entre pas là-dedans! s'indigne l'Espagnol. Votre gueule de l'enfer, vous y entrer si vous voulez mais moi j'y vais pas! »

Les deux amants le regardent, intrigués et l'air de dire "Tu es sérieux là?" avant de s'interroger du regard.

« Domhnall! On est déjà allé dans des endroits bien pires que ceux-là. s'étonne Atília. Por quê est-ce différent?

_ J'en sais rien mais moi j'y vais pas! s'agace le canard, faisant pouffer son ami coq aux plumes rouges.

_ Tu as peur ou quoi?

_ Non! Pas du tout! s'indigne le jeune noble.

_ Bien sûr… se moque le coq. Gallina mojada!

_ Alors là je peux te confirmer que je ne suis pas ce que tu viens de dire! » grommelle Domhnall.

Pour le faire enrager, Yolotli se met à faire la poule en lui tournant autour. Comme il l'a prévu, l'Hispano-Écossais sert les poings sous la rage et, alors qu'il s'apprête à le frapper, l'Aztèque l'évite (non sans rire) et s'élance dans la grotte, suivi par un Domhnall tellement furieux qu'il a les plumes qui ont viré au rouge comme celle de son ami. Atília lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« Por que eu sou o único adulto nesse grupo? grommelle-t-il avant de suivre ses amis.

Il avance dans la grotte en ayant allumé une torche. Il ne vire plus l'oiseau depuis mais sa voix faisait écho dans le domaine rocheux.

« Hhhmm….. s'inquiète Domhnall. Je n'aime pas ça du tout! avoue-t-il.

_ Avances et ça ira souffle Yolotli.

_ Attends, ça ne t'inquiètes pas qu'il ait soudainement pris de l'avance dans cette grotte et qu'on n'entend que sa voix retentir contre les murs? Et d'où vient-il cet oiseau? Si ça se trouve, il protège le mage et il nous conduit droit vers notre mort… Wow qu'est-ce que c'est que cette lumière au loin? » demande Domhnall alors qu'Atília et Yolotli se demandent la même chose.

* * *

Et quand il approchèrent, ce fut une autre caverne fermée d'où l'eau semblait avoir cristallisée et laissée une surface lisse et luisante. Les trois étrangers regardent leurs reflets en dessous d'eux sur cet immense lac figé avant que le Demi-Dieu lève les yeux vers l'autre bout car il entendit les échos de l'oiseau retentir et provenant de là-bas. Il s'apprête à se rendre sur le lac givré mais Domhnall l'en empêche. Et lentement, avec un air de doute et de crainte lisible sur son visage, il relève les yeux et dit:

« Je vais prendre les devants! Surveilles nos arrières! »

Yolotli hoche de la tête en laissant le canard passer devant. Domnhall s'approche du bord et, délicatement et lentement, il pose son pied gauche palmé sur la surface lisse et luisante. Il ferme les yeux, se préparant au pire mais, à sa grand surprise, rien n'arrive. Et c'est ainsi qu'il ouvre les yeux avant de souffler de soulagement et qu'il continue son chemin sur cette patinoire lumineuse. Yolotli et Atília lui sourient avant de le suivre très lentement.

« N'oubliez pas! Il faut ramper sur la surface très doucement! insiste le canard. On ne sait pas l'épaisseur de cette glace! Et faudrait mieux éviter de se noyer!

_ On peut se noyer là-dessus? demande Yolotli qui n'a jamais vu de glace.

_ C'est comme de l'eau dure et froide. explique Atília qui lui est déjà allé en Ecosse avec Domhnall. L'eau est sous cette couche, comme… euh… comme la lave froide sur la lave chaude ou la boue séchée sur de la boue encore liquide.

_ Ma si c'est de l'eau froide,... pourquoi on a pas froid en marchant dessus? »

Domhnall s'apprête à répondre… pour voir qu'il n'a aucune réponse. En effet, cette glace étrange n'est pas froide sous leurs pas.

« Peu importe, on t'expliquera plus tard! s'agace-t-il, refusant de se faire peur avec de telles questions. Allez! »

Les deux précolombiens sont un peu surpris par son explosion de colère… puis ils haussent les épaules et continuent à avancer.

* * *

Mais alors qu'ils sont bien à mi-chemin sur l'étendue de "glace",...

« Heuh …. Domhnall? Pourquoi tu rétrécis? » demande Yolotli.

Le Canard le regarde d'un air curieux avant de sentir qu'il s'enfonce comme dans de la gelée ou de la mélasse. Il regarde ses pattes avant de suffoquer d'horreur en voyant que ce lac gelé ce n'est pas de la glace ou du cristal, mais une sorte de gelée mouvante qui l'engloutit très rapidement.

« **QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE ÇA?** hurle Domhnall en se sentant disparaître sous le regard horrifié de ses amis. **LES GARS!**

_ **YOLOTLI! AIDE-MOI À LE SORTIR DE LÀ!** » s'affole Atília en attrapant une main de son ami.

Le jeune coq attrape l'autre et tous deux tentent d'arracher leur ami de cette mélasse infernale mais, plus ils tirent pour le sortir, plus vite il s'enfonce. Ils recommencent encore et encore… lorsque Domhnall s'enfonce alors jusqu'au cou. Le jeune canard tremble et se met à pleurer sous la terreur mais il se sent pris alors…

« Les gars! Sauvez Xandra! » dit-il.

Et avant qu'ils puissent l'interroger, leur ami leur lâche les mains, les faisant tomber sur le lac où il disparaît.

« **DOMHNALL!** » hurlent-ils en voyant leur ami disparaître et le lac redevient aussi dur et lisse qu'avant.

Les deux précolombiens sont figés de terreur et d'horreur. Yolotli est le premier à reprendre ses esprits et court vers là où leur ami se tenait.

« **Domhnall! Amigo!** hurle-t-il en essayant de trouver une fissure, quelque chose pour rejoindre son ami avant de frapper la surface lisse avec ses poings, les yeux brillants de larmes. **AMIGO! Tu ne peux pas nous laisser! Nous sommes les trois Caballeros! TU M'ENTENDS! TROIS CABALLEROS!** »

Atília le rejoint pour l'empêcher de s'abîmer les mains mais son amant ne peut retenir un hurlement plein de colère et de désespoir avant de pleurer en le serrant dans ses bras. Le jeune perroquet sait que cela vient de la mort de Tenoch et la perte de son village. Yolotli ne voulait plus perdre qui que ce soit…. et ils venaient de perdre Domhnall. Entendant l'Aracuan qui se remet à chanter comme une moquerie à leur tristesse, Yolotli serre les poings et se redresse en essuyant ses larmes.

« Vamos, Atília! Prouvons à ce magicien qui nous sommes! » rage le coq.

Son amant n'est pas très rassuré mais ils avaient promis de sauver Xandra et même Domhnall leur avait demandé de tenir leur promesse alors ils tiendraient et trouveraient Blaze Beard pour lui demander de l'aide.

* * *

Ils traversent le lac en quelques minutes puis s'avancent dans un couloir sombre à nouveau, uniquement guidé par la voix et la chanson de l'oiseau.

« Mas il nous emmène où? s'étonne Atília.

_ J'espère pour lui qu'il nous conduit à ce vieux loco de magicien sinon yo lui tord le cou. » grogne Yolotli.

Après quelques minutes, ils arrivent dans une nouvelle caverne mais bien plus sombre. Bien qu'ils voient leur chemin, l'endroit est noir charbon. Atília tremble, sentant presque une présence démoniaque dans cet endroit singulier, mais son amant continue, déterminé. Et le jeune Aztèque est plus têtu qu'une mule donc son amant sait qu'il ne s'arrêtera pas. Soudain, le perroquet semble percevoir un mouvement à droite… puis un autre à gauche… puis il hurle (alertant son amant) en sentant quelque chose l'attraper au pied et le tirer vers le fond de la caverne qui semble s'être assombrit après leur passage. Comme si une bête d'ombres les suivait.

« **YOLOTLI!** » hurle-t-il en se sentant tirer par les ombres.

Le jeune coq lui attrape les mains et le tire aussi fort qu'il peut pour essayer d'attacher Atília à cette étrange tentacule d'ombres. Puis, dans un dernier espoir (un peu dingue), Yolotli pousse un cri strident qui résonne dans toute la caverne. Cela semble faire peur à la créature car elle lâche Atília et les deux amants s'élancent alors à toute vitesse vers la sortie.

« Quédate cerca de mí, Atília! » ordonne presque le jeune coq en tenant la main de son amant, les yeux rivés sur la sortie.

Le couple court tellement vite que leurs poumons leurs semblent en feu mais ils tiennent à s'en sortir ensemble. Mais alors que Yolotli passe la sortie de la caverne, Atília est à nouveau brutalement attrapé et un deuxième tentacule frappe le jeune coq, l'envoyant rouler dans le couloir, alors que le perroquet est entraîné vers la masse noire.

« **YOLOTLI!** hurle-t-il, aux bords des larmes en étant englué dans la masse noire.

_ **ATÍLIA!** » s'horrifie le jeune Aztèque en se redressant.

Mais malheureusement, à peine le perroquet a-t-il disparu que la masse d'ombre disparaît et la caverne retrouve sa clarté normale. Yolotli tremble, respire avec difficulté… puis il hurle le nom de son amant avant d'éclater en sanglots, désespéré. Il avait à nouveau tout perdu. C'est alors qu'en sifflant joyeusement d'un air qui se veut innocent que l'étrange oiseau apparaît. Marchant joyeusement tout en trainant un peu la patte vers le coq, il sourit mais, ne voyant aucune réaction de sa part, il commence à s'inquiéter. Il s'approche alors doucement, tendant la main vers lui... mais dès qu'il le toucha, le dernier Caballero se retourne violemment avec un air culpabilisateur et haineux envers l'oiseau qui se recule en trébuchant de terreur. Il n'y avait rien du commun des mortels dans ce regard. Surtout quand il s'avance vers lui, menaçant.

« Tu… grogne-t-il comme une bête enragée, le regard brûlant comme de la braise ardente. Suciedad de… **ASESINO !** »

Yolotli se met alors à hurler de rage en sautant sur l'Aracuan mais l'oiseau a des réflexes vifs et il bondit, évitant le coq enragé. Le feu dans son regard contraste avec les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues mais ça n'en reste pas terriblement angoissant. Vite, l'oiseau bizarre s'enfuit pour échapper à la fureur de Yolotli qui le pourchasse dans la galerie de pierres mais dès qu'une nouvelle caverne s'ouvre devant lui, le jeune Aztèque ne prend aucun risque. Sous la rage, il place ses mains au sol, intriguant le fugitif qui se demande ce qu'il fabrique,... lorsqu'il piaille en se sentant violemment attrapé par la patte et soulevé la tête en bas. Il est estomaqué de voir une large vigne le tenir par la patte avant de le lancer dans les airs pour le rattraper et le serrer comme un poing géant. Il piaille et se débat pour s'échapper… lorsqu'il voit que c'est le jeune coq qui contrôle ces vignes étranges. Ce qui l'ébahit le plus, c'est l'aura qui semble émaner du jeune Mortel. Yolotli le fixe avec rage, colère et désespoir, faisant peur à l'Aracuan, et grogne:

« Yo sais pas qui tu es ma je sais une chose. J'ai perdu mes deux amis à cause de toi et de ce magicien de malheur! Alors maintenant, **fini les bufonadas! DIS-MOI OÙ EST BLAZE BEARD!?** »

L'Aracuan ne peut que trembler et piailler de peur, incapable de parler, mais Yolotli est tellement en rage qu'il prend ça pour de la moquerie et serre les Racines du Monde plus fort autour de l'oiseau fou. Le pauvre petit suffoque dans ses larmes tellement que les branches serrent ses poumons... et c'est à ce moment-là que Yolotli réalise que…

« **Non!** » dit-il en détendant l'étreinte des racines.

Il devait l'admettre, l'oiseau ne faisait que défendre son maître et son île…. tout comme il l'avait fait autrefois, mais il avait échoué.

« Ce n'est pas toi le vrai coupable… » dit-il simplement.

* * *

Mais à peine finit-il sa phrase qu'il reçoit un coup d'onde lumineuse en pleine face, le faisant trébucher. Yolotli se relève pour voir un canard orné d'une longue chevelure et d'une longue barbe, vénérablement âgé et portant une longue tunique et un manteau lui faire face. L'Aracuan se cache derrière le canard que le jeune Aztèque devine être le magicien qu'il cherche. Celui-ci le regarde avec un air intéressé mais suspicieux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un habitant de Tenochtitlan fait ici? Surtout avec de tels pouvoirs? » demande-t-il en regardant le coq… qui se relève d'un coup en se jetant vers lui, furieux.

La rage qu'il ressent lui fait oublier toute politesse. Hurlant de colère, il lance son poing vers la figure de Blaze Beard qui l'évite agilement. L'Aracuan a tellement peur qu'il s'écarte vite du combat, surtout que Yolotli se met à faire de grands gestes qui réveillent les Racines du Monde qui se jettent le magicien mais, malgré son grand âge, il arrive à leur échapper. Il tend alors la main vers Yolotli, la faisant briller de blanc, et une puissante onde de magie frappe le jeune Caballero qui vole alors à travers la grotte, frappant brutalement les roches avant de tomber mollement sur le sol. Il demeure inerte quelques secondes puis, ses membres tremblant sous la douleur, il se redresse. Il fait vraiment peine à voir, tremblant, le visage trempé de larmes de tristesse et déformé par la rage. Il respire fort en relevant les yeux vers Blaze Beard. Son calme olympien le met encore plus en colère.

« **Bats-toi sérieusement, viejo loco !** rage le jeune coq.

_ Pourquoi te bats-tu? demande-t-il simplement.

_ **Por quê? POR QUÊ!? TU AS TUÉ MES AMIGOS! DOMHNALL ET ATÍLIA! VOUS N'ÊTES PAS UN MAGICIEN MA UN ASESINO !** »

Bien que son corps lui crie de rester tranquille, Yolotli se relève et envoie les Racines du Monde droit vers Blaze Beard… qui disparaît dans un flash lorsque les Racines le touche. Le jeune coq sursaute et le cherche du regard, tremblant et inquiet… lorsque l'Aracuan le frappe fort à l'arrière de la tête. Il ne ressent que la douleur en s'effondrant au sol et tout devient noir.

* * *

Yolotli est ramené à lui par des voix qui l'appellent, visiblement inquiets. Elles résonnent dans ses oreilles, le rappelant lentement à la conscience. Il gémit et papillonne des paupières, voyant des visages inquiets qui l'appellent encore et encore… jusqu'à ce que sa vision s'améliore et il voit face à lui, enchaînés à un mur sombre et humide, Domhnall et Atília! Bien vivants! Il se fige en les voyant, marmonnant les noms de ses amis, avant de sourire et de vouloir les rejoindre… mais il se retrouve bloqué. Suffoquant, il tourne la tête et voit qu'il est enchaîné au mur.

« ¿Dónde estamos? demande-t-il.

_ Apparemment, nous sommes dans le cachot de Blaze Beard! dit Domhnall. Les gars! Je vous avais dit que je comptais sur vous pour secourir Xandra! s'indigne le canard.

_ Oh Domhnall, pas sans toi! » se moque un peu le coq.

Mais ils sont coupé par un bruit de porte qui se ferme et des pas qui s'approchent de leur partie du donjon. Ils voient qu'il s'agit de Blaze Beard. Atília et Domhnall le regardent d'un air neutre tandis que Yolotli le fusille du regard. Le magicien les observe sans la moindre expression… puis il regarde le jeune Aztèque.

« Qui es-tu exactement, jeune homme? demande le canard à barbe blanche.

_ Vous voulez savoir qui on est, maintenant? rage Domhnall.

_ Je ne te parle pas pour l'instant. dit calmement le vieux mage sans lâcher Yolotli du regard. Je parle de ce jeune homme aux origines divines. »

Le jeune coq se fige (tout comme Atília) alors que le canard fronce les sourcils.

« Hein? Atília était chaman, pas un dieu. s'étonne-t-il.

_ Ce n'est pas de moi qu'il parle, Domhnall… marmonne le perroquet en regardant son amant qui baisse la tête en soupirant avant de regarder son ami d'origine noble.

_ Il parle de moi… » avoue le coq.

Domhnall fronce les sourcils avant de lâcher un petit ricanement.

« C'est une blague? »

Mais comme aucun des autres Caballeros ne semble prendre ça à la rigolade, il se fige. Blaze Beard continue de fixer Yolotli, attendant toujours une réponse. Le Demi-Dieu le regarde, agacé,... puis voyant qu'il est en situation d'infériorité, il soupire et avoue.

« Je suis le fils d'une Mortelle et de Xipe-Totec…

_ Le Dieu Aztèque du printemps, du renouveau, de l'agriculture et de l'or. dit calmement le magicien. Voilà donc pourquoi tu arrives à maîtriser les Racines de l'Arbre-Monde.

_ Quê? s'étonnent les deux précolombiens, Domhnall écoutant simplement (trop choqué).

_ Ces vignes géantes que tu invoques. Ce sont les racines de l'Arbre-Monde. Un arbre immense qui porte tout l'Univers. explique Blaze Beard. Pouvoir contrôler ces racines est un immense pouvoir. Même moi avec mes années d'expérience, je n'ai pas ces capacités. Es-tu là pour que je t'enseigne comment les maîtriser, jeune demi-Dieu?

_ Yolotli! s'indigne le jeune coq. Mon nom est Yolotli! Yo ne veux pas de ce titre de semidiòs! »

Atília grimace un peu au manque de délicatesse de son amant… mais Blaze Beard ne semble pas en tenir compte. Il observe Yolotli avec intérêt.

« Tu es un autodidact, n'est-ce pas? Tu fais ce que tu veux et tu ne laisses personne te dire ce que tu peux ou ne pas faire.

_ Perfectamente! ¡Y no cambiará! » s'agace le jeune coq.

Blaze Beard sourit, intéressé par cette détermination, puis il les regarde tout les trois.

« Vous n'êtes pas de la même origine. Vous venez chacun d'un horizon différent, des horizons qui n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer, et pourtant, vous vous êtes liés d'un lien très fort. Parfois plus fort que les liens du sang. L'amitié! Vous vous fichez du statut social que peuvent avoir les autres. Alors j'aurais une seule question pour vous, jeunes gens. Pourquoi vous battez vous? »

Domhnall jongle entre Yolotli et Blaze Beard, incapable de parler tellement il est choqué par ce qu'il a appris, le jeune Aztèque fusille le magicien du regard… alors c'est Atília qui répond.

« Senhor, mes amis et moi, nous nous battons pour la Justice. Yolotli et moi avons vu ce que certains hommes étaient capable de faire à d'autres peuples pour devenir les plus puissants et nous ne voulons plus que ce qui nous est arrivé arrive à d'autres. explique-t-il. Nous voulons protéger ces peuples des gens comme Felldrake Sheldgoose. »

Au nom de "Felldrake Sheldgoose", Blaze Beard se tend. Le jeune chaman se fige, se disant que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à dire.

* * *

Blaze Beard s'approche d'Atília et ordonne:

« Je vous conseille de rester loin des gens comme Felldrake! Ils ne méritent nullement que quelqu'un s'inquiètent d'eux de votre manière. Une fois qu'ils ont goûté aux pouvoirs, il n'y a aucun retour possible pour eux. Et si vous n'êtes pas puissants assez pour les éliminer, éloignez-vous de cette guerre qui n'aura guère de fin. »

Sur ce, Yolotli rage:

« **Alors vous laissez des vies entières tomber en proie à des hommes comme lui? Vous osez créer un monstre et n'en prenez guère de responsabilités? Cet homme a même été jusqu'à sacrifier sa propre famille pour créer des monstres ignobles et immortels, et vous osez laisser passer ça au lieu de contre-attaquer?** »

Et ce fut au tour de Blaze Beard d'être incertain, quand le coq vient de mentionner que Feldrake ne prenait aucune limite pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il avait atteint tant de puissance. admet-il. Il doit être arrêté. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne vous serais presque d'aucune utilité. Ce qu'il vous faudrait, c'est un Dieu ou … un Demi-Dieu. dit-il en se tournant vers Yolotli qui lui, lui répond:

_ Je sais que j'ai certains attributs divin mais mi potestades ont des limites!

_ C'est faux! dit le mage. Si tu le voulais vraiment, tu accéderais à un plus grand toi! Mais quelque chose t'enracine trop aux lois physiques des mortels. Tu dis que tu as des limites. Moi je te dis que tu te mens. »

Yolotli le fixe droit dans les yeux, sachant qu'il parle de son amour pour Atília. Il avait déjà essayé de contrôler ses pouvoirs à Shangri-La en ouvrant ses chakras… mais pour ouvrir le dernier chakra, il avait dû oublier son amant et ça lui avait été impossible. Il avait même failli avoir un "pétage de plomb" tellement ses émotions ont repris le dessus, lui refermant tous les chakras, et il avait fallu les mots calmes d'Atília et les étreintes de ses amis (ainsi que plusieurs minutes de larmes) pour le calmer. Mais le jeune Aztèque est têtu! Même si cela signifiait protéger le monde de Felldrake, il ne deviendrait pas un être sans émotions et il ne renierait jamais ce qu'il ressentait pour son amant.

« **¡Sé lo que puedo hacer! ¡Y no me miento a mí mismo!** » s'indigne-t-il en fixant Blaze Beard.

Le mage l'observe avec intérêt, trouvant un peu égoïste que le jeune coq préfère rester au niveau du commun des Mortels… mais dans un sens, cela l'intéresse. Si ce jeune homme ne courrait pas après le pouvoir, il ne referait pas la même erreur qu'avec Felldrake.

* * *

Blaze Beard se place alors entre les trois Caballeros, les fixant intensément… puis il sourit en claquant des doigts, libérant les trois amis. Yolotli se rattrape sur ses mains, Atília se relève vite pour ne pas tomber mais Domhnall (encore dans le choc de la révélation) se cogne violemment le bec sur le sol.

« Votre cause est noble et vos esprits sont purs. C'est suffisant pour moi. dit-il calmement alors que le perroquet et le coq vont aider le canard à se relever.

_ Vous allez nous aider? demande le jeune chaman avec un sourire espérant.

_ J'en serais honoré… mais je ne peux me confronter à Felldrake. Vous seuls avaient la force nécessaire pour le vaincre désormais.

_ Quê? s'indigne Yolotli. Vous plaisantez!? C'est vous le magicien comme Felldrake!

_ Ouais! s'indigne Domhnall, maintenant revenu sur terre. Yolotli a peut-être des pouvoirs mais nous, on est des personnes banales!

_ Vous avez la plus importante des forces en ce monde: l'amitié! explique Blaze Beard. Mais je reconnais que cette puissance seule ne peut vaincre Felldrake. Alors je vais vous donner une partie de ma puissance.

_ Quoi? s'étonne l'ancien noble.

_ Quê? s'étonnent les précolombiens.

_ Comment? demandent les trois Caballeros.

_ Avec des artefacts que nous allons forger tous ensemble. » dit Blaze Beard.

Soudain, l'Aracuan entre dans la cellule en chantonnant et saute au cou de Yolotli. Le coq est un peu surpris mais le mage sourit.

« Ce joyeux luron est un Aracuan immortel que j'ai crée et je pense qu'il sera une parfaite aide dans la bataille contre Felldrake. » dit-il.

Atília et Domhnall pouffent en voyant l'oiseau bizarre piailler en serrant leur ami qui est un peu perdu mais Yolotli sourit en lui tapotant la tête. Même si il était bizarre, ce petit fou pouvait être très attachant.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Blaze Beard a amené tout le monde dans une sorte de salle des incantations avec des symboles sur le sol et une large vasque où de l'eau clair et pure tombe en cascade. De larges stèles couvertes de pierres précieuses (ou en apparence précieuses) encadrent le bassin et Ari (un surnom proposé par Yolotli) chantonne en sautillant entre les pierres alors que le magicien se rend vers le "chaudron naturel".

Les Trois Caballeros se dirigent lentement vers l'endroit où se tient le vieux canard qui observe l'eau puis les stèles. Se tournant vers les jeunes gens, il dit:

« Je voudrais que vous alliez chacun me chercher une pierre de ces stèles. Une et une seule! »

Les trois amis se regardent puis haussent les épaules avant de se diriger vers les stèles, se séparant pour voir quelle pierre ils peuvent prendre. Chaque pierre avait une forme et une couleur différente. Le premier à choisir est Domhnall. Son éducation de noble lui avait appris à n'accepter que les pierres rondes et bien taillées et comme il avait une net préférence pour la couleur bleu (à cause de la connotation royale de cette couleur), il se décide sur une pierre d'un beau bleu bien taillée et bien ronde, n'ayant aucun mal à la sortir de la stèle. Ensuite vient Atília. Ayant grandi dans une jungle verdoyante et à cause de ses plumes, il a toujours eu une préférence pour le vert. Il passe les différentes stèles, regardant toutes les pierres vertes en attendant le déclic… lorsque ses doigts frôlent une pierre de forme rectangulaire. Il la regarde, trace le contour avec son doigt puis, délicatement, il la récupère. Elle tient parfaitement dans sa paume et il l'observe en souriant, se sentant comme lier à cette pierre, avant de se tourner pour voir où en sont ses amis. Yolotli, lui, cherche sans chercher… lorsque son regard se pose sur une pierre de forme triangulaire (une forme qui lui rappelle les pyramide de Tenochtitlan) mais c'est surtout la couleur qui lui plaît. Un rouge rubis étincelant qui lui rappelle la passion qu'il ressent pour Atília. Surtout qu'il a entendu que, en Europe, le rouge des roses symbolisait l'amour et la passion. Se disant que la passion est ce qui l'anime avant tout, il récupère la pierre avant de rejoindre ses amis et Blaze Beard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait? demande Domhnall.

_ Je veux maintenant que vous me donniez un objet de métal que vous avez sur vous et qui pourrait vous correspondre. »

Les trois Caballeros froncent les sourcils, surpris de cette requête, mais Atília hausse les épaules et cherche dans ses poches… pour trouver une vieille pièce d'argent. La première qu'il a obtenu en arrivant en Espagne chez les Don de Pato. Il l'avait gardé comme un porte-bonheur vu qu'il avait eu la chance de tomber sur Domhnall plutôt qu'un autre maître cruel. Domhnall, lui, trouve une pièce d'or dans le fond d'une de ses poches. Celle-là, il se souvient l'avoir récupéré lors de leur entraînement avec le Roi Arthur. Pourquoi l'avait-il garder? Il n'en sait rien… mais elle allait lui servir désormais. Quant à Yolotli, il n'a rien gardé de métallique sur lui… sauf un petit éclat de son casque. Lors de leur dernier combat (là où ils avaient perdu Xandra), Felldrake avait utilisé sa magie pour les disperser et le jeune Aztèque s'était prit un coup en plein dans le casque, brisant une partie plus fragile de celui-ci. Le casque étant une partie de son armure de Caballeros, la chose qui le définisse le mieux en ce moment, il en conclut que ça ira.

« On a tout, yo crois. sourit le jeune coq en s'approchant avec ses amis.

_ Bien. Maintenant, plongez-les ensemble dans le bassin. » dit sérieusement Blaze Beard.

* * *

Les Trois amis sont de plus en plus intrigués mais ils obéissent… sauf que dès que leur main touche le liquide, une couleur apparaît dans l'eau, comme si leurs mains se décoloraient (sauf pour Domhnall qui semble libérer une couleur bleue). Aussitôt, ils prennent peur en s'éloignant, lâchant les pierres et les morceaux de métaux qui tombent au fond de la vasque, mais le magicien ne semble pas y faire plus attention que ça. Il se dirige vers la vasque avec un air serein, ferme les yeux et tend les mains en commençant à marmonner des mots que les jeunes gens ne comprennent pas. Les symboles se mettent à s'illuminer autour d'eux, la magie semble envie la pièce, faisant luire les pierres pendant que l'homme de magie continue à marmonner son incantation. Il ouvre soudain des yeux blancs sous la puissance magique et se met à luire de magie avant qu'il ne s'agenouille et pose sa main sur l'eau qui blanchit. Les quatre couleurs se mélangent dans une lueur qui émerveillent et inquiètent les trois amis pendant que Blaze Beard continue à prononcer ces mots magiques dont lui seul à le secret.

L'Aracuan semble soudain prendre peur, se serrant contre Yolotli à l'étonnement de ce dernier, lorsque soudain la vasque se met à briller alors que le magicien arrête son incantation et lève une main. Lentement, trois objets sortent de la mare de magie, illuminés de magie colorée. Trois amulettes! Une dorée avec la pierre bleue, une argenté avec la pierre verte et une en bronze avec la pierre rouge. Alors que les Caballeros observent les artefacts, intrigués, Blaze Beard semble satisfait et baisse la main, les trois amulettes suivant le mouvement de sa main, se séparant pour faire face à leur nouveau propriétaire avant de se placer à leur cou. Alors que chaque pierre touche la poitrine de son porteur, ce dernier se sent parcouru d'une puissante énergie et entouré d'une lueur magique.

« Ay Caramba… suffoque Yolotli, sentant presque la puissance coulée à travers ses veines.

_ C'est incroyable…. s'émerveille Atília.

_ On va pouvoir sauver Xandra maintenant! sourit Domhnall. À quatre contre un, on va forcément gagné. »

Mais alors qu'ils se réjouissent, Blaze Beard s'écroule soudain sur le sol, mou comme une poupée de chiffon.

« **Senhor Blaze Beard!** » s'affole le jeune perroquet en courant le rejoindre.

La magie semble alors disparaître, la vasque restant blanche étant la dernière trace de ce qu'il s'est passé, mais avant que Yolotli puisse essayé de soigner le vieil homme, ce dernier semble se décomposer en particules blanches qui s'envolent.

* * *

Tous se figent en comprenant que Blaze Beard vient de mourir et Ari éclate en sanglots dans les bras du jeune Aztèque qui se revoit alors lors de la perte de sa famille. Il serre le "petit orphelin" dans ses bras avant de regarder ses amis qui semblent totalement perdu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, amigo? demande Atília.

_ Blaze Beard nous a demandé de vaincre Felldrake avec la magia qu'il nous a confiado. dit Yolotli, déterminé, en calmant le petit oiseau fou. Y eso es lo que haremos!

_ Mais comment? s'indigne Domhnall. Tout ce qu'on a, c'est trois colliers magiques et on ne sait même pas comment s'en servir!

_ Je ne serais pas aussi terre-à-terre si j'étais toi, jeune Domhnall. » dit la voix de Blaze Beard qui résonne.

Tous sursautent à cette voix avant de se tourner vers la vasque. La surface du liquide s'éclaircit et le visage de Blaze Beard y apparaît.

« _Je suis un magicien, jeunes gens. Même si je n'ai plus d'enveloppe charnelle, je serais toujours à vos côtés pour vous aider dans votre quête de vaincre Felldrake._ assure-t-il. _Ma puissance est désormais dans vos amulettes. Grâce à elles, vous pourrez arrêter Felldrake avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que notre monde tel que nous le connaissons sombre dans le chaos. N'oubliez jamais que votre plus grande puissance reste votre amitié et votre unité! Ensemble, vous pouvez tout changer!_ »

C'est sur ces mots que le magicien disparaît. Les trois amis sont figés par cela mais Yolotli lève les yeux vers le ciel en se souvenant de là où il a rencontré les Dieux. Il est sûr que c'est là que ce grand homme est désormais, avec son propre père Xipe Totec et d'autres puissants. Il se tourne vers ses amis qui semblent attendre son jugement (étant donné qu'il est le seul à avoir un lien avec les Dieux)... puis il sourit et se redresse en serrant son amulette.

« Vamos Caballeros! Allons sauvé Xandra et notre mondo! »

Ses amis sourient en serrant leur propre amulette puis ils se redressent. Le jeune Aztèque prend alors Ari par la main (refusant de le laisser seul ici) avant de chanter ensemble avec ses amis:

 _C'est nous les trois beaux caballeros  
Trois gais caballeros  
Avec nos sombreros! _

_Nous sommes des amigos  
Heureux sur la Terre!  
Unis comme trois frères  
Et trois caballeros!_

Ari sourit en fredonnant avec eux, heureux de ne pas rester tout seul.

* * *

 _Retour à l'époque actuelle:_

L'image des trois Caballeros avec leurs amulettes respectives et tenant Ari par la main apparaît au dessus du livre sous les regards passionnés des auditeurs et celui nostalgique de Yolotli.

« C'est ainsi que nous avons obtenu les amulettes et que Ari nous a suivit, devenant un peu le Gardien de nos amulettes et surtout notre amigo immortel. Comme Blaze Beard et nous avions mis une partie de notre force vitale dedans, même après notre mort nous vivions dans ces amulettes. C'est pour ça que lorsqu'elles ont été détruites, vous avez eu l'impression que nous étions en train de mourir. La dernière partie de notre "existence" ancienne venait d'être réduite à néant. Ma Felldrake aura beau faire ce qu'il veut, le subconscient entre un être et ses anciennes vies est indestructible. Juste un peu affaibli. »

Donald voudrait demandé des explications sur ce qu'il a vécu à Shangri-la… mais il doute que Yolotli sache lui expliquer cela. Apparemment, chacun avait son propre subconscient alors il devait savoir ce qu'il se passait pour lui et Panchito et la généralité mais pas forcément ce qu'il pouvait se passer pour chacun.

« Mas, Yolotli... ça veut dire aussi que maintenant que les amulettes sont détruites… vous n'existez plus du tout? » demande José, attristé.

Le demi-dieu le regarde avec un drôle d'air avant de sourire attendri.

« Tu es bien le même qu'Atília. dit-il, faisant rougir José. On a plus de lien comme avec les amulettes, c'est vrai… ma on a toujours le lien physique à travers vous car vous êtes nos nouvelles vies. Et surtout, maintenant que vous vous souvenez de nous, nous sommes vivants là! »

Délicatement pour ne pas alarmer le perroquet, il pose son doigt sur la poitrine du jeune Caballero en vert. José rougit en comprenant que ça veut dire qu'ils vivent toujours dans le cœur des Nouveaux Caballeros et sourit au jeune "Aztèque".

« Oh! D'ailleurs, amigo… t'as pas intérêt à briser le cœur de ma nouvelle vie. Sinon, je viendrais te hanter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours! » menace le coq.

José est un peu surpris par l'explosion de colère de Yolotli mais il ne peut s'empêcher de trouver amusant que le jeune Aztèque s'inquiète de sa nouvelle vie comme un père s'occuperait de son fils.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire du mal à Panchito. Je tiens trop à lui pour ça. assure le perroquet. J'ose même dire que j'aime Panchito autant que vous aimiez Atília!

_ Hein!? s'étonne Xandra qui n'était pas au courant de la relation entre les deux Caballeros d'origine, mais le Caballero rouge semble satisfait.

_ C'est bien ce que j'espérais entendre. »

Avec un dernier sourire, Yolotli semble enfin libéré Panchito qui perd alors son auréole et la lueur dorée dans ses yeux, le faisant s'effondrer… droit dans les bras de José. Le jeune coq gémit en fronçant les sourcils et papillonne des paupières.

« Panchito, ça va? demande son amant en lui caressant les plumes.

_ C'est comme rêver mais sans avoir de contrôle… » marmonne-t-il, faisant rire ses amis.

Alors qu'il fronce les sourcils en essayant de se remettre de la possession, la sonnette se met à résonner à travers tout le manoir. Et encore et encore! Visiblement, celui qui sonne à la porte est affolé ou énervé et veut qu'on lui ouvre. Ari se met à chantonner en courant vers l'entrée suivi par Xandra alors que Donald et José aident Panchito à se relever.

« Tu crois que Donald et moi, on peut avoir ce genre de "possession" par nos anciennes vies? demande José.

_ Oh j'espère pas! marmonne Donald, revoyant le "fantôme" de Domhnall qu'il a vu à Shangri-La. J'ai assez à gérer… »

Soudain, dans le manoir, trois voix d'enfants affolées résonnent.

« **OÙ EST ONCLE DONALD?** »

Le canard se fige aussitôt et s'étrangle:

« **Les garçons!?** »

* * *

Devant l'entrée, Ari referme la porte derrière les visiteurs et Xandra est assaillie de questions par trois jeunes canetons vêtu de rouge, de bleu et de vert.

« Où est notre oncle? demande celui en bleu.  
_ Dites-nous qu'il va bien! supplie celui en vert.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à la maison? interroge celui à la casquette rouge.

_ Et vous êtes qui, vous? » s'étonne la fillette qui les accompagne avec sa grand-mère.

La déesse est un peu perdue par toutes ses questions, surtout qu'elle ne sait pas trop qui sont ces enfants même si elle comprend qu'ils ont un lien avec le Caballero en bleu. Mais avant qu'elle soit à nouveau assaillie par des questions, Donald apparaît en haut des escaliers, complètement paniqué.

« Les garçons? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

_ **ONCLE DONALD!** » crient-ils en bousculant presque Xandra pour rejoindre leur oncle qui se dépêche de descendre les escaliers, suivit par ses amis, les Triplettes et leur tante.

Avant qu'il ait le temps de dire ouf, le canard se retrouve avec trois canetons qui le serrent tellement fort qu'il pourrait avoir une côte cassée. Loulou (en vert) tremble en pleurant, Riri (en rouge) cherche à être le plus proche possible de son oncle et Fifi (en bleu) semble vouloir être sûr que toute sa famille est là, qu'il peut les toucher. Leur tuteur est perturbé par ce câlin plein de désespoir mais les enfants se remettent à l'interroger.

« On a vu que la maison avait brûlée! s'exclame Fifi. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Tu vas bien?

_ C'est pour ça que tu voulais nous laisser au manoir McDuck? On est à la rue? s'alarme Riri.

_ Tu vas pas nous renvoyer chez Picsou ou à l'orphelinat!? s'affole Loulou.

_ **Hé! Stop stop, on se calme!** s'inquiète Donald en leur caressant les plumes pour les calmer. Je vais bien, je n'étais pas là quand la maison a brûlée. »

Les Triplés semblent rassurés et, comprenant le lien entre les enfants et leur ami, Panchito s'exclame:

« **Ay Caramba!** Alors c'est vous les neveux de Donald! Il nous parle de vous souvent, amigos! Venez là, pequeños! » s'exclame-t-il en attrapant les garçons dans un câlin serré qui manque les étrangler.

La fillette qui les accompagne pousse un petit rire avant de se présenter:

« Et moi c'est Zaza Vanderquack! J'habite… euh… j'habitais au manoir de Mr Picsou! Je suis la petite-fille de la femme de ménage et une amie des Triplés et de Mr Donald! »

La grand-mère de Zaza détourne le regard, visiblement furieuse, mais Panchito n'en tient pas compte, bien trop content de rencontrer la famille de Donald. Lâchant les Triplés, il se dirige vers la fillette et la soulève joyeusement, s'extasiant en espagnol mais faisant sourire la gamine, avant de lui faire un câlin également.

* * *

Mais Riri, le "scout de service de la famille", s'inquiète:

« Mais alors où on va vivre maintenant?

_ Vous ne voulez pas rester au manoir McDuck? » s'étonne Donald.

Panchito tique un peu à ce nom de "McDuck" mais l'heure n'est pas aux questions. Surtout vu les regards des garçons ainsi que de Zaza (qui se serre contre le coq avec des yeux brillants). Alors que ses frères semblent sur le point de pleurer, Fifi semble furieux et crache presque:

« On sait pour la _Lance de Selene_. »

Bien que ce nom soit totalement inconnu pour la majorité, ils doivent avoir un sens pour Donald car il pâlit, ses yeux devenant énormes de choc, avant de se mettre à rager.

« Oh l'espèce de… »

Mais en entendant Loulou se mettre à renifler pour s'empêcher de pleurer, le canard se calme aussitôt. Soupirant, il ouvre les bras et le caneton en vert court enfouir son visage dans le vêtement de son oncle avant de pleurer. Donald lui caresse les plumes puis regarde ses amis. José et Panchito ne comprennent pas d'où vient le problème mais ils sourient.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, crianças. dit José en s'agenouillant à côté de Riri qui semble un peu inquiet car il ne le connaît pas. Il y a suffisamment de place ici pour vous trois.

_ Et pour votre amiga et sa abuela aussi, muchachos! ajoute Panchito en ébouriffant les cheveux de Fifi, tenant toujours Zaza dans ses bras.

_ Pour de vrai!? sourit la petite cane.

_ Mais… vous êtes qui? » s'étonne le caneton en bleu.

Ses frères et lui n'avaient jamais vu ces types et pourtant leur oncle semblait assez proche d'eux pour vivre avec eux dans le manoir de l'un d'eux. Donald se frappe le front en s'exclamant:

« Oh quel idiot! Les garçons, je vous présente mes nouveaux amis. Xandra, José Carioca et… hum… désolé, Panchie, mais j'arrive jamais à tout retenir… marmonne-t-il, faisant rire son ami qui pose Zaza.

_ No hay problema, Donald! Yo soy Panchito Romero Miguel Junipero Francisco Quintero González 3ème du nom! se présente le jeune Mexicain, estomaquant les enfants qui n'ont jamais entendu un nom aussi long.

_ Vous pouvez répéter? demande Fifi.

_ Comment ça se porte un nom pareil? s'étonne Riri.

_ À vos souhaits… marmonnent Zaza et Loulou.

_ Pas de panique, muchachos! rit le coq. Mes amis m'appellent simplement Panchito. »

Donald secoue la tête avec un petit sourire mais Fifi, visiblement pas d'humeur à rigoler, grommelle:

« Alors c'est à vous ce manoir? »

* * *

Les Triplettes pouffent de rire alors que Daisy sourit d'amusement, Xandra sourit à Donald qui soupire d'agacement et les deux latinos se regardent avant de rire.

« Não não, meus pequenos amigos. rit José, intriguant les neveux du canard. C'est plutôt nous les invités.

_ Sí, muchachos! Ce manoir est au président de la Nouvelle Institution Quackmore! ajoute Panchito.

_ En d'autres termes,... intervient Xandra. Donald Duck!

_ **QUOI!?** s'étranglent les garçons. **Oncle Donald, président** **?**

_ C'est une blague! s'exclame Fifi, désolant presque son oncle.

_ Pas du tout. sourit May.

_ On a trouvé un document qui prouve que la présidence de la Nouvelle Institution Quackmore appartenait à Clinton Coot. ajoute June.

_ Et comme Donald est son héritier direct, c'est à lui que revient ce titre désormais. conclut April.

_ Je croyais que tu n'avais hérité que d'une cabana, Oncle Donald. s'étonne Riri.

_ Au début, nous n'avions que la cabana. admet José en s'approchant, inquiétant un peu le caneton en rouge qui se serre contre son oncle. Mas nous avons découvert ce document officiel il y a quelques jours.

_ Je sais, ça m'a étonné aussi. dit Donald. Mais le principal, les garçons, c'est que vous ayez un toit sur vos têtes. Et avec ce travail de président et ce manoir, je vous permet tout ça.

_ Et nous aussi on peut rester? demande Zaza en courant serrer son idole (autre que Picsou).

_ Zaza! s'indigne sa grand-mère.

_ Il n'y a pas de problème, senhora! affirme le perroquet. Vous avez vu la place qu'il y a? On peut bien recevoir cinq nouvelles personnes ici.

_ On a bien vécu ces dernières semaines à 9 dans la cabana! sourit Panchito.

_ Nous ne voulons pas déranger… insiste la grand-mère.

_ Vous ne dérangez pas, Mme Beakley. assure Donald. Vous vous êtes toujours bien occupé de mes garçons. Je peux bien vous aider avec Zaza.

_ S'il te plaît, Mamie Baba! Dis oui! **S'te plait s'te plait s'te plait!** » supplie la petite cane au nœud rose.

La gouvernante du manoir McDuck hésite encore… mais après tout, elle n'a plus nul part où aller avec sa petite-fille et Mr Donald (bien qu'ayant son caractère) était bien plus agréable que Picsou en ce moment. Et une fois ses colères passées, c'était un ange. Elle avait pris l'habitude lorsqu'il venait au manoir avec Della. Soupirant, elle lève les yeux vers Donald.

« Je ne vous demande pas la charité, Mr Donald.

_ Et je ne le fais pas. Je vous aide c'est tout. » sourit le canard.

Zaza hurle de joie, bondit au cou du canard en marmonnant mille merci avant d'aller serrer ses amis dans ses bras puis elle court vers José et Panchito pour leur faire un câlin. Elle n'oublie pas bien sûr Xandra, Ari et même Humphrey (même si sa grand-mère n'était pas rassurée de la voir près d'un ours).

* * *

« Hé, les garçons! crie April. On vous fait faire le tour du propriétaire?

_ Par contre, on a déjà choisi nos chambres alors vous prendrez ce qu'il reste! dit May.

_ **Hé!** C'est nous les neveux du président! s'indigne Loulou.

_ Mais nous, on est les nièces de la petite-amie du président! dit June. Et on a aidé votre oncle a sauvé le monde!

_ C'est ça. se moque Fifi. Hé, les frangins! On leur montre un déménagement façon "Riri, Fifi et Loulou Duck"? demande-t-il avec un petit sourire.

_ N'y pense même pas, Firmin Duck! s'agace la cane en orange.

_ Trop tard! »

Aussitôt, les garçons poussent les filles et montent à l'étage en riant alors que les Triplettes hurlent en les poursuivant. Toujours prête à s'amuser, Zaza les suit à l'étage sous les rires des adultes même si Donald sait qu'avec ses neveux dans la maison, ce manoir allait être bien plus animé.

* * *

Le soir même, les Triplés sont dans une immense chambre assez grande pour eux trois sans qu'ils se marchent dessus. Donald n'avait pas été surpris qu'ils veuillent rester dans la même chambre vu que ça a toujours été le cas. Et avec ce qui est arrivé au Manoir McDuck, ils ne voulaient pas être séparé.

Alors que Riri termine de décorer les murs de la chambre et que ses frères jouent aux jeux vidéos avec Panchito (qui avait passé une bonne partie de la journée avec eux), Donald entre.

« Allez hop! Au lit, les garçons!

_ Encore cinq minutes, Oncle Donald! marchande Fifi mais son oncle éteint la télé et la console avant qu'il ait le temps de redémarrer une partie.

_ C'est non négociable, Fifi. Vous avez beau avoir pu veiller pendant des heures au Manoir, ici vous reprenez le rythme de la maison. maintient le canard.

_ Oh t'es pas drôle!

_ Hep! Ton tío a raison, muchacho! intervient Panchito en se levant pour partir. Alors vamos! »

Le jeune coq soulève le caneton en bleu et va le poser sur le lit alors que Donald récupère Loulou (qui commence à s'endormir) et Riri (en bon scout) range ses affaires avant d'aller se coucher sans grommeler. Alors que Donald s'occupe des enfants, Panchito sort sans bruit… pour tomber face à José. Le perroquet le regarde avec un petit sourire.

« Tu adores les enfants toi. rit le Brésilien. Je ne t'ai presque pas vu aujourd'hui.

_ Désolé, amor. rougit le Mexicain. Ma… ils me rappellent mon hermanito, le plus jeune. Il est un peu plus jeune qu'eux et c'est un vrai petit diablo. Si Mamá et mon autre hermanito ne le surveillaient pas, yo crois qu'il aurait déjà été dans de gros soucis. »

José sourit, attendri par le grand cœur de Panchito, puis ils observent Donald avec ses garçons.

* * *

Le canard les embrasse sur le front et leur souhaite "bonne nuit"... mais Loulou l'appelle:

« Oncle Donald… tu ne nous laisseras jamais, hein? »

Son oncle se fige… mais il sait que Loulou était le plus émotif des trois même si il avait tendance à paraître sans la moindre émotion. Surement pour ne pas paraître plus bébé que ses frères aînés. Soupirant, il retourne vers eux et leur sourit.

« Lorsque vous êtes venu au monde tous les trois, j'ai promis à votre mère que si il lui arrivait quelque chose, je m'assurerais que vous restiez toujours ensemble. Elle savait ce que c'était d'être séparé de son frère vu que, à la mort de nos parents, on s'est retrouvé chacun dans une famille différente. Della chez Picsou et moi chez Grand-Mère. soupire-t-il avant de leur donner un petit sourire. C'est pourquoi dès que vous êtes entré dans sa vie, elle a voulu être sûre que vous trois, vous seriez toujours ensemble, jamais séparés, même si elle n'arrivait pas à calmer sa soif d'aventure. Alors pour elle mais surtout pour vous, je continuerais à prendre soin de vous. Je ne vous laisserais jamais tomber. promet-il en caressant la tête de Loulou.

_ Même en étant un Caballero? » demande Riri.

Donald soupire. En effet cette grande langue de Panchito n'avait pas pu se taire sur leurs nouveaux statuts de héros et leur nom des "Trois Caballeros" et, après l'avoir rassuré que ses garçons ne risquent rien vu que Felldrake était vaincu, Xandra leur avait raconté toute l'histoire de leurs anciennes vies. Ils avaient eu du mal à y croire mais les dires des Triplettes, les preuves en images et en armures ainsi que les témoignages de Panchito, José et Ari, ils avaient fini par y croire. Mais maintenant, ils avaient peur que leur oncle disparaisse comme leur mère. Surtout après avoir découvert ce qui était arrivé à Della… mais Donald leur sourit.

« J'ai déjà affronté la Mort dans son antre pour revenir ici. Je le ferais autant de fois qu'il faudrait mais je reviendrais toujours. Surtout que j'ai trois amis fantastiques avec moi.

_ Xandra la déesse enfermée dans son Atlas. commence Fifi.

_ José Carioca, le calme incarné. continue Riri.

_ Et Panchito le demi-dieu un peu trop sautillon. » sourit Loulou.

Donald pouffe et hoche la tête en caressant les plumes des garçons.

« Vous voyez? Je ne risque rien. Vous ne me perdrez pas. »

Les garçons sourient à leur oncle, un peu rassuré, puis Donald les embrasse chacun sur le front avant de se lever pour sortir de la chambre, laissant les garçons s'endormir… lorsque Fifi l'appelle:

« Oncle Donald!

_ Oui? demande l'oncle en se tournant vers eux.

_ … je t'aime, Oncle Donald… » marmonne-t-il avant de lui lancer un petit sourire.

Le canard se fige… puis il sourit, les yeux brillants de larmes.

« Je le sais… je vous aime aussi. » dit-il.

Les Triplés sourient puis s'endorment, laissant Donald sortir de la chambre.

* * *

Dès que la porte est fermée, Donald pousse un profond soupire et se retient de pleurer. Il aimait ses garçons mais maintenant qu'ils savaient pour Della, il avait l'impression que ce qu'il avait fait pour les protéger était une trahison. Alors qu'il repense à sa sœur et à la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu avec ses garçons, il sent une main qui se pose sur son épaule.

« Donald? Todo va bien? » demande la voix de Panchito.

Relevant les yeux, le canard voit ses deux amis visiblement inquiets pour lui. Il essuie ses larmes en forçant un sourire.

« Oui ça va… j'ai juste… c'est encore dur de parler de Della…

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Donald ? demande José. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette "lance de Selene"?

_ Tu peux tout nous dire, amigo. assure Panchito. On est les Trois Caballeros! Vous m'avez accepté comme un semidiós, on accepte notre José tel qu'il est… ce qui m'arrange un peu. rit-il en volant un baiser à son amant avant de redevenir sérieux. On est prêt à t'aider, amigo. »

Le canard hésite encore, un peu pudique sur sa vie passée,... puis il soupire.

« Della et moi, on était jumeaux. On était toujours ensemble même si on était différents sur certaines choses. Déjà c'était une fille, j'étais un garçon. Moi passionné de marine, elle passionnée par les airs. Moi j'étais colérique mais prudent voir un peu peureux alors qu'elle… elle me protégeait, elle courait droit vers le risque et elle était bien plus calme que moi. On a été fourré ensemble jusqu'à nos 8 ans, au décès de nos parents. On aurait pu être mis ensemble mais avec mon caractère… j'ai été confié à ma grand-mère, vu qu'elle avait déjà élevé mon père, et Della est allé vivre chez notre oncle, Balthazar Picsou.

_ **O quê?** Espere, espere! s'exclame José, intriguant ses amis. Ton oncle, c'est Balthazar Picsou?

_ Qui? demande Panchito, complètement perdu.

_ Tu le connais? s'étonne Donald.

_ Pas moi mas… mon père m'a dit que c'était le canard le plus riche du monde.

_ En serio? suffoque le jeune coq.

_ C'est bien le même… soupire le canard. Della a donc grandit dans son manoir avec ses histoires d'aventures et ses rêves de grandeurs, de chasses aux trésors… on ne se voyait presque plus jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne les 18 ans. Je suis alors parti la rejoindre et nous avons vécu des aventures de dingues à travers le monde… Mais on avait presque tout découvert, seul l'espace nous était inconnu et Della qui s'en fascinait ….. J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader, on s'est même disputer … Jusqu'à ce que Oncle Picsou se mette à construire un vaisseau spatial pour Della, un peu après la naissance des garçons. Elle l'a testé pour lui… et elle n'est jamais revenu. »

Ses deux amis se figent sous le choc alors que Donald serre les poings, furieux.

« Mais le pire, c'est qu'il n'a jamais cherché à la retrouver. Il l'a laissé toute seule, il n'a pas dépensé un seul centime pour aller la rechercher dans l'espace… c'est pour ça que je ne peux tout simplement pas accepter qu'il fasse du mal à mes garçons. Cette espèce de… de… de vieux gripsou! »

Donald ne peut retenir ses larmes de rage et de douleur plus longtemps, sentant toutes les émotions qu'il a ressenti à la mort de Della remonter à la surface. Mais cette fois, il n'est pas seul. Panchito et José le prennent aussitôt dans leurs bras et le laissent pleurer en lui promettant que tout ira bien… mais le perroquet voit dans le regard de son amant que si il croise ce Balthazar Picsou, ça va très mal se passer.

* * *

 **VOILA :D Vous savez maintenant comment les premiers Cabs' ont obtenus leurs amulettes et pourquoi ils étaient autant liés à ces artefacts.**

 **Franchement, c'est la seule façon qu'on ait vu pour que les garçons ne soient pas avec Donald pendant la série des** _Caballeros_ **(et la plupart de ses absences dans le reboot de** _Ducktales_ **) alors on a fait un espèce de crossover. Surtout après la révélation de la Lance de Sélène qu'on a déjà vu en anglais mais pas encore en français (après c'est peut-être moi qui suis en retard ^^')**

 **Donc Donald a retrouvé ses neveux... mais que va-t-il se passer maintenant? Donald va-t-il gardé son travail de président d'Institution? Sheldgoose reviendra-t-il ou nos Caballeros affronteront-ils d'autres ennemis? Quelles légendes nos Héros vont-ils découvrir à l'avenir?**

 **Découvrez-le dans le prochain chapitre :D Et n'oubliez pas le petit review ^^**

 **à la prochaine Amigos :D**


	12. Chapitre 9: Apprentissage compliqué

**Les ombres d'un passé trouble**

Chapitre 9: Apprentissage compliqué

Le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil ne commence qu'à pointer, l'ancienne gouvernante de Picsou a rejoint Ari dans la cuisine pour préparer un petit-déjeuner aux habitants du manoir. Xandra, elle, lit tranquillement l'Atlas des Merveilles, profitant que tout le monde (surtout les enfants) dort encore. Elle se doutait que maintenant le manoir allait être bien plus remuant. Trois garçons et une fille de 10 ans plein d'énergie, un jeune coq demi-dieu bouillonnant en relation avec un perroquet carioca, un canard avec un caractère assez colérique (même si il s'était bien calmé). Dire qu'elle avait jadis été qu'une déesse seule, sans émotion, elle avait désormais le cœur plein de joie et des amis sur qui elle pouvait toujours compter.

* * *

Soudain, des coups violents résonnent sur la porte d'entrée. Des coups lourds, nombreux et répétés, presque agacés. Qui cela peut-il être à cette heure? Xandra rejoint Ari qui sort de la cuisine avec Mme Beakley et vont à la porte (où le visiteur s'énerve vu les coups énervés qui résonnent sur le bois), l'Aracuan ouvre la porte en gazouillant… avant d'être violemment plaquer entre le mur et la porte qui s'ouvre brutalement pour laisser passer un canard assez âgé et visiblement furieux. Un vieux canard que Mme Beakley reconnaît bien. Il se rue alors vers Xandra en redressant son haut-de-forme et serrant sa canne qu'il brandit de façon menaçante.

« **Vous!** rage-t-il en se dirigeant vers la déesse qui ne sait quoi dire. **C'est d'ici que venait ce fichu rayon destructeur qui m'a ruiné ou presque! Vous avez détruit la moitié de mon coffre-fort, bande de sauvage!**

_ Oh…. marmonne-t-elle. Désolée…

_ **DÉSOLÉE? VOUS ME RUINEZ ET VOUS ÊTES DÉSOLÉ?** rugit-il en la repoussant presque alors que Ari se frotte le bec. **SAVEZ-VOUS AU MOINS QUI JE SUIS!? JE SUIS….**

_ Oncle Picsou? » suffoque une voix.

Tous tournent la tête pour voir le canard (en pyjama) en haut de l'escalier, Panchito (torse nu) et José (encore à moitié endormi) arrivant derrière lui avec ses neveux et Zaza (qui est tellement bien réveillée qu'elle se cogne dans les grandes jambes de Panchito). Daisy et ses nièces (également en chemises de nuit) arrivent de l'autre côté, étonnées de voir le multimilliardaire.

* * *

« Donald!? suffoque Picsou. **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi?** rage-t-il en allant se planter devant son neveu. **Bougre d'imbécile!** **C'est toi alors? C'est toi qui a aidé cette folle à viser mon coffre-fort avec ce rayon ultra puissant!?** Tu voulais me ruiner, neveu indigne?

_ Quoi? s'indigne le canard qui ne comprend pas de quoi il parle.

_ Hum… intervient Panchito, attirant l'attention vers eux. En faites, señor pato…

_ C'est notre faute si vous avez été touché par un rayon puissant. avoue José.

_ Donald n'y est pour rien! intervient April.

_ Il était à Shangri-La quand c'est arrivé! ajoute June.

_ Il était en train de résoudre ses problèmes avec Tante Daisy. » conclut May.

Mais Picsou n'est pas là pour les embrassades et les retrouvailles.

« **Peu importe, ça n'excuse en rien l'énorme trou qu'il y a dans mon coffre-fort!** rage Picsou. **Conduis-moi au propriétaire de ce manoir que je lui dise ma façon de penser et qu'il me rembourse les dégâts causés sur mon coffre-fort!** »

Alors que Panchito s'agace devant l'idée fixe de l'oncle de Donald, les Triplettes gloussent et Daisy s'approche pour annoncer:

« Mon cher Picsou, vous êtes devant le propriétaire des lieux! Donald Fauntleroy Duck, président actuel de la Nouvelle Institution Quackmore! »

Picsou se fige alors, pâlissant car il connaît le quartier pour être un des plus riches de la région.

« C'est une blague? s'indigne-t-il, incapable d'y croire.

_ Si c'est une blague, Picsou, elle est aussi vrai que la _"Lance de Selene_ "! grogne Donald en s'approchant dangereusement de son oncle qui pâlit.

_ De quoi tu parles?

_ **TU SAIS TRÈS BIEN DE QUOI JE PARLE!** rage le canard, les yeux brillants de larmes. **Je parle de cette fichue fusée que tu as offerte à Della!** Cette espèce de… de… **de cercueil volant** que tu as envoyé dans l'espace avec ta propre nièce à son bord! Une fusée à une jeune maman? Sérieusement?

_ Tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire, Donald!

_ J'en sais assez pour savoir que tu as causé la perte de ma jumelle et que tu n'as rien fait pour la retrouver! »

Le vieux milliardaire semble blessé mais les regards de son neveu et des garçons (toujours dans les escaliers) lui semblent être des poignards. Soupirant, il s'apprête à s'expliquer… lorsque quelqu'un de plus grand que lui lui fait barrage. Levant les yeux, il voit le jeune coq qui le fusille du regard. Panchito semble furieux, lui faisant barrage et le toisant de sa hauteur, puis il grogne presque:

« Yo crois que vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu ici, señor. Alors yo vais vous demander de partir. **Ahora! Vamos!** »

Picsou fronce les sourcils, outré, mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'agacer, José se place à côté de son amant. Il est certes moins grand que Panchito mais le regard qu'il lance au canard le plus riche du monde en glacerait plus d'un. Surtout venant d'un personnage d'habitude si jovial.

« Mon amigo vient de vous dire de partir, senhor. Maintenant, partez! » dit-il calmement mais fermement.

Le multimilliardaire les regarde, se demandant pour qui ils se prennent… lorsque Donald se glisse entre eux.

« Sors de chez moi et ne revient jamais! dit-il, les yeux brûlants de colère, figeant son oncle qui revoit là sa propre sœur, Hortense, la mère de Donald.

_ Donald….

_ **JE T'AI DIS DE SORTIR DE CHEZ MOI!** » hurle le canard en bousculant son invité non désiré et en fermant la porte au nez de ce dernier.

Picsou est figé derrière la porte, semblant horrifié. Il n'entends pas son chauffeur, Flagada Jones, qui lui demande si ça va. Il a l'impression de tout perdre une nouvelle fois.

* * *

Dès que la porte est fermée, Donald se colle contre la porte, tremblant de colère et de tristesse, semblant prêt à pleurer… lorsque ses neveux courent le rejoindre et le serrent dans leurs bras.

« T'es le meilleur, Oncle Donald! sourit Riri.

_ Tu l'as remis à sa place sans avoir peur! C'est trop bien! s'extasie Loulou.

_ Tu auras dû voir sa tête quand tu l'as flanqué à la porte, c'est trop drôle! » rit Fifi.

Donald ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire même si il a du mal à se dire qu'il se moque de son oncle. Il entend vaguement la voix du canard qui parle derrière la porte alors, il va voir par la fenêtre avec ses neveux et ses amis. Le multimilliardaire descend les marches du manoir en restant droit comme un piquet et sa main serrant nerveusement sa canne. Son jeune chauffeur lui ouvre la portière mais avant de monter dans son véhicule, il tourne la tête vers le manoir. Son regard croise celui de Donald mais son neveu attrape furieusement les grands rideaux et les ferme d'un simple geste.

Serrant fermement les bouts de tissu, le Caballero bleu se retient de piquer une colère en respirant aussi fort qu'il peut… lorsqu'il sent deux mains se poser sur ses épaules et son dos pendant que deux paires de plus petites l'enlacent et que deux autres paires lui prennent les bras. Regardant autour de lui, il voit que c'est ses neveux, Zaza, José et Panchito qui essaient de lui apporter du réconfort à travers de grands sourires ou simplement leur présence. Donald leur lance un sourire en lâchant les rideaux et leur permet un câlin de groupe. Mais ce n'est que lorsqu'il entend enfin la voiture de Picsou s'éloigner qu'il se sent enfin en paix.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Donald avait découvert les "joies" de la vie de président d'Institution. Car même si être président assurait un bon salaire et un sublime logement (assez grand pour tenir plusieurs familles), il y avait quand même de grandes responsabilités: surveiller les va et vient financiers de l'institut (ce qui lui rappelait un travail qu'il avait fait quelques temps avec Picsou avant que son oncle ne laisse tomber), donner son approbation ou son refus sur un projet à mener (ça allait de l'achat de propriété à la construction d'un nouveau square), garder un œil sur l'évolution de l'institut (qui stagne un peu à cause de la Présidence Nouvelle)... bref des choses que Donald n'avait pas ou peu géré.

« Comment je vais pouvoir faire pour gérer une Institution complète alors que j'avais déjà du mal à garder un emploi pour gérer une maison et trois enfants?... soupire Donald en regardant une demande de permis de construire pour une fontaine dans un jardin privé.

_ T'inquiète pas, Oncle Donald! assure Riri en récupérant le document. On a été assez longtemps chez Oncle Picsou pour avoir les bases de la gestion d'empire.

_ Oncle Picsou m'a même laissé la gestion de l'empire une après-midi! sourit Loulou alors que Zaza lit un relevé de compte avec lui.

_ Et moi, j'ai souvent observé Mr Picsou gérer ses comptes depuis…. euh… bah depuis toujours. dit la petite cane. Alors je sais repérer des dépenses excessives.

_ Tu n'es pas tout seul cette fois, Donald. rassure Daisy en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son petit-ami. On va tous t'aider à le garder ton nouveau travail.

_ Oui mais…. c'est ses absences qui ont fait que Sheldgoose n'est plus président. soupire le canard. Et moi avec mon rôle de Caballero…

_ T'es sourd ou quoi, Donald? demande May, perchée sur le bureau pour lire une paperasse. On a dit qu'on t'aiderait maintenant.

_ On s'est déjà occupé de la cabana et on a des experts en gestion maintenant avec Tante Daisy, les Triplés, Zaza et même Mme Beakley! ajoute April en s'approchant.

_ Donc on pourra s'occuper de l'Institution quand vous serez en mission. conclut June. Et si il y a vraiment besoin de ton accord, on te contacte avec un des miroirs. »

Donald est moyennement convaincu. Il avait tellement peu réussi à garder d'emplois stables qu'il a peur de ne pas pouvoir garder celui-ci. Avec les garçons dépendant à nouveau totalement de lui sans compter José et Panchito qui n'avaient pas d'autres attaches que lui dans ce pays, il se sentait encore plus responsable.

* * *

Soupirant, il regarde le permis de construction qu'il a dans les mains et, après une dernière vérification, il le signe avant de prendre un des papiers que tient Riri…. lorsqu'ils entendent des cris et des rires dans le couloir. Reconnaissant les voix de Panchito, de Fifi et de Ari, il se lève et va voir dans le couloir. Son neveu, le coq et l'Aracuan sont en train de se pourchasser dans les étages avec les pistolets à fléchettes des garçons.

« Rends-toi, sale gauchos! rit le caneton en tirant sur le Caballero qui évite chaque tir agilement.

_ Yo soy un Caballero, muchacho! sourit Panchito. Et tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire! Mes amis m'appellent Panchito Pistoles! »

Sortant deux pistolets à fléchettes, il tire de manière tellement précise qu'il touche facilement Fifi et Ari, gagnant le jeu.

« **Hé! Mais tu triches!** rit le gamin. C'est pas possible d'être aussi précis!

_ Ah bah faut pas jouer aux Bandidos avec Panchito! » sourit le coq.

Accoudé un peu plus loin, José sourit en voyant son amant se comporter comme un enfant. Rejoignant Donald, il semble un peu gêné.

« Désolé que Panchito soit un vrai gamin…. rit le perroquet.

_ Oh t'en fais pas. Au moins, ça change les idées aux garçons. » soupire le canard en souriant.

Surtout lorsque le jeune Mexicain se jette sur le caneton en bleu qui hurle avant de rire lorsque le nouvel ami de son oncle le chatouille (comme il fait avec son propre petit frère) et qu'il fait semblant de le dévorer. Fifi appelle le nom de ses frères entre deux éclats de rires et Riri et Loulou se dépêchent de se jeter dans la mêlée, bousculant Panchito et essayant de le faire lâcher prise sur leur frère mais le jeune coq a déjà l'habitude de gérer avec plusieurs petits.

« J'ai 4 hermanos y hermanas plus jeunes alors je maîtrise, muchachos! » se vante-t-il en les attrapant tous, les faisant crier sous la surprise avant de rire lorsqu'il fait semblant de les dévorer.

* * *

« Ahem! fit la voix de Xandra et tous se tournent pour la voir avec un air très sérieux (voir très proche de sévère). Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air d'une rabat-joie mais Panchito, n'as-tu pas considéré un peu d'entraînement avec tes pouvoirs divins dont tu as hérité? »

Le jeune coq lâche les enfants et se redresse en haussant les épaules.

« Bah… yo sais pas…. Yolotli a appris au fur et à mesure. dit-il.

_ Oui mais Yolotli est Yolotli et toi tu es toi. répond calmement la déesse. Et…. j'ai feuilleté plus précisément le passage sur le dernier combat des Caballeros. avoue-t-elle, figeant involontairement Panchito. Je sais que sa phobie l'a beaucoup bloqué mais… en tant que déesse, je peux te dire que si il avait été mieux entraîné, Yolotli aurait pu les sauver. »

Panchito détourne le regard, presque honteux sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi (peut-être la culpabilité de Yolotli), mais Xandra continue:

« Tu n'arrives même pas à les utiliser et, à l'avenir, ces pouvoirs pourraient nous être utiles. Il faut que tu apprennes à les contrôler, Panchito.

_ Et tu sais comment? s'intéresse José en rejoignant son amant.

_ J'ai une idée oui. dit-elle en ouvrant l'Atlas. Les meilleurs enseignants magiques que je connaisse, ce sont les Dieux qui m'ont élevé: les Dieux Grecs! Et dans notre cas, la mieux placée n'est autre que Déméter, la déesse de l'agriculture et des moissons!

_ Elle pourra m'aider? demande Panchito.

_ Elle m'a enseigné pas mal de choses et elle a bien eu sa fille Perséphone. Et vu les miracles qu'elle fait à chaque printemps en Grèce, elle a eu un bon professeur. »

Il hésite un peu, sa confiance en les Dieux ayant un peu diminué avec ce qu'il a appris sur son "vrai" père Xipe Totec et son manque d'implication lors de la mort de Tenoch… mais si les Dieux Grecs avaient élevés Xandra, ils ne pouvaient pas être totalement sans cœur.

« Tu crois que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux?

_ On ne sait pas ce qui nous attend à l'avenir, Panchito. dit Xandra. Et Déméter est la meilleure que je connaisse dans ce domaine. Elle va t'aider à contrôler ton côté "dieu de la terre".

_ On peut l'accompagner? demande José.

_ Bien sûr. sourit la déesse. Même si ça concerne principalement Panchito, vous êtes les Trois Caballeros! Vous êtes une équipe et il faut qu'il en reste ainsi.

_ Et nous, on peut venir? demande Fifi.

_ La prochaine fois, je préfère! coupe Donald avant que son amie Immortelle ne puisse répondre. Là c'est un entraînement, pas une balade de santé.

_ Mais, oncle Donald… soupire le caneton en bleu.

_ Ton tío a raison, Fifi. sourit Panchito. Yo vais m'entraîner et non jouer. Et je ne préfèrerai pas vous blesser si jamais ça va mal. »

Fifi semble déçu, sachant que Panchito ne pourrait jamais les blesser… mais son oncle était catégorique et, après avoir appris pour la " _Lance de Selene_ ", il préférait ne pas mettre son oncle trop en colère. Il sait que si Donald les rejette (ce qui lui semble impossible), ils seront mit en orphelinat avec ses frères et ils ont de grandes chances d'être séparés.

« Ok…. mais je veux que Panchito nous montre ses pouvoirs dès qu'il revient! marchande le gamin, faisant pouffer son oncle qui lève les yeux au ciel.

_ Está bien, hombre! » sourit le coq en ébouriffant les plumes du caneton.

Xandra sourit et, après que Donald ait confié le travail aux filles, elle claque des doigts, les faisant tous les quatre disparaître sous le regard ébahi des neveux du canard.

« Waouh! Ils sont passé où? s'inquiète Riri.

_ À l'entraînement si t'as pas suivit la conversation. rale May.

_ Xandra utilise l'Atlas comme une sorte de téléporteur. explique April. Venez! Je vais vous montrer la carte et vous expliquer! »

Les Triplés et Zaza suivent donc la petite cane en jaune alors que ses sœurs et Daisy font se replonger dans les affaires de l'Institut pour aider le nouveau président.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Xandra et les Caballeros arrivent sur les lieux, le Mont Olympe. La divine montagne perce les nuages et c'est là que demeurent les Dieux Grecs et que Xandra a grandit. La déesse semble même ravie voir nostalgique de se retrouver là.

« Bienvenu sur le Mont Olympe, Caballeros! sourit-elle. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à retrouver Déméter. »

Panchito et José observent la beauté des lieux alors que Donald suit Xandra. Ces colonnes grecques lui rappellent les temples grecques qu'ils allaient explorer avec Picsou et Della.

« Et si tu nous amenais à Zeus, Xandra. Il nous mènera directement à Déméter vu que c'est lui le roi des Dieux d'ici. propose Donald à la Déesse.

_ Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée effectivement. » sourit Xandra.

Elle les conduit donc vers le plus grand temple…. lorsqu'ils entendent des cris. Visiblement, on se dispute dans ce temple.

« Ouch…. ça c'est pas arrangé visiblement… soupire la déesse.

_ Quê? s'étonne Panchito.

_ Entre Zeus et sa femme Héra. C'est une jalouse maladive, surtout depuis que Zeus a eu quelques aventures avec des Mortelles. C'est un peu pour échapper à ces disputes que j'ai quitté l'Olympe. » avoue-t-elle avant d'entrer dans le temple.

Les Caballeros sont intrigués puis ils la suivent, trouvant le couple Divin en pleine dispute, Héra brisant les vases et hurlant après son époux qui essaie en vain de la calmer.

* * *

Dans un coin, une autre déesse est assise avec une chouette sur l'épaule. Bien que plus armée, les Mortels sont surpris par la ressemblance entre Xandra et cette déesse qu'ils reconnaissent comme Athéna. Dès qu'elle la voit, Xandra sourit joyeusement.

« Maman! crie-t-elle, interrompant la dispute et attirant l'attention vers elle.

_ Maman? s'étonnent les Caballeros.

_ **Xandra!** sourit Athéna en courant vers la déesse plus jeune pour la serrer dans ses bras. Ma petite déesse de l'Aventure, enfin te revoilà! Mais où étais-tu passé?

_ Euh bah… ça serait trop long à expliquer… marmonne la déesse alors que Zeus vient la rejoindre et la serre dans ses bras, presque à l'étouffer.

_ **Ma petite Xandra! Ma petite-fille préférée!** jubile-t-il, faisant pouffer les Caballeros qui trouvent amusant de voir des Dieux se comporter avec leur Xandra comme si c'était une petite fille. Et regarde-toi, ma belle! Tu étais haute comme ça, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu et là,... mais tu es enfin une déesse!

_ Grand-père… ça va… grommelle Xandra en se dégageant de l'étreinte du Dieu. Je ne suis pas là pour les retrouvailles même si je suis heureuse de vous revoir. sourit-elle. Mais pour un service. D'ailleurs, laissez-moi vous présenter mes nouveaux amis, les Trois Caballeros! »

Les trois amis se prennent par les épaules et sourient en faisant face aux Dieux même si aucun d'eux ne semble impressionné.

« On devrait les connaître? demande Zeus à Héra.

_ Toi, ne me demande plus rien! J'en ai assez d'être la….

_ Héra! Calme-toi! s'agace son mari.

_ **TAIS-TOI!** » rage la Reine Déesse en attrapant une poterie qu'elle brise violemment sur le sol aux pieds de son époux.

Celui-ci soupire alors que les Caballeros se cachent presque derrière Xandra qui soupire en regardant Athéna.

« C'est encore la même histoire? demande la jeune déesse.

_ Oui mais pas la même femme. répond sa mère.

_ Ah… grimace l'amie des Caballeros. Euh…. maman? Est-ce que tu saurais où est Déméter, s'il te plaît? C'est elle qu'on est venu voir.

_ On sera plus tranquille dehors, viens. » dit la déesse de la Sagesse en entraînant sa fille et les trois Mortels dehors, laissant le couple divin régler leurs problèmes de couples… ou au moins essayer.

* * *

Dès qu'ils sont loin "de la tempête", la mère de Xandra se tourne vers sa fille.

« Bon… est-ce que je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu veux voir Déméter, Xandra? demande-t-elle d'un air assez neutre voir sévère.

_ C'est pour qu'elle enseigne à un Demi-Dieu, mère! » répond calmement mais très précisément Xandra en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Panchito.

Athéna fronce les sourcils avant de regarder les Caballeros.

« Ces Mortels maigrichons?

_ **Maman!** s'indigne la déesse de l'Aventure, surtout que ses amis apprécient moyennement d'être rabaisser.

_ Excuse-moi, Xandra, mais moi tout ce que je vois, c'est une brochette de mortels étrangement habillés. Quoi que ces derniers siècles, les Mortels ont des tendances vestimentaires de plus en plus étranges.

_ Fais un test, mère. Je peux t'assurer que Panchito est un demi-dieu. » insiste sa fille.

Athéna hésite encore un instant…. puis elle claque des doigts en faisant apparaître son bouclier avec la tête de Méduse. Reconnaissant l'artefact, Xandra se rue sur Donald et José et leur couvre les yeux alors que Panchito reste face à la déesse qui tend son bouclier. Soudain, la figure au centre du bouclier semble s'éveiller, les serpents sifflants et menaçants et les crocs de la créature cherchant à le mordre… mais à part un mouvement de recul, le jeune coq reste là à la fixer. La déesse de la Sagesse fronce les sourcils, intriguée, puis elle range son arme, satisfaite.

« Seul un Immortel peut soutenir le regard de Méduse. dit-elle calmement, permettant à Xandra de rendre la vue à ses amis. Et puis-je demander de qui es-tu le fils?

_ Heuh… est-ce qu'on peut abréger la historia à fond? Car ça va être très long et très compliqué à expliquer. explique le coq.

_ Ce que veut dire Panchito, maman, c'est qu'il est une réincarnation d'un Demi-Dieu qui est le fils de Xipe Totec. explique Xandra.

_ Un Aztèque donc. En effet, de ce que je connais de ce dieu, c'est bien Déméter qui pourrait être la mieux placé pour lui enseigner à contrôler ses pouvoirs. Allez, venez. »

Alors qu'Athéna les guide et que Xandra la suit, Panchito, José et Donald se regardent, se demandant s'ils ont bien fait de venir ici, puis ils suivent la mère et la fille à travers la plaine de l'Olympe.

* * *

Un peu plus loin, ils arrivent devant ce qui semble être un terrain bien fleuri et où de nombreuses plantes et de nombreux fruits poussent paisiblement malgré l'altitude. Là, ils voient une femme d'un certain âge et dont l'allure pourrait leur rappeler la vieille dame qu'est devenue Vénus... si ce n'est qu'elle a des cheveux noirs avec des mèches blanches parsemé de-ci de-là et qu'elle n'avait pas des vêtements de guerrières ni de couronne de laurier. Elle porte bien une toge mais bien plus longue et de couleur verte avec une sorte de châle de couleur crème, des sandales brunes et ses longs cheveux sont remontés en chignon avec une broche en bronze. Si les Caballeros avaient oubliés qu'ils étaient sur l'Olympe, ils l'auraient pris pour une gentille grand-mère qui faisait son jardin mais c'est bien une déesse.

Il s'agit de Déméter. Elle est en train de s'occuper de ses plantations, passant sa main sur le sol pour les faire pousser un peu plus avant de s'occuper d'autres plantes, récupérant même une fleur qu'elle coince dans sa broche.

« Déméter! appelle Athéna, attirant l'attention de la dame.

_ Tiens tiens. sourit-elle en se redressant. Tu as enfin lâcher tes livres, Athéna?

_ C'est pas moi qui vient te demander de l'aide, Déméter. C'est Xandra et ses amis.

_ Hé! Ma toute belle! s'extasie la dame en s'approchant de la plus jeune déesse pour la serrer dans ses bras, comme le ferait une mamie gâteau avant de lui pincer les joues. Comme t'as grandi, ma chérie! Regarde-toi!

_ Déméter! s'agace la jeune déesse alors que ses amis gloussent.

_ Laisse-la, Déméter. soupire la déesse de la Sagesse avec un petit sourire. Xandra a besoin de toi comme une déesse. Pas comme une grande-tante.

_ Ah! Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux pour toi, ma Xandra? sourit-elle.

_ Voilà, Déméter. commence Xandra en poussant Panchito vers elle. Mon ami Panchito est la réincarnation d'un Demi-Dieu nommé Yolotli, fils de…

_ Le fils de Xipe-Totec? s'étonne la déesse, intriguant le jeune coq, mais vite elle court le regarder sous toute les coutures. **Oh mais oui c'est toi!** Des yeux rubis comme ça, ça ne peut venir que de ce vieux gredin! Il parlait pas mal de toi, mon trésor! J'ai pas tout compris mais tu le rends bien fier de toi!

_ Déméter…. soupire Athéna. On est pas là pour les commérages familiaux.

_ Pardon. Alors, de quoi vous avez besoin, mes petits trésors? demande la déesse de l'Agriculture.

_ Comme je te disais, mon ami Panchito est donc la réincarnation de Yolotli, ce qui fait qu'il n'a aucun souvenir de sa vie passée. dit Xandra.

_ Euh…. j'en ai quelques uns… marmonne le jeune coq.

_ Bon, les principaux. Mais il n'en a aucun sur ses pouvoirs et sur comment les utiliser. Et comme Xipe Totec est un dieu de la Terre….

_ Je suis la personne qu'il vous faut! sourit la bonne dame avec un grand sourire avant de regarder le jeune coq. Alors, poussin, est-ce que tu connais les pouvoirs que tu possèdes? »

Panchito grimace un peu au surnom de "poussin" puis il réfléchit pour être sûr de ne rien oublier.

« Ahora… yo sais que je peux faire renaître les tierras infértiles y muertas, j'ai un pouvoir de guérison, de réincarnation que je peux partager avec Donald et José et… euh… j'ai oublié le nom que Yolotli m'a dit ma je peux contrôler d'énormes vignes qui sortent de terre.

_ Pas des vignes, Panchito! corrige José. Blaze Beard a dit à Yolotli que c'était des racines de l'Arbre-Monde.

_ Ah! s'étonne la déesse de l'Agriculture. Eh bien, c'est puissant comme pouvoir pour un demi-dieu, ça. La réincarnation est un pouvoir courant et il suffit d'avoir la volonté nécessaire pour le faire. La guérison, si on possède ce pouvoir, c'est automatique dès qu'on est blessé et sinon, c'est de la volonté. Il y a pas d'entraînement nécessaire pour ces deux pouvoirs. Ça vient tout seul. explique-t-elle calmement. Pour les autres, en revanche, il faut qu'on voit ça. Surtout le pouvoir d'Agrokinesis Divina! Pour tout te dire, tu es le seul demi-dieu que je connaisse à avoir ce pouvoir. »

Panchito se sent un peu gêné et impressionné par les pouvoirs qu'il a hérité de son… "père divin" mais il comprend surtout qu'il a vraiment besoin de comprendre et de maîtriser cette magie en lui si elle est si puissante. Il ne peut pas se permettre de les déclencher accidentellement et de blesser quelqu'un. Déméter doit le comprendre parce qu'elle s'approche de lui et lui pince la joue.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon poussin! Je vais t'aider à les contrôler, tes pouvoirs de la terre! Je suis quand même la déesse de l'Agriculture! » sourit-elle.

Alors que Panchito se masse la joue, José et Donald se retiennent de rire. Pas de doute, avec une fierté pareille, ça ne pouvait être que la famille de Xandra.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, alors que Xandra avait emmené José et Donald faire un petit tour dans l'Olympe, Panchito était assis devant Déméter dans son jardin. Après avoir rangé ses outils, la déesse fait face au jeune coq qui est assis sur le sol, torse nu comme son ancêtre avait l'habitude.

« Bien, mon poussin…

_ Hum… senõna Déméter, mon nom est Panchito. dit-il calmement.

_ Si tu veux. rit la déesse en s'approchant. Avant de vraiment commencer, il faut revoir les bases. Je pense que Yolotli a eu des facilités à maîtriser ses pouvoirs car c'était un Aztèque. Et d'après ce que je sais, les Aztèques de l'époque où Xipe Totec a eu son petit vivaient dans la jungle. Comme les Amazones.

_ Sí. Et?

_ Comme il est né et vivait au milieu de la nature, son lien avec la terre était plus fort que celui que tu as en tant que jeune homme moderne. explique-t-elle. C'est pourquoi il faut essayer de relier ton lien avec la Terre. »

Elle s'assoit calmement devant Panchito, lui prend les mains et les pose sur le sol avec délicatesse. Le jeune coq la regarde, l'interrogeant du regard, mais elle lui sourit comme le ferait une maman.

« Essaie de sentir vivre la terre. Écoute-la et ressent-la. Sens ton cœur battre avec celui de notre belle Terre. »

Le jeune Mexicain la regarde, regarde ses mains… puis il prend une grande inspiration et creuse ses doigts dans la terre comme il a vu faire Yolotli la première fois qu'il a déclenché ses pouvoirs. Sachant que si ses yeux vagabondent il n'arrivera pas à se concentrer, il ferme les yeux et prend une grande respiration pour se calmer. Il entend son cœur qui bat dans ses oreilles, ressent sa propre respiration, mais il ne ressent rien qui ne vient pas de lui. Il fronce les sourcils, essayant d'entendre parfaitement tout, mais comme il a du mal, Déméter s'agenouille devant lui et lui dit calmement:

« Ne te concentre pas sur toi. Ressent la Terre et essaie de faire corps avec elle. Dès que tu seras lié à elle, tu entendras son cœur battre avec le tien. Tu la sentiras vivre à travers toi. »

Sans rouvrir les yeux, Panchito tâche de faire le vide dans sa tête pour ne plus rien entendre (ce qui est assez dure pour lui) et se concentre plus sur le sol, la terre sous ses doigts. Il fait bouger ses doigts dans la terre, sentant les grains roulés et les traces de végétation sous son touché. Il se concentre sur ça, sur ces sensations… lorsqu'une autre sensation passe par ses sens. L'impression de sentir la vie pulsée sous ses doigts. Il a un léger sursaut mais Déméter le calme:

« N'aies pas peur. Laisse-la se lier à toi. »

Bien que peu rassuré, il se laisse guider par la sensation, respirant calmement et à grandes inspirations et expirations. Bientôt, la sensation revient. D'abord légère, elle devient de plus en plus forte… jusqu'à ne bientôt faire plus qu'un avec le propre battement de son cœur. Il a presque l'impression de sentir et ressentir tout ce que ressent le sol. Le bénéfique comme le négatif. La sensation est tellement nouvelle et intense qu'il serre les poings sur la terre sous ses doigts et des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Des larmes à la fois de tristesse et de joie… en faites, il ne sait pas trop. Ses sentiments sont comme embrouillés.

* * *

Déméter sourit, ayant vu des réactions semblables sur de nombreux demi-dieux qui se liaient à leur élément divin. Posant sa main sur la joue de Panchito, elle le ramène à ses sens et essuie ses larmes.

« Bravo. Tu as réussi à lier un contact avec la Terre. Désormais, tu es lié à elle. Elle sait que tu es un demi-dieu de la terre et acceptera de t'aider. »

Le jeune coq essuie ses dernières larmes et demande:

« Cela veut dire que je maîtrise mes pouvoirs?

_ Oh non. rit la déesse. Ce n'est que le premier pas. Tes pouvoirs sont comme une demande que tu fais à la terre pour qu'elle t'aide. Maintenant que tu es lié à elle, tu dois apprendre à contrôler ses demandes. explique-t-elle en prenant une petite pousse entre ses doigts. Si tu ne demande pas beaucoup, tes pouvoirs n'auront aucun effet. Mais si tu en demande trop… »

Aussitôt, la plante se met à grandir brutalement et beaucoup trop, effrayant Panchito. Le Mexicain fixe le résultat et regarde la déesse. Elle lui sourit mais le rassure.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est pour ça que je suis là. On va commencer doucement, d'accord? »

Le jeune coq lui sourit et hoche la tête.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à la cabana, c'est le grand déménagement! Étant donné que les Caballeros allaient vivre au manoir tant que Donald était le président de la Nouvelle Institution Quackmore, Ari avait décidé de déménager les affaires dans la nouvelle demeure. Et, curieux, les Triplés avaient décidés de donner un coup de main à l'Aracuan avec les Triplettes et Zaza.

Après avoir déménagé la plupart des éléments présents à l'unique étage de la cabana (laissant Daisy et Humphrey les ranger), Ari avait ouvert le passage vers la salle des armures. Les trois garçons avaient été subjugués qu'il y ait quelque chose sous cette vieille cabana prête à tomber en morceaux.

« Les trucs de valeurs sont pour moi! Oncle Donald me l'a stipulé pour son héritage! ment Loulou en courant se mettre sous la main les premiers objets inestimables qu'il voit et déduit.

_ Quoi mais…. ça fait à peine une journée hors du manoir McDuck et tu recommence déjà!? s'indigne Riri alors que Fifi, lui, regarde le tableau géant où figurent les premiers Caballeros.

_ Wooooooooooooooooow! » fit-il en regardant le tableau.

Comme il ne dit rien d'autre, ses frères se tournent vers lui et se figent en voyant le tableau. Leur regard passe rapidement sur les deux autres Caballeros avant de rester fixer sur le Caballero en bleu, au centre, tel un chef. Ils sont subjugués, incapable de croire ce que leurs yeux voient.

« Attendez… les filles? appelle le caneton bleu, intriguant les Triplettes qui se tournent vers eux. Ils ont fait quoi, Oncle Donald et ses copains, pour mériter un tableau pareil?

_ Ah mais c'est pas eux, ça. sourit April.

_ Ah non. rit June. Eux, c'est les premiers Caballeros! Domhnall, Atília et Yolotli.

_ C'est les anciennes vies de Donald, José et Panchito si vous préférez. dit May.

_ Anciennes vies? s'étonne le caneton en vert. Tu entends quoi par là?

_ Sûrement que c'est eux les premiers à avoir été Caballeros. dit le caneton en rouge en haussant des épaules. C'est dingue comme ils ressemblent aux nouveaux…. c'est de la même famille?

_ Non t'as pas compris, Riri. interrompt la cane en orange. Eux, c'est les premières vies des Caballeros. Autrement dit, votre oncle a un jour été Domhnall de Pato McDuck.

_ **Hein?** suffoque Riri.

_ **Quoi?** suffoque à son tour Fifi.

_ Euh… il y a des privilèges d'adultes sur certaines boissons que tu nous sors ce délire? » demande Loulou.

Ari se tourne vers eux et semble s'agacer mais, comme personne n'arrive à le comprendre, il abandonne et s'éloigne pour fouiller quelque part. Les enfants le regardent avant que June reprenne:

« On vous jure que c'est vrai. Comme Panchito…. enfin, plutôt son ancienne vie, Yolotli, était un demi-dieu, il avait le pouvoir de se réincarner.

_ Mais il a passé ce pouvoir à ses amis pour qu'ils puissent renaître avec lui et qu'ils puissent redevenir les Trois Caballeros. ajoute April.

_ Et…. vous avez dit que l'ancienne vie de Mr Donald s'appelait comment? interroge Zaza qui entre seulement dans la salle.

_ Domhnall de Pato McDuck. répond May.

_ C'est pas possible…. suffoque la petite cane au nœud rose. J'ai fouillé l'arbre généalogique McDuck jusqu'au Moyen-Âge et je n'ai jamais vu ce nom de Domhnall de Pato McDuck. J'ai vu qu'il y avait eu une union entre ces deux familles mais aucun descendant… »

* * *

Un cri de l'Aracuan les fait sursauter et Ari revient avec des vieux parchemins et il en tend un aux neveux de Donald. Riri le récupère et l'ouvre alors que tous regardent… pour voir qu'il s'agit d'un vieil arbre généalogique qui s'arrête brutalement au niveau de l'année des Grandes Découvertes. Il semble avoir été rageusement déchiré en bas. Il est cependant clair que au niveau de la partie déchirée il y avait un nom (commençant par un D) et une illustration.

« C'est l'arbre généalogique des Don de Pato! s'exclame Zaza.

_ Tu le connais? s'étonne Fifi.

_ Je me suis renseigné sur eux quand j'ai vu qu'il avait eu une alliance avec les McDuck. Mais tout ce que j'ai trouvé, c'est qu'à un moment, les de Pato ont perdu leur nom pour devenir les Coot. Le seul moment où cette famille s'est reliée aux McDuck, c'est parce que votre grand-père a épousé Hortense, la sœur de Mr Picsou. »

Les garçons froncent les sourcils… lorsque Ari sifflote et leur tend un petit bout de papier. Loulou le récupère et se fige.

« Oh wow….. suffoque-t-il. C'est pas vrai… »

Ses frères regardent ce qu'il tient et suffoquent. Il s'agit du portrait d'un jeune canard ressemblant parfaitement à leur oncle. Fifi récupère le morceau de papier et l'approche de l'arbre généalogique…. pour voir que les deux morceaux collent parfaitement! Et le nom du personnage est très clair: Domhnall de Pato McDuck! Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Ari leur tend le deuxième parchemin que Riri déroule pour voir un vieil acte de naissance de ce fameux Don Domhnall de Pato McDuck, fils d'un Don de Pato et d'une McDuck!

« C'est là que l'un d'entre nous tombe dans les pommes? marmonne le caneton en vert.

_ Je sais pas si je dois être impressionné ou tétanisé… souffle son frère en bleu.

_ Déjà que Oncle Donald le Caballero s'était dur à imaginer… » conclut le Triplet en rouge.

Les Triplettes sourient fièrement et Zaza récupère l'arbre généalogique, subjuguée, avant de sourire.

« **OH MON DIEU! UN NOUVEAU MCDUCK QUE JE NE CONNAISSAIS PAS!** hurle-t-elle en sautillant, inquiétant les nièces de Daisy mais, vu le calme des Triplés, c'était normal. Il faut absolument que je découvre tout ce qu'il lui est arrivé! C'est un nouveau mystère à élucider! Oh mon dieu! **GRAND-MÈRE! Il y a un McDuck dont j'ignorais l'existence!** » crie la fillette en remontant les escaliers avec les documents.

Ari sourit à l'enthousiasme de la fillette avant de se tourner vers les garçons qui se retournent vers le portrait. En faites, ils ont l'impression d'avoir terriblement sous-estimer leur oncle. Eux qui le voyaient comme un raté qui n'arrivait pas à garder un job et comme un oncle un peu trop surprotecteur (même si maintenant ils préfèrent ça à une mère qui les a abandonné), là ils découvraient un héros pluricentenaire qui avait vécu en tant que noble (noble rejeté en plus vu l'arbre généalogique) qui avait tout abandonné pour aider ses amis à vaincre un terrible sorcier. Alors qu'ils pensaient que le plus dingue de leur famille était Picsou avec ses aventures archéologiques à la recherche de trésors inestimables dans tous les sens du terme, ils découvrent maintenant que leur propre Oncle Donald (bien que malchanceux et maladroit) était bien plus méritant et bien plus extraordinaire que tous les "héros" de leur famille.

« Les gars…. marmonne Fifi sans lâcher le portrait des Caballeros. Rappelez-moi que je dois m'excuser auprès d'Oncle Donald…

_ Tu seras pas le seul à t'excuser. souffle Riri.

_ On sera trois alors… » conclut Loulou.

* * *

Sur le Mont Olympe, l'entraînement de Panchito avait bien avancé. Le jeune coq avait d'abord essayé de faire pousser des choses simples comme des fleurs ou des petites plantes mais il a bien du mal à doser ce qu'il doit demander pour réussir.

Là, satisfaite de ses résultats, Déméter lui a proposé une petite pause pour se calmer et se remettre les idées au clair. Assis sous un arbre, le jeune coq observe les alentours, émerveillé par ce dont est capable la "vieille" dame. D'un simple mouvement de main, elle pouvait faire pousser n'importe quoi. Peu importe le fruit, elle parvient à le faire pousser.

« **¡Es increíble!** s'émerveille Panchito lorsque la déesse vient le rejoindre avec une noix de coco dont il peut boire le lait rafraîchissant. Avec des pouvoirs comme ça, on pourrait aider le Mundo!

_ C'est ce que je faisais jadis. dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté du jeune coq. Mais j'ai fini par arrêter.

_ Por quê? interroge-t-il. Si vous prouviez aux gens que vous existiez, ils ne vous oublieront pas et il n'y aurait pas tant de problèmes sur Terre.

_ Notre présence Antique n'a jamais empêcher les guerres, jeune Panchito. Bien au contraire. La guerre de Troie, tu as dû en entendre parler. C'est à cause de Héra, Athéna et Aphrodite. Elles voulaient savoir qui était la plus belle. dit Déméter en levant les yeux au ciel. La plus belle. Pffff! A-t-on déjà vu un objectif pareil? »

Panchito grimace en se souvenant de querelles parfois plus stupides…. mais là, maintenant, il préfère écouter ce que la déesse a à lui dire.

« Nos querelles ont conduit à cette guerre terrible qui a causé la perte de Troie et le malheur de nombreux héros. Et les Mortels ont toujours compté sur nous pour les aider alors qu'un peu de réflexion suffirait à les sortir de la plupart de leurs problèmes. soupire Déméter avant de regarder Panchito. C'est pour ça que les Dieux de l'Olympe se sont réfugiés ici, loin des Mortels.

_ Pour être tranquille? interroge le jeune coq.

_ Oui mais aussi pour que les humains puissent devenir indépendants de nous. Sinon, ils ne vont pas arrêter de nous appeler pour résoudre tous leurs problèmes. C'est pour ça que les Dieux comme nous, ceux de l'Olympe et les Dieux Romains, faisons en sorte de nous détacher des Mortels. »

Panchito se fige mais il comprend un peu mieux pourquoi certains Dieux (comme Xandra l'avait été) décident de se séparer des Mortels, de ne plus avoir aucun lien avec eux quitte à n'être plus que des légendes et donc de devenir "plus divin" bien qu'ils aient des attributs qui leur permettent de se rapprocher des mortels comme un corps réel ou des animaux symboles. Les seuls à échapper à ces bribes d'émotions sont les Créateurs de l'Univers, ceux que l'on nomme habituellement les Dieux-Père et les Déesses-Mères voir même leurs descendants, les Titans. Eux sont littéralement sans émotions…. comme Xipe Totec!

Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il y avait des risques qu'il devienne un objet de convoitise? Un simple outil? Un esclave qu'on sonnerait parce qu'on a besoin de ses services? Non! Il ne deviendrait pas ça! Yolotli s'était battu pour sa liberté alors il en resterait ainsi! Il resterait libre! Alors qu'il se fait cette promesse, il ne remarque pas que son corps se retrouve soudain auréolé d'une légère lumière dorée, comme Xandra ou les autres Dieux. Déméter le remarque mais elle ne semble pas s'en faire.

« Termine ton lait de coco et on reprendra. » dit-elle.

Panchito lui sourit sans remarquer l'aura qui commence à l'entourer et il termine de boire sa boisson.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les Triplettes ont racontés tout ce qu'elles savent des anciennes vies des Caballeros. De leur histoire personnelle à leurs aventures en passant par leur rencontre avec Xandra jusqu'à leur retour en tant que Donald, José et Panchito.

Observant les armures et les différents objets que les Caballeros ont ramenés de leurs voyages, les neveux de Donald sont de plus en plus impressionnés par les exploits dont son oncle a été capable avec ses amis. Alors que Loulou observe tous les joyaux et objets précieux qui se trouvent devant lui, se demandant comment leur Oncle Picsou a pu passé à côté de telles richesses, et que Riri fouille dans son manuel des Castors Juniors à la recherche de preuves de ce que lui racontent les filles, Fifi s'est planté devant la carte des "points mythiques" pour observer les points lumineux qui semblent briller comme des petites bougies.

« Alors Xandra utilise cette carte pour se balader où elle veut avec Oncle Donald, José et Panchito? demande Zaza en rejoignant son ami.

_ Exact. sourit April. L'Atlas sert un peu de véhicule entre ces différents points.

_ Et cette carte n'a pas servit qu'à ça. ajoute June.

_ Lorsque Felldrake attaquait quelque part, le point prenait une couleur différente. explique May.

_ De quelle couleur? demande Fifi.

_ Un violet clair en général. Pourquoi? s'étonne la petite cane en jaune.

_ Parce que y'en a un qui vient de passer par cette couleur. » explique le caneton en bleu.

À peine a-t-il dit ça que les Triplettes et Ari se figent et regardent la carte pour voir que, en effet, un point violet vient d'apparaître. En plein sur la Grèce, sur le Mont Olympe!

« Oh mon dieu! suffoque April.

_ C'est pas possible! s'horrifie June.

_ Il est revenu! s'étrangle May.

_ Quoi? s'inquiète Loulou.

_ De quoi vous parler? demande Riri.

_ Il faut qu'on contacte Donald! » s'alarme la petite en mauve.

Ari (qui s'est sauvé dès qu'il a vu le point violet) revient en piaillant de manière erratique et leur tend un miroir doré. Zaza fronce les sourcils et le récupère sans comprendre.

« J'ai un truc sur le bec? » s'étonne-t-elle en se regardant… lorsqu'elle se fige en voyant l'image se brouiller.

* * *

Sur le Mont Olympe, Donald et José jouent aux cartes avec Xandra…. du moins, eux jouaient mais la déesse s'est très vite désintéressée, les observant simplement ou regardant les nuages, comme quand elle était plus jeune. Du coup, les deux oiseaux jouent à Pêche.

« Hhmm….aurais-tu un valet de cœur? demande Donald.

_ Não, vá pescar. » répond José, et donc Donald pioche dans le paquet de carte.

Ils reprennent calmement leur jeu lorsqu'une lueur apparaît sous la chemise de marin du canard, intriguant tout le monde. Craignant un problème avec ses neveux, il récupère le miroir ranger dans sa poche et le sort, voyant Zaza qui s'estomaque en le voyant apparaître.

« Mr Donald?

_ Zaza? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? s'inquiète-t-il mais la fillette s'émerveille.

_ **OH MON DIEU! Un miroir magique!** hurle-t-elle, intriguant les Triplés qui se ruent à ses côtés pour voir, se figeant en voyant leur oncle.

_ Passe-moi ça! rouspète May en récupérant le miroir. **Donald!** Y'a un problème!

_ Vous êtes tous là? Tout le monde va bien? s'inquiète April.

_ On est tous là, meninas. dit José en rejoignant son ami avec Xandra. Il ne manque que Panchito qui s'entraîne un peu plus loin.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? s'alarme Xandra. Y'a un problème?

_ On peut dire ça…. marmonne June.

_ Y'a un point violet qui est apparu sur la carte. dit Fifi.

_ **QUOI!?** s'horrifient les trois amis.

_ C'est impossible! suffoque Xandra.

_ On ne sait pas comment c'est possible mais la carte est formelle. dit April. Felldrake est toujours vivant et il est sur l'Olympe!

_ **C'est ça ce que ça veut dire?** s'alarme Riri alors que ses frères et Zaza s'affolent.

_ **Oncle Donald!** s'affole Loulou. Tu vas bien rentrer au manoir, hein? Tu ne nous laisse pas!?

_ Calme-toi, Loulou. Je vais bien et je ne vous laisserais jamais. rassure le canard. On va retrouver Panchito et être prudent. C'est promis. »

* * *

Les trois garçons semblent peu rassurés mais ils n'ont pas le temps de reparler que le sol tremble, faisant lâcher le miroir à Donald et coupant la communication.

« C'était quoi? s'alarme José.

_ J'en sais rien mais ça doit avoir affaire avec Felldrake. dit Xandra, méfiante et s'assurant que l'Atlas est toujours dans son dos. Allons retrouver Panchito et vite! »

Ne se faisant pas prier, José court dans la direction des champs de Déméter, suivit par Donald (qui range le miroir dans sa poche) et la déesse. Les autres dieux qu'ils croisent sont tous en alertes, cherchant la cause de ces tremblements. Par chance, Déméter et Panchito n'ont rien.

« **Déméter!** crie Xandra, attirant l'attention de sa grand-tante. Tout va bien?

_ Oui oui, ma chérie. Tout va bien. sourit-elle. On venait de terminer avec ton ami. Il ne manquait plus que le contrôle des Racines de l'Arbre-Monde mais nous n'arrivons pas à les déclencher.

_ Mais sinon? Personne n'a essayé de s'en prendre à Panchito?

_ Non…. pourquoi? » s'étonne la vieille déesse.

Le perroquet brésilien est tellement soulagé qu'il court serré le jeune coq dans ses bras. Panchito (maintenant auréolé comme les autres dieux) le reçoit de manière un peu froide, ce qui intrigue Xandra et Donald, mais son amant met ça sur le compte de l'inquiétude.

« Qué passa? demande le Mexicain.

_ Les filles pensent que Felldrake est toujours vivants et qu'il va s'en prendre à nous. dit José.

_ Quê?

_ Mas maintenant que tu maîtrises tes pouvoirs, nous avons un avantage sur lui! » sourit le carioca avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

Mais vite, il remarque qu'il y a un problème. Panchito ne répond pas au baiser alors qu'il l'aurait tout de suite rendu plus passionné. S'écartant, José plonge son regard dans celui de son amant pour le trouver presque terne, vide. Le jeune coq cligne des paupières et se passe les doigts sur le bec avant de regarder José.

« Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça? » demande-t-il, choquant ses amis et son amant.

José est figé d'horreur, espérant une blague, mais les yeux de Panchito sont un livre ouvert pour lui et il n'y voit pas des rires ou quoi que ce soit qui indiquerait qu'il blague. Il y a de l'incompréhension et de l'étonnement avec un certain vide.

« Panchito. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, meu amor? s'affole le perroquet.

_ Ma rien. Yo vais bien. dit-il calmement mais avec un détachement que Xandra n'a vu que chez les Dieux.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Déméter? s'agace la jeune déesse en fusillant sa tante.

_ Je lui ai appris à maîtriser ses pouvoirs. dit simplement Déméter.

_ Et rien d'autre? grommelle sa petite-nièce.

_ Non. Bon, après tu me connais. Je lui ai parlé de mes jeunes années et de comment j'ai quitté le Monde des Mortels pour l'Olympe. Il semblait très intéressé.

_ **Déméter!** s'agace Athéna en les rejoignant. Il faut toujours que tu fasses la même gaffe.

_ Mais arrête, Athéna! Je ne vois pas pourquoi les jeunes n'auraient pas le droit de savoir pourquoi nous avons préféré nous séparer des Mortels.

_ Tu sais ce qu'il arrive à Panchito, Maman? demande Xandra sous le regard intéressé et inquiet de José et Donald, Panchito ayant été récupéré son boléro et son sombrero.

_ Quand un demi-dieu apprend pourquoi nous avons choisi de nous isoler, son côté divin reprend le dessus et il perd ses sentiments mortels. »

Les deux autres Caballeros se figent, horrifiés, choqués. José se tourne vers son jeune amant qui ne ressemble plus tellement au jeune Mexicain dont il est tombé amoureux. Certes, physiquement, il était le même… mais sa mentalité joviale semblait avoir disparu. Il ne ressemble plus qu'à une coquille vide avec des semblant d'émotions. Donald s'approche pour essayer de le réconforter mais le perroquet ne peut supporter l'idée qu'en voulant aider Panchito, il l'ait perdu pour toujours. Il court rejoindre son amant, les yeux brillants de larmes, et lui prend les mains.

« Panchito, meu amor. Tu te souviens de moi? demande-t-il, terrifié.

_ Claro. sourit l'autre. Tu es José Carioca. Mi compañero Caballero.

_ Et?

_ Et quê? s'étonne-t-il, brisant le cœur de José.

_ Tu ne te souviens pas? On est apaixonado… amantes… Panchito…

_ Amantes?... Por quê? »

Donald suffoque, horrifié que son ami Mexicain ne se souvienne même pas qu'il ait été amoureux de José. Il ne semble même pas se souvenir de ce que veut dire le mot "aimer". Le Brésilien se fige, horrifié, son cœur tombant en miettes dans sa poitrine et des larmes coulant en cascade sur ses joues. Il a presque du mal à respirer sous le choc.

« Não… não não não… sanglote-t-il avant d'attraper le visage de Panchito. Tu ne peux pas t'oublier… tu ne peux pas nous oublier… Eu te amo meu amor... supplie-t-il alors que Panchito semble totalement perdu, avant qu'il attrape presque le col du boléro du jeune coq. **Panchito! Expiação! Eu te amo, Panchito! Eu te amo, você ouve !** » hurle-t-il, pris par le chagrin.

Donald est obligé de les séparer et le perroquet éclate en sanglots dans ses bras, incapable de croire qu'il a perdu celui qu'il aime. Panchito fronce les sourcils et, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas (ou plus), il pose sa main sur l'épaule de José.

Xandra s'en veut d'avoir mit ses amis dans cette situation… lorsque soudain, une large lance tombe non loin d'eux, les effrayant. Relevant la tête, ils voient des géants à l'apparence humaine et aux attributs divers tels que la glace, la lave, le vent et la pierre.

« Les Titans! » suffoque la jeune déesse.

Elle ne les avait jamais vu mais elle savait par leurs réputations qu'ils étaient très dangereux. Le plus "stable" avait été Chronos, le père de Zeus, mais les autres n'avaient plus d'attaches avec les Dieux et étaient très violents et cruels. C'est pour ça qu'ils avaient été emprisonnés dans le Tartare, la région la plus basse des Enfers. Mais alors que tous s'interrogent sur qui les a libérer, un rire terrifiant que les Caballeros et Xandra reconnaissent à leur horreur (sauf pour Panchito qui semble s'en moquer).

« **Felldrake!** » rage José.

Au milieu des Titans, Léopold surgit soudain avec le baron von Sheldgoose sur le dos. Mais, chose étonnante, le large jars a les yeux qui luisent mauve et c'est lui qui ricane comme Felldrake.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? s'étonne Donald.

_ Bingo! s'exclame Sheldgoose en reprenant ses yeux normaux. Ils sont bien là, Lord Felldrake!

_ **Je le vois, sombre abruti!** rage-t-il soudain en reprenant ses yeux mauves et la voix de Felldrake.

_ Quoi? marmonne le canard alors que tous ses amis (sauf Panchito) froncent les sourcils.

_ Tu n'as pas l'impression de voir un remake du _Seigneur des Anneaux_? demande José.

_ C'est surtout que Felldrake n'a pas disparu mais a bien encarcelado. dit calmement Panchito. Sauf qu'au lieu d'être prisonnier du palo, il est prisonnier du corps de Sheldgoose. »

Bien que José soit admiratif que son amant ait pu comprendre ça…. mais son manque d'expression lui brise le cœur. Y avait-il simplement un moyen de ramener Panchito?

* * *

Alors que le Brésilien est perdu dans ses pensées, un des Titans rugit en crachant des flammes. Xandra attrape les Cabs et saute avant qu'ils ne soient blessés par le feu et Athéna se rue vers le monstre de feu pour protéger sa fille avec son frère Arès (le dieu de la Guerre). Les autres Dieux se lancent aussi dans la bataille, chacun à leur manière. Poséidon par exemple utilise à la fois son trident et son contrôle des océans, Déméter fait pousser de larges ronces, Héphaïstos s'affaire à sa forge pour pouvoir fournir des armes à tout le monde, Hermès utilise les vents pour essayer de les repousser, etc.

Felldrake/Sheldgoose rit devant le chaos qui se répand sur l'Olympe mais, même si son objectif premier était d'affaiblir Xandra en détruisant sa famille divine, il ne peut pas rester sans rien tenter alors qu'il y avait les Caballeros juste sous son nez. Ils sont occupés à aider les autres Dieux et à éviter les attaques des Titans sous les regards intéressés des Vilains.

« Il faut qu'on les attire dans un piège où ils seront séparés, livrés à eux-même et dont ils ne pourront pas s'en sortir! jubile Felldrake. Et je sais parfaitement où!

_ Bien, seigneur Felldrake. Léopold! Fonce sur eux! ordonne Sheldgoose.

_ Oui Maman! » gazouille presque le monstre ailé.

Aussitôt, il plonge en piqué vers les Caballeros et frôle José qui pousse un cri en tombant à plat ventre sur le sol. Bien qu'il ne ressente plus rien pour lui, Panchito sait que José est son ami et qu'il doit l'aider. Alors que Léopold fonce sur le perroquet, le jeune coq le récupère dans ses bras et s'éloigne avec lui. Le Brésilien et le Mexicain regardent leur ennemi qui ricane.

« Trop mignon, les petits amoureux! se moque Sheldgoose. Mais si vous ne faites que fuir, comment comptez-vous nous arrêter, hein?

_ Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec l'idiot! ricane Felldrake. Ton ancêtre, Francisco, doit se retourner dans sa tombe, coq! »

Panchito devient alors très noir, comme furieux qu'il se moque de son ancienne vie.

« No Francisco! **Su nombre es Yolotli!** » rage-t-il.

Posant la main au sol, il fait pousser un arbre immense juste sous Léopold, la chauve-souris évitant l'arbre de justesse. José s'affole et attrape la main de son amant.

« **Panchito! Arrête!** Tu sais que Léopold n'est pas vraiment méchant, ce n'est qu'un enfant trompé! dit-il mais le coq le repousse.

_ C'est notre ennemi, José! Peu importe ce que Felldrake lui a fait! s'agace le jeune Mexicain, choquant ses amis. Yo sais ce que j'ai à faire! »

Surpris des pouvoirs de Panchito alors que les Caballeros n'ont plus leurs amulettes, Felldrake ordonne à Léopold de "fuir" mais le jeune coq s'indigne.

« **Hé! Vuelve, cobardes!** hurle-t-il en se lançant à leur poursuite.

_ Panchito, attends! s'affole José en le suivant.

_ Panchito! Il faut être prudent avec Felldrake! » rappelle Xandra en courant à sa suite avec Donald.

Les Dieux se battent face aux Titans, gagnant l'avantage de plus en plus, pendant que les Caballeros et Xandra se lancent à la poursuite du "trio".

« On peut dire que c'est un trio vu que Felldrake est dans le corps de Sheldgoose? demande Donald.

_ J'en sais rien et je m'en moque pour le moment! » s'agace la jeune déesse en courant.

* * *

Jetant un œil derrière eux, Sheldgoose/Felldrake sourit en voyant que son plan fonctionne.

« Parfait! sourit Felldrake. Files vers cette grotte, Léopold!

_ Oui Papa! rit la chauve-souris.

_ Pourquoi, mon seigneur? demande Sheldgoose.

_ Tais-toi et observe! » sourit le sorcier en reprenant le contrôle du corps.

S'assurant que les Caballeros les voient, Léopold vole droit vers la grotte que son "père/maître" lui a indiqué. C'est une caverne sombre et remplie de brumes qui ont un léger reflet bleuté. Souriant, Felldrake fait luire ses mains de magie mauve et marmonne des mots qui n'ont aucun sens pour le baron ou pour son larbin ailé. Des éclairs mauves et blancs s'échappent de ses mains et vont frapper la brume qui prend alors une couleur violette et qui se retrouve parcouru d'éclairs violets.

« Parfait! rit-il avant de regarder les Caballeros qui arrivent.

_ **Rends-toi, Felldrake!** hurle Xandra. On t'a vaincu une fois, on peut recommencer!

_ Vous pouvez rêver! » se moque Felldrake.

Le groupe d'amis s'élance dans la caverne, déterminés à rattraper et arrêter le sombre magicien. Celui-ci ricane en volant dans les brumes qui envahissent l'endroit et il y disparaît. Ils entendent parfois Sheldgoose qui s'alarme avant d'être sermonné par Felldrake qui le traite de poule mouillée.

« Soyez prudents, les Cabs! avertit Xandra. C'est la brume aux souvenirs! Et à cause de Felldrake, je crains qu'il ne l'ait ensorcelé. »

Mais Panchito ne l'écoute pas et s'enfonce dans la brume, suivi par José et Donald avant que Xandra les suive. Sauf que à peine dans la brume, chacun de nos héros se retrouvent enveloppé par un nuage de brume. Xandra s'alarme, se demandant ce qui allait pouvoir leur arriver… lorsque la brume laisse place à un souvenir de la jeune déesse. Le combat avec Felldrake où elle avait été enfermée dans l'Atlas! Elle se revoit l'affronter, ressentir la peur lorsqu'elle se voyait perdre, l'horreur lorsqu'il l'a enfermé dans l'Atlas puis la honte et la colère qu'elle a ressentie en devenant son esclave. Bien que perturbée, Xandra comprend.

« **CABALLEROS! La brume va vous montrer vos pires souvenirs! Vous devez les affronter!** » crie-t-elle en sortant son arc et en tirant dans la brume, la dispersant.

Elle pointe les alentours, par prévention, mais elle entend soudain José qui crie. Bien que dans sa brume, Xandra le voit au sol en position fœtale.

« José! »

* * *

Le perroquet tremble en revoyant ce souvenir qu'il avait voulu oublier. Il avait tout fait pour annihiler ce passage de sa vie de sa mémoire mais le voilà qui revenait à la charge. Il ferme les yeux et pleure mais il entends toujours les hurlements et les voix.

« **TOLO! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi, espécie de pequena natureza!?** » rage une voix d'homme, celle du père de José.

Son père avait essayé de le faire se comporter "comme un homme" en lui faisant faire des activités de garçon telle que la boxe ou le football… mais dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion, il s'était sauvé et avait été rejoindre sa mère et ses sœurs chez lui pour danser la samba. Autant dire que son père n'avait pas été très heureux quand il l'a découvert. Il l'avait violemment empoigné et bousculé en l'insultant de tous les noms possibles en rageant, affolant ses sœurs qui s'étaient réfugiés dans les escaliers de la maison alors que leur mère essayait en vain de calmer son époux.

« Estevo! Acalme-se! José n'a rien fait de mal!

_ **Toi, tais-toi!** rage le perroquet avant de se retourner vers son garçon qui tremble avant lui saisir violemment le bras. **Qu'est-ce que je vais faire d'un menino comme toi!? Déjà que ses yeux n'ont rien de normal!**

_ Papai! Tu me fais mal! pleure le petit perroquet.

_ **Pare de chorar!** » rale le père en plaçant son fils devant lui.

Le petit José se débat pour échapper à la poigne de son père, suppliant et pleurant, mais Estevo Carioca est un homme fier.

« Um fier Carioca ne pleure pas, filho! **Et tu es um Carioca! Celui qui transmettra notre nom!** Então arrêtes de pleurer et comporte-toi comme um fier Carioca!

_ Mas Papai….

_ La danse et la samba, c'est pour les senhoras! **Tu es un homme, José! Comporte-toi comme tel!** Rends-nous fier de t'avoir comme filho! » menace le père Carioca avant de prendre son fils et de l'enfermer dans un placard sombre sans écouter les supplications du petit perroquet et de son épouse qui essaie de le convaincre que ce n'est qu'un enfant, qu'il a besoin de temps.

José pleure en se souvenant de ses mots qui lui percent toujours le cœur comme un poignard et ses séjours répétés dans le placard lorsqu'il avait fait quelque chose de trop féminin. Son père voulait faire de lui quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas! Il avait toujours décidé de ce qu'il devait faire, ne pas faire, José avait toujours été obligé de se cacher, de se renier… Adulte, il avait trouvé une parade en devenant un gentleman plutôt qu'un "homme virile", séduisant les senhoras sans leur donner de fausses idées, cachant qu'il ne les aimait pas comme elles pouvaient l'aimer. Mais il avait peur! Peur et honte! Les mots de son père restent profondément ancré dans sa tête et dans son cœur.

« Je suis un Carioca…. je suis un fier Carioca…. » marmonne-t-il comme il le faisait à chaque fois.

Xandra l'entend mais la brume des souvenirs n'est pas traversable par ceux qui ne font pas partie de ce souvenir… et José n'avait jamais pleurer en disant qui il était. Cela venait donc de plus loin. Même les mots ne peuvent pas l'atteindre. Elle s'affole presque, se demandant comment elle va pouvoir le tirer de là avant d'observer les deux autres, espérant que l'un d'eux parviendra à s'en sortir, qui que ce soit, qu'ils puissent essayer de trouver un moyen d'aider José.

* * *

Donald essaye de vain de chasser la fumée qui l'entoure, râlant, grognant, oubliant pendant quelques instants pourquoi il s'était promis de gérer sa colère… lorsque la brume disparaît pour lui montrer l'intérieur du manoir McDuck. Une chambre même.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce que je fais là, moi? » s'étonne le canard.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre derrière lui… et il se fige en voyant Della entrer avec un landau dans lequel dorment ses bébés, suivit par son jumeau. Donald du souvenir sourit à ses neveux endormis mais Della (dans sa tenue d'aviatrice/aventurière) soupire en stoppant la poussette.

« Je ne me sens pas capable de devenir mère maintenant, Donald… soupire-t-elle.

_ Tu y arriveras, Della! T'es Della Duck! Une des premières femmes aviateur! Et une des aventurière les plus connue avec Oncle Picsou! sourit Donald.

_ Oui mais justement. souffle la cane en redressant ses lunettes d'aviateur. Je suis une femme d'action! Pas une mère au foyer.

_ Ils viennent de naître, Della. assure son frère. C'est normal que tu ne saches pas comment t'y prendre.

_ Je veux qu'ils soient fiers de moi, Donald! insiste sa sœur en couchant les garçons dans le berceau. J'ai besoin d'aller plus loin! continue-t-elle en s'écartant et en rêvant en regardant le plafond peint de mille et une constellations. Nous avons découvert tout ce qu'il y avait à découvrir sur terre! Je veux offrir les étoiles à mes enfants…

_ Pfff! Toi et ta tête dans les nuages! rit le canard en couvrant les bébés, préférant s'attendrir devant les petites bouilles de ses neveux que de prêter attention à sa jumelle. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être un héros, Dumbella! T'as juste à être leur maman et, crois-moi, c'est amplement suffisant pour l'instant. Plus tard, peut-être mais là maintenant…. »

Le canard est soudain ramené à lui par le bruit de la porte qui claque et qui est verrouillé. Sursautant, il se retourne pour voir Della qui l'a enfermé.

« Della! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? s'affole-t-il en courant vers la porte pour essayer en vain de l'ouvrir. **Ouvre-moi, Della!**

_ Je suis désolée, Donnie… dit sa voix qui semble effrayée. Je sais que c'est risqué mais… j'ai besoin de cette dernière aventure… prend soin des garçons pour moi. »

Les deux Donald se figent, le Caballero se mettant à pleurer en se souvenant de ce jour. Le jour où Della était partie! Dans le souvenir, il hurle le nom de sa sœur, réveillant les bébés qui pleurent aux cris, et essaie d'enfoncer la porte.

* * *

Après nombre d'essais, il arrive enfin à la briser et se sauve dans les couloirs pour retrouver Picsou ou Della… lorsqu'il percute son oncle.

« Bon sang, Donald! Regarde où tu vas! gronde le vieux canard mais son neveu lui attrape le col et crie:

_ **Où est Della?**

_ Quoi?

_ **Oncle Picsou, où est Della!?**

_ Je ne sais pas… marmonne-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

_ Elle a parlé d'une dernière aventure avant de devenir maman mais j'ai pas compris de quoi elle parlait. »

Le multimilliardaire se fige et pâlit avant d'attraper son neveu avant d'aboyer à Mme Beakley de s'occuper des Triplés et d'hurler à son chauffeur de les conduire à la base aérospatial.

« Pourvu que je me trompes, pourvu que je me trompes… marmonne-t-il, inquiet.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Oncle Picsou? Tu sais où elle est? demande Donald.

_ J'ai peur qu'elle ait compris la surprise que j'avais prévu pour elle.

_ Quelle surprise? » s'inquiète le plus jeune.

Son oncle soupire et lui sort un plan que Donald connaît bien: celui du vaisseau que Della avait imaginé juste avant la naissance des garçons, la _Lance de Selene_. Le jeune canard se fige en voyant le dessin et il comprend, horrifié.

« **Tu lui as construit la** _ **Lance de Selene**_ **?** s'indigne-t-il.

_ Je pensais que ça lui ferait plaisir…. justifie Picsou mais son neveu s'indigne:

_ **MAIS TU ES TOTALEMENT FOU!? Une fusée à une jeune maman?**

_ Calme-toi, Donald! On va l'arrêter avant! » assure le multimilliardaire.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivent à la station aérospatial, la fusée construite par le vieux canard est toujours là, à leur grand soulagement. Ils se ruent à l'intérieur, cherchant la moindre trace de la jeune cane… lorsqu'en arrivant dans la salle de contrôle, Picsou se fige en voyant un message.

« Donald…. » appelle-t-il.

Son neveu accourt et le voit, blanc comme un linge avec le papier à la main. Le canard le récupère et le lit.

 _Cher Oncle Picsou,_

 _J'ai pris la Lance de Selene. Je suis désolée._

 _Della_

Donald s'horrifie, regardant la fusée toujours en place, puis il crie:

« **On doit l'arrêter!** »

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse sortir de la salle, les réacteurs de la fusée s'enclenchent et le vaisseau s'envole sous le regard tétanisé des deux canards, disparaissant dans le ciel. Picsou ne perd pas un instant et court vers la console pour établir le contact.

« **Della! Arrête ces sottises et revient!** crie-t-il. **Cette fusée n'a pas été testée!**

_ _Considère ça comme un vol test!_ sourit la voix de la cane avant qu'elle ne rétablisse la liaison visuelle. _C'est incroyable, les gars! Vous devriez voir ça!_ s'émerveille-t-elle.

_ **Della! Reviens!** rage Donald. **Arrêtes d'être égoïste et revient!**

_ _Je vide la moitié du réservoir et je reviens, Donnie! Arrêtes de te faire du mouron!_ » rit-elle.

Les deux canards ne peuvent qu'observer leur nièce ou jumelle qui vole dans l'espace, droit vers une tempête cosmique, incapable de la protéger. Bien qu'il sache que si quelqu'un pouvait le faire, c'était elle, le multimilliardaire s'inquiète en voyant les indications du tableau de bord.

« **Della Abigail Duck! Reviens immédiatement!** ordonne Picsou. **C'est trop dangereux!** »

Mais à peine a-t-il dit cela que CRACK! quelque chose percute la fusée. Un signal d'alarme se met à résonner dans l'habitacle de la fusée et dans la salle. Donald se fige, horrifié, tout comme Della qui essaie en vain de garder le contrôle de sa fusée.

« **DELLA!** » hurle Donald en se ruant vers l'image de sa sœur jumelle, espérant presque qu'elle sorte de l'écran… mais alors que la jeune maman semble se rendre compte qu'elle a fait une erreur et qu'elle ne reverra jamais ses garçons, l'écran s'éteint sur l'image de Della terrifiée.

Les lettres rouges TRANSMISSION PERDUE semblent être écrite avec du sang pour le cadet des Jumeaux qui suffoque. Picsou se fige, lâchant le micro qui se cogne contre le métal du tableau de bord dans un BANG sonore, et Donald se met à trembler, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes qui coulent sur ses joues.

« Della… Della… marmonne-t-il. Non…. non non non… **DELLA!** » hurle-t-il en tombant à genoux, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

* * *

Hors de son souvenir, Donald semble se décomposer en revoyant la "mort" de sa sœur. Tout ce qu'il avait ressenti (la tristesse, la colère, la rage, la haine) revient à la surface…. mais c'est surtout le désespoir qui l'envahit cette fois. Della lui avait demandé de s'occuper de ses enfants et c'est ce qu'il a fait… mais là, en revoyant ses derniers instants, ressentant tout ses sentiments à nouveau… c'est comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Il tremble, pleure, se sent presque mourir… plus rien ne semble avoir d'importance.

« **DELLA!** » hurle-t-il avant de tomber à genoux pour pleurer dans ses mains.

Il se fiche de Felldrake, des Caballeros… pourquoi était-il toujours vivant alors que sa sœur n'était plus? Pourquoi? Della avait toujours été plus chanceuse que lui et c'est elle qui n'était plus et lui qui était toujours là… pourquoi? La sonnerie de la perte de transmission résonne dans ses oreilles comme les rires du destin. C'est lui qui aurait dû mourir! Pas Della! À l'extérieur de la brume, Xandra s'affole en voyant Donald tombé en sanglots. Seul Panchito semble encore en état d'affronter quelqu'un mais il est toujours prisonnier de la brume. La déesse est perdue, cherchant comment elle va pouvoir les aider...

* * *

Mais alors que Donald semble se perdre totalement dans le chagrin, il sent comme des bras qui l'enlacent et une voix qui chantonne. Une voix qu'il reconnaît. Della! Elle fredonne comme lorsqu'ils étaient petits et que c'était elle qui prenait soin de lui

« _Ne reste pas dans le passé, petit frère._ dit la voix. _Peu importe le temps que ça prendra, nous nous reverrons. Aie confiance, Donnie…_ »

Donald se demande si il devient dingue… mais cette voix lui redonne espoir. Il serre les poings, se concentre sur le fredonnement et se relève en s'écartant… et sortant du souvenir, droit dans les bras de Xandra.

« Donald? Tout va bien? demande-t-elle en voyant qu'il a pleuré.

_ Oui… oui je vais bien… soupire le canard en s'essuyant les yeux. C'est juste que… c'est compliqué… »

La déesse lui sourit, rassuré qu'au moins un des Cabs ait pu se sortir tout seul de ce piège terrible, et essuie doucement une larme qui trainait.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu mais…

_ C'est le passé…. je sais… » sourit son ami…. lorsqu'il remarque les deux autres nuages de brumes.

Panchito semble se battre contre des fantômes mais José, lui, semble dans une grande détresse.

« Jo'! s'alarme le canard en voulant le rejoindre mais Xandra l'arrête.

_ On ne peut pas entrer dans la brume. C'est un passage terrible mais il doit s'en sortir tout seul…

_ Je ne m'en suis pas sorti seul… marmonne Donald en serrant sa main sur son cœur. C'est elle qui m'a tiré de là…

_ Elle? » s'étonne Xandra.

Mais le jeune Caballero ne perd pas de temps à s'expliquer et il s'approche de la brume autant qu'il peut avant de crier:

« **José!** Écoute-moi! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive mais c'est le passé! Ce que tu vois ne peux pas te faire de mal! **Pense à Panchito, à Xandra et à moi!** Nous sommes tous avec toi! **Tu n'es pas tout seul!** »

* * *

Dans la brume, José continu de pleurer en marmonnant "je suis un fier Carioca"... lorsqu'il entend la voix de Panchito qui dit:

« Yo ne te rejetterais jamais… »

Le perroquet Brésilien se fige à cette voix et relève la tête, surpris, pour voir la première nuit que le couple avait passé ensemble, après s'être avoué leurs sentiments. Se relevant pour revoir parfaitement le souvenir,il revoit son jeune amant qui le berce dans ses bras pour le réconforter et lui essuie ses larmes en souriant et en soupirant amoureusement:

« Donald et Xandra non plus… Les temps changent, José. Yo sais que ça sera dur ma nous serons tous là avec toi. Tu n'as pas à rester caché. Sé tú mismo. »  
Dans le souvenir, José sourit au jeune Mexicain, essuyant ses larmes, et marmonne:

« Mon père ne t'acceptera jamais…

_ No es grave. C'est pas lui dont je suis tombé amoureux. » roucoule presque Panchito.

Hors du souvenir, José pleure mais de joie en se souvenant de tout ce qu'il a ressenti à ce moment. D'autres souvenirs apparaissent devant ses yeux, comme les nombreux câlins amicaux qu'il a partagé avec ses amis, lorsqu'ils l'ont acceptés comme il était, les premiers baisers qu'il a partagé avec Panchito ainsi que leurs instants privés. La joie et le bonheur de ces instants le font sourire et, se souvenant de Felldrake et de ce qu'il a promis de protéger en devenant Caballeros, il s'élance hors de la brume…. pour se cogner violemment dans la poitrine de Donald. Le canard est un peu surpris mais José relève la tête.  
« Donald?

_ Je suis là, José. dit-il en souriant. T'inquiète pas, on est là. C'est du passé ce que tu as vu… »

Le perroquet Brésilien tremble en se rappelant la peur qu'il a eu lorsque son père le malmenait puis il pleure en serrant son ami aussi fort qu'il peut. Donald et Xandra soupirent, se demandant ce que José avait pu voir, puis ils le serrent pour le calmer.

« Tout va bien, José. C'est du passé. dit le canard en le berçant.

_ Je sais… c'est juste très dur d'y repenser… soupire le perroquet.

_ Tu n'as plus à souffrir de ça, José. Nous sommes tous là et nous t'aiderons. Tu es un Caballero. » sourit Xandra en lui caressant les plumes.

Les trois amis se regardent, se réconfortant après cette expérience presque traumatisante , et après que José ait essuyé ses larmes, ils regardent le nuage de brume où est Panchito.

* * *

Dépourvu de sentiment, le jeune coq regarde partout, cherchant surtout comment il va pouvoir sortir. La brume devient rouge, comme si elle s'agaçait en essayant de le faire réagir avec différents souvenirs qui ne semblent avoir aucun effet.

« **Já chega!** rage Panchito. **Laissez-moi partir maintenant, yo suis libre!** s'agace-t-il en donnant de grands coups dans la brume.

_ Peut-être que son manque de sentiments va lui permettre de passer ça facilement. » espère Xandra… mais un regard triste de José la fait taire.

Panchito sans sentiments, ça n'était plus vraiment Panchito. Même si, pour l'instant, l'urgent restait Felldrake et Sheldgoose, elle se promet de trouver un moyen de rendre sa nature mortelle au jeune coq.

* * *

Mais soudain, Panchito s'arrête, intrigué. Un souvenir s'ouvre enfin devant lui. Il s'agit d'un ranch isolé à la périphérie de Mexico. Le jeune coq le reconnaît immédiatement. C'est là qu'il était né sous cette vie et qu'il avait grandit. Là qu'il avait apprit à devenir l'adulte qu'il était. L'endroit qu'il pouvait sans aucun doute nommé "sa casa"! Il regarde les alentours, regardant les chevaux en train de paître tranquillement… lorsque que le Panchito du souvenir bondit hors de la maison. Le jeune coq bondit du porche et court vers l'enclos, se perchant sur la barrière en bois.

« Oh! Señor Martinez! » crie-t-il en faisant de grands gestes.

Un des chevaux, un gris à crinière blanche, relève la tête et hennit en se dirigeant vers le jeune coq. Il se colle le museau dans le cou de son cavalier puisqu'il s'agit bien de Señor Martinez, le cheval de Panchito. Le jeune charro sourit à l'affection de son ami et cavalier avant de lui caresser le pelage puis il le regarde dans les yeux.

« Mire, Señor Martínez! C'est un jour splendide! Le soleil est haut dans le ciel azul celeste! Pas un nuage! C'est le día perfecto pour aller à la recherche de la ville perdue de Tayopa! » sourit le jeune coq.

Le cheval hennit, comme surpris, en reculant d'un pas.

La ville de Tayopa était un endroit perdu depuis des années. Il s'agissait d'une ville du 17ème siècle réputée pour être l'endroit où se trouvait la plus grande mine d'argent du Mexique. Son emplacement a malheureusement été perdu au fil des générations car les anciens habitants l'avaient gardé secret afin d'échapper aux taxes sur l'argent du Roi d'Espagne et pour les enfants de familles modestes comme Panchito, c'était un peu l'équivalent de l'Eldorado du coin. Cette ville et ses richesses avaient bercées l'enfance du jeune coq et un jour, alors qu'il venait d'avoir son cheval, il avait trouvé une vieille carte tracée à la main dans un vieux livre sur les Aztèques avec une signature Y et un mot dans une langue étrangère. Il l'avait montré à son père mais celui-ci, qui connaissait la région mieux que sa poche, lui avait interdit d'y aller. Et quand son fils lui avait demandé pourquoi, il avait simplement répondu: "Mi hijo, cet endroit est un lieu extremadamente peligroso où seul les vrais hommes peuvent aller!" Cette phrase était restée ancrée dans sa tête depuis ce jour-là et, maintenant qu'il avait 20 ans et que le reste de sa famille est en ville, il comptait bien y aller et trouver Tayopa!

Señor Martínez ne semble pas très emballé par l'idée, soufflant par ses naseaux assez fort pour manquer faire tomber le sombrero de Panchito. Le coq redresse son couvre-chef en souriant, amusé, puis il croise les bras.

« Señor Martínez! Lo que está sucediendo? Tu as peur? »

Le cheval se raidit et hennit furieusement en bousculant son propriétaire d'un coup de museau. Panchito bascule et tombe au sol en riant.

« Oh vamos! Il n'y a rien qui peut nous arriver maintenant! sourit-il en se relevant. Papá a dit ça pour me dissuader de partir à l'aventure lorsque j'étais un niño! Ma maintenant, yo suis un hombre! Yo suis assez fort pour partir à l'aventure et trouver cette ville et ses mines d'argent! Imagine! rêve-t-il. De l'argent à ne plus savoir quoi en faire! Avec ça, Papá et Mamá n'auront plus aucun problème avec le ranch! Ils pourront agrandir le ranch, vivre sans preocupaciones monetarias! »

Le cheval semble peu convaincu… mais un sourire de Panchito semble le convaincre car il semble sourire et se redresse en hennissant. Son cavalier sourit avant de courir vers la porte de l'enclos pour récupérer son cheval. Il le verrouille bien pour éviter que les autres équidés s'enfuient pendant qu'il sera parti puis il prépare soigneusement Señor Martínez.

« Bien! sourit le jeune coq en terminant d'attacher les rennes de son cheval avant de monter en selle. **Vamos! En el camino a Tayopa!** »

* * *

Suivant les indications de la carte, Panchito et Señor Martinez s'enfoncent de plus en plus loin dans le désert Mexicain, vers un coin nommé _Barranca del Cobre_ à cause des rochers du canyon qui sont d'un magnifique rouge cuivré. Le problème de ce canyon, c'est que c'est un vrai labyrinth et que beaucoup s'y sont perdus… mais le jeune charro est déterminé à trouver la cité perdue et à rendre sa famille riche.

Señor Martinez semble peu rassuré par les alentours qui se ressemblent et par les quelques crânes d'animaux qu'il voit… mais son cavalier maintient l'avancée, regardant tantôt le plan dans ses mains, tantôt les alentours avec un grand sourire.

« Ah, la aventura! s'extasie le jeune coq. N'est-ce pas maravilloso, Señor Martinez? Grands espaces, soleil du désert! **Ay caramba! J'adore ça!** »

Comme submergé par ses émotions, Panchito se laisse tomber sur le dos du cheval avec un grand sourire avant de se redresser d'un coup, comme un enfant.

« Il ne manque plus que des bandidos et une búsqueda de carrera dans le canyon pour faire comme dans les plus grands films d'Hollywood! rit-il en sortant ses pistolets de leurs étuis. Comme lors de la quimera del oro! **YAOOOOOOOOO!** » jubile le jeune Mexicain en tirant plusieurs balles au hasard.

L'écho renvoie le cri du jeune coq et les balles ricochent sur les pierres, créant un son que Panchito trouve presque mélodieux… sauf que l'une des balles va frapper un rocher plus fragile. Le problème, c'est que le rocher est au sommet d'une bouche du canyon, près d'un amoncellement de roches également peu stables. Le jeune Mexicain est tranquillement en train de ranger ses pistolets… lorsqu'ils entendent un bruit sourd et le sol se met à trembler sous les sabots du cheval. La monture et le cavalier regardent les graviers qui sautillent sous le tremblement avant de regarder les alentours… lorsque l'horreur s'empare des deux amis en voyant les rochers tomber et rouler dans le canyon. La première chute en avait entraîné une autre et encore une autre. Le charro et son cheval sont d'abord figés puis l'instinct de survie de Señor Martinez le fait galoper aussi vite que possible. Panchito arrive à rester sur le dos du destrier et tous deux s'enfuient pour échapper aux pierres.

* * *

Une cavalcade digne des grands films d'action a alors lieu, le cheval galopant aussi vite qu'il peut pour échapper aux chutes de pierres et son cavalier se tenant fort aux rennes et jetant de temps en temps un regard derrière lui, terrorisé. Décidément, c'était bien moins effrayant dans les films et bien moins dangereux.

« Ay caramba! Il faut se cacher, Señor Martinez! Vite! » ordonne Panchito, plus inquiet que vraiment autoritaire.

Señor Martinez hennit en accélérant encore plus, évitant une pierre de peu. Soudain, le jeune coq voit un creux entre deux roches.

« **Là! Vamos, Señor Martinez!** »

Vite, le cheval se glisse dans le passage mais, comme si le destin s'amusait à vouloir les effrayer et les tuer. Bien que les plus gros rochers soient retenu dans le canyon, de larges pierres se glissent à leur poursuite et roulent derrière eux. Panchito et Señor Martinez galopent aussi vite que possible… sauf que le cheval a la mauvaise idée de regarder derrière lui et il trébuche dans ce qui ressemble à des restes de murs. Panchito hurle en faisant un vol plané avant de rouler sur le sol qui ressemble à une coulée de lave séchée. Son cheval, Señor Martinez, roule aussi sur le sol, percutant involontairement son cavalier, mais il arrive à se redresser… sauf qu'il voit Panchito qui gémit au sol, complètement sonné par le choc. Le cheval fait alors demi-tour et se place entre le jeune coq et les roches… avant que tout devienne noir.

* * *

Panchito suffoque en s'attrapant la poitrine, comme si il ressentait à nouveau la douleur qu'il avait ressenti ce jour-là. Il s'attrape la tête avec l'autre main en tremblant. Il a l'impression de ressentir des choses étranges. Des choses dont il a oublié le sens… Il entends des voix paniquées qui s'approchent de lui, aperçoit des silhouettes brouillées qui s'approchent, essayent de le réveiller mais tout redevient vite noir… jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux.

* * *

Dans le souvenir, le jeune coq se réveille enfin et papillonne des paupières… avant d'être pris dans une étreinte et sa mère pleure de soulagement en marmonnant des prières de toutes sortes en espagnol. Il est intrigué par la panique de celle qui lui a donné la vie… lorsqu'il se fige en se souvenant de ce qu'il s'est passé.

« **Señor Martinez!** s'affole-t-il en se redressant avant de grimacer en se prenant le bras.

_ Doucement, mi hijo! s'indigne le père de Panchito. Tu as de la chance de n'avoir que des hematomas après ce qui s'est passé.

_ Où est Señor Martinez? demande Panchito. Ne me dis pas qu'il…

_ No no, mi hijo. Il est vivant. Ma…

_ Ma qué? **QUÉ!?** » s'alarme le jeune coq en sautant presque au cou de son père…. sauf qu'il ne réussit qu'à se faire plus mal et sa mère est obligée de le forcer à se recoucher.

Il ouvre son boléro pour voir un large hématome là où le sabot de son cheval l'avait frappé dans cette cavalcade infernale. Mais sinon, il n'a rien. Par quel miracle? Il n'en sait rien. Maintenant un peu calmé, il lève les yeux vers ses parents.

« Por favor… comment va Señor Martinez?... » demande-t-il.

Beaucoup trouveraient bizarre de s'inquiéter à ce point pour un cheval mais pas les parents de Panchito. Leur fils était un charro après tout, comme eux. Il avait toujours grandi au milieu des chevaux et lorsqu'il eut six ans, son père lui offrir son sombrero et son propre cheval (bien qu'à l'époque ce n'était qu'un poulain). Il avait alors été très proche de sa monture, le considérant plus comme un membre de la famille que comme un animal. Il tenait énormément à Señor Martinez, presque comme si il était un frère. Il était naturel pour Panchito de s'inquiéter d'abord pour son cheval avant de s'inquiéter pour lui.

« Señor Martinez va bien dans le sens où il est encore vivant… ma il a été gravemente herido. explique son père, inquiétant le jeune coq. Les blessures les plus graves sont surtout aux niveaux de ses pattes et de sa columna vertebral. Yo l'ai examiné lorsqu'on l'a ramené et j'ai demandé l'avis d'un veterinario. Yo crains que ces blessures l'ont rendu complètement discapacitado et qu'il ne pourra plus jamais galopé. »

Panchito se fige, horrifié. Señor Martinez, son brave cheval qui l'avait toujours suivi, se retrouvait infirme, incapable de galoper comme il aimait tant…. à cause de lui?

« Vu son état, nous avons pensé qu'il fallait peut-être mieux mettre un terme à ses souffrances. avoue sa mère, à l'horreur de Panchito. Ma nous avons pensé que… »

Le jeune coq bondit alors hors de son lit sans écouter davantage ses parents et sort hors du ranch pour courir vers les écuries.

* * *

Il y entre et se rend aussitôt dans le boxe de son cheval… avant de se figer d'horreur. Señor Martinez est dans un état pitoyable, des bandages sur les pattes et le dos et il semble avoir mal. Il ouvre les yeux en entendant du bruit et, voyant son cavalier sain et sauf, il hennit joyeusement… mais Panchito tremble et de grosses larmes coulent sur ses joues. Il court vers son cheval et le serre dans ses bras.

« Lo siento... lo siento, Señor Martínez, lo siento … » pleure Panchito en le serrant aussi fort qu'il peut.

Le cheval sourit et frotte son museau contre la joue de son cavalier.

Les jours suivants, Panchito avait soigneusement soigné Señor Martinez jusqu'à ce que ses blessures cicatrisent et qu'il n'ait plus mal. Le jeune coq refusait d'entendre parler d'euthanasie! Son cheval devait pouvoir être soigné et pouvoir galoper à nouveau! Même si il adorait cavaler dans les vastes espaces autour du ranch, sans Señor Martinez, ça n'avait pas le même intérêt. Il avait cherché des centaines de solutions (malheureusement bien trop chères pour les moyens financiers du ranch), récupérer des informations auprès du vétérinaire, il avait même essayé de soutenir le cheval pour le faire remarcher… mais les jambes de l'animal ne lui obéissent plus, incapable de le porter. Chaque fois que Panchito revenait voir son cheval, il le trouvait morose dans son boxe, presque déprimé de ne plus pouvoir courir alors qu'il adorait ça.

* * *

Hors du souvenir, Panchito est horrifié, tremblant, des larmes se mettent à couler sur ses joues. L'aura qui l'entourait disparaît lentement et dès lors, tout ce qui ne pouvait pas l'atteindre le frappe de plein fouet. Tous ses sentiments refont surface d'un coup: Tristesse, peur, désespoir, colère envers lui-même, honte…. lorsque le souvenir se change et qu'il se revoit quelques minutes plus tôt, sans sentiments, en train de briser le cœur de José. Les larmes de son amant font serrer le cœur de Panchito qui suffoque horrifié.

« Yo l'ai oublié…. j'ai oublié que yo l'aimais…. » s'horrifie-t-il en pleurant tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur.

Dans sa culture, oublier quelqu'un est pire que la Mort! Oublier quelqu'un, c'est comme lui assurer une mort définitive lorsque celui-ci décédera. Il avait vu ce qui en résultait d'être oublié dans le Monde des Morts. On est pas simplement tout seul et ignoré…. on disparaît! Plus rien! Aucune existence! Le néant! Rien que d'imaginer ça, Panchito tremble d'horreur et de terreur.

* * *

Puis, ne pouvant supporter les cris désespérés de José qui essayait de le ramener à ses sens, le jeune coq se bouche les oreilles en criant: " **CALLAOS!** " avant de s'enfuir, traversant la brume…. pour tomber droit dans les bras de José. Le choc entre eux est tellement brutal qu'ils s'étalent de tout leurs longs sur le sol entre Donald et Xandra.

« Panchito? Est-ce que ça va? s'inquiète la déesse.

_ Acalme-se, meu amigo. sourit le perroquet en se redressant avant d'aider le demi-dieu à se relever. Ce que tu as vu est… »

Il se fige alors en voyant Panchito complètement tétanisé avec des traces de larmes sur les joues. Le Mexicain se relève vite et attrape le visage de José dans ses mains comme pour s'assurer que c'est bien lui… puis il se met à sangloter:

« Perdón… perdón, mi amor… »

Avant que José ait le temps de comprendre, le jeune coq aux plumes rouge ferme la distance qui les sépare et l'embrasse passionnément. Comme si il l'avait perdu et qu'il le retrouvait. Comme si il avait peur qu'il disparaisse. Le Brésilien est surpris de ça, surtout que Panchito n'avait pu de sentiments… mais il répond vite au baiser en laissant des larmes couler sur ses joues, s'accrochant à Panchito comme un naufragé s'accroche à son radeau. Si c'était les derniers restes de sentiments de son amant, il comptait en profiter… lorsqu'il réalise que ça ne pouvait pas être des restes de sentiments puisque le jeune Mexicain avait montré plus tôt qu'il ne ressentait plus rien. Est-ce que c'était possible que….? José repousse doucement Panchito qui semble horrifié avant de le regarder.

« Panchito? Tout va bien, meu amigo? » demande-t-il.

Le jeune coq semble totalement dévasté à ses mots.

« Amigo?... suffoque-t-il. José… yo… tu me déteste?...

_ O quê? s'étrangle le perroquet. Panchito….

_ Yo sais que je t'ai oublié…. pleure le coq. Yo sais que je t'ai blessé…. tu as le droit de me détester… ma… te amo, José… Te amo con todo mi corazón…. »

Tous se figent en comprenant que Panchito est revenu à ses sens, qu'il a retrouvé tout ses sentiments. Xandra et Donald s'échangent un sourire, rassurés, et José est figé de stupeur. Son cœur semble se remettre à battre en voyant que son amant est revenu… mais avant qu'il ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, un rire de Felldrake leur rappelle l'urgence de la situation.

« On en reparlera plus tard, Panchito! s'exclame Xandra. On doit arrêter Felldrake! »

Bien qu'ils aimeraient s'expliquer, José et Panchito savent que le plus important pour l'instant est les Sheldgoose. Essuyant ses larmes et se calmant, le jeune coq suit ses amis qui sortent de la caverne pour pourchasser ce maudit sorcier.

* * *

Une fois hors de la caverne, ils voient Felldrake qui vole au dessus des Titans qui mènent la vie dure aux Dieux. Xandra enrage, se demandant comment ce sale type pouvait encore se regarder dans un miroir après avoir fait autant de mal à autant de nations. Panchito voit rouge, surtout en voyant Felldrake qui n'hésite pas à "bousculer" son descendant pour prendre le contrôle de son corps, alors il décide d'utiliser ses pouvoirs les plus puissants. Posant sa main au sol, il invoque les Racines de l'Arbre-Monde (ses yeux se mettant à luir de blanc) et dès que les racines surgissent du sol, il les guide vers le sorcier. Il essaie d'éviter Léopold, refusant de faire du mal à un enfant trompé, mais la chauve-souris monstrueuse essaie de protéger son père quoi qu'il arrive en volant de gauche à droite pour éviter les racines.

« Qu'est-ce donc que cela? s'alarme Sheldgoose en se tenant aussi fort qu'il peut à Léopold.

_ C'est impossible! rage Felldrake en prenant le contrôle du corps de son descendant. Ce sont les Racines de l'Arbre-Monde! Comment ce misérable rat peut-il les contrôler alors que j'en suis incapable? »

Le sorcier, fou de jalousie, rugit en créant une boule de magie mauve qu'il lance sur une des racines… sauf que le choc entre les deux forces magiques créées une sorte d'éclair de puissance magique qui aveugle tout le monde, ils entendent vaguement Léopold et Sheldgoose qui hurlent…. mais dès qu'ils peuvent revoir, les Caballeros sont figés de voir que leurs ennemis ont disparu!

* * *

 **Hé voilà!**

 **Enfin on a inséré Picsou à la fiction ^^ Bah quoi? Il apparaît à la fin de la série et, le connaissant, il essayerait forcément de trouver celui qui a "essayer de le ruiner" XD Franchement, si ils jouent pas là-dessus dans la saison 2 de** _Legend of the Three Caballeros_ **, ça serait hyper dommage!**

 **On a aussi trouvé intéressant de jouer sur le côté divin de Panchito, qu'il oubliait son existence mortelle et les "futilités de la vie Mortelle" en apprenant à maîtriser ses pouvoirs... mais Panchito a un trop grand cœur pour totalement oublié qui il est.**

 **Introduction aussi d'un personnage que les fans de Panchito connaisse bien ^^ Ce bon vieux Senor Martinez ^^ Bon, ne nous incendiez pas! Vous comprendrez plus tard pourquoi on lui a fait ça.**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous, mes amis?**

 **Où sont passé Felldrake, Sheldgoose et Léopold? Que vont faire Panchito, Donald et José?**

 **à la prochaine :) et n'hésitez pas à laisser un review :)**


End file.
